Out Of The Woods
by dsl261967
Summary: Fun and games, a new twist on Nim's family. Enjoy. KC/Bishop, reviews welcome. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Nimbrethil Farlong sat on her bunk in the tiny cabin of the ship that was taking her to the great city of Neverwinter. Her foster father Daeghun had sent her away with the mysterious shard after the attack on West Harbor. He had claimed she had to be the one to go because her understanding of the ways of humans was better than his, granted not by much. After she had been orphaned as a babe, she had been taken care of by a young woman by the name of Brenna Tilden whenever her father was away hunting and trapping. However, she didn't have a real friend in the village until a few years later when Brenna's mother gave birth to a daughter by the name of Sarah. Some of her happiest years in the village had been spent with Sarah at least until the human girl had started being interested in the boys around the village. That was when she started accompanying her father on his trips and learning the ways of nature and hunting. She was still close to Sarah, and when the girl had married William Redfell she had been her bridesmaid. She had even played with their son Georg when she was at home, but she found herself drawn more and more to the lands around the mere and even the mere itself. So many of the things humans did were hard for her to understand.

She had just turned 80 years old this past year and her father had given her a handcrafted longbow that he had made himself. Her skill was almost equal to his by now and he had wanted to acknowledge her achievement. Picking it up she ran her hand down it, tracing the runes that had been carved on it. He had told her as she left that the power the runes bestowed on it would help her on her journey, but he didn't say what powers they were. Putting the bow down she picked up her short swords, remembering the day her father had told her she would be learning how to wield two of them at once. He had started off teaching her how to use one in each hand and then when she had gotten the hang of it he had brought her to none other than Georg Redfell. The child she had played with so long ago had grown up and become the head of the village militia. To say things were awkward at first was an understatement, for the man was in his 40s when they had begun training together. To him she still seemed a child and to her he seemed to be older than Daeghan. She had quickly become accomplished at wielding them under Georg's tutelage, but still preferred her bow any day of the week.

Sighing she got up to go look in the mirror. She stared at her reflection for a long time thinking of how fast humans aged compared to elves. Her short black hair, emerald green eyes, and golden brown skin marked her clearly as a wood elf, but she was slightly taller than average, standing at 5 1/2 feet tall. She was still considered a child by elvish standards, roughly the equivalent of a human in their late teens. Daeghun had told her that she would be viewed this way by other elves until she reached her 100th birthday at least. She had not fully comprehended the differences in aging amongst the races until her friend Sarah had died due to heart failure brought on by old age. After that she had sought to distance herself from the other humans, spending more and more time away from the village. It was many years before she had true friends again when Amie Fern and Bevil Starling had taken to following her around pestering her to teach them about the ways of the forest and animals. Amie was a sweet little girl who had a sharp mind and a talent for the arcane, and Bevil was a small, shy boy who was always picked on by the other kids. When they reached their teens, for the first time she had understood what it meant to like a boy and Amie and her would often talk about the different ones in the village.

Many of the boys in the village tended to ignore her though, and Amie made them nervous so neither one of them had boyfriends like other girls did. It didn't bother her too much because her father had warned her repeatedly to avoid getting emotionally involved with human men. He told her that they would only have a few decades together and then she would watch them grow old and die, and because elves had long memories the pain of loss could stay with her for centuries. She knew he still grieved for the loss of his wife and she wasn't sure she wanted to go through that. So she kept the boys at arms length and for this she was branded as aloof and even cold. The only boy who didn't behave that way towards her had been Bevil.

Bevil had not seen her as cold or aloof, and had even begun to show interest in her as a girl when he turned 16. When he would go with her and Amie on journeys into the woods he would often hold her hand. For many months all they would do was hold hands and give each other kisses on the cheek. They both knew that if her father had found out that would be the end of their friendship and neither wanted that. However, things changed between them one day about six monts ago. She had been in the woods practicing her hiding skills with just Bevil, Amie being at home sick. She had become foolishly distracted by a pretty red fox and Bevil had caught her. Laughing they had fallen to the ground with him on top, and the weight of his body on hers had caused her heart to suddenly beat faster.

She could see in his eyes that he felt the same way and when he bent his head to kiss her a tingle had gone through her body. He had gently teased her mouth open to slip his tongue inside and she had felt a strange heat spread through her body as she returned his kiss. The next thing she knew he had removed her clothes and his and then he was inside her and the feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before. As they lay together panting from their exertions, they had looked at each other in wonder at the experience, for it had been the first time for both of them. The wonder was mixed with a little fear because both of them knew how her father would react if he found out. So they had agreed to be extremely cautious about showing their feelings in public and the only one who knew was Amie. It was in fact Amie who had taken the time to learn how to make a powder to put in tea to prevent pregnancy. He was her first love and she was his, and they had even begun talking about leaving the village to settle down somewhere. The attack had changed all that and now here she was miles away and she knew in heart that it was over between them. Her life had diverged from his and there could be no going back.

She had met some interesting people on her journey so far, the first being a dwarf by the name of Khelgar. She had helped him in his fight with some men outside the Weeping Willow and they had agreed to travel together, for he too was on his way to Neverwinter. At first they had been uneasy with each other, for he appeared to have a distrust of elves and she wasn't too keen on the way he always seemed to be looking for a fight. Gradually they had come to respect each other and even become friends. They had met Neeshka, a tiefling girl, outside of Fort Locke. Some soldiers there were going to kill her in cold blood and she had killed them instead, and the girl had begged to come with them so she could pay them back. After a couple of weeks traveling with them, listening to the constant bickering between the dwarf and the tiefling, she had begun to question the wisdom of bringing her along.

The most interesting person she had met though had been Elanee, a wood elf druid, who came to their aid when they had been ambushed by the same type of creatures that had attacked her village. Elanee was quite a bit older than her although still younger than her father, and she had eagerly welcomed the druid to their group. Even though she knew common, she much prefered the elvish tongue, and now she had someone with whom she could converse. Elanee had started to teach her some songs and poetry, and she had started to teach the druid about tracking. Both of them felt the same way about going to Neverwinter, for neither had ever been to a city.

Hearing a knock on the door she told the person to come in and turning, saw Elanee standing in the doorway. "Nimbrethil, the captain said we should be arriving in Neverwinter within a couple hours. Do you need help packing your things?"

"No, I'll be ready. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the information about the shards quickly. I don't want to be in the city any longer than I have to."

"I too hope that our stay is a brief one," Elanee replied and then left to go pack her own things.

Gathering up her belongings to put in her pack she wished that things could be different. She put on her leather armor and slung her sword belt around her, checking to make sure the blades were easily removed. Slinging her quiver of arrows to her back, she picked up her bow and pack and went up on deck to watch as the ship pulled into the harbor. As she looked at the sprawling city before her she began to wish she could just turn around and go home.

_Amie, Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_ , (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again).


	2. The Flagon

Chapter 2: The Flagon

Bishop sat at his usual table in The Sunken Flagon, trying to decide what to do next. He hadn't had a job in a week and not only were his funds starting to run low but he was bored out of his mind. Maybe it was time to just leave the city and go somewhere else, but where would he go? A man with his skills could find work anywhere but it didn't mean that there were good paying jobs available. His last one, while profitable, had annoyed him to no end. He had been hired to help a rich nobleman on a trophy hunt for a dire bear. Well, he had led the man and his buddies to the right spot and they had gotten their bear, but gods what a bunch of self absorbed idiots they were. They couldn't keep their mouths shut when they were supposed to and he could have sworn that two of them pissed themselves when they saw the dire bear up close. Then through sheer luck and with no small amount of help from him, they had killed the bear and acted like they were the greatest hunters in the world.

How had he stooped so low as to accept jobs like that? _Because you were broke you idiot and it was easy money._ Yeah, yeah the money was good but for all the crap he had to put up with he should have gotten double. Signaling Duncan to bring another ale he stared at the table and thought about the different ways to make money in the city. He had no qualms killing people but mercenaries ended up making lots of enemies. He had no problem stealing but he ran the risk of running afoul of the watch. The watch may be filled with a bunch of bumbling idiots and bribed officers, but not all of them were stupid. Not only that, there were numerous gangs of thugs in the docks that might take exception to his poaching their territory. Duncan placed his ale in front of him and went back to the bar while Bishop wrinkled his nose at the smell coming off the man. Everybody knew that Duncan was a worthless drunk, but somehow he managed to stay in business, even though the only people who visited were local street scum.

When he heard the door to the inn open he only looked up to ease his boredom, so he was surprised to see two elves, a dwarf, and a tiefling walk in. There were many elves in the city, but these two were both wood elves and you almost never saw their kind. Plus it looked like they were all together which was even more weird. The dwarf was booming out about grabbing some ale, and the tiefling was haranging the dwarf, and to say that they were annoying was an understatement. The lighter skinned elf looked to be a druid and the other one was...now that was interesting. She was taller than most of her kind and she was dressed in fitted leather with a bow in her hand and twin swords at her waist. He saw the way she paused completely still, nose slightly up like she was sniffing the air, the look of the hunter seeking its prey. A ranger then, but where did she come from? He let his gaze roam from her short black hair to her feet and saw that while slim, she had some nice curves to her. Her head suddenly turned to look at him and he saw her emerald green eyes narrow a little as she looked him over. _So she had sensed his scrutiny and was treating him in kind._ She definately was someone who spent her time in the wilds, so what was she doing here? He watched her as she turned away to head towards the bar and thought perhaps he'd stick around for a while longer.

Nimbrethil paused just inside the inn her nose twitching at the smells in the place. The city smelled bad and the bar was not much better. She looked around trying to see if she could locate her uncle and that was when she became aware of someone's scrutiny. Turning her head, she met the gaze of a human man sitting at a table by himself partly in the shadows. She could tell, even though he was seated, that he had a lithe well-muscled frame, a strong jaw, mahogany brown hair and piercing honey colored eyes. But what caught her atttention was the bow at his back and the swords at his side and knew that he was a ranger just like her. Something about him warned her to be careful, that he was just as dangerous as the wolves one met in the wild, but she also felt a pull to him because he was so similar to her. Turning away, she headed toward the bar and a half-elven man standing in front who was eyeing her curiously. As she got closer she had to keep from wrinkling her nose at the man, for he smelled like he hadn't had a bath in a week and like he drowned himself in ale. Instinct told her this was who she was looking for, but his appearance was so different from Daeghun that she wasn't sure.

"Welcome to the Flagon, what can I get ya today?" his hearty voice boomed out making her ears twitch. This man was a half-elf, surely he knew how sensitive elven ears were.

"I'm looking for my Uncle Duncan," she replied as politely as she could.

"Uncle Duncan, well that's sound kind of familiar. I say, if you're here to collect on some debt, I'll tell ya that Duncan's a drunk fool without two coppers to his name."

"Daeghun sent me," she replied, looking him straight in the eye, and saw his eyes flicker away briefly. He was who she had thought.

"So the time's come has it? Trouble chasing on your heels and you barely know why." Duncan sighed, "I suppose Daeghun told you less than half what you need to know and then sent you packing. Don't take it hard, done it to me twice in my life, and always for a good reason. I can probably guess why you're here but why don't ya go on and tell me anyway."

"Daeghun told me to seek you out, find out what you know about the shard, and take it along with mine to a mage to determine what they were." She saw exasperation cross his face.

"So he said that eh? Well I don't know what he expects, don't know any more now than I did then." Duncan eyed his niece closely, "Is that why you came all the way here, to talk about your mother?"

"My mother? What does she have to do with this?" Nimbrethil was now confused.

"Yeah, your mother, Esmerelle," he saw her confused look. "What Daeghun still keeping that inside? It's a wonder he don't crack down the middle. Eh, but you know I got no call to be saying that. I think that's why he buried the first shard and gave the other to me."

"Can I see the other shard?" she asked, deciding to let the subject of her mother drop for the time being. As he handed it to her she felt some kind of magic vibrating within it.

"Don't really know why I kept it all these years, seemed unremarkable, a piece of junk really. Had Sand look at it long ago but he turned up nothing."

"Maybe with two of them this Sand could get a better reading from them?" She looked at him and saw his hesitation and wondered why.

"Sand? Maybe. That sharp eared viper has a wit to match, and he'll always rub you the wrong way so his name's well chosen. It can't hurt to have him look, just don't pay him any coin in advance or..."

"Ah! It seems I have arrived just in time to deflect the usual barrage of slander hurled my way by the local innkeeper." A moon elf dressed in wizard's robes had entered and was now walking toward them.

"Sand," Duncan growled.

"Yes, it is good to see you are still sober enough to recognize me," Sand lifted his nose and sniffed. "From your appearance I thought perhaps you had had one too many for the day." He stopped beside Nimbrethil and turned to face her. "Why, you're guest here has the smell of a Harborman about them," he sniffed the air again, "faint but there. I thought Duncan was keeping company to good for him, now I see I was right. Duncan you could learn a few things from your guest," he finished with a sly smile.

"Hmph, still passing off those two copper fair weather charms to the locals Sand?" Duncan growled at him.

"You have no appreciation for my talents, and after all I've done for you. To think you could survive a fortnight without my ale purgative, why you would be buried in the Tomb of the Betrayers, a betrayer of barkeepers everywhere," Sand's voice was filled with a silky menace. "But enough about me and your adventurous exploits on the barroom floor. I heard my name mentioned and oddly enough in a tone that implied I could help."

Turning to her Duncan introduced her bluntly, "This here's kin."

Raising an eyebrow at her uncle's lack of manners she turned to Sand. _"Mae govannen, _(Well met) My name is Nimbrethil," she nodded her head.

Surprised Sand couldn't keep a slight smile off his face as he nodded and returned the greeting. _'Quel andune _(Good afternoon).

"We need your help concerning the shards," Duncan broke in sounding a little annoyed.

"Shard? That junky piece of silver you showed me so long ago? I do hope you're not going to try to pawn it to me again, I'm no longer interested. Besides didn't your brother run off with it?" Sand asked pleasantly.

"It found its way back so to speak. We need you to look at them again, properly this time," Duncan growled out, his tone saying he didn't trust the wizard to not play a trick on them or something.

"Oh very well, give them here and let me see what my keen arcane senses can determine." Taking the shards in his hands Sand muttered the words to a scrying spell. No sooner had he completed it than all three of them were knocked off their feet as a loud crack split the air. Picking himself up off the floor, Sand looked in puzzlement at the shards as he gave them back to the girl.

"That is definately different from last time, I wonder what changed about them?" he querried looking at the young wood elf. "There could be something about you that causes them to resonate but I have no idea why that might be."

"Hmph, like I said, incompetant charlatan," Duncan snorted earning a glare from Sand and a look of disapproval from Nimbrethil.

Deciding not to respond to her uncle's snide comment, she spoke directly to Sand. "Do you know of anyone who could help us?"

"You could try to speak to Aldanon, but he lives in the Blacklake District, and now he's stuck there. The watch has it locked up tight and they are not allowing anyone in or out, not even the nobles who used to live there." Sand saw disappointment cross the young elf's features, and wondered just how old she was but refrained from asking as that would be rude.

"Do you know of any way I might be able to reach him? It's really important that I find out what I can about these shards," Nimbrethil eyed the wizard.

"Well unless you're a member of the watch or know a secret route into Blacklake, I'm afraid you're out of luck," Sand began but was interrupted by Duncan.

"Wait, watch or secret route...not bad ideas," Duncan gave all the appearance of a man for whom the light just turned on. "There's Marshall Cormick at the Watch Post by the Dolphin Bridge, he might be able to take you into the watch and from there it shouldn't be too hard to get into Blacklake."

"If I don't want to join the watch?" Nimbrethil eyed her uncle.

"The only other way is finding a secret route and that means contacting Moire and her gang, as long as you don't mind doing some of their dirty work," Duncan shrugged.

"So join the watch or become a criminal, is that it?" Nimbrethil felt her stomach churn at the thought of having to do either one, as her uncle simply nodded.

"Well, I'm certain that you can find your way into trouble from here. If you need my expertise simply ask, if not then bring a great deal of gold as well." Sand gave a slight bow "Tenna' ento lye omenta" (Until next we meet).

"Tenna' san', (Until then) " Nimbrethil replied with a small bow as well.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, your friends as well even when they're not with you. There are some rooms in the back that you can use, so just make yourself at home," Duncan nodded and turned to attend to the bar.

Nimbrethil turned to head towards the rooms at the back and once again caught the eyes of the strange man watching her. She wondered if he had been watching her the whole time, and felt a little thrill run through her at the thought. Deciding to ignore him for now she left the common room and tried to decide what to do next. It seemed like she was going to be stuck in this city for longer than she planned and that made her angry. There was really no choice though between the two options as she couldn't shame her father by becoming a criminal. But joining the watch was going to tie her to this city and that didn't sit well with her. Choosing a room at the back, she flopped on the bed figuring that tomorrow would be soon enough to go see Cormick.

Bishop hadn't heard much of the conversation she had with Duncan and Sand but he did hear the man offering to let them stay at the Flagon as long as they liked. The thought that she was going to be around for a while pleased him. She had stopped to stare at him again as she had headed for the back rooms, and he had seen her interest in him. He definately had to stick around now, for he wanted to find out more about this woman and her reason for being here. She was a relative of Duncan's and if she should become a problem she would have to be eliminated, but he could tell that she would not be easy to catch of guard. She was a puzzle and a challenge, two things that really stirred his interest when it came to women. Settling back in his chair a small smile curved his lips. This was going to be fun, he thought.


	3. City Watch: Yuck

Chapter 3: City Watch: Yuck

Nimbrethil sighed as their little group entered the Flagon and grabbed a table near the fire. She sat down and closed her eyes for a bit, opening them when a mug clacked to the table in front of her. Her uncle had come over with ale for everyone and reaching for her drink she slipped it slowly. She wasn't one for guzzling like the dwarf and the tiefling who were soon asking for refills. She had actually become fond of those two and their bantering, sometimes even laughing quietly at what they said. She looked around to find the spoiled brat Qara watching them and pouting. She had stopped a fight between her and two academy students to keep the inn from burning down, and then had told Duncan that he should just send the girl packing. But her uncle had different ideas and now she was cleaning tables at the inn to make amends.

"What's got you so quiet Nimbrethil?" Neeshka looked over at the elf sitting with her back to the fire. She always sits so she can see around her, the girl thought, almost like she was expecting danger to jump out of the woodwork at any moment.

"The visit we had with Brelaina has made me wonder just what we've gotten ourselves into." Nimbrethil took another sip of ale. "I have to wonder how long it's going to take for me to "earn" that woman's trust."

"Hey lass maybe it will just be that you have to help clean up the docks and then we'll get access to Blacklake," Khelgar flashed her a grin.

"We've only been in the city two weeks and already I'm beginning to feel like an animal trapped in a cage," the young elf grumbled thinking over events of the last couple of weeks. That first day they had set out to explore the city they had been ambushed twice by thugs hunting a bounty on Neeshka. Usually she wouldn't have been caught off guard by it, but the city disturbed her so much that she found it hard to focus her skills. Then they had had to go settle up with this Leldon character to get him off their backs and afterwards they had taken Khelgar to see the priests of Tyr. It had almost been amusing to watch the dwarf bluster about not being prejudiced and then telling the priest to shove off. She had to wonder how he was going to be able to accomplish the tasks set before him as he was stubborn to the point of obstinancy.

They had managed to pick up some nice items and gold by going into the Tomb of Betrayers to rescue a priest and with the things they got from looting Leldon's hideout they had a nice tidy sum to buy supplies. They had all needed some new armor and boots, so they had gotten that taken care of straight away. Afterwards she had gone to visit Cormick only to find that the only way to get to see Aldanon was to join the city watch. So they had done some odd jobs for him and then today when thugs burned the watch post they had to go see this Captain Brelaina for new orders. When the woman had told her she wanted to promote her to Lieutenant, Nimbrethil had hesitated for so long that Cormick had actually coughed to get her attention. The warning in the man's eyes clearly told her that this was the only way, so she had accepted the post.

"I know that being here chafes at you as it does me," Elanee spoke to her in elvish. "We do what we must to achieve our goals."

"I know we have to, but it just seems to me like I'm being drawn into some kind of game that I don't know the rules to," Nimbrethil replied in elvish.

"You know it's not really nice of you two to sit with us and then talk in elvish to each other," Neeshka complained, not liking how the druid seemed to be trying to come between her and Nim all the time. She had never had a real friend before meeting the wood elf and had been unhappy at the way those two seemed to bond together.

"Sorry Neeshka," Nimbrethil sighed again. The tiefling and the druid had seemed to take a dislike to each other and that had only gotten worse after the business with Leldon's thugs. Hopefully that was the last they had seen of the man and maybe her two companions could soon settle their differences. It was hard enough being the one to have to make decisions without also being the one to keep the peace. She had spent more time in the woods than in the village and she lacked the understanding of other races to be able to avoid upsetting them.

"So lass, when are we going to the Back Alley?" Khelgar asked finishing off his third ale and calling for another.

"Keep your voice down," Nimbrethil hissed causing the dwarf to sputter a little. "We don't want anyone to overhear and possibly tip them off. The shipment isn't coming through until tonight so we have about four hours until we leave. If you're not sober when we go I'll leave you behind so lay off the ale." She warned him and saw him nod as she stood up.

"I'm going to my room for awhile and try to relax a bit," she told them and headed out back. She saw the ranger watching her again and wondered what his deal was. All she'd gotten from Duncan was that he was a hunter and a smuggler, but that he was bad news and to stay away from him. Slipping into her room she quickly changed into some darker leathers and then slipped out the window. There was a small stretch of woods not far outside the Docks gates and she really wanted some time alone to try to regain her sense of peace. As she passed through the gates she didn't see the shadow following her.

Bishop had gone outside the inn to get some fresh air when he saw a figure drop out of a window and recognized it as the little elf. On impluse he decided to follow her to see what she was up to. He wasn't sure why she intrigued him but she did, maybe because she seemed as uncomfortable in the city as he did. He followed her out of the city and saw she was heading towards the wooded area, and then froze when he heard the cry of a bird overhead. He watched as a falcon flew down and landed on her outstretched arm. He was impressed for this must be her animal companion and that said something about her nature. Falcons were very dangerous birds of prey, capable of striking with lethal speed and strength, and they rarely chose to become companions to rangers or druids. It was very difficult to earn the loyalty of such a creature for they were highly independant.

He started following her again as she moved off into the woods, being careful to make no sound that even an elf would hear. He had a feeling that if she knew he was there then he'd have an arrow in him faster than he could say his name. He was barely able to keep her in sight as she moved through the woods and he found he was enjoying himself for the first time since coming to this blasted city. He thought he knew where she was going and about twenty minutes later he saw the small pond. Stopping behind a tree he watched as the falcon went to perch on a branch above her and realized the bird was a lookout, but for what? Then as he watched he saw her undoing the straps on her leathers and his breath caught as he saw she was preparing to take a swim. He watched her remove her boots and then her undershirt and leggings, trying hard not to gasp as he saw her naked body revealed. She had firm full breasts, shapely hips and long slim legs and he felt himself responding to her. When she dove into the water he struggled to get control of himself, surprised at how quickly she roused him. He knew that if he tried to approach the water that the falcon would probably tear into him and she would be immediately aware that he had spied on her and he couldn't have that. The bird suddenly screeched and he saw it looking in his direction and decided it would be best if he left. If she ever found out he had followed her, then she might not come out here again and that would spoil his fun.

Nimbrethil caught the warning from Thorondor of a presence in the woods and stopped swimming, waiting to see if someone tried to approach. When nothing more came from her companion she resumed her swim. Thorondor had scouted the whole area for her and had found this delightful spot. This was the first chance she had gotten to come out here and intended to stay as long as possible. She had a feeling that if they spent much more time in the city then she would be coming out here more often. Out here it was quiet and peaceful, surrounded only by the call of birds and the whisper of winds in the trees. Thorondor was more than capable of making any strangers sorry if they tried to come too close so she felt perfectly safe here. After swimming for a while longer she asked her companion if the coast was clear and when he confirmed that it was she got out and walked to her clothes and started dressing. She felt more relaxed than she had in days and decided to bring Elanee with her next time. She knew the druid felt the same as her and knew she'd enjoy this spot too.

Heading back to the city she found herself laughing as the falcom dove and swirled through the air in a beautiful display of power and grace. He always did this little dance for her at parting. As she watched, he suddenly started circling and she stopped where she was. He had spotted his dinner and she didn't want to spoil it for him. He suddenly dove straight down and snatched a rabbit from the tall grass bringing his beak down hard on its neck. She knew that the animal had probably already been dead from the force of the claws hitting it, but the bird always made sure. "Vanya sulie (Fair winds) my friend," she watched as the bird disappeared. Once back in the city she slipped around the back of the inn and quickly climbed through the window into her room. Stretching out on the bed she thought about the upcoming task. They would have to be careful moving through the area as it sounded like one of the worst sections of the city. They would probably have to fight all kinds of thugs before reaching the shipment. Since it was almost time to go, she got up and changed into her new armor then headed for the common room to get the rest of the group.


	4. Old Owl Well

Chapter 4: Old Owl Well

Nimbrethil was walking a little ways ahead of the others listening and watching for any signs of danger. They had just left Skymirror and what they had learned from Naevan was disturbing. Even more disturbing was the shadow priest that had appeared there, for she understood somewhat how druids hid their sacred places from unwanted visitors. The fact they had been there spoke of trouble in the land and this made her edgy. Despite the fact that Brelaina had assigned them yet another task to complete, she was happy to be out of the city and wasn't in any hurry to get to Old Owl Well. Hearing raised voices she looked over her shoulder and saw that Neeshka and Khelgar were going at it again. How they managed to keep the bantering going was hard for her to understand, but it was amusing at times. Looking forward again, she rounded a curve in the path and stopped short at the sight of a small campsite with a lone figure dancing and singing in front of some bushes.

"Whitethistle, Whitethistle all in a row. In Neverwinter Woods they all grow." She saw the gnome stop and turn as he realized they were there. "Oh well met. Thought you might be a Wendersnaven at first, but I can see you so I guess that discounts that."

"Uh, a what?" Nimbrethil looked at the little guy trying to figure out if he was as crazy as he sounded.

"Wendersnaven. Doesn't roll off the tongue too easily, so best not to say it out loud if you're not sure. Wouldn't want to offend them," the gnome lowered his voice and looked around carefully. "Oh, but I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Grobnar Gnomehands, writer, poet, and cataloguer of flora and fauna, and of all things wild and all things mechanical."

"Hold a moment...you're a bard?" Nimbrethil asked. The little guy clapped his hands and began talking about grass and roots, and when it seemed he was going to be talking for a while she sat down to listen. Sometime later she woke with a start to see that evening had fallen and the little gnome was still talking.

"Excuse me, but we're actually on our way to Old Owl Well. Is it in this direction?" Nimbrethil saw a look of puzzlement cross Grobnar's face.

"Well...no, not really, and by that I mean yes.. yes," the gnome answered. "I really didn't have my mind on traveling but now that you mention it I can show you how to get there, it's not far really."

"Okay, if you want to come with us that's fine," Nimbrethil said and the gnome began to dance around in excitement and clap his hands happily. As she waited for him to gather up his things she looked up to the sky waiting. The others looked up too and then gasped when a large bird suddenly flew over their heads and landed on her arm.

" 'Quel undome (Good evening) Thorondor," she greeted her companion and then listened as he told her what he had found out about the surrounding lands.

"Hey! That's a falcon, magnificent creatures they are. Is he yours?" Grobnar came bouncing over and then hesitated when the bird fluttered its wings and screeched.

"This is my companion Thorondor," Nimbrethil introduced them. "He says that the lands around here appear to be quiet and that the Well is about five miles northeast of here."

"I have never heard of such an animal becoming a companion, how did he become yours?" Elanee asked as she came over to look at him.

"It is a rather long tale, maybe someday when we have a little more time I'll tell you, but right now we should get moving," Nimbrethil turned and headed off with Grobnar by her side, Thorondor quite content to sit on her arm for a while. The others just looked at each other and then followed.

******

As Nimbrethil entered the camp she saw several men scattered about working on unfinished walls or drilling. Thorondor had left to go do some hunting as she wouldn't be needing him for a while. She saw several of the men giving her strange looks but merely asked them where she could find the person in charge. Heading in the direction they pointed she saw a dwarf yelling at a man about not getting the walls done quickly enough and figured he was who she was looking for. When she reached him she stood quietly waiting for him to finish.

"And who might you be?" the dwarf turned and glared up at her.

"I'm looking for the one in charge here," Nimbrethil replied seeing that he was looking at her suspiciously and wondering if he was like Khelgar in his mistrust of elves.

"I'm Callum, that's Commander Callum to you. Lord Nasher has charged me with fortifying this place against the orcs. So who are you and what business do you have here?" he questioned, still suspicious.

"I'm here to escort the Waterdeep Emissary to Neverwinter," she answered.

"Issani? He hasn't arrived yet, should have been here a tenday ago, I've sent my best tracker to look for him." The dwarf seemed to suddenly recall something. "Wait, you're with the City Watch. I received word that you would be paying a visit and I hope to have better news for you."

Nimbrethil saw how he relaxed completely when he realized who she was and that made her relax aittle since he obviously didn't have a prejudice against elves just strangers in general. "How did anyone know he would be coming this way?"

"That's a question I can't answer, at least not until my scout returns," Callum eyed the young wood elf before him. It seemed strange to him that her kind would be working for the Watch as they usually avoided cities when at all possible. There obviously was more to the story and maybe someday he would learn it.

"Perhaps it would be best if I go looking for him myself," Nimbrethil knew she was probably a better tracker than anyone Callum had.

"You may have to if my scout comes up with nothing, but until then you'll stay here and I will expect you to help out with the defense of this camp." Callum saw how she appeared to bristle at his orders and guessed, rightly so, that she wasn't with the Watch because she wanted to be. "You've brought your own gear so just pick a spot and stay alert. The orcs are fond of launching raids against us."

No sooner had he finished speaking than the alarm bell in the camp started to ring and she saw a large group of orcs coming into the camp. In seconds her bow was out and she was firing rapidly, taking down three orcs before the others had even reached them. She saw one coming up behind Callum and before the orc could strike she took him out with an arrow in his throat cutting the artery there. The group of orcs wasn't that big and soon the battle was over.

Callum looked down at the orc behind him and saw the single arrow in its throat. The skill required to make that shot was well beyond anything his greycloaks were capable of and he was impressed to say the least. He watched as the little elf started going through the bodies retrieving her arrows while the tiefling and gnome with them started looting the remains. Apparently this odd little group were adventurers and he had to wonder where their loyalties lay and if could they be trusted.

"Commander! Scout returning!" Callum looked up to see Willem jogging into camp. "Willem, what have you to report?" he asked as soon as the man reached him.

"I came across the emissary's escort killed to the last man by orcs sir. There was no sign of the emissary himself and the orc's tracks appeared to go up into the mountains." The scout finished his report and Callum dismissed him then looked at Nimbrethil.

"Sounds like you have a new assignment then. You must find the emissary and return him safely here if you can. I don't know why the orcs would capture him but I do know that whatever they have planned can't be good." Callum saw the elf nod in acceptance and felt a little better at that.

"Do you have any idea where I might start looking for him?" Nimbrethil asked as she finished cleaning the last arrow and put it in her quiver.

"I'd start with Yaisog Bonegnasher, although his clan isn't the biggest or strongest. I don't believe he would be behind this but he would most likely know where the emissary can be found."

"If the Bonegnashers aren't the biggest then who would be capable of doing something like this?" she asked.

"Logram Eyegouger's tribe is the strongest. He's the one who has gathered all the orc tribes under his banner and he's the one who orders these attacks." Callum couldn't keep the frustration from his voice. "If we could get lucky and put an arrow through him then it would break the hold the tribes have on the lands around the Well."

"If you can tell us where the Bonegnashers are we'll be on our way. If we run across Logram we'll deal with him," Nimbrethil said coolly.

"Hmph, well there is another person attacking the orcs that we've been trying to contact. From what scouts have reported he seems to be hitting Logram pretty hard. However, since we haven't had any luck reaching him then we probably won't have any luck finding Logram either." Callum had to admire the confidence the elf showed at facing the orcs, but seeing her shoot he knew that she was right to be confident. "Simmy here in camp can provide you with any supplies you might need. If you do happen to meet that madman attacking the orcs, let him know I wish to speak with him. As for me it's back to work keeping these greycloaks on their toes."

Nimbrethil nodded at him and then headed over to Simmy to see what she had in the way of supplies. She definately needed to stock up on arrows for herself and Grobnar, especially acid or fire arrows. Khlegar knew these mountains and had warned that they would most likely run across trolls up there and she wanted to be fully prepared to fight them. She knew that Callum didn't completely trust her or her companions but it didn't bother her too much. She had a job to do and she would finish it for that was the way her father raised her. She knew however that this would be one of the toughest tasks set before her and Brelaina better appreciate it. The mountains around here were crawling with orcs and the battles would be tough. When they finally had all their supplies they left the Well and began the long trek into the mountains.


	5. The Paladin

Chapter 5: The Paladin

Nimbrethil was annoyed to say the least. After traipsing through the Bonegnasher caves, killing Yaisog, then finding that fake emissary she had just about had enough of orcs and their caves to last a lifetime. Yet here they were once again looking at a sizeable group of them and wondering what rock they had all crawled out from under. At least the others had enough sense now to be quiet when she told them to. She had smelled the orcs before seeing them and then had scouted out the location they were in, and now she was back with the others preparing to attack them.

"The orcs don't seem to be waiting for us but for something else and that will give us the advantage of surprise," Nimbrethil told the others in a low voice. "There are two groups of them and they number well over fifty."

"Well lass, you're deadly with that bow of yours and I love nothing better than chopping orcs down to size," Khelgar said hefting his axe. "We'll slaughter the lot of them."

Sighing at the dwarfs excessive eagerness for battle, she motioned to the others to move out and they carefully approached the first group. Getting into position, she notched an arrow and signaled the attack. Khelgar and Elanee, in wolf form, charged the group first with Neeshka moving to the outside edge, while Grobnar began singing his buffing songs. She let her arrows fly and the orcs began to fall one by one under their onslaught. She saw the second group start to come in and realized that they would soon be overwhelmed if the orcs reached Khelgar and the others. Shifting her attention to the lead orc of the second group she took him down quickly and soon their charge faltered. Then she heard what sounded like the strike of blade on blade and focusing saw a group of well armed humans attack the rear of the second group of orcs. She saw an orc sneaking up on one man and killed it with an arrow to the throat. _Daeghun would be proud of me if he knew how good I was getting at that._ Soon both groups of orcs lay dead and she started to move from her position to join the others as they stood assessing the newcomers.

Casavir looked at the dead orcs around him and saw Katriona inspecting the one right behind him. The orc had been killed by a single arrow to the throat, an impossible shot or so he would have thought, and he had to wonder which in the group had that skill. He saw the dwarf and the tiefling glaring at him, but wasn't sure if either one was the leader.

"Casavir, sir," Katriona whispered. "There are several orcs in this group that were killed by one or two arrows, and I don't see any one of them as being responsible," she nodded toward the group in front of them.

Just as he was about to go to the dwarf, he saw a figure move silently to the front carrying a longbow and picking arrows out of the corpses as she went. The others were looking to her and he knew that she was the leader of the band. A wood elf leader who was also a ranger? Now he knew who was responsible for the deadly arrows, but it seemed odd that one such as her would be here. He waited until she was close enough that he wouldn't have to raise his voice before speaking.

"The Sword Mountains are a dangerous place, even more so now with the tribes gathered under Logram's banner," Casavir said, watching as her eyes narrowed a little.

"I had things under control," Nimbrethil eyed the tall human, a paladin of Tyr from what she could see.

"Indeed, I thank you for allowing my men and I to participate," he got the impression that she was wary of him and wondered at the reason. "I am curious as to why you are here, surely you knew the dangers." Casavir saw that her emotionless gaze never wavered from his.

"You're the one who has been harrassing the orcs here?" Nimbrethil changed the subject. "The greycloaks have been trying to make contact with you."

He realized then that he had yet to introduce himself. "I am aware of that. My name is Casavir and my men and I hunt the orcs for our own reasons. However, when Neverwinter moved to retake the Well we stepped up our attacks in order to keep the orcs from massing to strike at the Neverwinter forces."

"My name is Nimbrethil, and I am under orders to find a missing Waterdeep Emissary," she saw how is eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Missing? The orcs have grown bold indeed if they now interfere directly," Casavir sighed. "Now recent orc movements make more sense to me."

"You think that they have captured the emissary?" Nimbrethil decided to get as much info from the man as possible before parting ways.

"My men and I stumbled upon the remains of an orc raid on a heavily armed troop. I was stunned at the savageness of the attack and that the orcs would dare to move against such a heavily armed group." Casavir couldn't keep the concern out of his voice.

"That must have been the escort for the emissary," Nimbrethil mused aloud, then felt a little stupid stating the obvious like that.

"I believe you are correct considering what we encountered next," Casavir took a deep breath. "We caught up with a large force of orcs and normally we would have routed them. However, while their rearguard delayed us, the rest moved quickly all clustered around a single point."

"Do you know where the retreating orcs went?" Nimbrethil saw a brief anger flare in the man's eyes.

"We could not afford more losses," Casavir said more sharply than he intended. "I led a small group into the mountains, following as best we could. At first I thought we lost them, then one of the scouts found the hidden path to their lair."

"Tell me where the path is and I'll take care of the orcs," Nimbrethil stated firmly, wanting to end this conversation quickly and resume her mission.

"Even our scouts would have a hard time finding it if they didn't know where it was," Casavir found himself amused by the little elf's determination. "If you intend to enter the stronghold of Logram I can lead the way."

Nimbrethil felt her temper start to flare at his apparent amusement. She was certainly a more capable scout than any of his men and was insulted by his presumption that she needed help. Closing her eyes for a minute she called to her companion and soon the falcon came screeching over their heads to land on her arm, causing many of the men before her to duck in surprise. She saw several of them staring at her, but what pleased her the most was that the amusement was wiped from Casavir's face.

"I am an experienced tracker and hunter, and I have decades of practice in seeking my prey." Nimbrethil's eyes narrowed at the man before her. "I'm sure that while your men are as good as can be expected for humans, I sincerely doubt they have the skill to match me. Especially since Thorondor here acts my eyes in the sky." She saw several of the ones before her mutter as she stroked the falcons feathers and knew that they thought she was arrogant.

Casavir sucked in his breath at the insult she just delivered and realized that she had been offended by his earlier amusement. Obviously she had a distrust of humans and he knew he had to smooth the waters before they could proceed. "I meant no disrespect to you. I spoke in error and only because of my desire to see Logram Eyegouger destroyed." He nodded his head and saw her relax a little at his words.

Nimbrethil was a little surprised at the apology from him, but quickly concluded that this was a personal matter to him, for whatever reason. She understood how he felt for she could be the same way when something was important enough to her. He had said what he did because he wanted to be the one to hunt down Logram and he was too proud or too suspicious to come right out and ask. Why did humans never just come out and say what they meant?

"Since this matter is important to you I won't keep you from accompanying us," Nimbrethil gave him a small smile. "I know that there are many dangers to face and an extra blade would be welcome."

"Sir, I can gather the men quickly and join you," Katriona spoke up, afraid that he was going to run off and get himself killed.

"No Katriona, I will need you to go with the men and warn the soldiers at Old Owl Well of what we intend. The trail is narrow and more swords will not help us. If we fail, they will go after the greycloaks in full force and I need you to help them prepare for that possiblity," Casavir ordered the woman. He knew her reasons for going were personal but he didn't acknowledge them, not feeling the same way as she did.

"Look Casavir, let me go with you," Katriona pleaded. "There's no need for you to do this alone anymore."

"He will not be alone, and the noise your group would make will only cause us more problems," Nimbrethil was annoyed at the woman's whining and her tone was sharp. She saw the woman blink in surprise and then step away as Casavir turned to her, eyebrows raised. She would not apologize for she merely spoke the truth. Looking at Thorondor she silently told him what she wanted and he flew away.

"I have sent him to scout the land nearby to make sure it is clear because I wish to set up camp here tonight. We will head for Logram's lair at first light as you will be hindered by the dark night ahead." Nimbrethil turned away and headed back toward her companions.

"Are you sure you want him traveling with us?" Neeshka whispered as they approaced. "He's a paladin and they always cause trouble. Besides, his aura makes my skin itch."

"Finding and killing Logram is a matter of personal honor for him, and though I don't know why it is, I will not leave him out of this." Nimbrethil eyed the tiefling and continued, "If it is going to be a problem for you then perhaps you could accompany his men back to the Well."

"What and let you have all the fun?" Neeshka snorted. "Not a chance, I'll play nice with the paladin."

Smiling a little she looked up as Thorondor approached and landed on a rock beside her just as Casavir walked up to their group. "He says that the area is clear for miles around so we should have no problems tonight, but we'll set up watches anyway just to be sure."

"I want to thank you my lady for allowing me to join you," Casavir bowed slightly to her and saw her lips twitch in amusement.

"My lady?" Nimbrethil couldn't keep a small smile from her face at the title. "Please, call me by my name. I am not of the nobility and my home is the woods and forests of the lands."

"But you are with the City Watch are you not?" Casavir asked in puzzlement.

"It was not by choice that I joined them, it was necessity," Nimbrethil said sharply for it still annoyed her how many hoops Brelaina was making her jump through. "It is a bit of story that is best explained over dinner."

"Speaking of which lass, what are we having for dinner tonight, old boots?" Khelgar grumbled at her.

"Worry not dwarf, Thorondor has spied plenty of game in the area. Get the camp set up and I shall return in a while with your dinner," Nimbrethil chuckled as Khelgar rubbed his hands together and licked his lips in anticipation. Nodding to Thorondor, she set off hunting, moving without a sound.

Casavir watched her go, more than a little concerned that no one accompanied her. "You are letting her go alone with all the potential dangers around?" he asked of the others and was surprised when they all started laughing.

"Lad, she's more dangerous than half the things in this area," Khelgar laughed harder at the paladin's confused expression. "She's been doing this on her own for decades and I'm sure you got a good look at her skill," he pointed at the dead orcs as a reminder. "Besides we'd only end up scaring away any potential game and that would piss that lady off but good. Quickest way I know of getting an arrow in the ass."

Casavir was taken aback by the statement but understood what the dwarf meant. She certainly had deadly skills with her bow and she was a ranger, but still she just looked so small that he couldn't help but feel protective. Sighing, he settled down and started trying to get to know this little group of adventurers, silently hoping she would come back safely.


	6. Logram Defeated

Chapter 6: Logram Defeated

Casavir found himself intrigued by the strange group of adventurers he had joined up with. He was the only human in the group and he sometimes felt like the odd man out. Khelgar had no problem with his presence, nor did the gnome Grobnar, or the druid Elanee. But obviously their leader, Nimbrethil, felt more comfortable with them than with him and he had to wonder if it was because he was the new guy or human. He had watched the dwarf and the tiefling bickering and seen the annoyance cross Nimbrethil's face every time their voices got too loud. She would often sit apart from the others when they camped, cleaning her bow and swords, and checking the fletching on her arrows. The only one she really talked to was Elanee and then it was mostly in elvish, but even that was not often. She had told him the story of how she came to be with the City Watch, and even though it was not by choice, she was obviously determined to see it through. So the shards must be really important but she said no more about them and the others didn't know anything either.

Their fight through the Eyegouger caves had been difficult for the passages were narrow, limiting the effectiveness of her bow, and she had had to resort to using her swords, which she definately wasn't as comfortable with. A couple of times she had ended up surrounded by orcs and he had almost not gotten to her in time. He had healed her wounds after each encounter and she had stoicly continued on deeper into the caves, her determination to find the emissary very admirable. When they had finally faced Logram, he and the dwarf had gone after him, while she rained her arrows into the other orcs. With Logram dead they had continued on and come across several groups of dark priests and undead. In the end they had found the emissary alive and well and had quickly left the caves to head back to Old Owl Well. Now they were encamped about a half day's march from the Well and the spirits of the group were lighter than they had been. He looked around the camp and saw that the others had fallen asleep, the emissary looking a little the worse for wear but healthy enough. He looked over to the high rock she was sitting on while keeping watch and decided to go see if he could get her to talk to him a little more.

"May I join you?" he asked as he stood next to her. She simply nodded and then turned her gaze back to the rocky landscape before them. Sitting down beside her, he looked at her trying to determine how old she was, for she seemed to be quite young. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering some questions I had."

Nimbrethil studied the man beside her. He seemed to be more relaxed now that Logram was dead and she had to wonder what would bring a paladin of Tyr out here. "I'll answer your questions if you answer mine, _belegohtar._" Seeing the puzzled look on his face she smiled and translated, "It means mighty warrior."

Casavir felt his face flush at the compliment and his heart beat faster at seeing her smile at him. "What did you wish to know?"

"The orcs call you _Katalmach_, and I believe it to mean that you seek death or something like that. What would cause a paladin of Tyr to seek death in battle?" Nimbrethil watched as a sadness entered his eyes and he looked away from her.

"It is difficult to speak of and very personal, I would rather not go into the details." Casavir looked her in the eyes, "Please do not take offense, but it is not something I can share with just anybody."

Nimbrethil eyed the man wondering at the sadness but she could wait until he was more comfortable with her. "What did you want to ask me?"

"You told me how you, a wood elf, came to work for the City Watch, but I was curious about your life before that," Casavir relaxed as he realized she wouldn't press him for details about his past.

"I grew up in West Harbor with my foster-father Daeghun, my mother had died along with his wife when I was very young in a battle there long ago." She looked off in the distance. "You must understand that to humans elves age very slowly and I was still considered a baby when she died but I was old enough to remember what she looked like. However, I don't remember the battle or what happened during it, either because I've blocked the memories or because I was too young to understand."

"How old are you?" Casavir asked and then flushed at the rude seeming question.

Seeing his embarassement Nimbrethil couldn't hold back a chuckle. "I'm not offended so don't be embarassed. If you must know I am 80 years old, which is the equivalent of a human in their late teens. To other elves I will still be considered a child until I reach 100 at least."

"So when Khelgar told me you had been hunting on your own for decades he wasn't lying," Casavir stated, trying not to think about being 50 years younger than the elf but feeling so much older.

"Daeghun and I were the only two elves in the village, and I was never comfortable with the other kids, for they grew up too fast. So when I was old enough I spent much of my time with my father, learning to hunt, track, and trap the different animals in and around the mere." She smiled wistfully at the memory of those years, some of the happiest in her life.

Seeing the wistful look on her face he knew that she missed her home very much. "Now I understand why you seem to be uncomfortable around others. You must miss your home."

"Not my home village, but yes I miss Daeghun and my woods. He is the only father I have ever known, and while to others he seemed to be cold, I learned to tell the difference in his moods. He cared for me as best he could, even though I must remind him of his loss." Nimbrethil eyed the man beside her. "Elves have long memories and for us the pain of losing someone does not fade with the passing of a few years. That is why I sought to distance myself from others, at least until Amie and Bevil."

Casavir heard the pain in her voice at the mention of those two and decided to not pursue the subject, but she continued on, telling him about her friends. Her friend Amie had been killed in the attack that had driven her away and she obviously missed her, but the way she spoke about Bevil made it clear that their relationship was more than just as friends. He felt a little stab of jealousy run through him as she talked about the young man and wondered why he should feel that way, he barely knew her. Suddenly he found himself wanting to get to know her better and hoped he would have the opportunity. All too soon for him, Khelgar came over to take his watch and he went to his bedroll to stretch out. As he lay there he had to wonder at the feelings she stirred in him for he had thought to never feel such things again. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep and his dreams were filled with her image as he relived their battles in the orc caves.

******

Nimbrethil saw the relief on Callum's face as she approached him when they arrived in the camp in the late afternoon. She figured that Casavir's men must have made it there to tell them of the group's plans. She also noted the way his eyes widened as he looked at Casavir who was walking beside her and wondered at the reason.

"Ah there you are, you made it back safe and sound and you managed to rescue the emissary I see. Well done," Callum greeted them enthusiastically. Turning to the emissary he promised the man that he would be safely escorted to the city by the best soldiers. He heard the elf start to protest and waived her off. "You have done more than anyone could have asked of you, and I don't want you to worry about the emissary."

"Casavir, it is good to see you again," Callum greeted the tall man to her right. "According to your sergeant Katriona, you were the one leading the attacks on the orcs, and for that you have my thanks. However, you're being here puts me in a difficult position. Your leaving was sudden and some say dishonorable."

"If it hadn't been for Casavir we might not have survived the encounter with Logram," Nimbrethil growled at the dwarf. "If you have a problem with him then you have a problem with me and I'm not someone you want as an enemy." She tighted her grip on her bow as she glared at Callum.

"I thank you for your words but I cannot have you defend me in this," Casavir spoke up, pleased that she stood by him.

"No harm will come to him from me, I assure you," Callum raised his hands to placate her. "My report will read that we held off the orcs long enough for you to take Logram's head. That should make the counsel happy that their money was well spent, and put you in their good graces as well, and officially Casavir was never here. Whatever reasons you had for leaving Neverwinter's service are your own, my friend."

"What about my men? They fight as only those trying to save their homes can fight," Casavir queried.

"I could certainly use the extra men, providing they don't mind wearing a uniform. Katriona has been a great help here as have your men." Callum nodded at him. "As for you," he turned back to Nimbrethil, "I took the liberty of putting together a little reward for you, consider it a gift from the counsel."

Nimbrethil saw him holding out a small coin purse and a great axe that was obviously very valuable judging by the detail on the weapon. She hesitated to take it for the last thing she wanted was to give these people any more ways to tie her to the city. Seeing her reluctance, Callum chuckled.

"I assure you this gift comes with no strings attached. I believe in rewarding people for their hard work and what you did for us here makes this gift seem insignificant in comparison. Please, don't refuse it just on principal." The dwarf patiently held out the items and smiled when she took them from him.

"Thank you. If there is nothing else, then I'll take my leave of you," Nimbrethil nodded at Callum and turned away to find Casavir watching her. "Do you intend to rejoin your men Casavir?"

"Old Owl Well has been freed from the orcs and there is no reason for me to stay here," Casavir hesitated, not sure how she would respond to the request he was about to make. Despite their conversation the night before she may not want him around. "If it is alright with you, I would like to accompany you and help you with the task set before you, to repay you for your help here."

Nimbrethil weighed his skills with the others of the group. He was a tough front line fighter and his skills were something that only Khelgar could match. While the orcs had been tough, she knew that the creatures who pursued her were even tougher. Despite the fact that she had not encountered any for several weeks, she had no reason to think they had given up. The battles in the narrow orc caves had shown that she was not capable of holding her own in close combat, and thus she would need someone like him in similar situations.

"You have skills that I don't and I have a feeling that I may need those skills in the future. You don't owe me anything Casavir and if you want to accompany me then you may but only if you really want to." Nimbrethil looked around at the others and saw that only Neeshka seemed to be put out by her decision. "I will tell you the same as I told the others, you are free to come and go as you wish. Also as part of the group, any problems you may have are also my concern, and I will help you just as I would anyone else."

"I thank you for that, but I doubt that anyone looks for me still," Casavir nodded at her. "I am honored that you will allow me to accompany you."

With that settled, she turned to head towards the merchant in the camp to replenish their supplies and sell off the unneeded items. After they got what they wanted she led the group out of the Well and they headed back towards the city. It would take them at least a week, but she didn't care for she was in no hurry to return. Being out in the open spaces was much more to her liking than the city with its horrible smells and obnoxious people. Hopefully she would now get access to Blacklake, but she decided not to hold her breath. Brelaina's men were obviously not that competent or she wouldn't have dumped so much on her shoulders. She would just have to deal with it no matter what, but when she finally had what she wanted, she was getting out of there quickly.


	7. Ironfist Stronghold

Chapter 7: Ironfist Stronghold

They were camped in a small glade about two days from Neverwinter and Nimbrethil had not enjoyed herself so much since she had arrived in the city. There were no monsters or rude people and she just wasn't that eager to get back to Brelaina. She had seen how the others looked at her when she kept calling for camp early and getting a late start but they didn't question her. She had a feeling that they all were like her, not eager to be back in that city. Fortunately Thorondor had brought her some news that might delay their return, it would depend on what Khelgar had to say.

"Khelgar, Thorondor spied something today when he was hunting," she looked at the dwarf sitting across the fire from her.

"Really lass, and what might that be?" Khelgar looked at her curiously.

"Apparently, there is a group of dwarves about ten miles to the northeast and the impression he got is that they were searching for some kind of ancient stronghold," Nimbrethil stroked the feathers of the falcon as he perched on her leg.

"Stronghold? They must be looking for the old Ironfist Stronghold. It was rumored to be in the lower Sword Mountains, but the entrances have long been lost." Khelgar mused his eyes getting a faraway look. "Well then, what say we go check it out together, eh?"

Nimbrethil didn't answer right away for the situation was problematical. Khelgar had made no secret that he was disdainful of elves, and even though he had come to acknowledge her as an individual, he was still kind of prejudiced. Not only that, but he didn't trust tieflings and he openly ridiculed Grobnar as being just a stupid gnome. If these feelings were common amongst dwarves in general then their help might not be wanted.

"Khelgar, remember when we first met how reluctant you were to travel with me?" Nimbrethil eyed the dwarf closely.

"Oh lass, we've gotten past all that haven't we," the dwarf complained.

"Maybe we have, but what about other dwarves?" Nimbrethil couldn't keep a hard edge out of her voice. "Will they be as distrustful of elves, tieflings, and gnomes as you are?"

Casavir watched silently as the two talked and saw that, of the group, only Grobnar seemed to be unaware that anything was amiss. They had worked so well together in the orc caves that it hadn't been noticeable, but now that there was no common enemy there seemed to be some tension amongst the group. The only elves he had met had worked for the Cloaktower, and the only dwarf he knew was Callum. They had all seemed to be friendly towards each other, but now he saw that what others had told him about elves and dwarves was true, that there was a mistrust there. He saw Khelgar fidgeting in discomfort as Nimbrethil's steady gaze never wavered from his.

"I don't really know what to tell you," Khelgar finally grumbled. "I have not seen any members of my clan in a long time, but you're right, there's alot of them that have no liking for other races. Whether this particular group holds those views.." his voice trailed off as he shrugged.

Nimbrethil frowned as she considered her options. There was really no need to bring everyone up there since this was just going to be a sort of social call to check things out. She was the so called leader of this pack of misfits and as such she always was the one stuck with the decision of who gets to tag along. She knew that it would be best if Neeshka and Grobnar headed back to the city, but she wasn't sure who she should send with them. Casavir was the best choice as he was one of the two fighters in the group, but that would mean bringing Elanee to meet a bunch of dwarves that might or might not dislike elves. Getting up she walked off into the woods to get away from the others, so she wouldn't have to bear their scrutiny for a while. After walking for a while she decided to climb up into a large tree and hide among the branches. She knew none of the others would find her there.

Casavir saw the troubled look on Nimbrethil's face as she walked away and debated whether or not to follow her. He knew that unless she wanted to be found that he didn't have a chance to do so, but he felt the need to help her out. She obviously was not comfortable making these kinds of decisions, but he was. Getting to his feet he headed her way just as she entered the tree line. Quickening his pace he tried to keep her in sight, but shortly after entering the woods he lost sight of her. Standing still he listened carefully, trying to see if he could detect any movement, and then felt foolish for thinking that he would hear an elf walking through the woods. Just as he was about to head back to camp, her voice drifted to him from above.

"Did you want something Casavir?" Nimbrethil queried looking down on the man. She could see him perfectly, but the woods were dark so she knew he couldn't see her.

Squinting up through the trees, he tried to determine where she was but couldn't. "I just wanted to let you know that if it is your wish, I will be happy to accompany Neeshka and Grobnar back to Neverwinter."

Nimbrethil lightly dropped from the tree to the ground right in front of him, startling him and causing him to step back a little. The man's perceptiveness was uncanny, almost like he knew what she had been thinking, which was a little unnerving. "If you wouldn't mind doing that, I would be very grateful. I hate having to make these decisions because I always upset someone in the process."

"It is inevitable, my lady, when you have a mixed group such as ours," Casavir said and then saw a frown cross her face. "Forgive me, I know that you asked me to call you by name but it is difficult to change the habits of a lifetime."

Sighing, she started walking back to the camp thinking that hopefully he would overcome this particular habit. According to her father humans changed more often than the wind, so it should be possible, even for a paladin. As she entered the camp four sets of eyes met hers, waiting for her decision. "Okay Khelgar, Elanee and I will accompany you to meet the dwarves. Casavir has agreed to escort Neeshka and Grobnar back to the city." At her words the tiefling pouted but she knew better than to say anything. "I'll take first watch, Khelgar you have second, and Casavir will take third." With that she went off to the edge of the glade to sit on a small boulder that lay in the shadows of the trees. From that position she could see the entire area.

The others just looked at her and then decided to get some sleep knowing that further conversation would be pointless. By now they had learned that when Nimbrethil had made a decision there was no changing her mind. She had told them more than once that they were free to go their own way anytime they wanted, but if they decided to stay with her then they would have to abide by her decisions, period. The night closed in and soon everyone was asleep except for the silent wood elf watching from the shadows with her falcon on her knee.

*****

Nimbrethil sighed as they entered the gates to the Merchant district and headed for the Watch Post. The last few weeks spent out in the wilds had been enjoyable despite the problems they had encountered and overcome. Unfortunately, all good things came to an end and she had had to return to the city to complete the task for her father. The dwarves they had met had indeed been members of the Ironfist clan and the welcome they had received was pretty cold. But it wasn't just the fact that Khelgar had brought two elves with him. The entire clan had considered him to be a back stabber for wanting to pursue his dream of learning to fight like the monks of Tyr. Fortunately they had been pretty successful in clearing out the bugbears and ogres from the stronghold, but the whole place was practically collapsed. However, they had managed to find a long lost relic of the clan, the Gauntlets of Ironfist. Khelgar had become very emotional when she had told him to keep them, and when they had returned to the others to tell them what they found, Khulmar's attitude towards them had changed. While she wouldn't go so far as to say they had made some new friends, they had earned their grudging respect. Some of the wounds caused by Khelgar's leaving had been healed that day, and the dwarf was feeling pretty good about himself.

As she pushed open the door to Brelaina's office, she hoped that now the woman would see fit to grant her access to Blacklake. Captain Brelaina stood as she entered to greet her with enthusiasm. When she told her of their success in finding the emissary, Brelaina was very generous in her praise. Then she dropped another assignment onto their shoulders. Nimbrethil just stared at the woman, her face expressionless, but inside she was seething. After all the crap they had already done, it still was not enough, and only Khelgar's hand on her arm kept her from walking out then and there. Accepting the assignment to deal with the Luskans aboard the Sea Ghost, she stormed out to head for the docks and the Flagon, the others hurrying to keep up, wisely saying nothing.

When they entered the Flagon they were greeted with relief by the others, but Nimbrethil ignored them and headed for the bar. Getting Sal's attention she asked for an ale and stood at the bar while she drank it down and then asked for a refill. The others gradually fell quiet as they realized that something was wrong, and Elanee explained to them what had happened at Brelaina's.

"So we now have to go take care of some Luskan spies?" Neeshka asked, disbelief in her voice. "See, I told you joining the Watch was a bad idea. We would have been better off working with Moire."

"I told you before Neeshka that I wouldn't stoop that low," Nimbrethil snorted at her. "There's no reason to think that we would have gotten access to Blacklake any quicker with them. I don't have any problem with the way you choose to live your life, but it's not for me, end of discussion." With that she picked up her pack and headed to her room, the others watching her go in silence.

"Why did you have to go and say something stupid like that tail-for-brains?" Khelgar snapped.

"Shut up moss-breath, I was only pointing out the futility of working for the Watch," Neeshka retorted, her tail swishing angrily. "That's the way things work here and once they get your hooks in you it's next to impossible to break free. I knew a couple of people who made a deal with the watch to stay out of prison, but all they accomplished was exchanging a prison made of bars for one with invisible chains."

Bishop quietly watched the exchange from his corner, and knew that the tiefling, while right about everything, was just wasting her breath trying to explain it to the other idiots. When Neeshka had returned with the paladin and the gnome he had at first thought that the cute little elf had run off and left them behind, and for some reason the thought depressed him. When he had heard them explain to Duncan about the dwarven stronghold his spirits had lifted and he couldn't help but wonder why that was. Sure Nimbrethil was interesting, but she was just another wench, and one of those who believed in doing the right thing. Not exactly his type of woman, but he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her all the same. Well, she obviously was going to be around for a while longer and maybe he'd have the opportunity to figure it out. Signaling for Duncan to bring him another beer he leaned back in his chair, trying to keep from smirking as the argument between the others heated up. Nimbrethil was a puzzle that he was going to enjoy figuring out.


	8. The Flagon Under Attack

Chapter 8: The Flagon Under Attack

Nimbrethil had finally gotten access to Blacklake and Aldanon, and from him had learned that the shards were part of a broken githyanki silver sword. Unfortunately, Aldanon's knowledge had been limited and he had told her to go to the Archives and check the records of Ammon Jerro's family for the location of the wizard's Haven. Aldanon had said that the Haven was where she'd find her answers. So they had gone to the Archives only to find it under attack by the githyanki, damn creatures were turning up everywhere. After killing them she had found out that the farmgirl from Highcliff, whom they had met not long ago, was the only person who might have the information she sought. The githyanki knew this to, so it had become a race to see who got to her first.

The first meeting with Shandra had ended with her barn being burnt down, and this second one ended with her house being burnt down. The woman was now on her way back to the Flagon with them , and she was getting on Nimbrethil's nerves. All the woman had done on the trip back to the city was complain and blame everyone for all her problems. If it weren't for Casavir and his paladin charm calming Shandra down, then she might have just decided to knock the woman unconscious. With relief she saw the doors to the inn and ushered everyone inside.

"Well, who is this young lady you've brought to my inn here?" Duncan greeted them as he came over.

"Duncan this is Shandra. Shandra, my Uncle Duncan, you can trust him," Nimbrethil introduced them.

"Welcome lass, this is my inn you'll be safe here," Duncan said enthusiastically, a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye. Turning away he called to the gnome, "Grobnar play a tune, make the lady feel welcome."

"Of course I was just thinking...," the lttile bard was interrupted.

"We don't need a lecture on what passes through your head and out your mouth, just play!" Duncan yelled at him, causing Shandra to arch her eyebrows.

"Well your uncle seems to run hot and cold," Shandra looked back at the elf before her. "Alright I agreed to let you bring me here and now I want to know what's going on. What were those creatures and what did they want with me?"

"I don't have all the answers and was hoping you might have some," Nimbrethil replied. "If you could just calm down a little I'll try to explain." Before she could say anything else the woman started yelling all over again, repeating the same tired arguments she had spouted the whole trip back. Closing her eyes she tried to be understanding and not get angry but it was too much. "Antolle ulua sulrim," she said in irritation. (Much wind pours from your mouth).

"Nim that was rude!" Duncan gasped at her while Elanee looked at her in surprise.

The rest of them had no idea what she said, but at least it stopped Shandra's tirade in mid rant. Then Casavir spoke up and with a few honeyed words had Shandra melting like ice in mid summer. Curling her lip in disgust at the woman, Nimbrethil walked over to the bar to get an ale from Sal. When she turned back, she had managed to make her face impassive. "Look, you're the only living relative of Ammon Jerro and we need information stored in his Haven. That's why we sought you out and that's also why the gith are after you, and trust me you don't want to end up as their prisoner." Her voice became colder as she continued. "While you have been through some rough times, the simple fact is that I am not responsible for your problems. With the way you behaved on the trip back here, I would have been more than happy to leave you behind if it weren't for the fact that I believe your life to be in danger. Those gith attacked my home, killed one of my best friends, and forced me to have to come here to this city. So now if you're done whining about how unfair _your_ life is, let's get back to the matter at hand. What do you know about Ammon Jerro and his haven?"

Shandra felt a little shiver run down her spine at the coldness in the elf's voice, but also saw the pain in the green eyes as she talked about her home, and suddenly felt a little ashamed of her behavior. These people had helped her get away from those creatures and not once had she ever thanked any of them. So she began to tell them what she knew about her grandfather, which wasn't much considering all she had to go on was stories her mother had told her. When she had told them everything she knew, they had all decided to go to bed for it had been a long day. Duncan came over to show her to a room upstairs that she could use, and she found him to be very friendly and had to wonder how he was related to the cold elf that was his niece.

Nimbrethil watched the woman go and decided that she had had enough of human company for one day. Heading for her room, she thought seriously about returning to West Harbor now and telling Daeghun what she had found out. She had a feeling that he knew more about the shards than he had let on, and while she had decided not to push the issue before she left, things were getting out of hand. Entering her room she leaned her bow and quiver against the wall next to her bed, and slung her sword belt on one of the posts before removing her boots and stretching out. Yes, that sounded good. Go back to West Harbor and leave this city and that foolish human woman behind. She longed to return to the peace and quiet of the woods and the mere. With thoughts of the good times she had had with her father running through her head, she fell asleep.

******

A few hours later, Nimbrethil jerked awake at the sound of a strange noise coming from the common room. Listening carefully she heard the chanting of spells and the clash of swords, then heard her uncle shouting about the inn being under attack. Leaping up she grabbed her bow and arrows and quietly opened her door. Seeing nothing she moved silently down the hall and just as she rounded the corner, saw her uncle fending off a couple of gith. Notching two arrows to her bow she quickly fired and killed one gith while injuring the other. Reloading quickly, she fired and put the second gith out of its misery. Ignoring her uncle's thanks, she hurried to the door to the common room to see a whole bunch of gith fighting with her friends. Taking careful aim, she began firing rapidly at a group surrounding Khelgar, and as soon as enough had died, she left Khelgar to finish the rest off and turned her attention to another group that was surrounding Grobnar and Qara. Soon all the gith were dead and everyone stopped to look around at the carnage in the common room. As she entered the room, her uncle rushed past her and ran up the stairs, but it wasn't long before he came running back down.

"That lass Shandra has been taken!" Duncan yelled at them. "How in the hells did those githyanki get into the city?"

"Does that matter? You'd best hurry if you want to get her back," a cool voice said from a corner of the room. Nimbrethil saw the ranger Bishop leaning down over one of the bodies, it had been his voice she had heard. "Look, this one has a sprig of Duskwood in his boot. That means they come from deep within Luskan territory and that's where they'll be returning to."

"Luskan? That's you're territory Bishop," Duncan spoke up.

"Yeah but it's not my problem. I'm not going into Luskan for some farmgirl and certainly not with any kin of yours." The ranger got to his feet and stalked towards her uncle, his movements as fluid as those of a panther, his eyes filled with cold disdain.

"We don't need his help Uncle Duncan," Nimbrehtil spoke up but her uncle ignored her and continued to glare at the man.

"You'll help them whether you like it or not!" her uncle snapped.

The ranger's eyes narrowed and his voice was a low growl when he spoke. "And what makes you think..." he paused as he saw Duncan's chin lift and back stiffen. "Calling it due are you Duncan? Are you sure?"

"Yes, if that's what it takes for you to do the right thing!" Duncan snapped in retaliation, but Bishop didn't respond right away, so Nimbrethil decided to speak up again.

"Well, I for one don't need his help because I seriously doubt that any human is a match for me when it comes to tracking and hunting my prey." Nimbrethil heard the gasps from the others at her words and saw how Bishop's eyes filled with anger at the insult. However, she was surprised when a smirk came to his lips.

"Is that so?" Bishop stalked towards the elf and stopped right in front of her forcing her to look way up to meet his eyes. "What do you know about Luskan? From what I understand you're just a little country elf who's never been out of West Harbor before." His voice was mocking and his eyes raked her up and down disdainfully.

"I know enough about Luskan to know that I need to get in and out quickly and quietly. That said, I can follow a trail no matter how faint it might be or how far it might go. If you think you can do better, then prove it. Otherwise don't waste my time," she finished in the same mocking tone as him.

Bishop had to practically bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Gods she was feisty and arrogant, and could give as good as she got, which intrigued him enough to make him take up her challenge. "Alright then, pack your bags and grab your weapons, we're heading for the Luskan border," he said as he brushed by the elf and headed for the door to the inn. "Follow my lead and don't try anything clever and maybe you'll get back in one piece."

Nimbrethil watched him, trying not to smirk as she realized from his words that he was trying to take control of the situation. Before anyone could blink she had notched an arrow and fired it at Bishop. It thunked into the inn door, passing so close to his ear that the feathers brushed it. She watched as he turned to her a look of surprise on his face. "I give the orders around here, and we go when I say so," she told him trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

Covering his surprise and trying not to show how impressed he was with the shot, he smirked at her. "You sound alot like your uncle, calling shots, giving orders," he growled at the elf. "That kind of behavior will get you killed."

"Lasta lalaithamin," she responded. (Listen to my laughter) To her surprise he responded to her in elvish.

"Iire lye auta? (When do we leave?)" Bishop asked and saw her eyes widen a little in surprise. Chuckling a little he folded his arms and leaned back against the door, waiting for her answer.

"Soon as Khelgar, Casavir, and I gather our things," Nimbrethil replied, her estimation of the man going up a little. "I need to replenish my supply of arrows before we leave the city. How are you set?"

"I could use some more and I think we'll need them from what I've seen of these gith so far," Bishop stated and saw her nod and then leave to get her things. At least she was keeping the group small, but why did she have to invite the paladin along? Well hopefully the man wouldn't cause a problem and it was always nice to have someone to use as arrow bait. When they came back with their things, they left the inn and headed for the weaponsmith where she bought him a generous supply of magical arrows before getting some for herself. Then, side by side, they headed out of Neverwinter, following the trail of the githyanki.


	9. The Trip North

Chapter 9: The Trip North

Nimbrethil stood silently in the shadows of the trees as she kept first watch. They were camped just outside the Luskan border and she tried to recall everything her father had told her about Luskans. He hadn't wanted to give her details but he had hinted at their brutality and she knew that they would have to avoid the patrols at all costs, even if it meant going out of their way a little. The trail the githyanki had left was all too obvious and it made her wonder what exactly they had in mind. At the very least, it was designed to make sure that she ran into a Luskan patrol and at worst they planned an ambush somewhere. She looked over at the paladin and the dwarf wishing that they didn't make so much noise in their armor when they moved. Casavir wasn't that bad, for despite his size and plate mail he could move quickly and quietly when necessary. However, Khelgar was a different story all together. The dwarf felt that the only way to approach an enemy was head on in a roaring charge. That was fine when you were dealing with dumb creatures like orcs, but a different story entirely when going up against a smart enemy like the gith. The dwarf was too hot headed and battle eager for her liking. Fortunately he had learned to listen to her words of caution before going into battle. Casavir was almost the complete opposite of Khelgar, approaching every battle with almost undue caution. It was all fine and dandy to plan for different outcomes when you had plenty of time to think it over. In situations such as this, where one might have to make a split second decision, thinking too much could cause disaster. Perhaps he wasn't the best choice for this little jaunt, but she needed the bulk he provided. With him and Khelgar upfront, she had the ability to let her bow do the damage, something she was far better at than sword fighting. Bishop she was still trying to figure out. He was excellent with a bow, but he carried two swords with ease and greater comfort than she did, indicating a familiarity with the weapons that she lacked. He wore light armor like her, but if his skill with the blades was equal to his skill with a bow, then he was far better equipped for hand to hand than she was. Lighter armor made you better able to move and dodge potentially lethal blows. Perhaps he could teach her something about sword fighting, something beyond the basic knowledge imparted by Georg and her father. She would have plenty of opportunity to observe him before deciding if he could be of use in that capacity. For other than that, she could see no other reason to have him around. His skills and hers overlapped, not exactly ideal when going into battle. Despite that, she had found herself enjoying his company far more than she had thought. She had seldom given the humans she lived amongst a second thought, for most of them weren't worth her time. Noisy, quarrelsome, and often unfathomable in their actions, she had had little use for them. Bishop was showing her a whole new side of them she hadn't seen before. Was that a good thing? She wasn't sure, but she was looking forward to finding out.

Turning back around she bit back a hiss of surprise at seeing Bishop standing in front of her, for she hadn't heard him coming. This was not the first time he had managed to come up on her unawares, and against her will she found herself admiring that about him. He was the first human she encountered that was almost as good in the wilds as she was. She had watched him as he walked and noticed that he was completely at home out here. He moved with the stealth and grace of a panther and his eyes missed nothing. She wouldn't tell him that though, for he had enough of an ego and didn't need anything to make it bigger. He also didn't treat her like some helpless female like the others tended to do and she liked that.

"You know, you have to admit now that I have proven you wrong about human rangers," Bishop smirked at the elf. He had seen her look of surprise that she couldn't quite hide when she saw he had snuck up on her once again.

"Oh really," Nimbrethil arched an eyebrow at him. "Well, I suppose you are the exception to the rule, I'll give you that."

"If you dislike humans so much why did you bring the paladin along for the ride? The man definately has some issues to work through and could be trouble," Bishop sneered.

"You seem to be bright enough, figure it out for yourself," she snipped back at him. She was coming to enjoy their little verbal spats even though it seemed to annoy their other two companions to no end. They acted like they expected her and Bishop to try and kill each other any day now.

"Well I would have to say that the way you handle your bow that you're far better with it than with those swords you carry," Bishop thoughtfully looked her up and down. "So you need him as a walking shield between you and your enemy." As he eyed her, his thoughts flew back to that day at the lake when he had seen her naked. Her body was well muscled and toned and he wondered what it would be like to run his hands and mouth over it.

"That's your answer then," she shrugged and went to sit on a rock to finish cleaning her bow. She saw that Bishop's eyes were following the movements of her hands and smirked a little at the look in them. She knew that look and found herself amused by it.

"You know, if you want to be more effective in close combat you should use a longsword paired with a short sword instead. I know you have the strength to wield one and I'm curious why you don't."

"These are what I trained with and I never had the need to use anything else. Very rarely was I ever in a position to have to use my swords."

"Who taught you?" Bishop came and sat down beside her on the rock and waited for her reaction. When she merely looked at him but didn't say anything he bit back a smile. Maybe she didn't dislike humans as much as she claimed.

"First my foster father Daeghun and then the head of the West Harbor militia, a man named Georg." Nimbrethil paused in her cleaning to look off into the distance. "I remember asking father once why I needed to learn how to wield two weapons, but all he said was that it was something that might come in handy. Now I wonder if he knew that one day I would have to leave West Harbor like I did."

"Duncan told me about the attack and he said you were unhappy about leaving your village," Bishop stated nonchalantly, trying to draw more details out of her.

"Unhappy only in the fact that it forced me to come to Neverwinter where I got drafted to work for the watch," Nimbrethil snorted in derision. "I was perfectly content to spend my days hunting and trapping, then the gith show up and my father sends me off to that wretched place."

"Why did you join the watch? You don't strike me as the type to care for law and order."

"I needed access to Blacklake and it was the only way to get in. The problem was that Brelaina kept finding things for me to do that the rest of the watch was too incompetent to handle."

Bishop couldn't repress a snicker for he had thought the same thing many times. Looking over at her he saw her smiling a little at his amusement over what she said. He had thought that the little journey he had been forced into agreeing to was going to be a tedious one, but now he found he was starting to enjoy himself. Her no nonsense, don't give me any crap attitude was so different from what he expected that he actually found himself looking forward to more days with her. Maybe he should introduce her to Karnwyr and see what his companion thought of her. She had introduced him to her falcon Thorondor when the bird had shown up the first afternoon after they had left the city. He had asked her how she ended up with him as a companion but a dark look had crossed her face and she refused to answer, earning him a hiss from the bird for upsetting her.

"If you want to get better with those blades I can help you with that," Bishop told her and saw her stop and look at him in puzzlement.

"Are you offering your help because you think it will make Duncan happy? Because if that's the reason then forget it," Nimbrethil said sharply. "Besides we hardly have the time now to do it, for we have to go save that girl, again."

"Why are we saving her anyway? I didn't catch all of your conversation at the inn the day you brought her back."

"She has information I need, and until I get it I need her alive and well. That's all I'm going to tell you about it too because I don't know you well enough yet to trust you with any more information," Nimbrethil warned him in a cool voice.

Bishop smirked as he thought to himself, smart girl. She knew better than to let someone's friendly attitude to cause her to drop her guard. She was very much like him but knew she'd never admit it. The more he watched her and the more he talked with her, the more he wanted to get to know her better. It had been a long time since he had met someone like her and he was reluctant to let her go just yet.

He rose to his feet and looked down at her. "When all of this is over, if you want a sparring partner to hone your skills just ask." Turning he slipped off into the woods leaving the elf to finish her watch.

Nimbrethil watched the man go and found herself wondering what it would be like to have him around. They had a lot in common, more so than any of the others, even Elanee. They had similar outlooks and they shared a love of nature. She felt more comfortable with him than any human male since Bevil. Bevil had been sweet and kind, and she realized now that if they had run off together she would have been bored with him in six months. She had a feeling that Bishop would never be boring, and he certainly wasn't sweet or kind. He also wasn't likely to want to hang around for too long of a time so she wouldn't have to worry about getting tied down by him. When it was time, she went and woke Khelgar up for his watch, and then stretched on her bedroll, wrapping her cloak around herself. Bishop would be fun to have around for a while so she gave serious thought to his offer. She knew she needed to practice more with her blades, for she had already had a couple of close calls when she had to use them. She didn't like having to rely on others for knew she could take care of herself. With his help she could become truly self sufficient. Having made up her mind about it, she closed her eyes and let mind drift before falling asleep.


	10. Githyanki Ambush

Chapter 10: Githyanki Ambush

They had been moving quietly through Luskan for a few hours now and it was approaching midday. Nimbrethil was still uneasy about the obvious trail the gith were leaving, and when she spied what looked like a small village just ahead of them, she knew immediately that something wasn't right. She could hear nothing and sniffing the wind smelled something unpleasant. Looking over at Bishop, she waited to see how long it would take him to notice something was amiss. A few minutes went by as they moved closer, and when he suddenly stopped she knew it had finally hit him.

"Hold on, something isn't right," Bishop said quietly. The other two men stopped just behind him looking around with blank expressions. However, the elf was looking at him with a somewhat smug look on her face. "I don't see any villagers."

"No kidding," Nimbrethil chuckled slightly. "It's not just the villagers though, there's no livestock to be seen either."

"Good eyes," Bishop drawled.

"That goes without saying, I am an elf after all," she couldn't keep from smirking at him and saw him smile sardonically in return.

"Just how long have you known?" Bishop growled at her, a little irritated that she was still testing him.

"For a few minutes now," she answered. "I can also tell you that the gith are waiting to ambush us. I caught their acrid stench on the wind." Turning around she held out her arm and Thorondor flew down to land on it. "Go find where they are positioned," she ordered him and he took off silently, flying high up before circling the village.

Bishop merely shook his head and folded his arms across his chest to wait for the falcon to report back. He saw the paladin move closer to her and give him a dark look. The man didn't like him or trust him, and he seemed to be irritated by how friendly she was with him. The dwarf was shifting from foot to foot impatiently, obviously eager to charge right in like an idiot, but willing to defer to their leader's caution.

Nimbrethil looked up to see Thorondor coming back and when he landed talked with him about what had he had seen. The bird was very smart and had easily recognized that some of them had magic. "Okay, there are a dozen gith scattered throughout the village. There are three magic users amongst them ranged near the rear of the village so Bishop and myself, with Thorondor's help will focus on them. Thorondor, show Bishop what you saw," she told him and waited until the ranger nodded. "Not only that, there is another large group, about a dozen of them, hanging back outside the village, ready to come in when the first group fails, so be ready for them."

Looking at Casavir and Khelgar she saw that they were ready. "Once we've taken care of the magic users, we'll focus on the rest of them, you'll just have to hold them off us for a little while. From what Thorondor could tell it looks like the majority are hiding behind the first two houses and you'll be set upon rather quickly, so be ready." Nodding at Bishop she moved towards the village and a vantage point just to the left of the entrance while he moved to the right. As soon as Khelgar and Casavir passed the first house in the village, the gith sprang their trap. She heard the dwarf yelling his battle cry as he met their rush head on. Thorondor immediately flew over to the rear of the village and dove at the first mage, distracting him and allowing her to get off two clean shots, dropping him quickly. Bishop had already taken out the second mage and both of them fired at the third while he was distracted by her falcon. Once down, she turned her attention to a group surrounding Casavir and quickly took out two, while Bishop took out a couple surrounding Khelgar. Very quickly the first group was dead, and then Thorondor shrieked as he flew straight into the faces of the backup group that rushed in. This caused their charge to falter just enough for her to kill two of them where they stood. Casavir and Khelgar charged the group, while Bishop and her rained arrows into them. When a bolt lodged into her shoulder she realized that there were more archers in this group and after yanking the bolt out, refocused her attention on them. It was hard because the bolt had hit her right shoulder and it hurt horribly when she pulled on the string, causing her aim to be slightly off. Fortunately, it was over soon after and she went to join the other two in the middle of the village.

Seeing the blood trickling down her arm, Casavir quickly hurried up to her. "You've been wounded my lady," he said in concern.

"It's just a little scratch from a crossbow bolt, nothing to worry about," she calmly told him. Loosening the straps to her armor top she pushed back the shoulder to get a better look.

"Let me heal that for you, otherwise your aim will be affected," Casavir told her, and when she nodded he placed his hands on her and chanted a healing spell. She saw Bishop staring at them with a strange look in his eyes. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was jealous.

"Not a bad little ambush they had planned, too bad they didn't count on your falcon or they might have done a better job with it," Bishop drawled.

"Yeah that was a good bit of sport," Khelgar chimed in, grinning. "Shame they didn't last a little longer."

"If that was the best they could do we'll be fine," Nimbrethil said cooly. "However, their forces are divided now so they'll be moving quicker and not leaving an obvious trail this time for us."

"Well aren't you a bright little ray of sunshine," Bishop scoffed at her.

"She was just stating the facts Bishop," Casavir growled at the man, coming to her defense.

"Why don't you let our leader speak for herself paladin, instead of speaking for her, eh?" Bishop sneered at him.

"I was not trying to speak for her," Casavir snarled back.

"Well don't then and maybe next time I'll believe you," Bishop was now standing right in front of Casavir and the two were glaring at each other, seeming to have forgotten those around them. So they were surprised when a dagger thunked into the ground between them. Looking around they saw Nimbrethil glaring at them.

"If I had water I'd throw it on you," she growled. "That's the best way to seperate two snarling dogs." She stalked over and snatched her dagger out of the ground.

"Where've you been hiding that?" Bishop asked in surprise. He hadn't seen it before and was a little disconcerted to have missed it.

"Not as observant as you think you are, are you ranger?" she grinned at him as she slid the dagger back into the inside of her boot. She had to hold back a chuckle when he simply glared at her. "Let's get moving before the gith get too much of a lead." She turned away and started heading for the rear entrance when she heard a door open and a young woman hurried over to them. She was wringing her hands and looking pathetically helpless.

"Excuse me are you hunting a woman, Shandra Jerro," the woman asked while looking at her.

"Yes we are, and the longer you delay us here, the farther away she gets. If you have information then spit it out quickly," Nimbrethil said coldly. This woman was twice her size and yet she had cowered in her house while the gith laid their trap.

"Those monsters, they took her north into the mountains, she was screaming," the woman stammered, unnerved by the cold green eyes staring at her. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Alaine," she introduced herself as she held out her hand, only to drop it when the elf just glared at her. "Please you must hurry, she's my friend, and thank you for saving us, really."

"We didn't save you, we survived a githyanki ambush," Nimbrethil growled, irritated by the woman's syrupy words. "Consider yourselves lucky that we did or you'd have been next on the list. Now get out of our way." She pushed past the woman and stalked away, furious at them for allowing the gith to be there.

"Listen to our leader girl," Bishop sneered at Alaine. "Next time fight and don't count on someone to come rescue you because it won't happen."

"These people are not soldiers and the githyanki are dangerous foes," Casavir spoke up. "I think their behavior can be forgiven." He frowned at Nimbrethil, upset that she seemed to not care what happened to these innocent people.

"I'm not going to stand here and trade semantics with you or anyone," Nimbrethil turned back and snapped at him. "I'm going after Shandra and the gith, you do whatever you want." Giving him her back she stalked away. Bishop and Khelgar gave one last look at him and hurried after her.

Sighing, Casavir turned towards Alaine. "I give you my word that we will bring Shandra back safely, and there is no need for you to apologize for what happened here." He watched as the woman gave him a small smile and hurried back to her house, then turned to follow the others.

He didn't have to go far, for he saw that they had stopped just inside the village gate where they appeared to be conversing with a small boy. As he approached he heard the boy asking to look in Nimbrethil's pack. He saw her open her pack to let him.

"No, you have nothing I can use," the boy shook his head. Turning to Bishop he said, "What about him?"

"What about me?" Bishop looked at the boy suspiciously.

"You're knife, it's different," the boy had a strange, almost cross-eyed look on his face, like he was seeing something they couldn't.

"Bishop give him the knife," Nimbrethil said not taking her eyes off the boy.

"No. The only way he's getting it is between his eyes," the ranger snarled at her. He saw Casavir glare at him and open his mouth to say something, but Nimbrethil beat him to it.

"Just give him the knife okay," she looked at him. "Keep travelling with me and I will make sure you are rewarded ten times over for it."

"Fine, but don't think I'll forget how much you owe me," Bishop growled but gave the boy his knife.

"I wouldn't expect you to forget," Nimbrethil smirked at him and then turned to continue out of the village and towards the mountains.

Bishop watched her walk away, barely acknowledging the boy's last words about seeing them again. He never seemed to get the last word with her, and while he found it irritating, he also had to admire her spirit. She never seemed to be afraid of his anger like so many others had been. He saw that the paladin was still fuming about earlier and bit back a snicker. She certainly knew how to put that saint in his place. This trip was definately turning out to be much to his liking, despite the presence of the stiffs. Quickening his pace he caught up with her to walk side by side up the mountain path.

Casavir frowned at the two of them from where he walked beside Khelgar. The man was trouble and yet she didn't seem to be aware of it and that worried him. She was a good person and he was afraid Bishop would be a bad influence on her. He didn't want to see her get hurt. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize at first that Khelgar was trying to say something to him. "I'm sorry Khelgar, what did you say?"

"I was just saying that you don't need to be protecting her all the time. That little girl can certainly take care of herself, and she don't like it when people try to step in. I didn't really trust her all that much myself when I first started traveling with her and the feeling was mutual. However, we each came to realize over time that the other was worthy of trust. You need to trust her a little more or it's going to cause no end of problems. Also, she don't like it when people get too emotional and it tends to make her want to run off, so try not to rise to the ranger's bait okay?"

Casavir nodded at the dwarf, realizing that he was right about her. He had seen how she retreated whenever Khelgar and Neeshka started bickering too loudly with each other, or when an argument broke out amongst the tavern patrons. However, she didn't seem to mind fencing words with Bishop, which made him wonder if she was falling for him or something. He would just have to keep his eyes on the man and make sure that she didn't get hurt by him.


	11. Githyanki Base

Chapter 11: Githyanki Base

Nimbrethil stood looking down on the valley from the small ledge halfway up the mountain where the tracks of the gith led into a dark cave. There hadn't been too many of them to fight on the way up and she had easily taken quite a few of them out with a couple of well placed arrows. It was a good thing too, for the paladin and the dwarf would probably be in even worse shape if they had had to fight hard as well as climb in their armor. She glanced over her shoulder to see Khelgar sitting on a rock catching his breath, while Casavir leaned against the mountain next to the cave entrance. She saw Bishop was casually checking his bow, looking cool and unruffled as always, just like her. Of course, leather armor weighed half as much as plate and because she had spent most of her life walking around the woods, she was in great shape, so the climb hadn't been that strenuous. She knew that in a head-to-head battle plate was better if you got hit, but you just couldn't move as quickly in it and for her, being able to move freely was key. She wasn't strong enough to trade blows with people and had to make sure she didn't get hit.

She had scouted out the cave a ways to see what she could expect and had been surprised to discover a large group waiting for them in a wide cavern not too far in. The area was dark and she had seen a couple of places from which she could shoot that afforded some concealment. When she had crawled through the orc caves she had been forced at a couple of points to use her swords and had definately come off the worse for wear in those encounters. She definately didn't want a repeat of that experience. As soon as she saw that the other two were ready, she motioned them to follow her and they slowly made their way to the spot where the gith were waiting. She stopped in surprise as one of them stepped forward and addressed her.

"I have been waiting for you _Kalach-cha_," the gith growled at her. "Zeeaire has sent me to end you."

"Not if I kill you first," Nimbrethil snarled back and the creature suddenly howled at the others to slay her and charged. She quickly ducked behind a couple of rocks and took aim at the leader, sinking an arrow into his shoulder, throwing him off stride and allowing Casavir to get in a couple of good hits. Leaving the paladin to handle the leader, she started aiming at the others towards the back of the group. Because she was able to see in the dark as easily as day, she had no problem hitting her targets and soon the enemy bodies were piling up. When an arrow whistled past her ear from further back she peered into the darkness and saw there were a couple of archers in the shadows. Focusing her concentration on them, she took aim and soon two were down, but she failed to see that one of the gith had managed to get past her tanks and come up silently beside her. When she heard the gurgling death cry to her left she whirled to see him falling with an arrow protruding from his throat, and looking up saw Bishop smirking at her and knew that she now owed him one. Nodding sardonically at him, she turned back to find that the others had finished of the remainder and she moved from her shadowy corner to join them in the center of the cavern.

As she stood assessing the condition of her companions she felt Bishop pause just behind her and bend down to murmur in her ear, "You owe me one little elf." His breath on her sensitive ear caused a little shiver to run down her spine and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She saw Casavir tense at how close the ranger was to her and hoped that he would just keep his mouth shut. She quickly moved off to head deeper into the caves, hoping to prevent a fight between the two men. This was one of the things about humans that she still had a hard time grasping. They could instantly dislike someone on first encounters without any basis for it such as racial tension or family history. Many times it was because of something stupid such as not liking the way the person talked or what they chose to wear. Such was the case between these two and she just didn't want to be bothered by it. As dark and dangerous as the Mere had become recently, it was beginning to look much more appealing than being out here amongst the others. She looked over her shoulder to find both men watching her intently, Casavir with concern and Bishop with an almost feral look in his golden eyes. The ranger knew elvish, so he must be familiar enough with elves to know exactly how sensitive their ears were and she had to wonder if his actions had been deliberate. Seeing the slight smirk on his lips she figured it had been deliberate and, turning away, she felt her face flush a little at the implications. Best not to think about it right now for there was still a long way to go before their task was complete.

******

The four of them just stood staring as the body of the demon they had defeated vanished from sight and then looked around to see that they had reached the end of the road. With the death of the demon a door to an inner chamber had opened and they could just see a group of gith waiting for them. Nimbrethil also could see the figure of Shandra, locked inside a cage but otherwise seeming to be unharmed, and felt a rush of relief flood through her. After having to fight not only gith but demons and devils to reach here, she was glad that it had not all been in vain. Judging by what she could see, there would be no way for her to use her bow effectively inside the chamber and reluctantly she began to unstring it.

"Why are you unstringing your bow lass?" Khelgar asked her curiously.

"There isn't enough room in there to use it so I am going to have to rely on my swords," Nimbrethil said calmly and saw the worried looks she got from him and Casavir. "I know that I'm not as good with the blades but I have no choice. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she told them and saw they didn't believe her.

"I will protect you my lady," Casavir stated firmly and then glared at the ranger who had snorted at his words.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Nimbrethil sighed and unsheathing her blades stepped forward cautiously. She glanced around the room as she entered, sizing up the enemy quickly. As she approached she saw a female, much older looking than the others, standing inside some kind of portal surrounded by an energy barrier. Understanding came to her mind as she recalled the conversation with Mephasm and the little sphere he had given her: it would destroy the barrier. She kept her face blank as she looked at the gith inside the barrier, knowing she finally was face to face with Zeeaire.

"How long did you think you could escape us _Kalach-cha_? You have stolen our shards, defiled them with your touch, and now you will die for these crimes along with this frail thing of Jerro blood," Zeeaire hissed at her.

"You attacked my home, killed my friend, and kidnapped Shandra against her will. What crimes have I commited compared to those?" Nimbrethil asked as calmly as she could.

"You truly don't know the extent of your crimes? Then I shall recount them for you," Zeeaire replied. She proceeded to list them including the fact of having stolen the sword in the first place and the death of all the githyanki that had come hunting her.

"Seems to be an awful lot of trouble for just one simple sword," Nimbrethil said suggestively and saw anger cross Zeeaire's face.

"You put too much importance on your crime, you have done nothing that others have not attempted in the past," the gith leader said furiously.

"Oh really? You said you'd recount my crimes and now you are attempting to lie to me?" Nimbrethil taunted back.

"You know nothing, you speak lies like the Illithid did," Zeeaire hissed.

"Do I? Seems to me you are protesting too much," Nimbrethil sneered. She saw some of the others in the room shift uncomfortably and knew she had hit a nerve with them. She watched as a couple turned to confront their leader and then afterwards walk out of the room.

"Good, she lost face with them and now there are fewer to fight if things turn nasty, which I think they will," Bishop said softly, admiration in his voice.

"Enough of this!" Zeeaire said impatiently. "I have recounted your crimes and you will not stall your punishment any longer. However, for your companions I offer them the mercy of a quick death if you surrender the shards freely."

"Funny, I was about to make you the same offer," Nimbrethil sneered at the leader and then suddenly felt herself being lifted off the floor as a tearing sound came from her pack. She saw the three shards she had floating towards Zeeaire, passing through the barrier and landing on the ground beside her.

"Odd, I have all the ones you carry and yet you still seem to possess one," Zeeaire's voice held curiosity and she reached out her hand again.

Nimbrethil suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest that seemed to burn like liquid fire. The agony of it was so intense that she couldn't hold back a scream as she felt tears of pain roll down her cheeks. She dimly heard Zeeaire's voice and barely comprehended what she was saying.

"You have a piece of the sword inside you. I shall remove it from you by force," Zeeaire hissed.

Nimbrethil fell to the floor in pain, trying to catch her breath and barely maintaining her grip on her swords. She heard the sounds of fighting and knew that the others were engaged in battle and tried desperately to collect herself, all the while seeing Zeeaire watching her from behind the barrier.

Bishop stood next to the elf blocking the giths' attacks and yelled at her to get on her feet. "Damn you elf, get on your feet and fight," he snarled and then jabbed his toe hard into her side to try to get her to move.

Struggling up, Nim tightened her grip on her swords and placing her back to the ranger's, engaged the gith behind him. As soon as she felled him she reached into the pouch at her side and pulling out the stone, touched the barrier surrounding Zeeaire. As the two met a great flux of magic washed outwards, sending her staggering back several feet as Zeeaire howled with rage and launched an attack. Struggling to block the gith leader's attacks, she found herself dodging around the chamber, trying to stay alive while looking for an opening. She soon realized that the gith's attacks were getting weaker and found herself able to go on the offensive, despite the pain still running through her body from whatever it was that Zeeaire had done. Soon her blades were connecting with flesh and not long afterwards Zeeaire fell to her knees as her weapon fell from her hand.

"You think you have won _Kalach-cha _but a greater enemy now comes for you and it will destroy you," Zeeaire wheezed out.

Tired of listening to the bitch's words, Nimbrethil thrust her sword viciously through the gith's throat with a snarl. She watched in satisfaction as Zeeaire's body eventually crumbled to dust, resisting the urge to spit on it. She looked up to see Casavir watching her with a mixture of shock and dismay. Then she looked at Bishop and saw the pleased gleam in his eyes, and simply nodded at him. She looked around as she heard a lock break and saw Khelgar had opened Shandra's cage and the woman stepped out in relief and smiled at her.

"You have to let me save you sometime or I'll never be able to pay you back," Shandra smiled at them.

"Oh there'll be plenty of time to pay us all back on the way to Neverwinter," Bishop drawled, never one to keep his mouth shut for long.

"You all put me in danger, I'm not paying you a single coin," Shandra snapped.

"Well then, you'll be paying me another way. My bedroll's a little cold at night and I'm thinking you can fix that," the ranger purred back.

"I won't have you speaking to her or anyone else that way Bishop," Casavir stepped forward aggressively.

"Really, how about if I left you here in Luskan territory with your righteousness to keep you company then," Bishop faced the paladin angrily.

Rolling her eyes, Nimbrethil snapped at them. "Knock it off before I hit both of you, we need to get going." She turned away to gather up the shards Zeeaire had dropped and saw that she now had four of them. "Oh and Bishop, you might want to work on your technique. You have all the finesse of a bull in a china shop," she snipped at him.

"Jealousy's thick in this little band I see. Don't think I've forgotten your pretty face fair leader," Bishop's voice was smooth as honey as he raked her with his golden eyes.

Nimbrethil felt her breath catch in her throat again at the heat she saw in his eyes, and little butterflies danced in her stomach. She knew her expression showed nothing and for that she was grateful. It wouldn't due for the ranger to see that he had any kind of effect on her. Without saying another word to anyone, she picked up her stuff and marched out of the chamber.


	12. Sparring

Chapter 12: Sparring

Nimbrethil led them back down the mountain towards Ember searching for the small stream she had seen on the way up. She was very tired and her chest still hurt from whatever Zeeaire had done to her. When she found the stream, she started gathering sticks to make a fire for the night was chilly and she asked Casavir if he wouldn't mind taking first watch. The paladin gave her a puzzled look but simply agreed to do so and Khelgar quickly chimed up that he would take second. She nodded her thanks and turning to Shandra handed the woman her own bedroll to sleep in.

"I don't feel right about taking your bedroll after everything you've done for me," Shandra protested half-heartedly.

"I'm used to sleeping outdoors on the ground and you're not. We have a long journey back to Neverwinter and if you don't get enough sleep then you'll slow us down. Take the bedroll," Nimbrethil told her tiredly and turned to stretch out on the other side of the fire, wrapping her cloak about her.

Bishop in the meantime had been watching the elf closely and could tell from her movements that she was in pain, but he didn't hear a single complaint come from her and her face showed nothing either. When she gave up her bedroll to the farm girl he had to suppress a snicker. She wasn't so hurt she couldn't boss people around. He was actually finding her bossiness to be amusing coming as it was from such a small package. He watched as the paladin moved off to take his position for first watch and when he was out of hearing he walked over to the dwarf. "Don't wake her for her watch, I'll take it along with mine," he told Khelgar.

Khelgar looked up at the ranger in surprise, but simply nodded and watched as he laid out his bedroll near the elf and lay down. The dwarf knew that Nimbrethil must be in poor shape because she always took first watch, just as the ranger always took last. He was surprised the ranger cared enough to take her watch and frowned in concern. He hadn't missed the way the two had behaved around each other and he couldn't help but feel the ranger was trouble. However, he knew that if he tried to say anything to her she would just get pissed off at him.

"Khelgar do you mind if I ask you some questions about her?" Shandra asked softly, not wanting to disturb Nimbrethil.

"I don't mind," the dwarf looked at the farmer and saw that she was pretty enough to be considered attractive to human males, so Bishop's offer in the cave made some sense. However, he figured it was more of a reflex on the ranger's part than anything else. A blind man could tell that he was more interested in Nimbrethil.

"Well, I get this feeling that she doesn't like me for some reason but I have no idea why," Shandra shrugged.

"No lass, it's not that. You see from what I gathered she was orphaned at a pretty young age and was raised by Duncan's half brother Daeghun back in West Harbor. From what I could get out of Duncan, Daeghun lost his wife the same night that Nimbrethil lost her mother. Some kind of horrible battle down there years back." Khelgar picked up a stick to stoke the fire and pulled some dried meat out of his pack, handing some to Shandra.

"That doesn't answer my question," Shandra said as she took a bite of the dried meat.

"Well, Duncan told me that Daeghun kind of closed himself off emotionally after that, but he had a responsibility to raise the girl and he did. I just don't think he ever showed her any affection. She doesn't let her emotions show often, and she gets uncomfortable around those who do." Khelgar didn't say that since the ranger joined their group she had seemed to open up a bit more. "She doesn't dislike you girl, she just doesn't understand humans and their emotions too well, so she tends to become distant when confronted with them. Let's face it, you weren't exactly unemotional the two times you were with her. Not only that, it takes her a while to trust others. Once she gets to know you better she'll open up a bit more, you just have to be patient."

Shandra nodded at him and continued to watch the elf as she slept. She didn't know what that monster had done to her, but she could tell it had been painful. She really felt bad now for her behavior earlier. Nimbrethil had only been trying to help her and she had acted like a shrew. Hopefully she would at least have the opportunity to become her friend, she had a feeling Nimbrethil didn't have too many of them, and she really did owe her something. She felt her eyes closing and saying good night to the dwarf, she crawled into the bedroll and fell asleep quickly.

******

Khelgar awoke with a jerk as he heard the clashing of swords and scrambled out of his bedroll, grabbing his axe as he did so. Looking around he saw the camp was empty and focusing on where the noise was coming from, headed in that direction. He crashed through some trees into a small clearing and ran right into Casavir's broad back. Landing on his backside he yelled "What's going on?"

Laughing, Shandra helped the dwarf to his feet. "Nimbrethil is just having a little sparring match with Bishop that's all. Of course Casavir doesn't seem to approve of it."

Khelgar looked at the man and saw his frown as he watched the two combatants. Turning to watch, he saw that Nimbrethil was holding a long sword in her right hand instead of a short sword and wondered where she got it. He saw that she was holding her own against the ranger, but was clearly not comfortable with the weapon. He watched as Bishop soon had her overbalanced and she fell backwards to the ground with his sword at her throat.

"Come on elf, you can do better than that. Wielding a long sword isn't any different from a short sword," Bishop sneered at her as he stepped back.

With a snarl Nimbrethil leapt to her feet and took up a fighting stance in front of the ranger. They circled each other warily, their movements almost identical, and when Bishop suddenly lunged at her she successfully blocked his attack. This time she was able to actually get in some counter attacks and couldn't keep a slight smirk from her face when the ranger almost lost his balance after a particularly sharp riposte. "Looks like you spoke too soon Bishop," she taunted.

Bishop flashed her a feral smile and then faked a thrust to her left side. When she moved to counter it he dropped down and sweeping his leg, took her from her feet and once again had his blade at her throat. She lay on the ground glaring up at him, a dangerous light flashing in her green eyes. He stepped back again and waited for her to get on her feet.

"You tricked me," Nimbrethil protested a little and saw anger darken his eyes.

"That's right elf," he snorted. "Your enemies won't hesitate to use every trick in the book to kill you. There's no such thing as fighting fair when it's a matter of survival and you know that."

"Oh yes, I know that very well," Nimbrethil growled low and narrowed her eyes at him. As she circled him again she sent a call to Thorondor and then launched her attack on the ranger. Bishop was just starting to get the upper hand again when her falcon swooped down at him causing him to flinch and turn away a little. As soon as he was distracted, she quickly moved in and soon had him pinned beneath her with her blades at his throat. To her surprise, instead of being angry, he started to laugh. Unable to keep a smile from her face, she stood up and held out her arm for Thorondor.

"You're learning elf," Bishop smirked at her as he got to his feet. "I don't know about you but I've worked up quite an appetite, how about some breakfast?"

Nodding at him, she turned away to head back towards camp, but stopped when she saw a dire wolf standing at the edge of the clearing. She hesitated, not moving a muscle, wondering why the creature was just standing there. Reaching out she touched the mind of the animal and got the image of it and Bishop hunting together and knew this was the ranger's companion. She was impressed despite herself because having a dire wolf as a companion was unheard of.

"Ah, I was hoping you two would get to meet," Bishop said as he stepped up beside her. Hearing the sound of weapons being drawn he turned towards the others to see them about to attack. "Make one move and you die," he snarled at them, his hand on his sword.

"It's okay, that's Bishop's companion," Nimbrethil told them and saw the looks of disbelief on their faces. When she turned back, she saw that the animal had moved closer to them and was watching her curiously. He told her his name was Karnwyr and that he had been with Bishop since he was a pup. He showed her images of the two of them sitting in front of fires sharing their kills and playing. Her mouth twitched in amusement at that and she heard the man beside her growl in warning. It was a side of Bishop that she had yet to see and found herself suddenly wanting to see more. She looked at Bishop out of the corner of her eye and saw he was a little embarassed.

"I figured since you introduced me to Thorondor that it was only fair you got to meet Karnwyr," Bishop walked over to the wolf and scratched behind his ears, warning the animal against anymore images like the ones he already showed the elf.

She walked over to the wolf as well and reaching out let him sniff her hand to get her scent. She then waited as Thorodor and Karnwyr sized each other up, knowing that it was important for the two to get to know each other's scents as well. When she figured enough time had passed, she started heading back towards camp with them. As she passed Casavir she saw a dark frown on his face and sighed knowing that he was not pleased about this turn of events. Well, too bad for him if he didn't like it for he would just have to learn to live with it or move on.

Bishop couldn't resist smirking at the paladin as he walked by with Karnwyr in tow. Sensing his master's mood the wolf looked curiously at the human they passed. He got the impression that the man in metal didn't want the ranger around and wondered why. When he asked Bishop all he got was an image of the elf and wondered how she fit into everything. Sending a question to Thorondor he got the image of the elf and metal man traveling without Bishop and the friendliness between the two. Ah, competition for a mate, that was the problem. Chuckling to himself he told Bishop not to worry, he had it all over the other one where it concerned the elf. Chuckling Bishop looked at his companion and then back at the elf who had turned to see what was so funny before deciding to ignore them.

When Nimbrethil reached the camp she saw that Thorondor had been busy and had brought her four rabbits. As the falcon settled on a branch overhead she set to skinning and cleaning rabbits while Bishop stoked up the fire. When she was done she spit them over the fire and tossed the scraps to Karnwyr. She couldn't help smiling as Khelgar came over sniffing appreciatively at the smell of the cooking rabbits.

"This is why I like traveling with you lass, you know how to take care of your friends," the dwarf chuckled.

"Well, with the way you eat it's a good thing I have Thorondor to help with the hunting," Nimbrethil teased him.

As soon as they had finished eating their breakfast, they packed up their gear and continued their journey back to the city. Nimbrethil wasn't eager to return, but the answers she needed weren't out here. Hopefully Shandra would be able to remember something that would help them find Jerro's Haven and soon. She had a feeling that they hadn't heard the last of the githyanki, and the presence of the demons and devils in the cave suggested someone else was seeking her as well. She would have to figure out what to do about Shandra, for the woman would definately be a target and was clearly not all that capable of taking care of herself. Sighing, she realized that yet again she was being led down a path that she wasn't sure she even wanted to follow. However, Daeghun had taught her to not run from her problems, so she would just have to find the solution, no matter how long it took. Shrugging away these thoughts, she turned her attention back to the path she was following, ignoring the quiet conversation amongst the others.

Casavir and Khelgar were taking turns bringing Shandra up to speed on recent events, while Bishop looked on. Every time the farm girl said "ooh" and "ahh" he thought he might be sick. He also saw the way she seemed to be hanging on every word that came out of the paladin's mouth. Gods, if a woman ever behaved like that with him he would probably run screaming for the hills, but the paladin seemed to be getting puffed up with the attention. Finally, in disgust, he moved ahead of them to walk by Nimbrethil's side. When she merely looked at him and nodded before turning to face forward, he sighed in satisfaction. This was much better and glancing back he saw the paladin once again glaring at him, but he merely smirked and ignored him. Let him stew over it, it was the elf's choice and he knew that Karnwyr was right and that he was number one, at least for now. It would be up to him to keep it that way.


	13. The Return Trip

Chapter 13: The Return Trip

Nimbrethil was standing watch over the camp, listening to the snores of the others and trying not to laugh. Khelgar sounded like a wounded beast and Shandra sounded like some kind of whistling bird. The only one not snoring was Casavir because he had yet to go to sleep. He always stayed awake for a bit while she was on watch and she would often feel his gaze on her although why that was she never bothered to ask. Bishop took every opportunity to taunt Casavir and the man just couldn't ignore him. The worst one had been earlier this evening when he had objected to Bishop and her sparring again. He had told the ranger to be careful and Bishop had told him to butt out, and it wasn't long before she had lost her temper and threatened to leave them to fend for themselves. She certainly didn't need them now and she wasn't going to put up with stupid male foolishness. As she stood leaning against a tree she caught a now familiar scent just in front of her.

"I know you're there Bishop," she called softly and then watched as the ranger left the shadow of the trees where he had been watching her from. It irked him that he'd only been there for about a minute before she called out to him.

"You're a little more alert these days elf," Bishop smirked at her, hiding his chagrin at being caught.

"Well that's because I've learned to recognize your scent and the wind happens to be blowing towards me," Nimbrethil smiled slyly. "One would think that a ranger of your talents would know enough to approach downwind from someone. Looks like you're getting a little careless."

Bishop ground his teeth at the smug tone in her voice. Damn she had a way of getting under his skin and catching him off guard. He wasn't used to someone giving him sass like she did, and that superior air of hers was hard to swallow sometimes, even though she had good reason to be smug. He had known other elven rangers and none of them had been as good as her. Before he could say anything, she spoke up again.

"Was there something in particular you wanted? Because if not then I suggest you go get some sleep," Nimbrethil told him. "Lack of sleep must be the reason you messed up, or maybe it's incompetence?" She tried not to laugh as she saw her verbal barb hit home.

With a low snarl of anger Bishop stepped forward until he was towering over her, his eyes flashing with malevolence. To his surpise her green eyes locked with his and she showed no fear of him, though most who saw him like this would be shaking in their boots. He had to wonder if Duncan had told her anything about his past. Certainly if she knew anything she would be afraid of him, but then again maybe not. She was tough, a survivor and could certainly hold her own against him. "I would watch my tongue elf if you know what's good for you," he growled low, his voice barely above a whisper.

Nimbrethil looked up at the man before her and knew that his bark was worse than his bite. After some conversation with Karnwyr when Bishop wasn't watching, she had come to realize that his nastiness was a defense mechanism to keep people from getting too close to him. She knew he was a survivor and if anything threatened him then he would be a most ruthless and dangerous opponent. Other than that he was not as dangerous as he liked to pretend to be.

"Hah, if that's supposed to scare me then you're out of luck," Nimbrethil growled back, keeping her voice low as well. She watched as a bunch of emotions ran across his face from suprise to anger to disdain. He suddenly turned around and strode off into the woods again muttering under his breath and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at him. She leaned back against the tree and resumed her watch pleased at having gotten the better of him again.

Bishop was fuming as he stalked away from her and scowled as he realized that once again she had gotten the last word in. Damn elf was getting the better of him and that never happened. He was always the one who sent others running, not the other way around. Suddenly he paused as he heard a chuckle in his mind and looking around saw Karnwyr watching him with what looked like a stupid grin on his face, if that was possible. "What's so funny?" he snarled at his companion.

Karnwyr's thoughts swirled through his head. "Elf get better of you, that not happen ever. Very funny." The dire wolf walked over to rub against the ranger. "You like her and I like her. We stay with her?"

Bishop absently scratched behind the animal's ears as he called up a mental picture of the elf and their previous encounters. He had been with women who were more physically beautiful than her, but none of them had stirred him the way she did. He had seen her body and despite being slight she had generous curves in all the right places and all her muscles were well toned. Not only that, she was a creature of the wilds, just like him, and that appealed to him more than anything else. He had to wonder if she was wild in bed and what that might be like. If she made love with the same fierceness with which she fought then damn that would be worth sticking around for. "Yeah, we'll stick around for a while," he answered his companion before heading back towards the camp to get some sleep.

******

The next morning Nimbrethil woke to laughing voices and looking around saw that Kehlgar and Shandra were cooking breakfast while the dwarf regaled the farmer with some story about his past adventures in bars. Listening closely she realized he was retelling the story of the monks which was the reason he had come to Neverwinter. Stretching slightly she sat up and went to sit at the fire across from them. Looking around she didn't see Bishop or Casavir and hoped the two men weren't bothering each other. She sighed as she realized that they would probably reach Neverwinter by that evening and wasn't looking forward to it.

"You don't look too chipper this morning lass," Khelgar commented absently as he stirred the porridge he was cooking.

"We'll soon be back in the city and you know how much I _love_ being there," Nimbrethil sneered.

"Don't see as you've got much choice but to go back, you won't find any answers out here that's for sure," the dwarf said in sympathy. He too didn't care much for the noise and crowded streets of the city.

"I spent most of my life on a farm so I can't say I'm too familiar with Neverwinter," Shandra spoke up. "I've only visited there a few times to buy things I couldn't get in Highcliff. The city didn't seem all that bad when I was there."

"There are many nice parks in the city, as well as various churches and markets sprinkled throughout," Casavir said as he came out of the woods and sat down. Nimbrethil figured he must have been taking care of personal business.

"That's all well and good if you're a merchant or a member of the nobility, otherwise it just plain sucks to live there," Bishop chimed in from behind her, his voice openly contmeptuous.

Seeing a dangerous light in Casavir's eyes and the way his lips pressed together, Nimbrethil spoke quickly hoping to head off yet another snarling match between the two men. "I for one much prefer the clean air and open spaces of the forests and the lands around the city. Unfortunately, Khelgar pointed out that the answers I seek won't be found out here. So I guess I'll just have to put up with the noise and the smell for a little longer."

"I don't know if I'll be able to help you find the answers you're looking for, but I'll try my best," Shandra gave the elf a small smile and saw her nod slightly in return.

"Well we'll just have to take things one step at a time, but the first thing I want to do is corner Duncan. He knows something about these shards, I could tell from the way his eyes refused to meet mine when we talked about them that first day." Nimbrethil stared into the fire as Khelgar announced breakfast was ready and started scooping out the porridge into bowls and passing them out. "I won't let him dodge the issue anymore. He'll be easier to pry the information out of than Daeghan would be and he's closer by far."

"I would have thought that your foster father would have told you about it," Shandra pointed out.

"Daeghan plays things close to the vest and he never wanted to talk about that night. I know it still pains him to this day," Nimbrethil said softly. "You see, elves live for centuries and unlike humans our memories don't fade with time. No matter how much time passes, the pains and joys of life that we experience stay with us as clearly as the day they occured. I am sure that I was a constant reminder to him of what he lost."

"Do you remember anything about that night? I know you were pretty young when it happened," Shandra asked.

"My memories of my mother singing to me and playing with me are clear but that's all," Nimbrethil sighed as she tried to once again picture her mother's face but could only get a fuzzy image. "Either I was too young to comprehend the events or the trauma of it is blocking the memory of that night. I can't even call up a clear image of my mother's face."

"Maybe the memories will come back to you someday," Khelgar said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood around the fire.

"I'm not sure I want to remember anything. Look at how it affected Daeghan," Nimbrethil finished her breakfast and stood up stretching, peering up at the sky. She sniffed the air and frowned. "We should get going soon for I think there's a storm headed our way." Picking up the utensils she strode towards the small stream to wash them while the others started packing up their things.

Bishop watched her go and could tell that the subject bothered her alot even though her face and voice had been expressionless. He saw it in the tensed muscles of her shoulders and the stiffness in her walk. His own memories of childhood were horrors that he had worked hard at forgetting but they still sometimes haunted his sleeep. He hoped she never remembered for he didn't want to see her unhappy although he didn't know why he felt that way. _Face it buddy, you're doing alot of things different since she walked into the Flagon a few months ago._ That thought bothered him too much so he pushed it from his mind. It didn't pay to dwell on things like that, it was safer to take things one day at a time and live for the moment. When she had returned and put away the gear, he picked up his stuff and fell into step beside her, noticing again how the paladin glared at him. It was obvious to him the man was sweet on her but she either didn't know or didn't care. This thought cheered him up and he couldn't keep a wolfish smile off his face as he looked back at the man.

Nimbrethil, lost in her thoughts, didn't notice the exchange between the two but Shandra did. She didn't like the ranger because she felt that he was a pig, but obviously Nimbrethil saw something in him. She had tried to get Casavir to talk to her for she found him to be extremely attractive, but too often his gaze was fixed on the elf. Nimbrethil was always annoyed when the two fought, but obviously had no clue as to why they fought. She debated whether or not to say anything the next time she was alone with her. Then she remembered Khelgar's words from a couple days ago and knew she would have to wait for the elf to open up to her a bit more. Sighing she hoped when they finally got to talk that it wouldn't be too late.


	14. Back At The Flagon

Chapter 14: Back At The Flagon

Bishop had been watching Nimbrethil closely as they neared the Dock Gates of the city and had seen her spirits dampen. She became very quiet, almost tense as they entered and headed towards the Flagon. He himself didn't exactly enjoy being there, but only because it wasn't much fun unless you had plenty of gold to spend. The difference between how she had been in the wilds and how she was now was very noticeable and he had to bite back the impulse to grab her hand and drag her back out to the woods. Why he cared he wasn't sure, all he knew was that she had been a lot of fun to be around up to this point. Hells, even Karnwyr liked her and that was unusual for he never liked any other women that Bishop had hung around with.

Nimbrethil could smell the foul scents of the docks even before she reached the gate, her sensitive nose twitching in disgust. Human cities were so noisy and dirty that she didn't understand how any elf could live there. But she had seen several around the city though most of them were mages. She wondered if there was some kind of spell they used to mask the stench or if they just got used to it after a while. She had visited a couple of elven villages with her father, and while many would see them as humble, they at least didn't smell like cesspits. Sighing she pushed open the door to her uncle's inn, hoping that because it was mid afternoon there wouldn't be too many customers. She didn't want to deal with the noise the patrons made on her first day back.

As she entered she saw her uncle give a start of surprise and then come running over to meet them. "Welcome back! Back safe and in one piece no less," he exclaimed and grabbed her up in a big hug. Stiffening at this unexpected display of emotion from him she tried very hard not to push him away. Realizing his error he quickly let her go and started to apologize.

"No, don't apologize," she told him. "You just caught me off guard that's all." She headed towards the bar to grab an ale as her uncle greeted the others and started asking for the details of their trip. She saw that Bishop had followed her to get an ale as well, looking scornfully in Shandra's direction as the woman flirted openly with Duncan. She waited patiently, not saying a word until things had quieted down a little.

"Uncle Duncan, we need to talk about this wound I received as a child," she called to him and saw him jump a little before heading over to her.

"I don't know why you're asking about that again, surely Daeghun told you all about it. You got it from stray debris," the half-elf said, but he refused to meet her gaze.

"No! No more dodging the issue," she snapped. "The gith told me I have a shard in my chest and I want to know how that happened. Furthermore, I want to know why no one thought it important enough to mention before now."

"You have a shard in your chest? I..we..had no idea," Duncan stammered, wary of the angry look in his niece's eyes.

"Ah notice the catch in your uncle's voice, it looks like he's been keeping secrets from you," Bishop spoke up, his sneering voice filled with satisfaction at the half-elf's discomfort.

"Silence Bishop," Duncan snapped at him.

"No, he's right, you knew about this. I suggest you tell me everything you know about the battle, this scar, and the shard inside me," Nim demanded. When she saw him still hesistating to say anything she marched up to him and poked him in the chest with her finger. "The gith leader tried to kill me to get at it and I'm not in the mood for any more lies. Start talking!" she snarled at him.

Sighing Duncan signaled to Sal to bring him a beer and moved to sit at a table in the corner, motioning her to follow him. Grabbing her own drink she went and sat across from him and waited for him to speak. He started with how her mother came to the village and stayed there for a while with them. He worked his way up to the night that the Hells broke loose on the village, describing the panic and confusion of those caught in the middle of a battle they had had no warning of. When he described Daeghun's reaction to Shayla's death she finally got a glimpse of the pain her father must have felt and she understood why he had closed himself off from everyone. She tried as hard as she could to remember anything while her uncle talked, but she kept drawing a blank.

As he finished his tale he looked up at her and she saw the sadness in his eyes. She felt nothing but relief at finally hearing the truth out of him. "One of you should have told me long before this," she stated flatly.

"I wanted to but Daeghun wouldn't allow it. You know my brother, he's not one you want to cross," Duncan protested.

"Yes, and he raised me. I'm not someone you want to cross either," she told him. "This is not the kind of stuff one should find out about from complete strangers. At least now I know more about why the gith were after me and I can be prepared for future confrontations, if there are any." The gith leader had seemed to imply that there would be no more attacks, but she doubted the truthfulness of such an opponent. She stared down into her ale for a while and when she looked up, she saw Duncan looking at her like some lost puppy. "It's okay uncle, I know that wasn't easy for you," she said softly, regretting her harshness from before.

Smiling a little at her, he gulped down the last of his ale. "It's been with me a long time, I'm glad I could finally speak of it," he said and they sat in silence until Bishop broke in with an irreverant comment.

"Why the long faces you two, somebody die? If so, sounds like a cause for celebration to me," he wandered over to them smirking a little, a hint of glee in his voice. "By the way, I've decided it would be in both our best interests if I stayed on with you."

"We don't need anymore of your help Bishop," Casavir snapped, coming forward from his place by the fire and glaring at the ranger.

"No one asked you paladin, it's up to our leader to decide," Bishop snarled back.

Growling a little, Nimbrethil contemplated drawing her dagger and cutting both their tongues out. "Why don't the two of you just have a good old fashioned brawl and get it out of your system?" When they both looked at her in surprise, she had to bite back a hiss of annoyance. "The two of you haven't stopped once since we left and I'm getting tired of it. If you can't play nicely together then both of you can go back to where you came from." Seeing that she had effectively silenced them she turned to Bishop and regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"Well, seeing as how I do owe you for the knife, you're welcome to join us for as long as you wish. You'll get your fair share of the rewards, _if_ you pull your own weight." She saw him smirk at Casavir and rolled her eyes. "That being said, I need a good sparring partner and I think we're well matched." Stepping closer to him and locking her gaze on his she warned him, "Make me regret it and the lands of Faerun won't be big enough for you to hide in."

The Hells!, the wench actually dared to threaten him. He didn't know whether to laugh or be angry and unfortunately she moved away before he could decide. He knew that it was no idle threat, for he had seen how skillfull she was at hunting and tracking. Deciding to be amused, he went to the bar to grab another ale as she turned to pacify the paladin. The man looked like someone had forced him to swallow a hedgehog, but after a few words from her he seemed to relax. The man was a fool when it came to women.

"Um, excuse me," Shandra spoke up. "I hate to ask but what happens to me now. I have no home to go back to seeing as how it's in ashes."

"Shandra, you are the only living relative of Ammon Jerro, and whether you know about his haven or not doesn't matter too much. The gith think you know something and there is obviously another party involved in this shard business." Nimbrethil saw the worry in the woman's face and softened her tone a little. "I think the safest place for you is here with us, but if you choose to stay then you're going to have to train so you can defend yourself. There's only so much we can do to protect you."

"Well I'm not completely helpless, I do know how to handle a sword," Shandra was a little annoyed at being painted as a damsel in distress.

"That may be true, but knowing how to handle a weapon and being able to use it effectively are two different things," Nimbrethil pointed out. "Just as I need Bishop to help sharpen my skills, you'll need to train with someone so you can sharpen yours."

"I can help the lass with that," Khelgar chimed in, "that is if she wants me to."

"I too will be happy to offer my services," Casavir nodded politely at Shandra.

"Well, thanks I guess," Shandra blushed a little at the paladin.

"Don't thank me farm girl, traveling with us is probably the worst decision you could make," Bishop snickered. "I say we open a few kegs and drown ourselves in some of the Flagon's best wine to celebrate."

As everyone started grabbing mugs and mingling to talk about the events surrounding Shandra's rescue, Nimbrethil quietly slipped away from them. She was tired of their bickering and loud, raucous voices. She wanted to get some peace and quiet, if only for a little while. Leaving the inn by the back door, she headed for a small thicket of woods that was not far away. Finding a suitably comfortable tree, she climbed up and stretched out on one of the larger limbs. Sighing, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, feeling contentment wash over her. The only thing that would make it better was if Thorondor was with her. However, she knew that some humans wouldn't be able to resist either trying to capture or kill him, so she had told him to stay out of the city.

Bishop had seen her leave and when no one was looking, slipped out to follow her. He wanted to have a little chat with her about her threat and figured this would be the best time to do it. As he entered the woods he paused and then stood still to listen. He didn't hear any movement, but that meant nothing for she was especially skilled at moving silently. Peering closely at the ground he saw a few bent blades of grass, something so obscure that most would not see it. Following her trail was difficult but eventually he tracked her to a rather large oak tree. He could find no other sign on the ground so he looked up and there she was looking down at him, showing no surprise at his being there.

"Well, I have to say that I am impressed that you managed to follow me so quickly," Nimbrethil smiled a little at him.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he drawled sarcastically and heard her snort in laughter.

"What do you want ranger?" she queried, staring into his honey colored eyes, noting again how much like a wolf's they were.

"I don't like it when people threaten me elf," Bishop snapped angrily, suddenly remembering what she had said.

"Oh it wasn't a threat Bishop, it was a promise," she responded. She saw his eyes narrow with anger and then to her surpise he started climbing up the tree to her. As he climbed she couldn't help but admire the way his muscles flexed and felt herself blush a little at the direction of her thoughts. He climbed to the limb next to her and settled on it, looking every bit at home in the tree as she did.

"You really shouldn't play with fire if you don't want to get burned," he growled at her.

"Is that what I'm doing?" she asked in mock surprise. "Well, thank you for clarifying that point." She saw a faint smile tug at the corner of his lips as he tried not to laugh. Finally he gave up and she found herself joining in. As she watched him, she saw an intense look enter his eyes, an almost predatory expression that sent a little shiver down her spine. When he suddenly leaned in towards her she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"You have a wicked tongue on you elf, I wonder what else it's good for," he whispered suggestively in her ear.

Gods, why did her ears have to be so sensitive she cursed to herself as little tingles of delight traveled down her arm. Before she could think of a response, his hand came up to circle behind her head and pull her lips to his. At the first touch of his mouth on hers she felt a shock run through her. As his tongue teased the corner of her lips she found herself yielding to him with a soft moan. His mouth tasted like honey and his breath was warm on her face. She kissed him back, tangling her tongue with his. When he suddenly pulled back, she opened her eyes, startled at his movement. She saw him smirk a little before he started to climb down from the tree. When he was on the ground he looked up at her, a wicked grin on his face.

"Pleasant dreams little elf," Bishop said as he walked away from her. When no reply came his way, he realized he had found the perfect way to silence her. He hadn't expected her to yield like she did, and it took everything he had to walk away. He wanted to savor the pursuit of her, like one would a fine wine.

Watching him leave she tried to gather her thoughts, her lips still tingling from the kiss they had shared. She wasn't sure if he had pressed the issue if she wouldn't have yielded completely to him. If his kiss was any indication, then sleeping with him would be quite the experience. Leaning back against the tree she found her thoughts drifiting to him and wondering what he was like in bed.


	15. A Day of Sparring

Chapter 15: A Day of Sparring

Nimbrethil opened her eyes and stretched in her bed. She had snuck back to the inn and climbed through the window of her room the previous evening. Bishop had unsettled her and she hadn't wanted to go back to the common room where he was sure to be. Unfortunately, she had dreamed about that stupid kiss they shared and hadn't gotten much sleep. Getting out of bed, she pulled on a pair of pants and a loose shirt and then headed down the hall to the common room. As soon as she walked in her uncle came over with a pot of tea and asked her what she wanted for breakfast. As he hurried off to make it, she spotted Bishop in his usual corner. Going over to him she stopped beside his table, and waited until he looked at her.

"What?" he grumbled at her and then scowled down into his mug of coffee.

"Grumpy this morning are you? Next time don't try to drink the Flagon dry," she smirked a little at him and heard him snarl but didn't catch any words. "I was going to ask you to spar with me this morning, but I guess I'll have to ask Casavir."

Bishop's head snapped up like it was on a puppet string and he glared at her. Spar with the tin can? She couldn't be serious, the man wouldn't be able to keep up with her. "Funny, I hadn't pegged you for one who liked to fight by the book, which is the only way the paladin knows how to fight."

"Well, better that than someone with a hangover who can't see straight," she snipped back at him. Putting on her best "I'm disappointed" face, she moved away towards where Casavir was sitting.

"After breakfast be prepared to get your ass kicked elf," Bishop called after her.

"Well, we'll just see who kicks who's ass ranger," she smiled a little as she looked back. Sitting down at the table she poured a cup of tea and waited for her breakfast. Shandra came over and sat across from her.

"If you're going to be practicing this morning would you mind if I join you?" she asked. "Khelgar has an extra sword and shield I can use."

"No, that won't do," Nimbrethil answered and saw the woman's face fall. "We need to get you your own armor and sword before you begin, something that you will be comfortable with. Otherwise you could end up getting hurt."

"I didn't think of that," Shandra paused as Duncan placed a bowl of porridge in front of the elf. "I just figured that it would be best to get started as soon as possible."

"We'll go get you some gear first and then we'll see," Nimbrethil told her in between mouthfuls. She saw Bishop looking at Shandra with an expression of disdain. Obviously he didn't think much of her learning to fight, but it was necessary. When she finished eating, she asked the others if they wanted to come. Not surprisingly all the men said no, and Khelgar actually shuddered at the idea of shopping with women. With the help of the other women, Nimbrethil sorted through the various items they had looted on their last trip, bundling up the stuff they would sell, before leaving the inn.

Their first stop was the armorsmith where Shandra tried on different types of armor. She found plate mail to be heavy but Nimbrethil told her that she would eventually get used to the weight and that, until she was accomplished at wielding a shield and sword, she would get hit often. The plate was the best protection for her. So she wouldn't be overburdened, she took the elf's advice and selected a smaller shield than what most sword fighters used. She figured that with practice she would get used to the weight and then she could get the bigger one.

The next stop was the weaponsmith to try different types of swords and see which one she liked best. As she tried them out she saw Nimbrethil haggling with the merchant over the price of a beatiful longsword. She finally settled on a longsword herself and joined the elf at the counter. "You're replacing the sword you just got already?"

Looking at her Nimbrethil shrugged, "The one I have isn't balanced well and it's made of steel. This one is perfectly balanced and because it's made of mithral, it's as strong as steel but half the weight. Not only that it has a couple of special enchantments on it that make it deal extra damage on impact." Then smirking a little she whispered, "Wait until Bishop sees this, he won't know what hit him."

Shandra frowned a bit at that comment, but said nothing as the elf paid for their purchases and started back to the Flagon. She wasn't sure what was going on between those two, but she didn't like or trust Bishop and felt that Nimbrethil was getting too close to him. She debated with herself again about saying something, but eventually decided to wait and see. She didn't want to get on the bad side of the elf for she had seen how she could get when crossed. She might find herself left to her own devices and that scared her more than she cared to admit.

******

After helping Shandra to put on her new armor and showing her how to adjust the straps for the shield, Nimbrethil went to change into her practice leathers. She had made them herself, with the help of her father, and they fit like a glove. Glancing in the mirror she saw how they emphasized her curves and was pleased. Bishop had spent much of the trip watching her every move and she couldn't wait to see his reaction. Both her father and Georg had told her that distracting your opponent, getting them off balance, was the key to every fight. Time to find out how much of a distraction she could be. Humming a little to herself she headed out behind the inn where there was plenty of room for sparring and saw Bishop waiting for her. As she approached, she saw his eyes widen a little as they roamed over her and she had to suppress a chuckle.

"It's about time you got here," Bishop growled, trying to hide the fact that what she was wearing had an affect on him.

"That eager to get your butt kicked are you?" she drawled amusedly. She heard the clash of steel on steel and looking over saw Shandra was sparring with Casavir.

Following the line of her gaze, Bishop snorted as the farm girl clumsily swung her sword at the paladin. "You really think she can learn to defend herself?"

"She has to learn because otherwise she'll be a burden to the group," Nimbrethil answered. "I have enough problems of my own and those I can't count on in a fight will be left behind at the inn. I didn't go to all the trouble of rescuing her from the gith, only to lose her in a stupid fight later on because she couldn't defend herself." Moving to a spot about ten feet away, she drew her swords and readied herself, arching an eyebrow at Bishop in challenge.

Bishop drew his own weapons and gave her a feral grin, then paused as he saw the gleaming blade in her hand. "New toy?"

"Just a little something I found this morning," Nimbrethil smirked at him, eager to test her blade against his. "Caela ie'lle, Mellonamin" (Have at thee, My Friend).

"Seasamin, Aier" he replied as he began to circle her. (My pleasure, short one)

Nimbrethil eyed him as she waited for him to make the first move. Some would take the view that letting your opponent strike first was a mistake, but practicing with Georg had taught her the value of letting them commit to a course of action and then countering it. She was smaller and not as strong as a human and therefore had to be cautious in any engagement with them. She could not stand and trade blows all day and therefore had to take a more defensive posture. Therefore, when Bishop lunged forward she was ready for him and countered his stroke easily. They continued to move around each other, their swords clashing as they parried and thrust, neither one managing to get the upper hand. After several minutes she could feel a pleased grin come to her face as she realized that the new sword was making a big difference in this battle.

Bishop couldn't help but respect how much better she had become in the short time they had been sparring together. She was learning faster than most and was already almost equal to him in skill. He knew it was the new weapon she had bought that was making the most difference, but there was no denying she had improved in other areas as well. He found himself grinning a little at the thought that he had finally found a worthy partner, at least on the practice field. It remained to be seen how well they worked together in battle.

Shandra had paused to catch her breath, for moving in plate mail was tiring. She saw Casavir had fixed his gaze on Nimbrethil and Bishop as they sparred. She turned to observe them, hoping to pick up a pointer or two, even though they were using a different style. As the two moved and clashed, she couldn't help but admire the grace and speed they displayed. It almost looked as if they were dancing, not fighting. As their match continued, she saw the other companions had come outside to watch them.

Casavir frowned as he watched the way the ranger was attacking Nimbrethil. The intensity of the match had increased in the past couple of minutes, and some of the strikes he made came very close to hurting her. He also saw that she was responding in kind and his concern was heightened. This was not the way people practiced, it was bordering on an all out fight. Could the ranger be trying to hurt her? He bit his lip, unsure whether or not he should intervene.

Duncan had come outside to watch and felt his concern mount as he saw Bishop and his niece sparring. It didn't look like any sparring match he had ever witnessed. First the intensity level was too high, and second they were trading insults with each other, with each one being nastier than the last. When Bishop had managed to knock Nim off her feet, he assumed that it was over. To his shock, the man continued to attack her as she lay on her back. Seeing that made his blood boil, and without a second thought he ran over and shoved Bishop from behind, sending the man sprawling to the side.

"What the hells do you think you're doing?" Nimbrethil yelled at her uncle as she got to her feet.

"He had you in a totally defensive position. He could have seriously hurt you," Duncan protested.

"So? What of it?" she snarled. "I told him to keep attacking even if I was in a totally defensive position. Do you think that an enemy won't do the same thing if they had the chance? How else am I to learn how to handle myself in such a position?"

"You told him to fight this way?" Duncan asked, stunned by the comment. "That's not the way people practice," he said angrily.

"Maybe not your way, but it suits me fine!" Nim snapped angrily.

"This is supposed to be a sparring match Nimbrethil," Casavir spoke up as he came over. "Duncan is right, you could have been seriously hurt."

"Oh please paladin, if you're looking for a damsel in distress to help go coddle the farm girl," Bishop sneered in disgust. "Nimbrethil's anything but."

"What you did was not honorable in a sparring match Bishop," Casavir snarled at him.

"Honorable? Do you think that enemies such as the gith and demons we encountered give a damn about honor?" Bishop said in disgust.

Before the two men could continue the argument, Nimbrethil stepped between them. She was furious at the interference and unable to maintain control of her temper. "You can spar however you want Casavir, but don't dare try to tell me how to handle my own session," she yelled at him. Looking around at everyone she growled, "If anyone interferes in one of my practice sessions again they may just find themselves with some wounds of their own to patch up. Do I make myself clear?" Without waiting for an answer she turned and stalked off back to the inn, slamming the door behind her. Going to her room she removed her swords and belt and then paced back and forth, fuming at the bunch of them. She was not some flimsy, helpless, female who needed to be protected. She had been taking care of herself for over half a century, longer than any of them had been alive. How dare they tell her how to conduct her business? When someone knocked on her door she ignored it.

"Nimbrethil, can I talk with you?" Shandra's voice asked.

Yanking open the door she motioned to her to come in before resuming her pacing. "If you've come to lecture me too I suggest you forget it."

"No, I actually came to sympathize with you," Shandra retorted in amusement. She saw the elf stop and stare at her in surprise. "I know how you feel. Men always seem to think that no woman is capable of taking care of herself. It does get to be annoying after a while. Though I don't have a great deal of experience, even I could tell that Casavir was holding back with me. I asked him why and he said that I wasn't like other women he fought, that he needed to be more careful." The farmer couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Before she could say anything, Neeshka and Elanee came striding in. Nimbrethil realized that they must have witnessed her little outburst and felt an embarassing flush heat her face. "Not exactly the cool, competent leader was I?"

All three women burst out laughing at that. "Honestly Nimbrethil, I think you didn't go far enough with them. I would have probably punched them," Neeshka said in between bouts of laughter. "I mean, I have been taking care of myself for most of my life, but there have been some men in the past that seemed to think I needed help. As if!"

"I agree, men can be a bit overprotective sometimes," Elanee chimed in, her laughter more subdued than the others. "You just have to not let it bother you and continue leading your own life. You have to admit that even you need the protection someone the size of Casavir or Bishop can provide at times."

"That doesn't mean that they have to always treat you like a whimpy girl. If you give them a chance, they will put you in a dress and stick you in the kitchen," Shandra told them, still irked by Casavir's earlier comment. "I mean how many women did you encounter when working for the City Watch?"

"I only saw a couple others besides Brelaina," Nimbrethil replied. "While it is true that men are better suited for some things, not every situation calls for brute force. A little finesse can and does go a long way in some situations."

"When we found Casavir up in the Sword Mountains, the only woman in the group was Katriona, in case you forgot," Neeshka pointed out. "I've noticed this among most races. Very few women actually go out to fight."

"That may be because they don't wish to do such a thing. Which doesn't mean all women are of the same mind," she said thoughtfully. "While amongst the elves it is common for women to fight alongside the men, it is not so in human society," Elanee told them. "I am sure the same held true in West Harbor."

"Actually, it is more common amongst mere villages to find women in the milita, although granted not as many as in elven villages," Nimbrethil clarified. "Living in and around the Mere can be extremely dangerous. Many learn to fight in some way, if only so that they can get themselves out of danger should they need to. However, few go so far as to actually become members of the militia. It is this that seems to perpetuate the idea that fighting should be left to men."

"Still, the fact remains that amongst humans and most other races, woman are still considered to be more useful as wives and child bearers than as fighting companions," Shandra smiled a little at the looks of disgust that crossed the others' faces.

"Ugh, being a stay at home mom sounds _sooo_ boring," Neeshka rolled her eyes.

"Well, hopefully they got the point and stop trying to protect me all the time," Nimbrethil sighed. "Can we talk about something else?"

Laughing they began making suggestions, and soon the confrontation with Casavir and Duncan was pushed to the back of her mind. She knew that most of the reason for the protests had been because they didn't like Bishop for whatever reason. Still, that didn't give them the right to tell her what to do and she hoped she wouldn't have to remind them of that again. As the afternoon wore on, none of them had any idea that life was about to get very complicated for all of them.


	16. Bad News From Luskan

Chapter 16: Bad News from Luskan

Shandra wandered out to the common room to see about getting something to eat. Practicing with Casavir in full plate had not only tired her a little but she had worked up an appetite. She had asked Nimbrethil if she wanted to join her but the elf had declined. Looking around she saw Duncan and Casavir having a serious conversation at a table near the bar and she stopped for a moment to watch them. Casavir was the type of man most little girls dreamed about meeting: charming, nice, and good looking. Of course he was a paladin and it could be his aura that enticed her, but still he was a fine man.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join you?" Shandra smiled at them and blushed a little as Casavir jumped to his feet and pulled a chair out for her.

"Come to have some lunch Shandra?" Duncan asked, smiling at her.

"Yes and I didn't really feel like eating alone. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she smiled at the inn keeper. He was a pleasant man too and the way he looked at her sometimes made her think that he just might be interested in her. It had been a long time since she had last been in a relationship and it had not ended well. With her farm gone she had plenty of time now to pursue a romance, if she wanted to and if she was right about Duncan.

"Just tell me what you want to eat and I'll go make it for you," Duncan said to her, snapping her out of her reverie.

"A sandwich and some ale will be fine," Shandra smiled as he eagerly hurried to the kitchen. Glancing at Casavir she saw he still appeared to be deep in thought, as if something weighed on his mind. After waiting for some time for him to say something she spoke up. "Something wrong?" she asked him.

"No, not really. Forgive me, I didn't mean to ignore you," he responded.

"Actually, maybe Shandra could help us with our dilemma," Duncan said as he returned with her food and drink. "Nimbrethil might listen to her."

"Perhaps you are correct," Casavir agreed.

"Look if this is about what happened earlier, I have to say that I think you two overreacted a bit," Shandra frowned at them. "I doubt that Nimbrethil was in any real danger."

"That's because you don't know Bishop and what he's capable of, and neither does Nim," Duncan scowled. "He has a past and it's not a nice one."

"I thought he was your friend Duncan?" Shandra asked, puzzled at his attitude.

"Friend? Hardly," Duncan snorted. "He owes me a debt and he's useful to have around sometimes. However, he's not someone to turn your back on if you don't want a dagger in it."

"He is dangerous and untrustworthy," Casavir spoke up. "He didn't offer to stick around out of the kindness of his heart. What his real reason for staying is unknown, but it can't be anything good. Nimbrethil has a rather narrow point of view towards the world and doesn't seem to see anything is wrong."

"I love my brother but I have to say I think he didn't do a great job raising Nim," Duncan sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he left her to fend for herself at times. She obviously is so used to doing for herself that she thinks she doesn't need anyone else's help, and I can't say I'm all too pleased with her attitude. Still, she's just a child really, despite being 80 years old."

"What do you mean by that?" Shandra asked.

"Elves live alot longer than other races and she hasn't reached full maturity yet. She's still the eqivalent of a teenager by human standards." Duncan drained his mug of ale and sighed again. "She needs to learn to respect her elders more and listen when we tell her things before she finds herself in trouble she can't get out of."

"How do you think I can help with that? I'm not her mother and I've never been a mother," Shandra pointed out.

"No, you're not her mother but she still needs the guidance of a mature woman," Casavir said. "I didn't react well to Bishop's attitude on the journey and I'm afraid that anything I say to Nimbrethil now will be taken the wrong way. Khelgar is of the opinion that we should let her find out the hard way, but I can't just sit by and watch someone get hurt just to prove a point."

"Well, I don't know how much I'll be able to influence her, but I'll try my best," Shandra nodded reluctantly. What they told her put a new perspective on things, for she had never given a thought to Nimbrethil still being a child. As she sat at the table sipping her ale she went over in her mind some of the things the girl had said and done. Now that Duncan had pointed it out, much of what she had witnessed were indeed the actions of a child and not a grown woman, such as when she bought that sword.

"That's all any of us can do," Duncan said. "Although how much we'll be able to influence her is questionable." When he heard the door to the inn open he looked up idly to see Sir Nevalle enter. Surprised that a noble of his stature would come here, Duncan jumped to his feet and hurried to welcome the man.

"I'm looking for Nimbrethil Farlong and I was told that she was a guest here," Nevalle told the inn keeper.

"Yes, my niece is staying here," Duncan said nervously. "What is this about?"

"It is a serious matter that concerns her. Is she here or not?" Nevalle replied coolly.

"Yes, I'll go get her," Duncan hurried to the back where Nim's room was hoping she was there. Seeing the door slightly open, he knocked once and then entered to find the girl sitting on the bed working on her bow. "Nim, a member of the Nine is here to see you and he says it's urgent."

"Did he say what it's about?" Nimbrethil asked absently as she tested the string on her bow.

"No, but he wants to see you and it doesn't pay to keep someone like him waiting," Duncan warned her.

Looking up at her uncle she saw the worry and concern on his face and had to wonder if she was in some kind of trouble or something. "What exactly are the Nine?" she asked him as she got up to lean her bow carefully against the wall beside her bed.

"They are Lord Nasher's bodyguards, all of whom are members of the nobility. Not only that, it is Sir Nevalle himself who is here and he is Lord Nasher's right hand, the Captain of the Nine. For him to come down here it has to be something pretty serious so you'd best hurry." As he was speaking he was urging her out of the room and down the hall.

When she entered the common room, she easily spotted the man her uncle was talking about standing just inside the door of the inn. He had an air of authority about him that reminded her of Daeghun, and she felt a little intimidated. Her foster father had always been able to do that to her with just a look and this man was the same way.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" she asked coolly as she stopped a couple feet away from him.

"I am here because Luskan has accused you of the murder of an entire village. Have you heard of Ember?" Nevalle watched her closely but saw no reaction to his words.

"I recently travelled through it on a personal matter, but that's all I did," Nimbrethil replied.

"I don't care for Luskans and I certainly would not take their word over that of a dock rat, let alone a member of the watch." Nevalle said with distaste. "However, unless we can find some way of proving otherwise, we will have to turn you over to them. The treaty we signed gives them the right to dispense low justice for crimes committed on their soil."

"Well as I'm certainly not responsible then there must be evidence to prove my innocence to them," Nimbrethil said calmly.

"Unfortunately, your guilt has already been preordained in a Luskan court and they won't give you a chance to do so," Nevalle saw her eyes go wide with surprise. "If you were a lord, knight, or even a squire, then your trial would be held before Lord Nasher here in Neverwinter."

"What are you talking about?" Nimbrethil asked in confusion, still trying to get over the fact that Luskan wouldn't even hear her case.

"I need you to go see Sir Grayson at Captain Brelaina's office and become his squire. That will buy us time to counter these Luskan lies," Nevalle saw a flicker of anger cross her face and guessed that she wasn't happy about this turn of events, but decided to ignore it for now. "I will also send a friend of mine to help you, and until you answer for these charges, you will not be allowed to leave the city. Mind that if you can't prove your innocence at trial then you will be turned over to them." Having finished he turned and left the inn.

Nimbrethil just stared as the door closed behind Nevalle. This couldn't be happening to her. The last thing she wanted was to be tied to this city any more than she already was and yet that was exactly what they wanted her to do. Even though she hadn't wanted to join the City Watch, she had carried out her duties faithfully and this was the thanks she got? Become a squire or get sent to Luskan without a backwards glance? She heard the others all talking at once but didn't really hear what they were saying. Grimmacing she turned and went to the bar to get an ale to wash the bad taste out of her mouth.

"No way am I going to let Luskan get its hands on you," Duncan said furiously.

"As long as she becomes a squire then Luskan can't touch her," Shandra tried to calm Duncan down.

"Actually, what he said was that it would keep Luskan from being able to just cart me off," Nimbrethil growled and saw her look at her in puzzlement. "You heard him. If I can't prove my innocence to Lord Nasher then they'll turn me over anyway. All because of some treaty that they signed."

"You are innocent of these charges and as such you will find the evidence you need," Casavir spoke up.

"What if I can't Casavir? What if whoever is responsible covered their tracks so well that there is nothing to be found? What then?" Nimbrethil asked angrily. "I know the treaty he talked about is the one that stopped the war a few years back. Their only concern is appeasing Luskan and keeping themselves safe."

"They have reason to fear Luskan aggression, the city hasn't completely recovered from the last war," Duncan pointed out.

"So, if I fail then I am to be handed over like a lamb to slaughter, just so they can go on living their happy little lives?" Nimbrethil snapped. "If they think that I'll just meekly accept my fate then they are barking up the wrong tree."

"Hold on, we're getting way ahead of ourselves here," Shandra interjected quickly. "We need to be able to leave the city if we are to have any chance to find the evidence we need. Before we can do that, Nimbrethil has to go see Sir Grayson and become a squire." She looked the elf squarely in the eyes, "You may not like it but it is necessary, and it doesn't mean you have to stay a squire forever. Once the matter is settled and Luskan is taken care of then you can tell this Sir Grayson you don't want to be his squire anymore."

Nimbrethil just stared at her for several minutes. She wished she could believe it would be that easy, but her experience with the City Watch said otherwise. "Fine, I'll become a squire for now, seeing as I have no other choice," she finally grumbled, realizing that the farmer was right about being able to leave the city.

Shandra breathed a silent sigh of relief that she had managed to calm her down. Maybe Duncan was right and the girl would at least listen to her even if she ignored everyone else. She watched as Nimbrethil took her ale and sat down at a table next to the bar. The anger was still there, simmering below the surface, and she hoped that the girl wouldn't do anything rash because of it.


	17. The Vigil

Chapter 17: The Vigil

Nimbrethil sat staring at the far wall feeling that she was losing control of her life. She had thought coming to Neverwinter to find out about the shards would be a relatively simple task and that she would soon be able to return home to the woods and the mere. But it had ended up being more complicated than that and she had resigned herself to staying longer than she wanted. Now she was being forced into a position she didn't want and had to wonder if it would be better to just take off. Once she got out of the city she could leave and head for another part of Faerun. Her father had taught her well and she knew she could live off the land easily.

Duncan watched his niece and felt he could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Daeghun was one of the finest hunters and trackers in these parts and no doubt had trained the girl well in that area, even if he did come up short in others. He would almost bet the Flagon that Nim was contemplating taking off and if she did, then mostly likely no one would be able to find her, except Daeghun. Of course that would end up making her an outlaw and he didn't want to see that happen.

"Uh, Duncan," Sal nudged him to get his attention. "It looks like we have a guest," he pointed towards the door.

Looking around he saw Sand had come in and snapped, "What the hells do you want Sand?"

"I am here to help you and your kin actually," Sand said evenly, quickly spying the girl in question sitting at a table next to the bar. "Nevalle told me about your trouble with Luskan." He paused and waited to see if she would say anything but she merely looked at him with a closed expression. "Know that if you are sent to Luskan you will be killed." That statement got a reaction out of her.

"Oh really, tell me something I don't know," Nimbrethil snorted. "How exactly can you help me?"

"First I know that you are not guilty and second I have considerable experience with the ways Luskans do business," Sand said smoothly, moving closer to her table so he didn't have to shout. "I can also represent you at your trial and foiling Luskan plans is something I relish. I do not get the chance to do it often."

Nimbrethil stared silently at the wizard for a long time thinking about his words. He had been very helpful when she first arrived with the shards and none of the others with her knew any more about Luskan than she did, well except maybe Bishop, but she doubted he knew anything about laws or courts. Sand seemed sincere about wanting to help her and finally she nodded, "Very well, what is your plan for this situation?"

"First we have to go see Sir Grayson and make you a squire," Sand told her and saw her scowl and open her mouth to protest. "There is no getting out of this dear girl, you either become a squire or hang in Luskan, it is your choice. And no running off into the woods to avoid this either, I am sure your father would agree with me on that point. There is more behind this than is apparent right now and Luskan does not do something like this on a whim. You have made a powerful enemy and you have to deal with it."

"How do you know my father would agree with you?" Nimbrethil asked.

"I met him when he came to Neverwinter asking about the shards a long time ago if you will recall," Sand responded. "Duncan has unfortunately regaled me with tales about him and I think that I have come to know him pretty well. I'm sure he did not teach you to run away from your problems."

Sighing, Nimbrethil got to her feet and headed for the door. "Then let's go get this over with," she said as she walked out. Sand quickly hurried to catch up, and fell into step beside her. He saw that she had an almost sulky look on her face and sighed inwardly. He had almost forgotten that she was not yet an adult with an adult's perspective of the world. She expected things to go the way she wanted simply because it was what she wanted. The world did not work that way as she was now finding out, and like any youngster she was pouting. Oh well, she would come to terms with matters soon enough.

******

Nimbrethil sat in the glade staring at the fire and stroking Thorondor's feathers. She had called him to her as soon as she had arrived there and now she was enjoying the peace and quiet of the open area. Grayson had told her about the knight's code of conduct and then led her here and told her to reflect on it or pray to her god. She had to wonder what Solonor thought about one of his followers pledging herself to a city. Sand had warned her to not say or do anything to show that she was not thrilled with the idea of becoming a squire, and she had done that, but it hadn't been easy. She did not agree with the knight's code and she had had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything. At least this part of becoming a squire was pleasant. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching and drew her swords as she stood up.

"Are you here? I can barely see anything out here," Shandra came walking out of the shadows. She paused as she saw the drawn weapons.

"I thought you might be someone looking for trouble," Nimbrethil shrugged and sheathed the swords. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but the safest place for me is near you," Shandra said. "Bad things seem to happen to me when you're not around. Besides I wanted to see if the gods wanted to punish you some more."

"Well since you're here you might as well join me in front of the fire," Nimbrethil sighed and sat down again. "Sand didn't put you up to this did he?"

"What do you mean by that?" Shandra asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just..nevermind, forget I said anything," Nimbrethil scowled.

"Seeing as how we're still inside the city, I don't think he expects you will be able to run off." Shandra bit back a smile when Nimbrethil just scowled. So Duncan had been right that she had been thinking of leaving. "Anyway, if you did, where would you go?"

"I could go anywhere I wanted really as I know how to live off the land," Nimbrethil shrugged.

"If you did run off, then you would be declared an outlaw and never be able to return to your famliy. You would end up alone," Shandra said gently.

"I've been alone for more than half my life already, it wouldn't be any different." Nimbrethil picked up a stick and poked at the fire, seeming to think this was normal.

Shandra didn't know which upset her more: that the girl had been left alone or that she didn't appear to be bothered by it. In her opinion, no one should feel that being alone was a way of life. If she ever met Daeghun she would give him a piece of her mind. "What about your home or your friends, wouldn't you miss them?"

"I didn't have that many friends, and only one of them is still alive. I don't even know for sure if Daeghun would miss me, although I think he would be upset at the very least," Nimbrethil answered as she reached into her pack to pull out some dried meat. "Want some?" she held out a piece. "Besides, I have Thorondor."

Taking the food, Shandra sat back and watched the elf as she petted the falcon, smiling and speaking to it in elvish. It was the first real warmth she had seen from the girl, it was obvious she cared about her companion a great deal. It just didn't seem right that she should care more about the bird than she did friends or family. Then again, if Daeghun was as emotionally closed off as Duncan said, then it made sense that Nimbrethil's emotional growth would be affected. The problem was how to show the girl differently, yet not scare her away. She would have to discuss it with Duncan later and see what he thought. She was about to say something more when she saw Nimbrethil tense and lift her head almost like she was sniffing the air.

"There are three men approaching from the north," Nimbrethil said as she got to her feet and drew her swords, while Thorondor took flight.

Getting nervously to her feet, Shandra drew her own sword, not knowing how much help she would be, but determined to stand her ground. She soon saw what Nimbrethil had said was true as three figures appeared at the top of the hill and started towards them.

"They're lightly armored which means they will be able to move fast," Nimbrethil said quickly. "Don't let them get behind you and use your shield to block their attacks and wait for an opening. If you have to, retreat to the trees to limit their mobility, but don't turn your back to them if you do." Then she moved away and focused her attention back on the three coming towards her.

"I'm glad you're here, I was getting bored," she taunted and saw an eager smile cross the leader's face.

"Excellent, let the entertainment begin," he responded and then lunged.

Nimbrethil dodged aside and brought her longsword up to block his swing, using her short sword to keep a second one at bay. Sparing a glance she saw that so far Shandra seemed to be doing what she said and was holding her own against the third one. As soon as she was sure she had her opponents full attention, she sent a call to Thorondor to go for the bigger man. The falcon headed for him in a full speed dive, and with a loud shriek clawed at his face, sending him flailing backwards. Off balance he was unprepared for the quick thrust of her short sword and went down screaming, clutching his stomach. The leader, seeing this, doubled his efforts in an attempt to finish her off. She told Thorondor to go help Shandra while she engaged the leader, ignoring the screams of the wounded man. Soon she had the leader on the defensive and not long afterwards managed to kill him. Looking up she saw Shandra had managed to kill her opponent and then turned to the man on the ground and saw he was still alive. With a quick swipe of her sword, she cut his throat and then walked over to where Shandra stood looking somewhat surprised.

"Where in the hells did they come from?" Shandra gasped as she looked at the man on the ground.

"Luskan probably," Nimbrethil answered and went over to check the leader for anything that might tell her more. All she found was an odd ring with a circle and daggers on it. Putting it in her pouch she checked the other bodies for anything useful.

"It's starting to get light out, I should probably go before your knight gets back," Shandra told her.

"You don't have to you know. I'm sure that Grayson won't say anything once he sees the bodies," Nimbrethil looked at her and then back at the dead men, studying them.

"I wouldn't want to risk offending him and ruining your chances of becoming a squire," Shandra smiled. "You may not mind but I think he would so I'll see you later." Turning, she walked away, feeling pretty good about having managed to not only hold her own, but having defeated her opponent. Maybe Nimbrethil would have managed the three of them with just Thorondor's help but that was doubtful, and she wanted to give the girl the chance to think on it. That would go a long way towards changing her mind about the value of having other companions.


	18. The Squire

Chapter 18: The Squire

When Grayson had come back at dawn and seen the bodies, he had actually seemed concerned about her. Nimbrethil puzzled over this because he had to know that she was only becoming his squire by royal order. If she had been killed that would have solved everyone's problem. However, he seemed happy that she had proven to be so capable, and she almost told him about Shandra, but then decided that might not be prudent. He had looked her over and asked her if she was ready to see Lord Nasher and she simply nodded then followed him out of the glade. She had managed to clean off what little blood had splattered on her armor with water from her canteen. She figured that she was presentable enough, not that she would have changed anyway. She was who she was, squire or no, and fancy outfits were not for her.

When they reached the castle, she saw Sand and Shandra waiting outside and they followed as she entered the great hall. She saw several nobles hanging about and all of them seemed to frown at what she was wearing. She ignored them for she didn't care what they thought. If she had her way, they would never see her again after this. As they entered the throne room, she saw an older man with a crown sitting on a raised throne, looking down on them. Then she saw a woman in a fancy outfit standing at the foot of the dais looking at her with malicious glee. Sand whispered to her that the woman was Torio Claven, the Luskan Ambassador. Nimbrethil returned the woman's look with a cold one of her own and never looked away while Grayson and Nasher chatted with each other, so she saw the look of anger cross the woman's face when she heard the news. When Nasher asked her to verify that she was Grayson's squire she told him she was and saw that Torio now looked like she had swallowed something vile. As the ambassador stomped out, Nimbrethil couldn't help but snicker, and this got her a frown from both Sand and Grayson, which she ignored.

She followed Sand as they left the castle to head back to the Flagon. They now had "permission" to leave the city to go find evidence to clear her name. They would be heading to Port Last first thing in the morning, so the rest of the day would be spent getting ready. Sand was talking almost non-stop about who they should talk to, what they should bring, and where they should look. In fact he was so good at talking that she decided she would let him question the people of Port Last. Socializing wasn't her strong suit, best to leave it to the expert and just keep an eye out for potential trouble. When they neared the Flagon she managed to slip away from Sand and Shandra. Going around the side of the inn, she crawled in through the window of her room and went to the door to lock it. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep.

Sand suddenly realized that Nimbrethil was no longer with them. "Now where in the hells did she go?" he asked, looking around but not seeing her.

"She probably slipped away to go to her room," Shandra answered and saw him frown. "Her room is on the first floor and I've seen her slip in and out of her window before. She does that to avoid everyone."

"Well we need to make plans, she cannot just go where she pleases anymore," Sand snapped in irritation as he entered the inn to be greeted by Duncan and the others.

"Hey, where's Nim?" Duncan called to him, seeing that they were alone.

"I think she slipped away to her room to rest," Shandra answered. "There was trouble at the Solace Glade last night." She then proceeded to tell them what happened and hastened to assure them that the girl was fine. "I think we should let her rest. We can discuss the particulars of the trip later." Shandra watched as Sand grumbled and then left the inn to return to his shop.

"I wish you had told me that you were going to see her last night Shandra," Duncan admonished her. "Although I'm glad she wasn't alone to face those assassins."

"There has never been trouble during these vigils before, but Grayson should still have given thought to an attempt on her life, as should have I," Casavir joined them. "I too am glad you were there so at least she wasn't alone."

"She wasn't alone when I found her, she had that bird with her," Shandra told him. "By the way, you were right about her wanting to run off."

"I knew it," Duncan exclaimed. "Now that she can leave the city, do you think she might still try to run off?"

"If she does that, then she will be declared an outlaw in Neverwinter. She would never see her family or friends again and I'm sure she knows this," Casavir stated.

"Oh she knows that, I told her the same thing," Shandra said. "I told her that she would end up alone, but she just shrugged like it was no big deal and told me she had spent half her life alone already."

"No one should want to be alone, that's not normal," Duncan said, clearly upset over this information. "I should have protested more with my brother about raising her. Obviously she got the idea from him."

"Well, we can't change that now," Shandra soothed. "We'll just have to show her differently, that's all."

"You know, she looks a lot like her mother," Duncan's eyes grew misty as he remembered. "Esmerelle was a free spirited elf, always looking for new adventures. She always knew what to say to lighten the mood when things got too serious. She laughed at the littlest things and always looked on the bright side of life. Her daughter is so different that it's almost painful to see."

"Duncan, she's still young and people can change," Shandra took his hand and smiled.

"You're right, you're right," Duncan nodded and returned her smile. "Well, you probably haven't had any breakfast yet so I'll go make some." He hurried off to the kitchen, leaving her with Casavir.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Casavir asked. "It is not easy killing another person, even if it is necessary."

"I think I'll be okay, although it did bother me a bit," Shandra answered and saw his doubtful look. "Okay, so I felt like I was going to be sick. It didn't seem to bother Nimbrethil though."

Casavir frowned as he pondered what he had heard. She had never even flinched once during all their battles, appearing to not care about the corpses left in their wake. He recalled when they first met and how even her smiles had been reserved. In fact, he couldn't recall a single time where she had laughed out loud. She was too young to be that emotionally distant and he had to wonder if there was another reason for it besides Daeghun. He knew everything had to affect her in some way, and he felt pity for the elf that she couldn't express it aloud, but he didn't have a clue as to how to help her. A person had to want help, had to want to change, and he didn't know if she did or not. He supposed he would just have to wait and see what happened in the days to come.

******

Nimbrethil opened her eyes to see that that it was late afternoon. She must have been more tired than she thought to have slept for so long. Usually she only slept for about four hours a night, but then again, the last time she had felt this safe when sleeping was back in West Harbor, in Deaghun's house. Even there the longest she had ever slept for had been six hours, and that was when she had been recovering from being bitten by snake. That was the first time in her life that she had seen Daeghun angry, for it had been her carelessness while hunting that had gotten her bitten. She had become so focused on making the kill that she had stopped being aware of what was around her. She made the shot just as the snake struck and felt a hot pain shoot up her leg causing her to cry out. Instinctively she had drawn her knife and stabbed at the creature, killing it. Then she had cut open the wound and sucked as much of the poison out as was possible, but there was still enough in her blood to make her dizzy. She had tried to make it back to the house and collapsed just short of it. She was lucky that her father always seemed to know when she needed his help, for he had arrived back from his own hunting to find her in time. When she told him what had happened, he had said that she should never be that careless, that in the wilds it more often than not meant death. He had then showed her how to make up the antidote and left to finish his hunting. She hadn't realized how angry he was until she had tracked him down a couple of days later and he had told her coldly to go home and think about what had happened.

Sighing, she realized that she was still wearing her armor, and getting up, removed it. Grabbing some clean clothes, towel, and soap she headed to the bath to wash up. Afterwards, she went to the common room to see about dinner. As she entered she saw Shandra sitting with her uncle and paused to watch. She saw Shandra giggle at something Duncan said and saw him smile and take her hand. To her surprise, she felt a twinge of envy run through her that they could laugh together like that. She could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times she had experienced that kind of closeness. Pushing those thoughts aside she walked over to the bar and sat down as Sal placed an ale in front of her. When he asked her if she was hungry she nodded and he went to the kitchen to get some food.

Bishop saw her come in and pause before heading to the bar. So she had just become aware of the blossoming relationship between her uncle and the farm girl, had she? He wondered if she cared at all and decided that probably not as she hadn't seemed to care about her uncle's feelings. He wasn't happy about it because Duncan was not one for keeping his mouth shut when he should. If he told the farm girl anything then that would just be one more person to be eliminated if and when the time came. He had at first thought that Nimbrethil would be a problem until they had traveled together. Then he had come to know her and realized that Duncan hadn't shared anything with her, and even if he had, she probably wouldn't care. He wondered if she thought at all about that time in the tree, for he certainly had. Fortunately, the trip to Port Last would provide him with plenty of opportunity to continue the pursuit.

As she finished eating she heard the inn door open and looking around saw Sand enter and head straight for her. He looked to be a little put out and guessed he hadn't been pleased about her taking off like she had earlier. Well, if he thought she was going to ask his permission to do things, then he was in for a real disappointment.

"Ah, I see you are awake at last," Sand drawled as he approached the girl. "The next time you wish to be alone, for whatever reason, then be polite enough to excuse yourself first. We would not want there to be any misunderstandings now do we?" Sand watched as her nostrils flared at him, but she wisely kept her opinion to herself. "I wish to discuss the details of our fact finding trip with you."

Nimbrethil ground her teeth at being talked to like some ill mannered child but held her tongue. She needed Sand's help if she wanted to clear her name and so she supposed she would just have to live with it for now. After getting a refill on her ale, she moved over to an empty table with Sand, sitting down with her back against the wall and in such a way that she could observe the room as they talked.

Sand had noticed this behavior before and took note of it. While he was a big fan of using caution in some situations, it seemed extreme that she felt the need for it here, in her uncle's inn. He decided to have a long talk with Duncan about her before they left. She obviously had some deep personal issues and he did not like suprises. He wanted to know exactly what kind of behavior to expect from her in the coming days. There was only so much he could do to help her and he did not want his efforts to go to waste. He had better things to do with his time.


	19. Port Last

Chapter 19: Port Last

Nimbrethil was glad that Sand had managed to get Haeromos to let them talk with Alaine, the survivor of the massacre of Ember. Even though he had answered her questions, he was very hostile towards her, not that she blamed him. However, diplomacy was not her forte and without Sand, she wouldn't know what she knew now. Her enemies were Torio (no surprise), a person named Garius (big question mark), and a giant named Lorne. That name and the description given had caused her to stiffen and the others had looked at her curiously. If it was who she thought, then he had really fallen lower than the scum on the ponds in the mere. After hearing Alaine's story, Sand had wanted to find a way to get the woman to work for them. The look on the woman's face convinced Nim that it would never happen so she had led them out of the building to continue their hunt for clues.

As she passed a stall on her way to the Alliance Arms Inn, she saw the proprieter staring at her intensely. The woman's fixed gazed seemed to say that she knew something, so Nimbrethil paused to talk with her, only to be told to watch out for the wyrmsage. Puzzled, she listened to Sand and the woman talking about how it was used to keep the undead from rising.

"Does Port Last have an undead problem?" Nimbrethil asked.

"No, it's Ember. The bodies of those poor people were left to rot, not that I'd expect any better from Luskans," the woman, who had given her name as Nya, told her.

"What do you mean?" Nimbrethil felt a chill run down her spine.

"The bodies have not been buried and I have been unable to leave here to take care of them," Nya said, looking like she was about to cry. "If something isn't done, then they will eventually rise as undead."

Nimbrethil felt her stomach churn in disgust. It never ceased to amaze her the level of cruelty that humans could inflict upon their own kind. This however went beyond even what she thought humans capable of. To show such disrespect for the dead was truly horrible and she hoped she would find the people responsible for it. She would make sure that they regretted their actions.

"You look like a capable person, perhaps you could help," Nya said.

"I wish I could, but burying all of them will take time that I don't have right now," Nimbrethil told her.

"Oh, you wouldn't have to bury them," Nya said quickly. Reaching down she picked up a small pouch. "This is concentrated wyrmsage powder. All you would need to do is sprinkle it on the bodies and it will release their souls and let them travel to the next life. That way they won't have the chance to rise as undead."

"What she says about the wyrmsage is true, but it would still leave the bodies behind," Sand confirmed.

Nimbrethil took the bag and looked at it for a moment. "I'll do this for you. As for the bodies, well... I'll think of something," she told the herbalist and saw the relief on her face before she turned to stop Grobnar from spilling some of her plants on the ground.

Nimbrethil sighed and again questioned her sanity in allowing everyone to come along who had wanted to. Only Neeshka, Qara and Casavir had declined. Everyone else had jumped at the chance to get away from the city, for one reason or another, so she had quite the troop with her. Of the ones with her, only Grobnar tried her patience, his insatiable curiosity and his constant questions sometimes making her wish she knew how to cast a silence spell. She was getting pretty good at tuning him out though, which she did and turned to continue to the inn. She wanted to find this Elgun person who supposedly also witnessed the attack, although Haljal seemed to think he was telling another tall tale. Still, truth or not, she had to find out what, if anything, he knew if she wanted to clear her name.

As she approached the door to the inn she was intercepted by a group of belligerant Port Last guards looking for trouble. They believed Alaine's story and weren't open to hearing any other explanantion. They thought they could goad her into attacking them, giving them a reason to kill her. They thought wrong.

"I'm the one who slaughtered the orc tribes at Old Owl Well and you think the four of you can challenge me?" Nimbrethil asked coldly, her eyes hard.

The lead guard looked into the cold green eyes and shivered, for all she saw in them was her death if she tried anything. Grudgingly stepping back, she allowed the elf to pass, not wanting to put it to the test. "We'll be keeping our eyes on you," she tried once more to intimidate the group, but flinched as the elf shot her another venomous glare.

"Well, that certainly is not the way to convince people that you are innocent," Sand said caustically.

"Would you have preferred a fight which would end in their deaths?" Nimbrethil queried. "If so, I'm sure I could oblige you."

"You could try being a little nicer from time to time, it would not kill you," Sand snapped. Honestly he thought, if she kept this up, then no matter how much evidence they found, people would still think her guilty. Shaking his head he followed her into the inn. People had accused him of being a cold, cynical bastard on occasion, but she could give him a run for his money.

Nimbrethil spotted a half-elf woman near the fireplace looking at her in disbelief, then realized that she was looking at Bishop. As they approached, she saw the woman's expression darken with loathing and wondered what the reason for it was. She didn't have to wonder for long.

"Ah, Malin," Bishop drawled, "still playing girl of the wood are you?"

"Bishop, this is an unpleasant surprise," Malin spat at him.

"If you have a problem with Bishop, I suggest you forget it while I'm here," Nimbrethil growled, surprised at the jealousy she felt. As Bishop introduced them and explained how they knew each other, she eyed the woman carefully. Malin was familiar with the area and might know of something useful, so she waited until the Malin and Bishop had finished exchanging barbs and fallen silent before asking her about it.

"I'm investigating the massacre at Ember and was told you might have useful information," Nimbrethil told her. As Malin told her what she knew she glanced around the inn and spotted the one called Elgun talking to a small group of patrons. As soon as the woman finished she moved closer to Elgun to better hear him. As she listened she found herself trying not to snicker at the tale the man was telling. It was as plain as day that it was all lies but the patrons seemed to be buying the story.

"The tale, while obviously a fabrication, still could be detrimental to our case," Sand murmured, his lips curled in disdain. "It would be wise to head this guy off before more come to believe him."

Nimbrethil just looked at Sand and rolled her eyes. "Gee Sand, I would never have thought of that on my own. So glad you're here to point these things out," she drawled sarcastically.

Sand bit back a smart retort as he realized that he had been a little condescending. She obviously was not stupid, she would have been dead long before this if she was, but he kept forgetting that because she was so young. Sighing, he said nothing more and watched as the girl went to work on Elgun. She soon had the guy admitting it was all lies, but when she told him that he was making himself a target for the real killers, her tone was so malevolent that the man almost pissed himself. Elgun quickly started shouting to the room about how he made it all up and their work done, the group headed for the door. Diplomat she was not, but at least she got results, although he did not know if that was a good or bad thing.

Nimbrehtil shook her head in disgust at the man, for he truly was a fool thinking that he could get a free ride by telling stories like that. As she went to leave, the ranger Malin interecepted her and asked to speak with her in private. Curious as to what she wanted, Nimbrethil waved the others away and moved over to the fire.

"I was curious how Bishop came to be travelling with you?" Malin asked.

"He helped me with a task awhile back and he has some useful skills," Nimbrethil was not going into details with this woman.

"What skills does he have that you don't? I mean you're a ranger too," Malin asked, puzzled.

"That's none of your business," Nimbrethil told her coolly. The woman obviously had a personal history with Bishop and held a grudge, she was not about to indulge her.

"Fair enough, but I wanted to warn you about that man," Malin could see the hostility directed toward her and realized that the elf had feelings for Bishop, even if she didn't want to admit it. "He has a way of getting you to let down your guard, and that's when he stabs you in the back. He's not to be trusted and he has a vicious side to him that I hope you never witness."

"Whatever you want to say you had best say quickly," Nimbrethil snapped. "I have things I need to do and I don't have all day for a trip down memory lane with you."

"I never realized what he was truly like until the day he caught a couple of Luskans tailing us," Malin shuddered at the memory. "He wasn't content to just kill them like most people. He tortured them to death and even though I had seen a few horrible things in my life, nothing had prepared me for that. It wasn't just the one time either. After witnessing that a couple of times I could no longer travel with him because I began to fear what he was capable of."

"Maybe he has his reasons for what he did," Nimbrethil shrugged. "He hasn't given me any cause to distrust him yet and what he did in the past is of no interest to me."

"You don't see it, but he already has a hold on you," Malin shook her head. "He's gotten in under your defenses already. Just remember what I said and don't turn your back on him or you will find a knife in it."

Nimbrethil watched the woman for a moment as she moved away towards the bar and then dismissed her and what she had said. Heading out of the inn, she found the others waiting for her and told them it was time to continue on to Ember and Duskwood. As she led the way, Bishop fell into step beside her, looking at her curiously.

"What did Malin want to talk to you about?" he asked casually, although he had a pretty good idea already.

"Nothing important, just about your time together," Nimbrethil watched him out of the corner of her eye, and saw a wary look cross his face.

"Oh? What exactly did she say?" Bishop growled out.

"She thought I should know about the Luskans you tortured," Nimbrethil told him and saw him miss a step. "Personally, after what I've heard today, I figure you probably had your reasons and I told her that I didn't care what you did in the past."

"I admit, I have a hard time figuring you out elf," Bishop drawled. "Most wouldn't be so indifferent after hearing something like that, yet you shrug like it's no big deal."

"I don't care what you did years ago, only what you do now," Nimbrethil met his cool gaze with one of her own. "The past is the past. If you care to share fine, if not, that's fine too, just so long as it doesn't cause me any trouble." After that she turned away to focus her attention back on their path.

Bishop watched her as she walked, thinking for the first time that maybe he could put his past behind him. He had been sure that once Malin had talked to her that she would have told him to take a hike. That she didn't pleased him immensely although he wasn't exactly sure why. She was one of the most complex and fascinating women he had ever met. She was so much like him that he could easily envision the two of them adventuring together and this disturbed him. It wasn't healthy to get tied down to anyone or anything, it made you vulnerable. Hells, he hadn't even slept with her and she was making him think about a long term association. What was the matter with him? Hadn't he learned that lesson long ago? He would just have to make sure that didn't happen.


	20. Ember

Chapter 20: Ember

It had taken them only two days to reach Ember, for Nimbrethil had pushed a furious pace. No one complained too much, for they all were just as eager to see what had happened for themselves, even if it meant that they were nearly dropping in exhaustion when they got there. Shandra was the most tired because she wasn't used to this much walking, let alone moving about in plate armor. Yet she hadn't wanted to remove it just in case they ran into trouble along the way. A few weeks ago, she wouldn't have given much thought to it, but being around the elf she had come to realize that trouble had a way of finding them, and she wanted to be prepared. She had seen the girl giving her appraising looks on occasion and merely smiled to let her know everything was fine. The last time had been a few hours ago and Nimbrethil had actually returned her smile. Even though it was a small one, it was still a smile, which was more than she had expected, and she actually began to have hope that she could reach the girl and help her out of the shell she was encased in. Duncan had just better appreciate what she was going through.

Sand too was unused to such excersise and felt if he had to go much further, then he would have to knock Nimbrethil out for a few hours. He was mulling over the various spells he could use when the girl called a halt. They were still in the woods and he hoped that she was calling for a rest so he could catch his breath. When he saw her gaze focused off into the distance, he sighed, figuring that a rest was probably not the reason they stopped.

"Ember lies just beyond the tree line," Nimbrethil told them. "I want everyone to wait here while I check it out."

"Hold on lass, that's foolish," Khelgar protested. "If any of the muckers who attacked Ember are still there..."

"They're not," Nimbrethil cut him off. "I would smell them."

"You can't know for sure," Khelgar spoke up again, only to get a glare from her.

"I am a hunter and I know death when I smell it dwarf," Nimbrethil growled. "The only scent of life I can detect is a very faint presence, and while I'm not sure what it is, I know what it is not." She turned away to look in the direction of Ember again. "Alaine said she believed the attackers were all human, but she wasn't positive. I want to see what tracks are there and see if she was right. If you all go tromping through there then I won't be able to make anything out."

She saw that the others still weren't convinced so she compromised, albeit grudgingly. "Fine, since you don't want to take my word for it, then you may tag along, but stay outside the village until I say otherwise." Then she turned and stalked off, leaving them to scramble after her.

As they followed her, they kept looking around for any sign of enemies but saw and heard nothing. As they neared the village, they suddenly smelled what she had: the stench of corpses rotting in the sun. When she signaled them to wait, they were all too happy to do as she asked, not really eager to see dead bodies lying everwhere. Sand felt his stomach rebelling and quickly pulled out some mint leaves that he had picked up in Nya's shop and handed them out. Everyone took a sprig, grateful for anything that could help mask the smell, as they waited for Nimbrethil to finish her search.

Nimbrethil moved slowly and cautiously, noting the pattern of booted footprints in the grass and dirt, indicating precise, calculated movement of heavily armed men. Interspersed with those prints, were other, more faint prints, obviously belonging to the villagers. As she searched she was able to identify eleven different sets of prints from the attackers, all of them human. One set of prints belonged to someone very big, at least seven feet tall, and weighing about three hundred pounds. This fit with the description given to her by Haeromos of Garius' henchman Lorne. Having discovered this, she began looking closer at some of the bodies and finally found what she was looking for. Wounds inflicted by a specific weapon, a weapon that she was familiar with. It made sense that he would use it, he loved that weapon more than his own mother. Having the confirmation that it was indeed Lorne Starling, she felt her blood begin to boil. He had been a mean bastard before he left West Harbor and now he had become a sadistic one as well. Her father had told her that men like him grew worse over time and he had been right.

Having discovered what she wanted, she turned and headed back towards the others. She was so angry that she felt like punching something. That bastard had tried to make her life hell before he left West Harbor and now he had brought this shit down on her head years later. If she ever saw him again, she promised herself she wouldn't run and hide this time. No, this time she would kill him and let the carrion birds have what was left of him when she was done. Seeing Shandra watching her, she felt she should warn her against going inside.

"Shandra, I know you knew the people here," Nimbrethil cautioned softly. "You will be better off with your memories of what they were like when they were alive."

Shandra hid her surprise at those words. Obviously the elf wanted to spare her the grief of what had happened and she appreciated the gesture. "Thank you, but I have to see it for myself. I still can't believe they are really gone, all of them."

"What did you see in there? You look like you're ready to kill someone," Khelgar eyed her and sucked in his breath as her emerald eyes filled with hate.

"Something I have not seen in years," Nimbrethil hissed at him as she headed for the woods they had just left. "When I find him, he'll wish he had never been born."

Khelgar stared after her as she stalked away towards the trees. "That almost sounded like she knows who did this."

"It certainly did, maybe we should follow her and ask," Sand mused as he too watched her retreating back.

"Not on your life or mine wizard," Bishop sneered. "I strongly recommend that we let her cool off and come back on her own. She's looking to lash out and I don't intend to be the target."

"He's right, we should give her a wide berth right now," Khelgar nodded in agreement. "I've seen how she can be when she gets annoyed and I've never seen her this pissed off before. I don't want to be on the receiving end of it."

Sand sighed and heeding their advice, turned to go look for clues in the village. As he reached the first bodies what he saw was enough to make his blood boil and want to hit something too. There was no doubt in his mind that the village was massacred. The gnome and the druid both took one look and then headed back out, while the ranger merely looked around and commented about the efficiency of the attack. He saw Shandra standing as still as a statue, staring with mouth open in horror, disbelief written all over her face. Khelgar was staring around with a look of outrage on his face, all the while keeping a hand on Shandra's arm as if to lend her support, though Sand suspected it was himself the dwarf needed to support.

As the afternoon waned, Sand managed to find some clues as to the attackers identity and was pretty certain they were from Luskan. This begged the question of what game Torio was playing. Surely she had to know that there was a possibility that they would find evidence to counter the allegations. Then again, maybe she trusted in the attackers abilities to hide or destroy any evidence of Luskan involvement. If so, then she had backed the wrong horse this time and was about to lose her shirt, or perhaps even her head, he thought, smirking a little with glee. While not enough yet, it was a promising start. A voice behind him made him jump.

"So, find anything useful?" Nimbrethil had come back unnoticed by the others.

"Please, do not sneak up on me like that or you will give me a heart attack. How can I help you if I am dead, hmm?" Sand snapped at the girl only to see her smile at him.

"I thought you're hearing was better than that wizard, for I certainly wasn't trying to sneak up on you," Nimbrethil snickered. "You must have found something fascinating to be that distracted."

"As a matter of fact I did," Sand said and proceeded to show her the clues. "Perhaps you would care to share your evidence now." He saw anger darken her face and held his breath hoping she would not blow up at him.

"Not here," she growled. "I'll tell you in camp tonight otherwise I don't think I'll be able to control my temper." She looked around at the carnage. "Besides I have to do that favor for Nya." She started off to sprinkle the wyrmsage, but was stopped when his hand closed on her arm.

"Have you come up with any ideas about what to do with the bodies?" Sand asked.

"A couple," Nimbrethil answered. "We can discuss them in camp tonight as well." Then she moved off to attend to her task.

Sand watched her go thinking that maybe she wasn't as much of a child as he thought. Either that or she was growing up very fast and starting to see the bigger picture here. He wondered what she knew and almost could not wait for camp tonight to find out. Having what he needed and no more mint leaves, he headed back out of the village. As he passed the well though, he stopped because of a sound that came from it and called the others over.

"There is someone hiding in the well," he whispered to them and saw Nimbrethil's eyes narrow a little.

Leaning towards the well she cautiously peeked over only to jump back in surprise at the face that appeared. "It's that boy Marcus, the one we met on our first trip through here."

"That little kid survived?" Khelgar gasped in surprise. He leaned over to look down and saw it was indeed Marcus. "Hold onto the rope lad and we'll pull you up." He waited until he saw the kid had a tight grip and then began pulling. Shandra reached out and helped the boy over the side of the well and looked him over carefully to make sure he was okay.

"Are you injured at all?" Shandra asked him, happy that not everyone had perished. She had seen the boy before, and while he was certainly a strange one, he had seemed harmless.

"I'm okay, just hungry," Marcus answered her then turned to Nimbrethil. "I knew you'd come here so I waited for you. I knew you'd want to know what happened."

Nimbrethil nodded at him and listened as he told her about the huge man disguised as her and what he did. The story merely confirmed what she already knew and she felt her anger creeping up again. Here was another child, victimized by Lorne, just because the man felt he could get away with anything because of his size. She shuddered to think of what might have happened to Marcus if he had been caught. She offered to take him back to Port Last but he declined and said he'd be okay. He told her that he would wait for her there until she was ready to return to Neverwinter for the trial. Once again, she felt a little freaked out that the boy seemed to know things he shouldn't and merely nodded at him as he walked off.

"Obviously the boy has the gift of a seer, he will be our star witness," Sand commented happily as the boy walked away.

"The sun is setting and I think we've found all the evidence we can here," Nimbrethil spoke up. "There's a small stream a couple miles back where we can make camp. Let's get moving." She headed back towards the woods they had left not long ago, the others following after her. She felt incredibly tired all of a sudden and also felt the need to take a bath. The stench of the place seemed to cling to her clothes and her skin. She would show them where to camp and then go hunting for dinner. Hunting always cheered her up and helped her to calm down when she was upset. Hopefully, it would work this night.


	21. Bishop And Nimbrethil

Chapter 21: Bishop And Nimbrethil

Nimbrethil led the group to the stream and then grabbing her bow, told them she was going hunting. She didn't want to talk with Sand about what she had discovered, at least not until she could do it without losing her temper. Thorondor joined her as she entered the woods, riding on her arm and trying to get her to tell him what was wrong. She merely told him later and to focus on finding game.

Shandra and Grobnar got busy setting up the tents, while Khelgar and Elanee gathered wood to start a fire. Sand had not much experience camping and merely sat going over the clues to the puzzle, leaving such things as a camp fire to the experts. Bishop watched the activity for a while, contemplating following Nimbrethil. She was obviously still upset, it showed in the tense way she moved. Then again she had been upset since they left, it had just gotten worse. Deciding his time would be better spent in hunting, he followed after the elf. Maybe he could help her to ease some of the tension she was feeling. Grinning, he slipped away.

Once the fire was going Shandra sat in front of it, her head in her hands. What had been done to the people of Ember was monstrous, and every time she closed her eyes she kept seeing the corpses of friends. Nimbrethil had been right, she would have been better off without these kinds of memories, but she owed it to herself and Alaine to see what had happened with her own eyes. Then she remembered the look on the elf's face as she had returned to them. There was no surprise there, almost as if she had seen similar things before, and then she remembered what the elf had said as she left.

"Sand, do you think Nimbrethil knows something about the attackers that she hasn't shared with us?" Shandra asked.

"Yes and she told me she would tell us tonight," Sand replied. He always had an insatiable curiosity, and waiting for her to return was going to be hard.

"Those people, they didn't stand a chance," Khelgar growled. "What kind of animal slaughters innocent people like that?"

"Luskans are notorious for their cruel and inventive ways of punishing their enemies, but even I am confused about what was done here." Sand growled, once again feeling his anger beginning to boil over the mystery before him. He had been trying to come up with a rational explanation for this deed, because Luskan never would condone such action without a very important reason. However, the explanation eluded him and all he could do was wait and see if Nimbrethil's information provided enough to solve the puzzle. He hated not having all the answers.

"Shandra are you okay?" Elanee asked. She hadn't wanted to go any further into the village after getting a glimpse of the carnage. Usually the sight of dead bodies, human or otherwise, didn't bother her. However, the sheer magnitude of the slaughter was enough to make her lose her nerve.

"I don't know, I think I'm still finding it hard to believe it's real," Shandra sighed and shook her head. "Just a few months ago I was here trading with the quartermaster and other villagers. I stayed the night in Alaine's house and we made plans for her to come visit me in Highcliff this spring. Then Nimbrethil's path crossed ours and we both lost everything."

"Surely you're not going to blame the elf for your problems again?" Khelgar snapped. "She lost a friend and was driven from her home too."

"No Khelgar, I'm not blaming her," Shandra said quietly. "But you can't deny that all this bad stuff that has happened has something to do with her and those shards."

"Shandra is correct," Sand spoke up. "Everything that has happened has something to do with Nimbrethil. She is hunted by some powerful enemies who have clearly shown that they will use any means available to get at her. She has become a focal point for malevolent forces and it can only be because of the silver shards she carries. I think we will all have to accept the fact that while this matter remains unsolved then no one is safe, especially those who know her like we do."

"Oh my, I've never been hunted before," Grobnar cheerfully chimed in. "Well, not like this. I say, do you think these enemies, whoever they are, will come after us?" Unlike the others, the gnome seemed to be thrilled by the prospect, convincing them that he was not quite right in the head.

"I think that our enemy will stop at nothing to get what they want, including killing anyone who gets in the way," Sand answered him. "In fact the prudent thing to do would be to distance ourselves from Nimbrethil. She has, I believe, told everyone that they can stay or go as they please."

"What? Are you saying we should just abandon her? Leave her to face this alone?" Khelgar shouted. "I know she isn't the nicest or friendliest person, but gods man, she's just one little elf who was left to pretty much take care of herself. Left alone too much if you ask me."

"I did not say we should do it, just that it would be the prudent thing to do," Sand snapped.

"She was left alone much of the time growing up and she did not associate with too many of the other people in West Harbor," Elanee spoke up and saw the others give her questioning looks. "I told her that I had been observing her for some time, but I did not tell her it had been since she was little more than a babe. I used to see her, even as a child, walking through the woods and the mere alone. Sometimes Daeghun would be with her, but much less often as she got older. I was told to watch, not to interfere, but I ignored that directive once. I came upon her cornered by a pack of wolves when she was barely out of childhood. All she had for weapons was her bow and a knife, not exactly ideal for dealing with such a situation. I could see by the look on her face that she expected to die and so I arranged a distraction for the pack. It was enough to allow her to get away from them. That is just a small example of what her life was like. She had to learn to take care of herself, to survive on her own, so I can understand how she became as she is."

"That is so sad," Grobnar exclaimed. "Nothing like that would be allowed to happen in gnomish society. Children are important, they are the future and are treated like precious gifts, not some unwanted puppy."

"Dwarves wouldn't treat any child that way either, we take care of our own," Khelgar added.

"Yes, but no one knows how they will deal with loss until they experience it," Elanee said mildly. "Sometimes too much pain or loss can make people change and not for the better. We should not condemn Daeghun without knowing the events of his life leading up to this. Daeghun is much older than any of us, except maybe for Sand, so who knows how much he has had to deal with in his lifetime. Raising a child is not easy for anyone, even under the best circumstances. I am sure he did the best he could."

"Well, still he could have done better," Shandra huffed, still of the opinion that there was no excuse for raising a child the way he had.

"I have not met a single parent that did not have doubts about how they raised their children," Sand said. "Every one of them said they did the best they could and after a while they had to let the children go and become adults. I have seen children raised in nice homes, by law abiding citizens, become criminals and vice versa. It is not just the parent who influences the child, but also the child's friends and environment. You canot lay all the blame for the way she is on Daeghun's doorstep."

No one could think of a response to that so they let the conversation drop. Shandra decided that even if everyone else left, she would stay by Nimbrethil's side. To her that seemed to be the biggest problem. No one had cared enough to stand by her before and the elf certainly didn't expect anyone to do so now. Being a friend meant sticking together through the good and the bad, and that was what she intended to do.

*****

Nimbrethil waited behind a tree for him, her keen senses having alerted her to being followed. Of course, if he hadn't wanted her to know he was there, he was certainly skilled enough to make sure of it. So she had to wonder what it was he wanted, for he certainly knew that she didn't need his help hunting dinner. She saw a flicker of movement and placed an arrow to the string and pulled. She saw him clearly, despite the darkness of the woods, and let fly the arrow to thud into a tree right next to his head.

Bishop heard the whistle of the arrow and froze just as it thudded into the tree. He peered in the direction it came from but could see nothing, not surprising since he knew she could make a shot like that beyond the range of his vision. All elves had superior night vision.

"Why are you following me Bishop?" she called out to him.

"I didn't want you to have all the fun hunting," he replied, straining both eyes and ears to determine her location.

"I don't hunt for fun ranger," Nimbrethil snarled, angry at being disturbed. "I hunt for food, for survival. So I ask you again, why are you following me?"

My she's still in a rather pissy mood, he thought. "You know what I mean elf," Bishop snapped back. "It's more fun hunting than sitting in camp listening to that idiot gnome and the rest of that rabble you picked up."

"Well go find another area to hunt in then," Nimbrethil told him. She could see he was trying to discover her location and decided to move around behind him.

Bishop strained his eyes trying to pinpoint where her voice came from. As he held his breath, he heard the faintest rustle, almost like a whisper in the trees, coming from his right and knew she was moving around him. He pretended like he didn't know what she was doing and decided to follow her when she left. To his surprise, a minute later he felt the cold steel tip of an arrow point at the base of his neck and froze where he was, hardly daring to breath. Damn, she was good.

"I don't suppose I could get you to put down your bow and talk to me for a bit," he asked as casually as he could.

"Is that really why you followed me, to talk?" she snorted, amused despite herself. He had never seemed to be much of a conversationalist to her.

"It just seemed to me that you needed to vent a little," Bishop started breathing easier as he realized she was now amused. "I know the feeling all too well." When he felt the arrow move away he let himself relax a bit, but he didn't let down his guard. She was as unpredictable as a wild animal sometimes.

"Hmph, and just what do you think you know about how I'm feeling?" Nimbrethil asked as she moved in front of him.

"I know what it's like to have to do things and deal with things you don't want to just because someone tells you to do so," he stated flatly. "I know that you didn't want to be a squire but they left you no choice. They told you to prove your innocence or be hanged, all because a treacherous viper from a city with no sense of morality or ethics said you were guilty. It didn't matter that you had accomplished in a couple of months what they hadn't in a whole year. They don't want any trouble with Luskan and you're just a sacrificial lamb. That's really why you're so pissed off right now."

Nimbrethil just stared at him because it was the most he had ever said at one time. For some reason, this trip was bringing out strong personal feelings in him and she found it interesting that he would open up to her like he did. What was worse was he was right, she had been pissed off long before she got to Ember. Ember just happened to be the last push over the edge of a bottomless pit of frustration. "What's there to talk about? I have no other choice, as you so kindly reminded me," she said sarcastically.

"You do have other choices you know," Bishop said quietly, almost nonchalanly. "You could always try to kill the ambassador, that would send a nice message to Luskan, don't you think?"

"As appealing as that sounds right now, I somehow doubt it would get Luskan off my back," Nimbrethil snorted.

"Maybe not, but it would give you time to do something else," Bishop told her, and saw a frown cross her face. "You know, the two of us could get away from all this. Find some nice far away place to camp out for a couple of years until everything blew over."

"If I thought you were serious, I might just take you up on the offer," she snorted again and saw a strange look enter his eyes.

"What makes you think I'm not serious?" Bishop asked as he moved closer.

Nimbrethil just stared at him and saw the feral gleam in his eyes and felt her stomach flutter once again. When he moved to stand right in front of her, she stood her ground. He was serious, if she read the look in his eyes correctly, and her heart started pounding. "How exactly do you expect to make yourself useful to me for two years? I don't need a hunter or a tracker," she murmured, mesmerized by the fire burning in his eyes.

"I think we could come up with something," he whispered before his mouth closed over hers hungrily as his hand slipped behind her head. He had been waiting for this opportunity for what seemed to be forever, and now he had her right where he wanted her.

Bishop's kiss was possessive, fierce and it drew an involuntary response from Nim, taking her by surprise. She felt something ignite inside her, a hunger she had not felt before, and she kissed him back just as fiercely. She felt his arms wrap around her and lift her against his chest, the strength in them making her feel fragile, delicate. She ran her hands into his hair, gripping it tightly, holding him to her as they kissed.

Bishop groaned at the feel of her body pressed against him, his desire running rampant at her unbridled response. Pushing her against the tree he wrapped her legs around his waist so he could free his hands to roam over her. As he started unbuckling her armor, he felt her hands move to loosen his armor. He released her mouth to run his lips over her neck to her ear, biting the tip and making her gasp and arch into him. He chuckled darkly, loving the fact that elvish ears were so sensitive.

Nimbrethil felt the knot in her stomach tighten when he bit her ear and her desire burned hotter than before. She had never felt this way with Bevil. With Bevil it had been tender, hesitant and sweet. This was so different it was almost scary, and she wanted to feel more of it, more of the ranger. When she felt the cool night air on her bare skin, she realized that Bishop had removed her armor top and opened her undershirt. She moaned at the feel of his hands on her bare skin and frantically worked to remove his armor as his mouth took hers again in an almost brutul kiss. Just as she managed to get his shirt open and touch his bare skin, she heard a shrill call from Thorondor. The image her companion sent was of Grobnar wandering in their direction. Her disappointment was so sharp that she pulled back and swore viciously in elvish.

When she pulled back and started swearing, Bishop was torn between anger at being denied his prize and amusement at the variety of the swears. Then he heard the gnome's voice singing some nonesense tune and groaned as he realized they were about to be interrupted. "I swear I'm going to kill that gnome and bury him in a deep grave," he growled in frustration, as he lowered her to the ground.

Nimbrethil heard that and started laughing. She too was frustrated and found the idea very tempting. "Well, you know we could always give him an education in the ways of the wild," she snickered and suggestively ran her tongue over her lips. "But then again, he doesn't know how to keep a secret and we wouldn't want the whole world to know would we?" Still laughing she moved away and put her armor top back on. She turned to leave and then stopped and looked at Bishop just standing there with his shirt open. "While I think you look sexy like that, I'm not sure Grobnar could handle it," she smirked. "You might want to make yourself presentable."

Bishop found himself once again at a loss for words as she disappeared into the darkened forest. Deciding it would be in his best interests to not kill the gnome, he hurried to get out of sight so he wouldn't be corraled by the little nuisance. At least he could console himself with the fact that she seemed to have been just as frustrated as he was by the interruption. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and there would be other opportunities.


	22. Hints of The Past

Chapter 22: Hints of the Past

Nimbrethil skinned and cleaned the four rabbits she had managed to kill for their supper, all the while aware of Sand's eyes on her. She knew he was eager to hear what she had learned today but she would tell him when she was good and ready. Right now she was hungry and just as she finished with the rabbits and handed them to Khelgar to cook, Thorondor returned with a couple of snakes. Unfortunately he dropped them right next to Shandra who shrieked and leapt to her feet.

"Ugh, are those snakes?" Shandra looked suddenly squeamish. "You're not planning on eating those, are you?" she asked the elf.

"Why not? They're excellent when cooked right, very nutritious too," Nimbrethil responded, a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "But it is an acquired taste so that's why we also have rabbit." She chuckled at the look of distaste that crossed the farmer's face. "I promise they taste better than they look if you want to try some."

Shandra shuddered a little as she saw the elf gut the snakes and then wrap them around some sticks to put over the fire. Then she tossed the innards of the rabbits to Karnwyr who gulped them down in two bites. The dire wolf made her nervous but seemed friendly enough and Nimbrethil liked him, almost as much as she seemed to like Bishop. They had returned seperately but she had seen the way they looked at each other. Shandra knew something had happened between them and she wasn't too keen on the idea of Nimbrethil getting closer to that man. He was trouble with a capital T and from what Duncan had said he was more likely to stab you in the back than not. She looked over at the other ranger to find him watching Nimbrethil's every move with a predatory look in his eyes.

"I noticed that our two rangers seem to be getting closer too," Sand whispered to her once Nimbrethil had slipped off to go clean up. "I can tell by your expression that you do not like it any more than I do. However, I have heard quite a bit about our little girl's temperament and I do not think it is wise at this time to say anything."

"Sand, Duncan told me Bishop was not to be trusted," Shandra whispered back. "That girl doesn't know that she's playing with fire and I don't think I can just sit by without trying to warn her."

"Unfortunately right now we need to focus on keeping her from getting a noose around her neck," Sand retorted. "If you try to say anything it may make her angry, and if that happens then she might very well take off, despite how much trouble it would cause. Bishop might even encourage her to do it and worse, go with her. How does Duncan expect to protect her if that happens? Or you for that matter?"

"I know but still," Shandra muttered, frustration in her voice. "If only she was more trusting of others than she is then we could warn her."

"Yes but she is not," Sand told her flatly. "She is also used to doing what she pleases, when she pleases, and to hells with what is best. If pushed too hard, too fast, she will bolt, just like any wild animal."

"Sand, that's insulting," Shandra forgot to keep her voice down and saw the others glance over at them.

"You cannot insult people with the truth," Sand angrily whispered. "Hurt their feelings yes, insult them no. Regardless, I was asked to help her and I did not let myself get dragged all the way out here, tromping through the wilds to find evidence, only for it to be for naught. You will not say or do anything until after the trial, is that clear?" He looked up and saw Nimbrethil returning. "I asked you a question," he hissed.

"Yeah, I get it Sand," Shandra replied in irritation. "I just hope that by the time I can talk to her about it, it's not too late."

"My dear it may already be too late. However, just as there are things she must accept, this is something we must accept, regardless of our feelings," Sand finished and leaned back.

Shandra watched as Nimbrethil slowly turned the snakes on the spit. Why she should feel protective of her she didn't know. Maybe because the girl grew up without a mother. It was hard for any child to lose their mother, no matter at what age, but usually there were other people around to provide the emotional support the child needed. In this case, the only one the elf had had was an emotionally crippled foster-father.

"Nimbrethil you said you had a couple of ideas about what to do about the bodies in Ember," Sand spoke up.

"Yes I did, but neither is ideal," Nimbrethil replied as she tended the food. "We don't have the time to bury them all in seperate graves, but it is disrepectful to just leave them to rot. They're not orcs, they're people and my father would have my hide if I didn't at least try to do something. So the two choices, given our time and limited resources are either a mass grave, or a mass funeral pyre."

"I wonder if they had had a militia, like you did in West Harbor, if it would have made a difference," Elanee said softly.

"In this particular case no, it would not have made a difference," Nimbrethil told her. "It would have just postponed the inevitable. These attackers were a highly efficient group with advanced military training. Against such as them a village militia would not stand a chance, not even West Harbor's."

"How do you know that, lass?" Khelgar looked at her in surprise.

"When he was younger, my father spent some time training and learning battle tactics with the Neverwinter army. He taught me what he had learned and how to tell the difference between a military strike and a random attack." Nimbrethil tested the meat and saw it was done. Taking the snakes off the fire she began to slice them up, while Khelgar divided up the rabbits. "Our militia is quite capable of fending off bandits, lizardmen, and various other such attackers. Against a well trained and organized attack force they would have been overcome eventually."

"What did you see that told you this?" Sand asked curiously. She was full of surprises.

"The pattern of the footprints, how they established the perimeter, who was killed first," Nimbrethil said as she ate. "It was all very efficient and highly coordinated, which is something you only see with a trained army. I have no doubt that each member of the group was an elite soldier in the Luskan military." She picked up some of the snake and held it out to Shandra. "Here, try some," she smiled.

Hoping to build some more trust with the girl, Shandra took the piece and tentatively put it in her mouth. To her surprise it was actually quite good, although not like any meat she had ever tasted. "I thought it would taste like burnt leather or something, but it is actually pretty good. Not that I would want to add it to my regular diet."

"Well, most people would not choose to eat it," Nimbrethil chuckled. "However, in the wilds you can't always count on being able to find rabbit or deer. You learn to make do with the game available. I will tell you that the one thing you never want to try is skunk. They not only smell bad, but they taste terrible no matter how you cook them."

"I"m almost afraid to ask but what other odd animals have you eaten?" Shandra smiled.

"Let's see," Nimbrehtil sat back thinking. "Frog, bear, rat, porcupine, grubs, spiders and ants just to name a few." She saw the looks of distaste on their faces and started chuckling. "I assure you, most creatures, when prepared properly, are quite edible."

"You've got a better constitution than any dwarf I've known, including me lass," Khelgar shook his head.

"I've actually tried a few of those too and Nimbrethil is quite correct," Grobnar spoke up cheerily. "I even have some excellent recipes to go with them if you'd like to try them someday."

"Ugh, no offense Grobnar, but I like my food on the hoof so to speak," Shandra shook her head.

"I've actually eaten some of those things too, when there was nothing else," Bishop shrugged as he finished his snake. "It keeps you alive until you can find real game. Survival is all that matters, not the methods you use to do so."

"There are also many plants and leaves that are edible as well," Elanee told them. "All druids are taught the various ways that nature provides for all living creatures."

"Very true," Nimbrethil agreed. "For an experienced druid or ranger, there is no such thing as nothing to eat. There's always something to find, you just have to be willing to eat what's available."

"Well, now that you have thoroughly ruined my appetite for the evening," Sand interrupted, "I think we should finish discussing the bodies and what we are to do about them. Also, Nimbrethil, you promised to tell me what you saw that angered you at Ember today." He saw her expression darken.

"I say we do a funeral pyre. It's quicker and easier than digging a mass grave," Khelgar voted.

"Oh my, I'm sure that Sand or Elanee know some kind of spell that could make a big hole in the ground. A pyre like what you're suggesting would be seen for miles," Grobnar put forward.

"We would still have to move the bodies and that is a daunting task," Sand grumbled.

"Don't worry about the moving of the bodies," Nimbrethil told them. "I can easily summon help with that as can Elanee." She saw the druid nod in agreement.

"In that case the better option is the mass grave," Sand voted. "Grobnar is right about a fire that large being visible for miles. We are in Luskan territory after all and I would not want to attract the wrong kind of attention, if you get my meaning."

"Then a mass grave it is," Nimbrethil stated and then fell silent. She saw Sand looking at her expectantly. "Tell me the odds wizard of there being two men who are both seven feet tall, weighing about three hundred pounds, wielding the same type of weapon and having the same name."

"I do not really have to tell you that do I?" Sand asked in amusement. "Astronimical although not impossible. Why?"

"The attackers were led by Garius' thug, Lorne Starling," Nimbrethil answered and there was no mistaking the hatred in her voice. "He is the one responsible, although how he managed to look like me I don't know."

"How do you know his last name? Haeromos never mentioned it," Sand questioned.

"I would know the work of the man who made my life hell no matter how hard he tried to hide the fact," Nimbrethil hissed, the venom in her voice causing even Bishop to start. Suddenly a screeching racket interrupted them. Looking around they saw Thorondor going beserk.

"What the hells is the matter with that bird?" Khelgar growled in irritation.

"Lorne is the reason we met," Nimbrethil told them, holding out her hand to the falcon and soothing it when it came to rest on her arm. "Thorondor was maybe six months old when Lorne caught him and caged him. While in the cage, Lorne and a couple of his friends would poke him with sticks to make him fight. They knew of a man that bought various types of hunting birds for cage fighting. People would gamble on which bird would win or how long they would survive. A vicious and cruel sport that is very popular amongst men, and some women. I snuck into their camp and freed him and he's been with me ever since."

"Well, I can certainly understand why you hate Lorne," Shandra said softly. She had witnessed a similar such event, but with roosters, and had been sickened by it, even though some of her neighbors had found it thrilling.

"That's not the only reason," Nimbrethil said darkly. "Lorne's father was a hard and cruel man, but when he was drinking he turned into a monster. Deaghun despised him, as did most of the town, and everyone knew it. It was always Daeghun who stopped the man from seriously hurting others or causing serious property damage when drunk. When he disappeared, Lorne blamed my father, but didn't dare go after him, and so he tried to take it out on me. I wasn't always successful at hiding from him when the mood would strike him to come after me. Fortunately, I was very good at climbing trees, and I had a few friends in the forest who would help out on occasion. Still, it is pretty scary being stuck in a tree with someone more than twice your size standing below it, threatening to do all manner of nasty things to you if they ever caught you. Even after he left I had nightmares about it."

"Did he ever actually hurt you?" Shandra asked then blushed as she realized how personal a question that was.

"Not really, though not for lack of trying," Nimbrethil stated flatly. "He was a bully who terrorized everyone smaller than him just because he could. I'm not surprised he turned out the way he did. I'll take first watch," she said as she stood up and walked away, obviously considering the subject closed.

"What do you make of that wizard?" Khelgar asked.

"I have no reason to doubt her," Sand answered. "She knows her craft for she had an excellent teacher if even half of what Duncan told me about Daeghun is true." He sat staring at the fire, even more puzzled now as to what Torio and her boss hoped to gain by this act. From what little he knew of Garius, this did not strike him as all that good of a plan.

The rest of them just sat silently around the fire, pondering what they had heard. Shandra felt she understood better now why Nimbrethil kept her distance from others. The girl had faced many obstacles growing up and had overcome them on her own with little or no help from others. The only bright side was that it had taught her how to survive, even when the odds were against her. Considering what they might be facing that could only be a plus.

Bishop stared in the direction Nimbrethil had gone. This little trip was stirring up memories of his own life growing up and they were no more pleasant than the elf's. He found himself admiring how tough she was, able to survive when others would most likely have died. She made him feel things he told himself he would never feel, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. She was drawing him in, like a fly in spider's web, from which there was no escape. What bothered him most was he wasn't sure he wanted to escape her. Disturbed by the directions of his thoughts he decided to go for a walk to clear his head.


	23. Duskwood

Chapter 23: Duskwood 

It had taken a good portion of the day to take care of the bodies in Ember, even with summoned help, but they had decided to push on and camp just outside of the Duskwood. Sand had warned them that the place suppressed magic, which would be a problem for him especially. Nimbrethil had shrugged and told him to just remain in the back with her and Bishop. She had her bow and nothing would get close enough to so much as breath on him. Hopefully, the trip was worth it and they would actually find the possible witnesses that Malin had mentioned.

As they entered the wood, Nimbrethil suddenly felt ill and thought she heard sighs of mourning in the trees. It was the weirdest thing she had ever experienced and looking around saw that Elanee was looking almost green. "There is something wrong here and not just the damper on magic," she told them.

"Yes, it is like the wood is in pain," Elanee's voice was filled with dismay. "It is almost like something is poisoning the place although what it is I cannot say."

"Can you handle it or would you prefer to wait for us outside the wood?" Nimbrethil asked, scrutinizing the druid.

"I can manage," Elanee replied. "It just makes me very uncomfortable."

Nimbrethil nodded and they headed deeper into the gloomy forest. It was unlike any wood she had ever been in, but Malin had said that it had only changed recently, and she had to wonder who or what was responsible. Thorondor and Karnwyr had refused to enter, saying that it felt wrong, and she figured whatever was happening must be pretty bad to make them hesitate. A little further down the path she spied a clearing and in the middle of it she could make out an ancient looking tree. There was a sickly green light emanating from the tree and spreading out over the clearing. Instinct told her this was not normal and it was the reason for the wood being the way it was.

"That tree up ahead, it is the source of the sickness in Duskwood," Elanee stated. "It also does not match any of the other trees I have seen so far."

"Maybe someone planted it here although to what purpose remains to be seen," Nimbrethil stated and then froze as she smelled something that boded ill for the party. "I can smell the presence of several dire creatures ahead so be on your guard." Fitting an arrow to her bow she moved forward cautiously, scanning all around to make sure no creatures were waiting to ambush them. She heard the others behind her readying their weapons. As she approached the tree she still could not see the creatures, but their scent grew stronger so she knew they were close by. Standing near the tree was a dryad who called to them as they approached.

"Lorne, why have you not held up your end of our bargain?" the dryad addressed her angrily.

"Nimbrethil, she is the one responsible for poisoning the wood," Elanee murmured. "I do not know how I know this but it is true."

"I believe you, and from her words it's obvious that she knows something about the attack on Ember," Nimbrethil replied. Turning to address the dryad she raised her voice, "I'm not Lorne but I am curious what you know about him and Ember." She heard Sand mutter about not playing along but ignored him.

"I see, you're the one I disguised Lorne as," the dryad answered. "Come to clear your name have you?" she asked sneeringly.

"That's not your concern," Nimbrethil's voice was stony. "I'm sure you're just dying to tell us how you managed such a feat," she said sarcastically.

"It was simple really," the dryad sounded amused. "A little alteration powder goes a long way. The people of Ember refused to heed my warnings about chopping down trees in my grove. I was happy to help Lorne and have my revenge on them."

"We need that powder," Sand whispered. "It would be the most damning evidence against them we have found so far."

"I have some of the powder left," the dryad told them. "If you get the glowstone from the goblin caves for me then I will give you the powder. That was the agreement I had with Lorne which he failed to honor."

Nimbrethil eyed the dryad with distaste. Whatever she wanted the glowstone for could not be good considering what she had already done to the grove. She always hated those who showed no respect for nature, especially the woods. They were the source of food and fuel that all creatures needed to survive. Usually dryads were protective of wooded areas, but not this one. The dryad had made a mockery of nature here, for whatever reason, and it repulsed her to do anything for the creature. Not only that, the dryad helped her enemy slaughter innocents just so it could be blamed on her.

"I don't think so," Nimbrethil sneered. "Because of you, my worst enemy was able to fool people into thinking that I was responsible for the slaughter at Ember. You have corrupted the woods and creatures here for some nefarious purpose, and I find that reprehensible. Either you give me that powder or I will take it from your cold dead hands." She saw Elanee move to her side and nod that she was with her, while Sand muttered something about doing things the hard way.

"You dare threaten me, here in my grove?" the dryad shrieked angrily. "To me my creatures, kill these intruders."

"I think not," Elanee stepped forward and they saw the dire creatures stop their advance. "As twisted as they are, these creatures will not attack me. If you fight us you do so alone."

In a fit of fury, the dryad screamed and charged them. Before she had gone far, there was a twang and an arrow embedded itself in her eye, causing her to stop, her scream of rage changing to one of agony. A second twang was heard and another arrow embedded itself in her throat and she fell to the ground, her lifeblood quickly spilling out. Nimbrethil walked over to her and watched as the life fled the dryad's eyes, then bent down and searched her body, finding the powder in a small pouch at her side. She saw the other creatures milling about, seemingly lost now that the dryad was dead. Hopefully in time the grove would return to normal and the creatures with it.

"If Elanee had not been here, we would have had to fight her creatures," Sand said in irritation. "You never even considered doing what the dryad asked of you, did you?"

"I have no tolerance for those who would corrupt and abuse nature," Nimbrethil replied angrily. "She was poisoning this grove, twisting it to suit her own purposes. Not only that, without her help, Lorne would have been unable to fool people into thinking I was responsible for Ember. So no, I would not have done what she asked of me, ever." Still angry, she turned away to search for a path to the hilltop where Malin had said she'd seen signs of people camping.

"I am only trying to help her and yet she fights me every step of the way," Sand stated flatly.

"I agree with what she did Sand," Elanee spoke up. "You have the powder, that is all that matters, so let it go." She turned away to follow Nimbrethil.

"Having been with her the longest of the group, I can tell you that she is extremely touchy about this," Khelgar chimed in. "She's not quite as bad as the tree-hugger when it comes to nature, but she is very protective of it. After all she's a wood elf and a ranger who looks to nature for her survival. If something threatened my way of life I'd want to destroy it too." He looked and saw that the other two were almost out of sight. "We'd better hurry if we want to keep up,'" he told them and ran to catch up with them.

Sand sighed and kept his peace since no one here wanted to listen to the voice of reason. He really did want to thank Nevalle for getting him caught up in this mess. Maybe a nice potion to give him the runs for a week or something similar. Amusing himself with thoughts of how to pay Nevalle back, he quickly hurried after the group, eager to get this little jaunt over with and get back to civilization.

*******

A couple of days later as they were sitting in camp, Nimbrethil pondered the evidence they had managed to collect. They had visited the goblin caves to check out this glowstone, just to see what it was. While there, they had found out that the goblins used it to protect themselves from a Luskan assassin that had somehow ended up in there. After doing them the favor of killing the spiders plaguing them, Sand had been ecstatic to get the man's ring from the chief. The ring looked just like the one she had pulled off the Luskan assassin in the Solace Glade, and the two together clearly showed a link between the two events. Sand had finally stopped grumbling when he realized that if they had taken the glowstone for the dryad, then they would have left the entire tribe of goblins vulnerable to their enemies.

The campers on the hill had turned out to not be witnesses to the Ember massacre. They had actually turned out to be werewolves and though it had been a tough battle without magic, they had still managed to emerge victorious without serious injury. Nimbrethil smiled as she remembered the giant spider they had found in the goblin caves. She had fed it the insects that Grobnar had collected from the werewolves' camp and had made a friend. The spider, whose name was Kistrel, had wandered away but she had no doubt she'd see it again. Even though Grobnar had been unhappy to lose his insect collection, he had been delighted at making friends with the huge monster as Sand had called it.

"So wizard, do you think we have enough evidence now?" Nimbrethil asked Sand as she cooked their dinner. The were having rabbits and snakes again, much to Shandra's chagrin. There just wasn't anything more palatable in the area that she could find.

"Absolutely, we should return to Neverwinter as quickly as possible," Sand answered cheerfully. He had been wanting to go back ever since they had left Port Last. "Nevalle is most likely waiting on pins and needles for our return. We shall go see him at Castle Never as soon as we return."

"You can go see him there if you want," Nimbrethil growled. "I'd rather just send a message."

"My dear, you are a squire now and...," Sand never got a chance to finish.

"We all know why I was made a squire," Nimbrethil interrupted. "I have no intention of pretending that I am a member of the so called nobility. Out here is where I belong, not bowing and scraping to people just because they feel they are entitled to it because they have power and wealth."

"Well at least do me the favor of concealing your dislike of the situation until after the trial," Sand said irritably. "Evidence is one thing, but making people believe you is something entirely different. If you are not careful, Torio will use your disdain against you and then you may just find yourself being judged guilty based on your behavior and the evidence will be ignored."

"No one will see anything I don't want them to see," Nimbrethil replied. "I can pretend as well as the next person, but don't expect me to do more than that." She checked their dinner and seeing it was done, began dividing it up and passing it out. She noticed with some amusement that Shandra didn't hesitate to take the snake this time.

Sand sighed as he realized that Nimbrethil's pride was something he would just have to learn to live with. He would have to do some major coaching if he wanted to get her ready for the trial. Torio was an expert at manipulating situations and twisting words to suit her. The girl would be putty in her hands if she wasn't prepared and then they would all be doomed. Their evidence was so strong that the only way they would lose was if Nimbrethil commited some egregious error while in the court room. He would not allow that to happen if he could in any way prevent it. After all, he had his reputation to think about.


	24. The Return To Neverwinter

Chapter 24: The Return to Neverwinter

They were only a couple days into their journey back and Sand had been talking about what to expect when the trial commenced since day one. Nimbrethil thought that if she had to listen to this the whole way back then she might indeed say to hells with it all and take Bishop up on his offer to go away. As Sand chattered on he kept repeating many of the same things over and over, and finally she had enough.

"Sand, I don't know why, but for some reason you seem to think I must be stupid," Nimbrethil told him sharply. "You've told me the same things so many times that I think I'll hear your words in my sleep. If you have nothing new to add then please give it a rest." With that she quickened her pace and was soon well ahead of the group.

"I'm just trying to make sure she understands the seriousness of the situation," Sand said in exasperation as the girl marched ahead.

Shandra couldn't help but laugh at him. "Sand, she knows how serious it is but she also has a point," she chuckled. "You have been repeating yourself and even I would get annoyed after a while. Give her a break for a bit okay?"

"Very well, I'll keep silent for now," Sand grumbled and then scowled as Khelgar murmured praise to his god for small favors. Then he saw that everyone else seemed to be a little annoyed with him as well.

Shandra turned back to see where Nimbrethil was and saw that Bishop had joined her and they were talking animatedly about something. Quickening her pace a little she managed to get close enough to hear bits and pieces of their conversation. The talk was all about different animals and the best way to trap or kill them. As she listened she could see why the elf was so drawn to him, even though she kept her distance from other humans. He had many of the same opinions as her and they talked easily about things that would only be of interest to rangers and hunters. Even their companions were getting along, to the point where Thorondor would occasionally ride on Karnwyr's back. She got the feeling that the two animals were talking and wished sometimes she had Nimbrethil's ability to understand animals. She would love to know what they were talking about. Suddenly she realized that Nimbrethil had turned to look over her shoulder at her.

"Was there something you wanted Shandra?" Nimbrethil asked.

Gathering herself she nodded. "I'd like to talk with you, privately if that's okay," she gave a pointed look to Bishop who scowled in irritation.

"Bishop, we'll continue this discussion later," Nimbrethil told him with a smile.

Bishop continued to glare daggers at the farm girl's back as he stayed far enough back to give them the 'privacy' they wanted. Since that one time in the woods, he hadn't managed to get Nim alone again. In fact, the elf seemed to have gone out of her way to make sure it didn't happen. Today had been the first opportunity he'd had and the farmer had butted in. He wanted to keep the fire he thought he had started in Nim alive, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen now.

"I just wanted to say that while Sand was getting a little tedious, you should know it's only because he wants you to win," Shandra told her once Bishop was far enough back. "We all do because we're your friends."

Nimbrethil eyed the woman closely. "To Sand I'm an unwanted problem and he's probably more concerned with his reputation than anything else."

"I know it seems that way, but we've talked and he really does care about your well being, but he's no better at showing it than you are," Shandra said pointedly.

"What are you talking about?" Nimbrethil asked puzzled.

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you don't care about any of us?" Shandra asked. "Do you really think that any of us would be out here with you if we didn't care about what happens to you?" When the girl refused to answer her or look at her she pressed the issue. "I think that whether you wanted it to happen or not, you're actually enjoying having us around. However, you're too afraid that it will all be taken away so you deny the truth. Just because bad things happened in the past does not mean that they will in the future."

Nimbrethil said nothing, merely continued to walk silently, her gaze fixed on the road ahead. The woman did have a point, everytime she had found a way to enjoy life, things happened to ruin it. She saw Shandra watching her and felt she should say something. "You might be right, I'll think about it."

"Good, you should do that," Shandra bit her lip to keep a pleased smile off her face. "I know that I probably don't have to tell you this but I will anyway," she hesitated as the elf looked at her. "Bishop is the kind of man that looks out for himself first, everything else is second. No one can tell you whom to spend your time with, but be careful. I've seen his type before and they tend to use up women and then discard them when they get bored."

Nimbrethil realized that Shandra suspected something going on between her and Bishop. "Are you trying to tell me not to fall in love with him?" she asked in amusement and saw Shandra flush a little. "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself here aren't you?" What she didn't say was that she was far more attracted to the ranger than she wanted to be. He had stirred something in her that night in the woods, something that even now she was trying to push away. However, whatever it was he had made her feel, it was definitely not love.

"Maybe, maybe not," Shandra shrugged. "However, he has looks, charm and skills that to someone like you would be very appealing. I don't think he's capable of loving anyone, even himself, and I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all."

"Fair enough, but don't expect me to tell him to get lost just for that reason," Nimbrethil told her. "I know enough about him to know not to depend on him, is that good enough for you?" She saw Shandra nod and then smiled. "Now that we've settled that, tell me, would you like to try some of the more exotic animals sometime? After all, you don't seem to mind snake as much anymore. I can always ask Grobnar for some of his recipes."

"Gods no," Shandra shuddered. "The first thing I'm doing when we get back is having a nice juicy steak with all the trimmings, thank you."

Nimbrethil laughed at that. "Come on, nothing ventured, nothing gained. You might find other things to your liking." She saw the woman start to turn green and decided to have pity on her. "Okay, okay we'll forget about the exotic creatures for now. At least let me show you the different plants that are edible. You never know when the knowledge might come in handy."

Shandra sighed and gave in and the next couple of hours were spent looking for and learning to recognize what was edible, inedible, poisonous and not. Until Nimbrethil pointed them out, she hadn't realized that there was so much available out here in the wilds. She also learned that some of the prettier plants and berries weren't safe to eat but some ot the uglier ones were. Nimbrethil had spoken truly when she said to one with experience there was no such thing as nothing to eat. There was plenty, in fact, there was more there than many farmers had to eat.

When they finally stopped to make camp, Shandra felt like her head would explode with all she learned. Nimbrethil had actually picked some of the plants and berries and was going to use them with some of their dried rations to make a stew for them. She watched as the elf filled a pot with water from the stream they were next to and started putting various ingredients into it as it sat on the fire. Khelgar was watching them with interest, asking questions about the different plants he saw. When the food was ready, they tried it and were suprised at how good it was.

"You know lass, I like my meat," Khelgar told her. "I always thought of this stuff as rabbit food, but I have to say that this is actually pretty good. But don't go thinking to change my diet, a dwarf's got to have his meat or he might as well be put out of his misery."

"Like I said, there is not always meat available. If you're out in the middle of nowhere, with no town in sight and no game either, you have two choices. Look for alternate forms of food or go hungry." Nimbrethil told him as she was gathering the dishes to wash them. "I prefer to not go hungry just on principle, but to each his own."

"That's all well and good if you know what you're doing out here," Shandra spoke up. "If you don't know about these things, then you could end up eating something poisonous or just plain bad for you. If I had to make my way alone out here I might have eaten some of those pretty purple berries you showed me and not realized they were poison until it was too late."

"My father aided many travelers who ventured into the Mere without preparing properly," Nimbrethil replied. "He used to tell them that they should make sure to buy more supplies than they expected to use before setting out. Sometimes they would complain about the cost of such supplies, and my father would answer them by saying if they couldn't afford to do it then they should stay home instead of risking their lives." She shook her head and sighed. "Sometimes I would find lone bodies of people in the mere and they had died because they were not prepared for their little jaunt. Their deaths were caused by either eating something bad or because they had insufficient water."

"The Mere is not a place to take lightly and it has grown even more dangerous of late," Elanee joined in the conversation. "I too sometimes found the bodies of travelers and for the same reasons."

"Maybe these people had no other choice but to do as they did," Shandra said. "I have seen desperate people do dangerous and even life threatening things when they feel they are out of options."

"That may be, but the knowledge I have gained over the years is not a big secret," Nimbrethil pointed out. "Anyone who wants to know these things can easily find someone to teach them. There are also numerous books published about how to survive in the wilds to use as a reference. Too often I have heard people use the excuse that they were desperate to explain away the folly of their actions. A little planning in advance can save their lives, but they don't do it and thus pay the ultimate price. Unless, of course, they're fortunate enough to cross paths with someone like my father who can help them."

"Well then I guess we're lucky to have you with us," Shandra said with a smile.

"I have already shown you quite a bit and if you want to learn more then I'll be happy to teach you," Nimbrethil smiled back. "You grew up on a farm and I imagine that it wasn't easy to work it by yourself but you managed it. You were independant and able to look after yourself then. I imagine now that it is a little frustrating to you to have to be dependant on others, is it not?"

Shandra realized what she was getting at and nodded to concede the point. "It is, just as it is frustrating you to have to rely on Sand for help in the matter of your trial."

"At least you have the time to learn what you need to know," Nimbrethil replied. "I however would never be able to learn what I need to know for the trial in the time I have. For that reason I have no choice but to look to others, whether I like it or not. Those who can't adapt don't survive, and I am nothing if not a survivor." With those words she got to her feet to go wash the dishes in the stream.


	25. Time To Prepare

Chapter 25: Time to Prepare

Shandra was watching Nimbrethil closely as they neared the city gates to the Docks District. The elf had become increasingly agitated the closer they got to Neverwinter. Her sparring matches with Bishop weren't helping and she had been restless and unable to sleep. No one knew if it was because she just didn't like Neverwinter, or because once they returned she would have to go to court. She had tried to get the girl to talk about it but was unsuccessful. The only bright spot was that at least this time Nimbrethil didn't completely shut everyone out.

Sand was debating whether to send word to the castle of their return, or to go there in person. He had to wonder if he appeared before Nevalle and Nasher without Nimbrethil if it would bias them against the girl. However, given the girl's previous statements and her current state of mind, trying to get her to go with him was an impossibility. He may be an exceptional wizard but even he could not move mountains and he was no miracle worker. If he did send a message he would have to word it carefully, which fortunately was something he _was_ good at. Nevalle was a stickler for protocol, and like any other noble, could be easily insulted over the littlest of things. Sighing he once again thought of ways to pay Nevalle back for getting him into this.

Nimbrethil was still a half mile from the city and already her sensitive nose and ears were picking up the smells and sounds of the docks. She wondered when the trial would be held once it was known she had returned with the needed evidence. She didn't know whether to hope for a speedy trial or for a long delay. Either way it would still mean having to stand in front of Nasher and who knew how many others. She was scared, if truth be known, but she didn't let the others see it. She didn't like being the center of attention either, but Sand just had to go inform her that the nature of the charges would attract a huge crowd, so that's exactly what she was going to end up being. As she walked through the gates she tried not to show how much the place bothered her. At least when it got to be too much, she could always go to that nice pond she had found just a couple miles to the east that first week.

When they reached the Flagon and entered, they were greeted by a chorus of "welcome home." Those that had stayed behind this trip gathered around wanting to hear all the details. Leaving Sand to do what he did best, Nimbrethil slipped away to the bar and found a stool near the back corner. As she sat down, Sal placed an ale in front of her and she gave him a smile of thanks. She sipped the ale and looked over to where Sand was holding discourse on their adventure. She saw Bishop had gone to sit in his usual dark corner but as always he never took his eyes off her. She returned his stare and only half listened to the conversation at Sand's table. She focused her attention back on the others as Sand came to the end of the story.

"Well, now that I have satisfied your curiosity, I must send a message to Nevalle informing him of our return," Sand stood up. "I am hoping of course that we will have a least a little time to prepare for the trial, but do not hold your breath." Nodding to them, he left the inn to go to his shop.

Duncan came over to the bar where his niece was sitting, wondering how she was feeling about everything. He would have to have a long talk with Shandra later about how Nimbrethil behaved during this trip, especially her reaction to the carnage of Ember. Just hearing about it had made him sick, he couldn't imagine what it was like to actually see it. However, getting the girl to talk about things such as feelings was like trying to get Daeghun to talk about such things: impossible.

"Well Nim, from what Sand says it looks like Lord Nasher will have no problem finding you innocent of the charges," Duncan said to her.

"Yeah well don't count your chickens yet," Nimbrethil snorted. "From what Sand was telling me about Torio, I don't think it's going to be all that easy."

"Lord Nasher is a fair man and not one easily swayed by theatrics," Casavir said as he came over to them. "I seriously doubt Torio is good enough to overcome the evidence you have collected."

"Oh I have to agree," Neeshka laughed as she hovered nearby. "Not even the world's greatest actress could give that kind of performance."

"So Nim, I was thinking that after the trial is over that maybe we could go fishing or something together and you could catch me up on what's been happening in West Harbor recently." Duncan smiled at her.

"Sorry but I have plans already," Nimbrethil shook her head. She heard a snort from Bishop's corner and glanced over, giving him a look that said be quiet.

Seeing the exchange Duncan frowned in suspicion. "Nim just what are you planning?" Duncan eyed his niece with concern.

"It's personal business uncle," Nimbrethil told him.

"Oh really," Duncan said in annoyance. "Personal business that includes Bishop?" he gave the man a nasty look.

"Yes, now please drop it," Nimbrethil replied.

"No, you'll tell me what you're planning or by the gods I'll have Nevalle lock you up," Duncan demanded angrily.

"Fine! I'm going hunting with Bishop, happy?" she snapped at her uncle. What sounded like a snicker quickly silenced came from the shadowy corner.

"Why should that be a big secret?" Khelgar asked as he sidled up to the bar. "I could go for some nice deer and such."

Duncan was about to agree when he saw the look on his niece's face. He got the feeling that she was talking about something else. "What exactly do you plan on hunting Nim?" he asked, his voice heavy with suspicion. He heard another snort from Bishop and glared at him. "What the hells is your problem Bishop?"

"I asked you to drop the subject uncle, I mean it," Nimbrethil shot a waring glance at Bishop.

"No, tell me what I want to know and then I'll drop it," Duncan told her, and the look on his face said she'd better answer him.

"I'm going after Lorne Starling," Nimbrethil snapped. "He is the one who murdered the people of Ember," Nimbrethil continued, her voice cold as ice.

"Wait, you mean Bevil's older brother, from West Harbor?" Duncan asked in surprise. "He's responisible you say?" The disbelief in his voice was palpable.

"Nimbrethil, I want to see Lorne pay for what he did, but are you sure your personal feelings aren't getting in the way?" Shandra asked her.

"Luskan will never admit to his guilt and would certainly never hand him over," Nimbrethil answered. "The only way is to hunt him down."

"You'll never be able to bring him back to Neverwinter even if you somehow managed to find him," Casavir spoke up.

"Who said anything about bringing him back?" Nimbrethil asked. There was dead silence in the room as the others caught the implications of her words.

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Duncan asked her. "That's murder Nim."

"I see it more as stopping a mad dog from harming other innocent people," Nimbrethil said coolly. "However, I don't expect any of you to agree with me. If you'll excuse me. I want to go wash up." She downed the last of her ale and standing up, headed for her room. They were fools if they thought that Luskan would hand over the guilty people for trial. Lorne had gone too far this time and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Duncan turned to glare at Bishop. "Was this your stupid idea? I'm warning you...."

"It wasn't my idea Duncan," Bishop sneered. "She told me what she was planning and asked for my help, and I agreed, that's all."

Duncan glared at him for a moment longer and then rounded on Shandra. "What did you mean by her personal feelings getting in the way?" he asked her.

Sighing Shandra sat down at a nearby table and motioned him to join her. Casavir also sat down at the table to hear what she had to say. As she related what Nimbrethil had told them she saw concern fill their eyes. "She has a grudge against him and the whole situation with Ember seems to have been the last straw."

"I of course had heard some stories from Daeghun about Lorne's father, but he never even hinted at something like this," Duncan shook his head.

"I got the impression that she never told anyone, not even Daeghun," Shandra told him. "Also, you know there's no way of stopping her from going after him, short of locking her up for the rest of her life."

"He's from Luskan and that means she would have to go there to find him," Casavir spoke up. "If she does this, she puts not only her life at risk but also her soul. If she stoops to his level, then she runs the risk of becoming the same as him."

"I managed to actually spend a great deal of time with her," Shandra said softly. "She looks at the entire world from a different perspective than the rest of us. She truly believes what she said, that it would be like putting down a mad dog. I have to tell you honestly that a part of me wants to encourage her, to pay Lorne back for what he did at Ember."

"I understand, but I hope you won't do so," Casavir replied.

"No, I won't, but I suggest we not say anything more about it," Shandra told them. "Maybe later, after the trial, when she's had some time to think things over, she'll reconsider it all on her own."

"Very well," Casavir nodded.

"Yeah, okay I'll not say anything either," Duncan agreed. "Now tell me all about the time you spent with her, and don't leave out any details, no matter how small."

Smiling, Shandra began to tell them about the snakes and the plants, and soon they were laughing. Bishop watched them for a while and then slipped out the back of the inn. If they thought Nim would change her mind, then they were fools. She wanted revenge and she would have it, with or without anyone's help.

******

Nimbrethil was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She should have just kept her mouth shut and agreed to go fishing with her uncle. That way she would have been able to just slip away after the trial and none of them would have been the wiser. Instead she had opened a can of worms and knew that right now her uncle would be trying to think of some way to stop her. The only one who could understand her point of view was Bishop, which was why she had asked him for his help. The rest of them would prefer to have Lorne brought in to be tried before being executed. The problem with that was that Luskan would certainly not play by the same rules as Neverwinter and so would never turn him over, and Neverwinter would not push the issue because they didn't want another war. If someone didn't stop Lorne, then more innocent people would suffer. She had no other choice but to track him down. If she thought she could get at his master she would do that too, but Garius' being a member of the Hosttower pretty much put him out of her reach. A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" she called and heard her uncle's voice from the other side saying he had important news. Going to the door she yanked it open, "What news?"

"Sand just received word from Nevalle," Duncan told her. "The trial will take place at noon the day after tomorrow. Sand is here and wants to talk with you about a couple of things concerning the trial."

Sighing she followed him to the common room to see what Sand wanted. Hopefully it wasn't just a repeat of the same things he had said on their journey back. As she entered the common room she saw the wizard standing near the door with a couple of books in his hands. Curiousity overcame her reluctance as she approached. "I don't know whether to be thankful or not that we have an extra day before beginning this circus," she told him.

"Yes, well I was actually hoping for a little more time but we will just have to deal with it," Sand responded. He held out the books to her, "I picked these up because they have useful information concerning Luskan and the last war. Torio will most likely want to question you in open court and to refuse her would make you look like you have something to hide. Remember that she is an expert at twisting words to suit her purposes. Because there is no way to know for certain what tactics she'll use to try and discredit the evidence and you, we need to be prepared for anything. These will help in that endeavor."

She looked at the books in her hands, seeing that they were apparently impartial accounts documenting the last war. "You want me to cloud the issue with the information contained within these, is that it? I only have one day, you're asking the impossible," she said in exasperation.

"I know it is a daunting task, but I have marked some of the chapters for you," Sand told her. "Those I feel are the best ones to try to memorize but you may find others in there as well. Just do the best you can," he reassured her. "I have also arranged for other witnesses to testify for you so it will not be just you and Marcus."

Sighing she nodded, "I'll give it a shot, but I wish there was a quicker way to settle this."

"One more thing before I go," Sand looked her over and then hesitated. "It might be best if you wore something more elegant during the trial." When she looked at him in puzzlement he clarified. "I think you should wear a dress instead of your armor," he held his breath when her eyes widened.

"You can't be serious?" she gasped. "I haven't worn a dress since I was a babe. I'm already going to be self-conscious enough having everyone watching me without that."

"How you look can go a long way towards swaying the opinions of the court," Sand told her. "Your armor I feel would send the wrong message."

"It doesn't have to be a dress does it Sand?" Shandra asked as she came over. "She could where a nice pair of pants and a fancy shirt, couldn't she?"

Sand thought a moment and then nodded. "A dress would be best, but anything would be better than armor."

Shandra turned to Nimbrethil. "It would be similar to what you're wearing now but more upscale," she saw the girl hesitate and then nod.

"Good, now we both have much to do and time is wasting," Sand stated and then turned and left.

"Well it's too late now to go shopping so why don't we plan on going after breakfast tomorrow?" Shandra asked Nimbrethil.

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress," Nimbrethil grumbled. Then taking her books she went back to her room to start preparing.


	26. Clothes Shopping

Chapter 26: Clothes Shopping

Nimbrethil was a little perturbed that the other girls had wanted to come shopping with her and Shandra, for she knew that they would try to talk her into wearing a dress. They hadn't even reached the shop yet, and already the others were putting forth their reasons on why she should wear one. They also talked about things like makeup and perfume and that almost made her turn around and flee back to her room at the Flagon. She was a wood elf, a hunter and tracker, more at home in the woods than anywhere else. She _did not _wear makeup or perfume! This was going to be a nightmare, she knew it.

They reached the shop and Shandra went to find the proprieter while Neeshka and Elanee started going through the dresses. They started pulling various ones off the racks and holding them up to show her. When Neeshka showed her a low cut, split skirt, emerald green dress she couldn't keep the look of horror off her face. It looked like something a prostitute would wear. Elanee saw her face and scolded Neeshka, starting an argument between the two.

Shandra came back with the proprieter, an effeminate looking man dressed in garishly colored clothes. She saw that Nimbrethil was hovering near the door looking like she was about to bolt, and quickly moved to grab her hand and pull her towards the changing area. It wasn't easy because the girl was resisting with every muscle in her body, but finally she got her to the room and told her to sit on the couch while the proprieter brought a suitable selection for her to try.

Nimbrethil sat on the edge of the couch trying not to fidget, wishing she was anywhere else but here. Right now she would rather face a horde of orcs by herself than this. The little man came back with several selections, followed by the others carrying all kinds of pants, shirts, skirts, blouses and dresses. "I told you I won't wear a dress!" she snapped at them.

"I know, we heard you the first time and the time after that, and so on and so on," Neeshka snorted. "At least try a couple on, it won't mean you have to buy one."

"I rarely wear a dress myself," Elanee told her. "However, sometimes it is necessary so I grin and bear it."

"Just try a couple on and see how you look," Shandra coaxed her. "You might find that it's not as bad as you think it is."

"Besides, men absolutely fall to pieces over a pretty girl in a dress," Neeshka grinned.

"This is for the trial, not some kind of social event," NImbrethil growled. "I don't socialize and I certainly don't want any man falling at my feet."

"Not even Bishop?" Elanee asked with a small smile and saw her flush and look down at her feet. "Now, let us get to trying on some clothes, shall we?"

Nimbrethil scowled at them, but got up to begin trying on some clothes. She ignored every dress they showed her and instead focused on the pants and shirts that had been brought. They tried getting her to go for some brighter colors but she refused, choosing instead browns, tans, and greens. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she settled on a fine emerald green silk shirt and chocolate brown light wool slacks.

"Why don't you want to wear a dress for this? You would look so delicate in one," Neeshka puzzled.

"That's precisely the reason," Nimbrethil answered. "A dress hampers your movement, it makes you vulnerable."

"Gods Nim you'll be in a courtroom," Shandra threw her hands up in exasperation. "No one is allowed to have weapons inside it, so there's no danger of being attacked." Then she turned and stomped away.

"So you say, but at least in slacks I can wear my boots," Nimbrehtil retorted loudly at her retreating back. "I can hide a couple of daggers in them just in case."

"You're being paranoid," Neeshka snorted. "The only ones who will have weapons are the royal guards and they certainly aren't going to attack you."

"I want you to try this one dress," Shandra came back into the room. "Please, for me?" Seeing that Nim was still reluctant she decided to try bribery. "Tell you what. If you try on this dress, I'll try one of those more exotic creatures you talked about. Deal?" she held out the dress and waited.

Nimbrethil eyed the garment and saw that it was a golden brown colored silk one with emerald green stitching across it. She looked at Shandra and could tell that putting on the dress would mean a great deal to the farmer. Refusing to examine why making Shandra happy was important, she scowled and nodded. Taking the dress, she went behind the screen to change. When she put it on, she found that she couldn't reach all the tiny buttons down the back and growled in frustration, causing Shandra to come behind the screen to see what was wrong.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing at the disgruntled expression on the girl's face, she quickly fastened all the buttons and then smoothed the dress into place. Taking Nim by the hand, she led her out from behind the screen and over to a mirror. "Go on and look," she told her. She stepped back next to the other girls and waited.

Nimbrethil lifted her head and looked at her image in the mirror. The dress had long, slightly billowy sleeves and a sqare neckline that covered her chest quite well. The color of the dress against her light brown skin and dark hair seemed to shine, almost like a jewel. The green stitching along the neck, sleeves, and sides of the dress matched the color of her eyes. She looked at the others' expressions in the mirror and saw that they all thought she looked good in it.

"As you can see, it covers as much of you as your armor does, if not more," Shandra told her. "I think you look beautiful in it and you will certainly surprise Torio and the rest of the court if you show up wearing this." She saw the elf blush and duck her head a little and smiled.

"I agree," Elanee said. "It is stunning on you and modest at the same time."

Neeshka saw Nimbrethil hesitating and quickly spoke up. "You'll piss Torio off for sure if you show up in this. You certainly don't look like you're capable of hurting a fly, let alone an entire village." She saw a smile come to the elf's face.

"Piss her off huh?" Nimbrethil's eyes gleamed at the thought of one-upping that Luskan bitch. She took one more look, still not quite sure, but finally she sighed and nodded. "I'll wear the dress," she told them and saw them congratulating each other on their victory. "But only for the trial and I'm not wearing makeup or perfume," she growled at them.

They all nodded and agreed, but she could see the by the gleam in their eyes that they had not really given up on the other stuff. The dress needed to be hemmed up a little so one of the shop seamstresses came over and pinned the skirt. They promised to have it ready by later that afternoon and would deliver it to the Flagon. Nimbrethil quickly changed, paid for the dress and scampered out of the shop before they could rope her into trying on something else.

"Remeber our deal Shandra," she growled at the other woman and saw her grimace a little. This made her feel a little better about wearing the dress and she quickly headed back to the Flagon. She still had a lot of reading to do and not much time left to do it in.

Shandra felt triumphant at her success, despite the fact that she was positive Nim would pick one of the nastier creatures like spiders. It was a small price to pay for she knew that everyone would be stunned when they saw the girl in court tomorrow. She almost couldn't wait to see their reactions. She could only hope that Grobnar's recipes were edible for she certainly couldn't back out of the deal now.

******

Nimbrethil sighed and stretched, rubbing her eyes in a vain effort to clear the cobwebs from her brain. She had been going over the books Sand had given her for most of the day, pausing only long enough to eat, and now the sun was starting to set. She didn't know how mages could stand this kind of thing, pouring over books and trying to absorb all the knowledge within them. She was fortunate now that her father had insisted that she learn to read and write in common and elvish, even though at the time she couldn't think of what use it would really be to her. She had actually laughed and asked him what he expected her to do, read her prey into her trap? That was one of the other times that he had gotten really angry with her and had scathingly reprimanded her, telling her that no one would hire a dumb elf no matter how skillful a tracker and hunter she was. He always knew how to make her feel real small and that time was no exception. So she had studied hard to gain back his approval, and now, decades later, she was finding a use for it.

Deciding she needed some fresh air, she got up and went to her closet to get out her dark practice leathers. She then slipped quietly out her window and silently walked behind and away from the inn. Keeping to the shadows she managed to reach the gates without anyone seeing her, and nodding to the guards, slipped through and headed for the woods. As she reached them, she sent out a call and waited. Soon Thorondor came flying up to her, screeching his delight at seeing her again. Together they walked to the little pond she had found and there sat and stared out over the water. It was quiet and she felt herself finally relaxing. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps approach and turning she saw Bishop standing by a tree watching her.

"Following me again Bishop?" she asked mildly. She watched as he stalked towards her with Karnwyr at his side. Seeing the dire wolf, Thorondor flew over and started playing tag with him. She watched as Bishop rolled his eyes and scowled at the antics of the two.

"I don't know what's got into him lately, but he's behaving like a stupid puppy," Bishop snorted.

"They like each other," Nimbrethil shrugged and turned to stare back out over the water. She felt him come and sit beside her, but he said nothing for a while. It was one of the things she liked about him. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence with pointless small talk like so many others.

"You know that your uncle and the others are planning on trying to stop you from hunting down Lorne," he said. "You should have just smiled and agreed to go fishing with Duncan and then you'd have had no problems."

"Gee thanks for the insight," she snorted. "If you hadn't been snickering then Duncan might have let the subject drop you know."

"Don't try to blame me elf," Bishop sneered. "Just because you didn't think to lie about it doesn't make it my fault."

Sighing she shook her head for she knew he was right. "I came here to relax, not get into an argument with you," she told him.

"I followed you because I wanted to know the real reason you want to hunt down Lorne," he looked sideways at her and saw her stiffen a little. "You may have fooled the others into thinking it was because of what he did at Ember, but I don't buy it."

She looked at him and saw a smirk on his lips and a hard gleam in his eyes that said he already had a pretty good idea of the reason, he just wanted to hear her to say it. "He is a mad dog and needs to be stopped, but I want revenge as well, you have a problem with that?" she snapped.

"You already know the answer to that question," he said sarcastically. "Otherwise you wouldn't have asked for my help in the first place."

"They can try to stop me but they'll fail," she said confidently. "I know how to get in and out of places without being seen and they can't watch me every minute."

"I actually heard them talking about locking you up," he snickered. "They obviously feel you need taming," he chuckled and heard her snicker a little.

"What do you think?" she looked at him in amusement.

"Gods no," he smiled slyly. "I like my women wild," he said as his eyes roamed over her in an almost possessive gaze.

"Your women?" she arched an eyebrow. "No man will ever own me or tame me," she snorted and saw his eyes light with the challenge.

"Well now, I'll just have to see if I can change that," he growled at her. Quick as lightening he lunged at her, pinning her under his body and staring down into her green eyes.

Nimbrethil felt her breath catch and a warmth spread through her at the feel of him lying on top of her. When he bent his head to run his tongue up her ear she shuddered, and when he nibbled on the sensitive tip she moaned and felt her body involuntarily press up into him. The warmth had rapidly becoming a burning flame and she turned her head to try to get away from his mouth.

"I think I rather like the idea of trying to tame you," he murmured into her neck before nipping at the base of her throat. He moved his hand up to to cup the back of her head and then cursed as he felt the tip of a blade very close to a tender part of his anatomy. Lifting his head he saw her emerald eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"You let down your guard again," she smiled at his chagrin.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," he smiled back and then rolled off her and away from the dagger. "Next time, I'll make sure to disarm you first," he told her as they both got to their feet.

"Presumptious of you," Nimbrethil smirked. "Who say's there'll be a next time?"

"Oh, there will be," he said softly and his eyes gleamed with a feral light. "You want me more than you've wanted anyone before in your life. Your body says so, no matter the words that come out of your mouth." He turned then and walked back into the woods and soon was out of sight.

She stared after him, silently cursing him because she knew he was right. She did want him, even though he was dangerous and upredictable. Then she smiled as a thought struck her. So he wanted to tame her did he? Well, maybe she would be the one doing the taming. After all, it was a game that two could play. Realizing it was getting late she headed back to the city. It wouldn't do to be tired tomorrow, for she would have to be on her toes when she squared off against Torio. When she reached the inn she quietly slipped in through her window and took off her leathers. Climbing into bed she wondered what his reaction would be tomorrow when he saw her in that dress. She hoped she'd be able to find him in the crowd, for she wouldn't want to miss it.


	27. The Trial

Chapter 27: The Trial

Nimbrethil woke early the day of the trial, unable to keep from feeling that something was going to go wrong. Yes, Sand said they had more than enough evidence. Yes, everyone believed she would be found innocent by Lord Nasher and she'd have no worries afterwards. However, she felt that smacked of overconfidence. Daeghun had always warned her that being overconfident was the quickest way to find yourself trapped in a situation difficult to get out of. She would be on her guard against any possible tricks or schemes that the Luskans might try. After all, they slaughtered their own people to get at her, and they sent assassins during the vigil to kill her. This told her that they were determined, one way or another, to get her, dead or alive. A not guilty verdict wouldn't automatically put her in the clear as far as Luskan was concerned. A smart adversary always had a backup plan and Torio may be a bitch from the hells, but she wasn't stupid.

Getting up she went to the closet to look at the dress she had bought for the trial. She would never let anyone know it, but she had actually liked the look and feel of the dress on her. She still wished she hadn't given in, but a deal was a deal and she couldn't back out now. Unfortunately, her boots wouldn't look right with it, so she would have to wear her flats. She had only worn them when working around the house and she had packed them on impulse when she left West Harbor. She couldn't hide a weapon in them like she could her boots but they were more suitable with the dress. Maybe she'd be able to rig some kind of strapping under the sleeves or in the bodice of the dress to hide a dagger. The others would say she was being paranoid again, but she had learned to be cautious when entering an unknown situation.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. "Nim, are you awake?" her uncle's voice came to her through the door. Going over to the door and unlocking it, she stepped back to let Duncan in. "I was wondering if you wanted some breakfast?" he asked as he entered.

"I'm not really hungry," Nimbrethil told him. "Are any of the others up yet?"

"Everyone is awake and in the common room eating," Duncan told her as he watched her pace back and forth. He wished he could say something that would ease her worries but he couldn't think of anything at the moment. "We'll all be in the courtroom to support you," he told her. "You won't be facing this alone." He saw her smile a little before the worried look settled back in place. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat? The trial's not till noon and could take a while," he asked again.

"I suppose you're right, but I don't want to go to the common room," Nimbrethil answered.

"No problem, I'll make up a tray and bring it here," Duncan grinned and then hurried off.

She watched him go and then went and stood at the window looking out. She didn't really want to talk to anyone this morning, for they would just repeat the same things they had for the last couple of days, none of which made her feel any better. A little while later she heard footsteps approaching and looking around saw Shandra carrying a tray piled high with food.

"Gods, does Duncan think I'll eat all of that?" she stared in consternation.

Laughing Shandra shook her head, "No, my breakfast is on here too." She placed the tray on the bed and then sat down. "I thought you might want some company while you eat." She picked up a knife and began buttering some toast.

Nimbrethil sat down on the bed opposite of her and picked up the tea pot and poured each of them a cup. Sipping it, she saw that Duncan had made her favorite porridge and placed her favorite jam on the tray for her toast. She wondered at this because she had known him for so short a time. She doubted even Daeghun knew what her favorite things were. She slowly began eating while watching Shandra digging into some sausage and eggs. "You know that sausage is not exactly the best thing you can eat in the morning," she commented, not quite able to hide her distaste. "It's also fattening if you eat too much of it."

"Maybe, but it does taste delicious," Shandra grinned as she forked another piece. "Besides, I never have to worry about my weight." She smiled again as the girl just shook her head and poured a second cup of tea. "Sand was telling me that you would have to wait in a room just outside the court until the trial begins, but there's no place to change there. You'll have to put the dress on here and I have a long hooded cloak you can wear over it if you want to use it."

"I was wondering about that," Nimbrethil replied. "I wasn't looking forward to walking through the city in the dress and thought about just bringing it."

"Duncan and Casavir will be escorting us to the castle," Shandra told her and saw her look up in surprise. "They felt that after what happened at the Solace Glade that the Luskans might make another attempt on your life."

"Maybe I should wear my armor then?" Nimbrethil asked hopefully.

"You need every advantage you can get," Shandra told her sternly. "The average citizen doesn't know anything about you and many people judge others by their appearance. Popular opinion holds sway in matters like this and you want to make the right first impression. So you'll wear the dress and you'll be escorted by the three of us. No arguments."

Sighing, Nimbrethil nodded and finished her toast and tea. When the plates were empty, Shandra picked up the tray and told her that she would be back to help her with the dress. Going to her pack she started rummaging through it to see if she had something with which to make a holder for a dagger, but found nothing useful. Oh well, she would just have to hope that she wouldn't have need for a weapon. Still she was uncomfortable, for it would be the first time in decades that she had walked about without a weapon of some sort on her person. Even though she would be fully clothed, she would still feel naked without one.

"Well you look like you just lost you're best friend," Bishop's drawling voice came from the window.

Whirling around, she saw him leaning on the sill. "What are you doing out there?" she asked coolly.

"I almost didn't believe you were going to wear a dress for this," Bishop smirked, his tone making it clear he thought her a fool. "However, since it's true, I got you something to spice it up a little." He held out a small thin package to her.

Taking it she looked at him suspiciously as she opened it. Inside was a dagger in a wrist holder and she looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know I wanted something like this?"

"Because it's what I would want if I was in your shoes," Bishop smiled grimly. "I know how you think elf." He stepped back from the window. "You may not need it but it's best to be prepared, right?" he asked her and then turned and walked away whistling.

Staring after him she couldn't help but wonder what had motivated him to do this for her. He didn't owe her anything and she didn't think he would care enough to do something like this, but apparently she was wrong. Smiling she hurried to wash up so that she could get the dress on and hide the dagger in the sleeve before Shandra saw it. She had a feeling the woman wouldn't approve. At least now she would have something to defend herself with if it became necessary.

*******

The murmurs of the crowd in the courtroom were getting louder by the minute as the time for the trial to start came and went. Sand idly shuffled through his papers as Shandra looked on. How typical of Lord Nasher to keep them all waiting like this he thought. For the nobility it was fashionable to be late, but in a situation like this it was just downright rude. Hearing a door open he looked up to see Nevalle, Nasher, and Judge Oleff enter and head to the dais at the front of the room, opposite the great doors. Hiding his relief that things were finally getting underway, Sand turned to look at Torio and saw that she was looking at him with a kind of smug superiority. Let the little harpy have her brief moment of delusion, he thought. He would soon wipe that smug look from her face. While they had been staring at each other, the introductions had been completed and he heard Nasher intone, "Bring in the accused."

Turning to look at the doors as they opened, he at first thought there was some mistake and the wrong person was being brought forward. When he saw it was indeed Nimbrethil wearing a dress his mouth fell open and he couldn't stop a hiss of admiration. Who knew the girl cleaned up so well? He saw Torio gaping in surprise as well and heard the crowd murmuring in astonishment. Seeing an amused smirk on Shandra's face he leaned over to whisper, "How in the Nine Hells did you get her into a dress?" Shandra merely looked at him and shrugged and he turned back to see the girl taking her place to his right.

Nimbrethil had been very self-conscious when the doors opened, but when she saw the look of surprise on Torio's face and the admiration in Sand's, she felt her shoulders straighten. What made it even better was the looks on the faces of the men she knew sitting in the balcony opposite her. Both Bishop and Casavir were staring in a most flattering way and she felt a slight blush come to her cheeks. Shandra had been right, wearing the dress did make a big difference. Even Nevalle and Nasher were looking pleasantly surprised. It was a big confidence boost and when Torio finally got around to questioning her, she was able to completely discomfit the woman with her knowledge of Luskan-Neverwinter history. She even had the crowd worked up against the ambassador by the time Torio acknowledged defeat and stopped questioning her. Then Sand began to present their witnesses and with each one Torio was looking more and more desperate.

When the case was finally given over to Nasher for a verdict, everyone went completely still and quiet. When Nasher announced her not guilty, the whole room erupted into cheers and Sand and Shandra were smiling at her, looking relieved and happy. However, Nimbrethil never took her eyes off of Torio so when the challenge came, she was not surprised. "I claim my rite to Trial by Combat!" the ambassador shouted and the whole room went quiet for a minute before boos and protests began to echo around the room . Shandra looked stunned, Sand was looking irritated, and Lord Nasher appeared to be furious at Torio. But in the end, despite all the boos, catcalls and protests, Nasher was forced to acknowledge Torio's rights. Nevalle then asked the Ambassador who her champion would be. Nim quietly snickered as Torio played to the court in an attempt to get someone to support her and got no response. Before she could revel too much in Torio's failure, a harsh, growling voice spoke up.

"I will," a huge man said as he entered the courtroom and looked around disdainfully. "I have listened to these lies and will answer them with my blade in Luskan's name."

"Gods, who is that giant Sand?" Shandra was looking in horror at the man who had spoken and then she saw Nimbrethil's face and knew the answer.

"Well, well, Lorne Starling," Nimbrethil sneered. "What a pleasant surprise seeing you here," she sneered, her voice indicating the opposite. Her green eyes were narrowed with hate and her whole body was rigid.

"You won't find any trees to hide in this time elf," Lorne sneered back, a look of intense hate on his face as well. "I'm going to make you regret leaving your precious woods."

"Really? Do tell," Nimbrethil snickered. "I've learned a few things since you left Lorne, but obviously you are as dumb as Daeghun always said if you think you can scare me with words." She saw Lorne's face turn red at the insult. "He always said you'd end up worse then you're father and he was right."

"Don't talk about my father!" Lorne yelled at her, his hands clenching in rage. The crowd began to murmur and Sand and Torio were looking at the two nervously and urging them to be silent.

"He may have been a mean, quarrelsome drunk, but he would never have murdered innocent people just for fun!" Nimbrethil shouted back furiously. "You're mother would be so proud," she sneered.

"I'll kill you for that you elven bitch!" Lorne roared as he lunged for her.

Nimbrethil leapt backwards and slipped the dagger into her hand, but before Lorne could reach her, the royal guards had stepped in and stopped him. She felt hands holding her arms and realized that Shandra and Sand had flanked her, keeping her from doing anything stupid. Torio was yelling at Lorne to get a hold of himself, while shouts of outrage and screams of fright echoed around the courtroom. Lord Nasher was on his feet yelling for order and glaring at both of them.

"The only fighting will be on the Tourney Grounds," Lord Nasher's voice was finally heard as the courtroom quieted down. "Ambassador, take your champion and leave before he does anything else to incur my wrath." He waited until the two had been escorted out by the guards before turning to Nimbrethil. "I expected better behavior from a squire of Neverwinter," he told her sternly.

"Then I suggest Lord Nasher that you keep filthy dogs out of the courtroom next time," Nimbrethil retorted, causing gasps and snickers to be heard from the crowd.

"Sand it would be wise if you educated your client in the proper etiquette of the court," Lord Nasher said furiously, glaring at the wizard. "I will not tolerate such rude behavior, is that clear?"

Sand glared at Nimbrethil before bowing nervously, "Of course Lord Nasher, it was an oversight on my part, one which shall be corrected quickly."

Glaring first at Lord Nasher and then at Sand, Nimbrethil turned and marched out of the courtroom without waiting for permission. She didn't care if what she did was not the way squires were supposed to behave, she hadn't wanted to be one in the first place. She would kill Lorne tomorrow and then she would be released from her service as squire. After Lord Nasher's reaction today, she was positive he wouldn't want anything more to do with her and she would be free to leave.

Sand and Shandra hurried after Nimbrethil and finally managed to catch up with her at the main doors to the castle. Seeing the angry look on her face, neither one said anything and simply walked with her in silence for a while. Shandra was disturbed by the level of hate she had seen in their eyes as Lorne and Nim yelled at each other. She had an awful feeling that tomorrow's battle was going to be a brutul one and she wasn't looking forward to witnessing it.


	28. Dark Thoughts

Chapter 28: Dark Thoughts

Nimbrethil furiously walked through the crowded streets, heading for The Flagon, all the while contemplating the events that had transpired. Lord Nasher didn't think her behavior was befitting a squire eh? Well too bad for him, she was who she was and she wouldn't change just because someone had slapped a title on her. The one bright spot of the whole day was that now she wouldn't have to go hunting Lorne, he had come to her. Unfortunately, being confined to a limited area such as the tourney grounds was a big negative for her. She didn't have the strength to go toe to toe with Lorne and she knew using her bow would be chancy at best. Lorne was fast and agile and the only thing that had saved her in the past had been the fact that he couldn't climb to the top of the trees because of his weight. She would have to think of something that would give her an advantage, but at the moment she was too pissed off to think clearly.

When she reached the Flagon she headed straight for her room to get out of the dress. Considering what had happened, she would have been better off wearing her armor after all. Slamming the door behind her she started trying to remove the dress, but the buttons down the back seemed to defy her deft fingers. With an angry hiss, she yanked on the back of the dress and heard the buttons pop and fall to the floor and finally she was able to take it off. Tossing the dress into a corner she hastily donned her armor and felt instantly better. This was who she was she thought as she looked in the mirror. She was a ranger, a creature of the woods, not some court toady. She had cunning and stealth, she had keen senses and quick reflexes. Lorne was a bully who had always used his size and strength to intimidate others. Rarely did such people bother learning other ways to fight and that might just give her the edge she needed, if she could think of a way to take advantage that is.

Realizing that she was hungry she headed out to the common room to get a bite to eat. As she entered and headed toward her usual table, she saw her companions fall silent and eye her warily. Sitting down she signaled Sal to bring her an ale and tilted her chair back to lean against the wall. As her ale arrived Shandra came over and sat down, looking at her with great concern.

"Nimbrethil, I know that you want to see Lorne pay for what he's done and so do I, but I don't think you should be the one to fight him," she said quietly.

"Why do you think that Shandra?" Nimbrethil asked just as quietly. "Because Lorne is almost three times my size? Because he hates me as much as I hate him? Because you think there's no way I'd survive against him?" With each question her voice rose in volume and increased in viciousness.

"All those reasons," Shandra answered in exasperation. "Lord Nasher said you could name a champion and I think you should. No one will think less of you if you did."

"No, I would think less of myself if I allowed another to fight in my stead," Nimbrethil retorted. "I will not hide behind others like Torio and Garius. I don't know exactly how I will win, but I'll think of something."

Seeing the determined look on the girl's face Shandra sighed and said no more for it would be pointless at this time. Maybe after a night of solitary contemplation she would be more amenable to the idea. Getting up she walked over to Sand's table and sat down across from him. Casavir and Duncan both came over and looked at her questioningly.

"She's determined to fight Lorne herself," Shandra said and saw a look of horror cross Duncan's face.

"She can't mean that, she just can't," Duncan hissed. "Lorne will tear her to pieces, she's no match for him. We must get her to see reason," he finished and started to turn away.

"Don't Duncan, not right now," Shandra put a hand out to stop him. "She's angry and you know as well as I do that when she's like this nothing we say will convince her otherwise. So sit down and leave her be." She watched as he struggled with the impulse to go and talk sense into the girl and then reluctantly sit and stare at the table top. "She will be spending the night alone and maybe when she's had time to calm down she'll be more reasonable." This last comment produced a snort from Sand.

"Do you realize what you just said woman?" the wizard asked. "Nimbrethil be more reasonable? I did not realize you were a comedian in your spare time," he snorted.

"You didn't think you'd ever see her in a dress, but I managed to get her to wear one, so anything is possible," Shandra retorted.

"So what do you plan to bribe her with this time my dear?" Sand asked sarcastically.

"Sand is correct Shandra," Casavir spoke up. "I do not think the same tactic will work a second time. She is allowed visitors after the first part of the ritual, and I intend to go to her and offer to champion her, even though I know she will refuse. We all know how she feels about others trying to protect her. She may have learned much since she left West Harbor, but I think this part of her will never change. She will always want to fight her own battles even though she knows that she might lose."

"That is the stupidity of youth Casavir and we must convince her of this," Duncan scoffed.

"Some might consider it stupidity," Casavir nodded. "Others would call it courage. In her case I think it is more personal than that. We all saw the mutual hatred she and Lorne shared, and I hope that she's not choosing to fight Lorne out of revenge. However, Shandra is correct that perhaps she will be reasonable after she has had time alone to think. She is stubborn but not stupid."

"I hope you are right," Duncan said after a while. "Losing her now would be like losing Esmerelle all over again. I couldn't live with that," he whispered and then got up and hurried off to the kitchen to find something to occupy himself with. The others stared at him not knowing what to say or do to make it easier for him.

Nimbrethil watched her uncle head towards the kitchen and looked back towards the table he had been at. Sand should know how exceptional her hearing was for he was an elf, but apparently it hadn't occured to him that she might overhear them. So they thought that she was being stupid or seeking to fight Lorne for revenge did they? Well maybe the revenge part was true, but the real reason was more complicated than that. She had never told anyone, not even Daeghun, how many times Lorne had sought her out. She had never told anyone about the nightmares she had had about the man. This was her chance to put those demons to rest and to get revenge for all those who had been victimized by Lorne, including the helpless creatures like Thorondor. It was not courage that made her want to do this. In fact she was terrified of facing Lorne, but she would never let anyone see that. However, if she chose a champion and her champion failed she'd end up dead as well. She couldn't allow that to happen, ever, so she had no choice but to fight him. She would just have to figure something out. Looking down at her half finished meal, she realized she had lost her appetite and decided to grab her weapons and head on over to the Temple of Tyr. As she headed to her room she looked over and saw Bishop watching her from his usual place in the shadowy corner. There was a strange expression on his face and she couldn't be sure what it was she saw there. If she didn't know better, she would say it was understanding or maybe sympathy, but as both seemed to be out of character for the man, she figured it was a trick of the light. Dismissing the notion, she decided to ignore him and concentrate on coming up with a strategy for fighting Lorne.

In her room she grabbed her swords and bow, and tucked her daggers into her boots. She also picked up her maintenance kit for her bow and her sharpening stone. She would ready her weapons while at the Temple. Working on her equipment was very calming for her and would also boost her confidence, knowing that everything was in top condition. She glanced at the place where the dress had landed and felt a momentary twinge of regret for ripping it like she had. Then again, she wouldn't ever have a need to wear something like that again so she supposed it didn't matter. Walking over to the dress she picked it up and ran her hands over the fine material. She had to be honest with herself and admit that she had like the way the others had reacted to seeing her in the dress. What would life have been like for her if her mother or Shayla hadn't died? Would things have been all that much different than they were now? Sighing she bent down to look for the buttons that had popped off the dress and once she had gathered them all, she laid them and the dress on the bed and stood looking at it. There was no sense thinking about what could not be changed. Her life was what it was and all she could do was move forward with it. Hopefully, she would win tomorrow and then maybe she would be able to escape from all this and go back to living her life the way she wanted to, instead of the way others thought she should.

Deciding to avoid the others, she slipped out the window and headed for the temple. As she walked she barely noticed the noise and the smells that so often bothered her, for her mind was occupied with thoughts of what would happen if she died tomorrow. Would Duncan truly be unable to live with her loss, or was that just his usual, overly dramatic reaction to things? What would happen to Daeghun if she died? He might retreat even more from those around him and become like the wild elves he had been raised by. She also wondered what effect it would have on the others who hung around. Would they care at all or would they be off about their own business like the past few months had never happened? Then her thoughts turned to Thorondor and she wondered what would happen to her closest friend if she didn't survive. The falcon and her shared a bond that allowed them to feel what the other felt and hear what the other thought. It was likely that if she died he would die too and that thought alone made her lift her head and walk more purposefully. If for no other reason, she had to survive tomorrow for Thorondor's sake. Even if no one else needed her or cared, he did and she would not let him down. She would fight Lorne and defeat him, for herself, for Thorondor and for all those whom Lorne had vicitimized, no one else mattered. Not Nasher and certainly not Neverwinter. Nasher and this city didn't need her or truly want her. Thorondor did and she would fight for him.


	29. Friendship

Chapter 29: Friendship

Nimbrethil walked towards the man standing at the front of the Temple of Tyr waiting for her. He had introduced himself as Brother Hlam when she had accompanied Khelgar here to join the monks. She smiled a little remembering the way the dwarf had blustered about the trials he was supposed to face first and then realized that she had given no thought to them in the past couple of months. Now she recalled that one of them concerned his preconceived notions of other races such as elves and she had to wonder how he saw her now.

"Are you ready for the Rite of Tyr?" Brother Hlam asked in his soft voice.

"What exactly is this rite supposed to accomplish? I am a follower of Solonor not Tyr," Nimbrethil asked in return.

"The purpose is to allow the combatants time to reflect on the events that brought them to this point, and hopefully get the one in the wrong to admit to their transgression and avoid unnecessary bloodshed." Brother Hlam watched as a wry smile crossed the young elf's face.

"Somehow I can't see Lorne doing that," she snorted. "He was never one to admit he was wrong and always believed that fighting was the best way to solve problems."

"Unfortunately I believe you are correct in this," Brother Hlam agreed. "Come, let us begin."

Nimbrethil sighed and prepared to follow him when the door to the temple suddenly banged open behind them and Khelgar came storming down the aisle yelling at them to stop, that he had something to say. She could tell from his face that he was upset and wondered what was wrong now. "This is not the time or place Khelgar, can't it wait until after the fight tomorrow?" she asked him.

"NO! I have something to say and I'm going to say it now," the dwarf fumed. "What they're asking you to do is not right. You're innocent, you proved it to the entire court. That Torio had no right to issue a challenge, no right at all. She's just pissed she didn't win and I won't stand for it!"

"Khelgar, why are you so upset about this? These things happen," Nimbrethil puzzled.

"Why am I upset? Because it's not fair! Putting all the responsibility on your shoulders, after all you went through to get the evidence to clear your name, it's..it's.." he sputtered to a halt, unable to find the words.

"You feel it is unjust?" Brother Hlam eyed him closely.

"You're damn right it's not just!" Khelgar yelled and shook his fists. "That Torio she's called up her pet killer to fight you. He's nothing more than a Luskan dog, not even worthy of you. Let me fight him! I'll show him what justice is! Name me as your champion, I'll show them all."

Nimbrethil felt her mouth drop open in surprise. The last thing she would have expected would be for the dwarf to want to champion her. Casavir yes, out of a sense of duty, but not the rough and tumble dwarf. "Why?" she found herself asking.

"Why? Because you're my friend and I don't want to see you hurt or killed by that lying, sneaking, cheating dog," Khelgar sputtered and saw that the girl was totally surprised at his words. "Come on Nimbrethil, wake up and smell the beer. Don't you realize by now that we are your friends and that we care what happens to you? I thought you were smarter than that."

Nimbrethil didn't know what to say to that. Unexpectedly she felt tears start and looked away, swallowing hard to keep them from falling. Without wanting it, without expecting it, she had made friends. While the thought scared her, it also made her happier than she had been since the night she had been driven from West Harbor. That night she had lost yet another friend and it was still painful to think of Amie being dead. Turning back to the dwarf she saw him watching her with great expectation and decided to tell him why she had to fight Lorne.

"I appreciate the offer Khelgar, I really do," she began and saw his face fall a little. "I have to face Lorne tomorrow in order to put what he did to me fully in the past where it belongs. He is the demon who still haunts my dreams on occasion and if I don't face him then he will haunt me forever. Can you understand that?"

Khelgar looked at the girl before him and wondered just what she had left out of the story she had told them all on the way back from Ember. He saw the fear in her eyes at what she had to do, but also saw the determination to do it. That was something he could understand. "Well okay," he grumbled. "But just so you know, if you change your mind give me a holler. I'll be happy to pulverize that Lorne for you."

Brother Hlam allowed nothing to show on his face but he realized that both of them had matured in the short time since he had first met them. "I will show your friend out and then we shall begin the rite," he placed a hand on Khelgar's shoulder and turned him gently around and walked with him to the door.

Nimbrethil watched them walk away and fought the impulse to call to Khelgar and tell him she changed her mind. He was definately more suited to fight Lorne but she couldn't let him. She had to face this challenge herself. She didn't want anyone else dying because of her. Realizing that her emotions were starting to get away from her, she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Going into a battle like the one she faced against Lorne she couldn't afford to let emotions get to her. She had to be calm, cool and collected if she was going to win. Daeghun had told her over and over again that emotions clouded your thinking and hampered your judgement, the two things she needed most tomorrow. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see Brother Hlam returning. She would have plenty of time throughout the night to get herself squared away. She would have to for everyone's sake.

******

Nimbrethil had been sitting on the floor of the chamber polishing her weapons for about an hour when she heard soft footsteps approach and stop a foot away from her. She knew without looking up that it was Sand and waited for him to say whatever it was he had come to say. Probably wanted to lecture her or something. When nothing was forthcoming, she finally looked up at him and saw that he was holding a pouch in his hands and looking rather uncomfortable being there.

"What brings you here wizard?" she prompted him. Hlam had said she could have visitors, but she had wondered if anyone else would show up.

"I just wanted to remark how pleased I am about your performance today when Torio was questioning you," he told her.

"And here I thought you had come to lecture me on my behavior after the trial was over," she snorted. She saw a frown crease Sand's brow at the reminder and felt she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Well yes, I suppose at some point we will have to talk about that, but now is not the time," Sand bit back a smile at the disgruntled expression that crossed the girl's face. "You have more important things to worry about than etiquette and protocol." He held out the bag he was holding to her. "Here, these are a few concoctions I whipped up to help you in your fight tomorrow. Nothing would please me more than to see you trounce Lorne and humiliate Torio again."

Taking the bag, Nimbrethil peered inside and saw a couple of healing potions and antidotes. It was a thoughtful gesture and again she felt a lump form in her throat. She knew he did this as much for himself as for her, but still it made her feel things she wasn't sure she wanted to feel. "Thank you Sand," she said simply.

"No there is no need for thanks, really," Sand waived her off. "I simply wanted to make sure you have every advantage possible. I would do the same for anybody who asked."

"Yes but I didn't ask you to do this," she smiled a little at him and saw him shift uncomfortably as she called him on his motives. "At any rate, I'm quite sure I'll have need of some of this tomorrow. I know Lorne and he's one to use every trick in the book, fair or not."

"Well, I have disturbed you long enough so I'll leave you to it," Sand said and turned away quickly without looking back.

Nimbrethil watched him go and found herself wondering what had really motivated him to come here. Again, one of her companions did something unexpected and she couldn't help but reassess her relationship with Sand. He had been coerced into helping her in the beginning, but now it seemed he wanted to help her of his own free will. That thought unsettled her for his motives seemed to be similar to Khelgar's. Shaking her head to clear it, she turned her attention back to the sword she was working on. She still hadn't thought of a good strategy for the fight and needed to get on with it. As she did so, she couldn't help but wonder if anyone else would stop by.

******

It was very early in the morning and he wondered again what had made him come here. He had told himself that he wanted to offer her some tips on fighting Lorne, but she wasn't the type to easily accept such advice. The elf certainly knew how to handle herself in a fight and liked to do things her own way. Still, he felt he should help her if he could and that bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

"Why are you lurking in the shadows Bishop?" Nimbrethil called to him.

"You think Tyr is watching this and is going to give you inspiration?" he sneered the question and heard her snort in amusement.

"I follow Solonor, you know that," Nimbrethil looked over at him. She had been standing in front of Tyr's statue pondering what motivated people to follow him. Casavir was a paladin of Tyr and yet he didn't strike her as having all that much faith in the God of Justice. She herself had not seen many examples of justice in her lifetime. Case in point, her trial and the results it produced. Even though she had proved her innocence it still came down to who killed whom tomorrow. Justice at the point of a sword, something she had seen over and over again. "I was just pondering the meaning of the word Justice," she told him.

"Oh Justice, what a crock," Bishop smirked and rolled his eyes. "If you die tomorrow then of course that means that Nasher was wrong and you were guilty. Nevermind that you're facing an opponent who is three times your size in an arena that hampers your best skills." He moved to stand in front of her. "Leave the soul searching to idiots like the paladin and concentrate on coming out of the fight alive, if not in one piece."

"What do you think of my chances?" Nimbrethil arched a brow at him.

"Slim to none," he shrugged. "However, if you want, I can help you better those odds."

"Why would you care what happens tomorrow Bishop?" Nimbrethil asked coolly. "You're just hanging around for the money aren't you? I'm sure someone with your talents could easily find another employer," she finished.

"Not really sure," he answered quietly, almost questioningly. "I think I'd just like to see Lorne dead. The only good Luskan is a dead one you know," he finished with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

She knew that his hatred of Luskans ran very deep, although she didn't know why. He hadn't offered any information on the subject and she wasn't one to pry into people's personal lives. She also understood that her uncle had something on him, something he resented alot. So she had to question his reasons for wanting to help her. Was he just upholding his end of whatever bargain he had made with Duncan, or was it simply because he wanted to see Luskan humiliated? She doubted even he knew the reason for his coming here. So she decided to wait and see what he had to say.

"Listen," he looked down into her eyes. "Lorne's barely keeping it together right now. He wanted to kill you today in the courtroom, not a sign of someone in control."

"Is there a point to this Bishop?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes, so pay attention," he snorted. "Lorne loves that Falchion of his too much to fight smart. If you get too close though he'll chop you into pieces very quickly. So use your bow at the start and just keep hitting him. You won't do much damage but you will make him angry. At some point he'll completely lose it and that's when he'll get careless and sloppy. That will be your chance to move in with your short sword and dagger and finish him off. Don't show any mercy to him for he won't show you any if the positions are reversed."

What surprised her the most was she had been thinking similar thoughts all night. The fact that Bishop thought the same way as her seemed to indicate that it was the right course of action to take. She saw that he was waiting for some kind of response. "Well, seeing as how I was thinking along those same lines, I guess that's the best strategy then." She saw a rare smile cross his face before his usual bored sneer appeared.

"Good, see that you do that," he finished and turned away to head back to the Flagon. As he reached the door he stopped and turned to look back and saw her watching him. "If you decide you'd rather not fight him tomorrow I may just do it for you, if you ask nicely." On that final note he left.

Nimbrethil couldn't help but wonder what possessed him to offer to take her place. He was always looking out for himself first and foremost. Maybe he cared for her, at least a little, or maybe he was just so full of hate for Luskans that he wanted the opportunity to strike at them when it presented itself. Either way, it came down to the fact that another of her companions did something she didn't expect, and it meant more to her than any of them would ever know.


	30. Venting Of Anger

Chapter 30: Venting of Anger

Casavir paused in the doorway to watch the elven girl pacing, noting that she seemed to be so deep in thought that she was unaware he was there. Of course, it was possible she knew it was him and was choosing to ignore him. However, he didn't think so and that was mainly to do with the tension he noted in her posture. Only a fool would not be nervous about the battle to take place in a couple of hours and she was no fool. He had decided to come right before the battle in the hopes that she would be at her most reasonable. In the months he had accompanied her, he had come to know her strengths and weaknesses and the setting for the Trial by Combat was definately against her. Her bow would be nearly useless and her physical strength was not enough to match swords with the giant Lorne. Hopefully she would realize that by now and would allow him to champion her. He took another step forward and was about to speak when she stopped her pacing and her head whipped around. For a brief moment he saw a look almost of panic in her eyes and then the cool mask she normally wore slipped into place.

"I can't say that I'm surprised to see you here Casavir," Nimbrethil said, her tone one of annoyance which puzzled him until he heard her next words. "I am surprised that I didn't hear you approach before now."

"You were very deep in thought my lady," Casavir responded and saw her frown turn to a scowl and quickly corrected himself, "Nimbrethil." He had forgotten for a moment that she hated being addressed like a court noble.

"I know why you have come Casavir and the answer is no," she stated flatly and waited for him to present his arguments.

"Nimbrethil, I have travelled with you for some time now and I speak to you as a friend," he began as he walked forward to stand in front of her. "Neither I nor any of your companions would ever question your courage or your honor, for we have all seen how well you fight. But surely you must realize by now that this fight and the setting for it is heavily in Lorne's favor. You are allowed to choose a champion, just as Torio has, and I am curious why you refuse to do so when it is the wisest course of action. I assure you that if you allow me to champion you I will see that justice is done."

"Casavir this is not a noble duel, it is a fight to the death and Lorne will not abide by the rules of fair play or gentlemanly conduct," she countered. "I know that he will use whatever means are necessary, including stabbing someone in the back in order to win. Would you do the same? Could you ignore the knightly code you swore to as a paladin and not show mercy or compassion to your enemy? If you fought him and managed to bring him to his knees would you be able to kill him then and there when he is at his most vulnerable?" She waited for him to answer and saw him hesitating, almost as if he wanted to answer yes but was struggling to do so. "I know that as a paladin you wouldn't lie."

"I honestly cannot say if I would or not," Casavir answered and saw her nod. "You swore a similar oath Nimbrethil, remember?"

"You know as well as I do that it was merely done to keep me out of Luskan hands and set the stage for the trial," Nimbrethil's eyes narrowed. "You didn't really think I meant to uphold the knightly code did you?" She saw him shift uncomfortably at her words. "I assure you that I will do whatever is necessary to win and honor be damned. I tried to do things the fair way and look where it got me? If I had known that Torio could call for a Trial of Combat then I would have skipped the whole trial. Proving my innocence at trial was Nasher's idea, not mine, and you, Sand, Shandra and the others all played along."

"The trial proved to the citizens of Neverwinter that you were innocent, an important point you choose to ignore," Casavir felt irritation rising in him and tried to push it back.

"I hold no allegiance to this city or its citizens and quite frankly I don't care one bit what they think," Nimbrethil snapped. "I joined the watch because it was the only respectable way to gain access to Blacklake. The only reason I came to this city at all was because my father sent me here. If I had had a choice I would never have set foot here in the first place." She started pacing again as all the resentment she had been feeling since she arrived started coming to the surface. "I don't belong here! I belong out there, in the forest. That is my home, not this city with its dead stone and wood. I am sure that most people in Neverwinter, including Nasher, could care less whether I live or die so long as it keeps Luskan from attacking them again!"

Casavir waited silently, knowing that to interrupt her would cause her to bottle up these feelings again. He had expected an outburst like this to come, but not this soon. He knew, despite her hopes to the contrary, that Lord Nasher would not release her from her oath until she had served whatever purpose he had in mind for her. The whole business with the shards and the deaths of the noblemen pointed to a larger threat. Until that threat was identified and dealt with she would not be free to do as she pleased. She needed to get these feelings out in the open so that they could be dealt with and, as the saying went, there was no time like the present.

"Even if you had known ahead of time about the Trial by Combat and decided to skip the trial, the result would have been the same," he stated. "You would still have ended up here preparing to fight Lorne. And while you might not set store by the oath you swore, Lord Nasher does and he will hold you to it should you prevail. That being the case, proving your innocence to the people is of great value to you whether you realize it or not."

"What benenfit would that be," she snorted. "Please, enlighten me."

"The shards and Garius' involvement in your current troubles point to an as yet unknown threat to you and Neverwinter," he told her. "As a squire and having proved your innocence you will have access to resources that otherwise would be unavailable, such as the favor of Lord Nasher. With it you would have the freedom to pursue the mystery of the shards in your own way and in relative safety. Without it, you would be left to your own limited resources and your own devices. It is foolish to reject help in such a matter, no matter what form that help takes, and you are not a fool."

Nimbrethil stared at him, not sure she believed him or not. As she stared at him she realized that yelling like she had seemed to ease some of the tension in her. Without being aware of it, the tension of the past couple of months had begun to wear on her and now she felt as if she had been relieved of an unseen, but heavy, burden. Still, whether what he said was true or not, it didn't change the fact that she had a difficult fight ahead of her and she knew she needed to settle down and get her emotions in hand. It was pointless to continue arguing with him for his beliefs had been ingrained over a lifetime and he couldn't change them any more than she could hers.

"I can't concern myself with what may or may not happen on the morrow," she stated more calmly. "I have to focus on the coming battle and time is running out."

"Maybe you are right and the people of Nevewinter won't care if you live or die," Casavir told her just as calmly. "However, _I do _and so do the others. We are your friends and we want to help you. Why are you refusing to do the smart thing and name a champion?"

Nimbrethil sighed and turned away, gathering her thoughts and trying to find a reason that would satisfy him and yet not reveal more than she wanted to. "Lorne made my life and the lives of others miserable. He deserves to die for what he did in Ember and for all the other innocent lives he either ruined or tried to ruin. I have no problem carrying out that sentence. I have not allowed others to fight my battles in many decades, and I don't intend to change now. If I named a champion and that champion failed I would die anyway so I will face him myself. I will live or die by my own skills and wits, no one else's."

Casavir had known that this would be her answer and, short of knocking her unconscious so she couldn't fight, he would have to abide by it. So he decided to just give her advice and tell her what he knew of knightly combat. Whether she heeded his words or not he couldn't tell, for she had managed to make her face into the emotionless mask he was used to seeing on her. He was about to give her further advice when they were interruppted.

"It is time," Sir Nevalle walked into the room followed by Sir Grayson. "Torio and Lorne await you on the field." He was only mildly surprised to see Casavir here and merely nodded at the man and addressed Nimbrethil further. "Lord Nasher wished me to convey the importance of the coming battle, both for you and for Neverwinter." He saw her eyes narrow and gritted his teeth. She was the most stubborn, ill-mannered squire it had ever been his misfortune to know, but he had to obey his lord's commands. "Fight Lorne and defeat him and you will keep Neverwinter from sharing Ember's fate. Lord Nasher has promised you your own lands and a noble title if...,"

"He can keep his lands and his titles," Nimbrethil interrupted. "I fight Lorne for myself, my friends and the helpless creatures of this realm. I don't want or need any reward. Now, if you don't mind, let's get this show on the road."

Nevalle saw Sir Grayson was about to say something and held up a hand to forestall him. He knew that the elf hadn't wanted to become a squire and anything the knight said would only incense her. However, he had seen that while she may scorn such things, she unconsciously followed the knight's code, albeit in her own way. He had heard all about her deeds since she had come to the city. She did what needed to be done when it needed to be done. She defended the weak and the helpless and she never ran from a fight. She had all the qualities that a knight required but she shied away from anything that smacked of nobility. He had known a couple of rangers in his time and had seen similar reactions from them. It seemed to be a flaw, if one could call it that, inherent to those who followed the ways of nature. What was more, she was a wood elf and he had never heard of one of their kind accepting noble titles or rewards. Hells, she was one of only two wood elves he had ever seen in the city, the other being her druid companion. She would require the same kind of delicate handling as a wild horse or she would bolt the first chance she got. For now it was best to let the matter drop and worry about such things after the fight with Lorne.

"I will lead you to the arena Nimbrethil," he nodded and turned to leave, expecting her to follow. He saw another protest forming on Grayson's lips, probably due to the fact that he had not addressed her by title and discreetly shook his head at the man. He would just have to explain things later to him. Grayson was a valiant knight, but he held too rigidly to the rules and regulations that knights and squires followed. He had not the flexibility to deal with situations such as this and not for the first time Nevalle had to question the wisdom of Lord Nasher choosing him. He was a favorite of Nasher's but Nevalle felt he was all wrong for someone like Nimbrethil. He would have to discuss this with Lord Nasher and see if a better choice could be made at the first opportunity.

Casavir watched Nimbrethil go with a heavy heart. The only thing left for him to do was pray to Tyr to grant her the strength and skill to overcome her opponent. Turning to the statue in the room, he bowed his head and offered a short prayer. When he was finished, he made his way out to the arena to find a good seat from which to observe the battle. He kept silently praying and hoping that he had not seen the girl for the last time.


	31. The Fight With Lorne

Chapter 31: The Fight With Lorne

Bishop sat in the front row opposite Nasher's awninged box, waiting for the battle to begin. His keen eyes easily saw the small form standing next to Shandra just outside the arena to his right. The stupid farm girl had spent the night crying and whining about how Nimbrethil couldn't possibly win and the others seemed to feel the same way. Good thing none of them went to visit the elf, for they would have done more harm than good. Bunch of idiots they were, giving up before the fight had even begun. It wouldn't be easy and it certainly wouldn't be pretty, but Nimbrethil could win if she kept a cool head. The only thing he worried about was if she let her hatred for Lorne cloud her judgement and make her do something stupid.

He looked to his left where the paladin and the dwarf were sitting next to each other quietly talking. He knew both of them had offered to fight for her but she had turned them down. He still was kind of puzzled as to what had made him offer to take her place. It was almost an impulsive thing to do and he never did anything on impulse. Shrugging off the thought, he turned his attention back towards the arena. He could see Torio standing near Nasher with a look of smug superiority on her face. If he had thought it would do any good he would have killed the bitch before things got to this point. However, she was just a foolish pawn on someone else's chessboard, same as Nimbrethil. For reasons unknown, Garius and Luskan wanted to get their hands on the elf and killing Torio wouldn't stop them from trying. His attention was diverted as the crowd in the stands began to cheer and he saw Nimbrethil walking into the arena. She had her bow and he could see that she only had her short sword at her side. Good, she was going to follow the plan they had laid out. If she was patient and stayed calm, she would beat Lorne eventually. Too bad they weren't serving refreshments today, he had a feeling they were in for quite a show.

As the cheers turned to boos and catcalls he looked to the left and saw Lorne entering. Something about Lorne's appearance snagged his attention and he focused on the big man as he stopped beside the elf. It wasn't the size difference between the two but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he saw it and froze, swearing loudly enough to catch the attention of the others sitting near him.

"What is wrong Bishop?" Elanee turned to him, a puzzled expression on her face. Her voice carried far enough to bring Casavir and Khelgar around to face them.

"Look at what Lorne's wearing and tell me what you see?" Bishop asked the druid. As an elf her eyesight was better even than his and maybe she would see something different. However, as she stared at Lorne, he saw her eyes widen and knew he had seen correctly.

"What, what is it?" Neeshka asked angrily. She knew something was wrong and she hated being kept in the dark.

"Lorne is wearing a leather band around his neck," Elanee told her and saw that only Bishop understood what it meant. "It means that he anitcipated Nimbrethil using her bow and is taking care to limit those spots on his body that would be especially vulnerable to arrows."

"Correct," Bishop growled. "The only way Nimbrethil will be able to do any serious damage with her bow is by shooting him in the eyes. Going for the eyes of an opponent who is moving around is one of the most difficult shots an archer can make. As good as she is, Nimbrethil would have to get lucky to land an arrow in that spot while moving around to avoid Lorne's sword."

"So she can't use her bow? She's doesn't stand a chance against him otherwise," Neeshka cried, a note of panic entering her voice.

"Hells, give the elf some credit," Bishop sneered. "All it means is she'll have to make a more concerted effort to find the gaps in his armor. The fight will just take a little longer than expected, that's all." He gave the tiefling a look of disgust and turned away. What was it with these people and their lack of faith in the abilities of their leader? They had all seen her shoot and should know that few could match her accuracy. If anyone could find a way to penetrate Lorne's armor with an arrow it was her. Shaking his head he focused on the two in the arena just as that pompous priest Olef finished his little speech and the combatants turned to walk to their respective ends.

Nimbrethil had seen what Lorne was wearing and sworn silently to herself. Nothing like setting a challenge for her to get her blood pumping. Ignoring Olef, she had thrown a few verbal barbs in Lorne's direction and saw his anger flaring to the surface. Cormick had used a similar strategy against him during the Harvest Brawl all those years back. What worked then seemed to be working now, and all she had to do was bide her time and wait for her chance to bring the giant down. Besides, she had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. Casavir had said any weapons or spells were permitted in the arena and she had a couple of useful spells that were perfect for this occasion. She felt a smile curve her lips at the thought of the surprise she was about to hand Lorne. As she walked to her end, she chanted the words to a Camouflage spell and felt it take hold as Lorne turned abruptly and charged towards her. She had suspected he wouldn't walk all the way to his end before attacking and she had been right. Now all she had to do was keep her distance and wear him down.

Bishop had been watching them and was the only one who wasn't surprised to see Lorne make a preemptive charge. However, when Nimbrethil's form suddenly became hard to detect he had been surprised as much as Lorne. Lorne's forward momentum was halted as he lost sight of the elf for a minute. Camouflage didn't render the person invisible, but it did make it hard to track their movements. That moment of hesitation cost him as an arrow seemed to come out of thin air and hit his knee. The big man snarled and yanked it out before charging in the direction the arrow had come from, only to find the shooter was no longer there. Bishop smirked as another arrow came from behind Lorne and struck his other knee causing him to roar in outrage. Again, not much damage because of the armor, but that wasn't the point of the strategy. Now as long as Nimbrethil could keep this up, Lorne would eventually become so angry that he would start to make mistakes. The only question was was how long could she do it.

Nimbrethil moved to another part of the arena and aimed and fired another arrow at Lorne. As soon as the shot was away she moved again thus keeping Lorne from pinpointing her location. Her shots wouldn't be as accurate because she was moving, but she knew that if she stayed still she was finished. She had now hit Lorne several times while he blundered about the arena trying to find her. Already the fight seemed to be stretching out interminably. How long would it be before Lorne lost control and made a mistake she could take advantage of? Eventually the spell would wear off and she would have to recast it. That would be when she was at her most vulnerable. Of course she still had her ace up her sleeve: her companion Thorondor. She had called to him to come and wait in the trees around the arena until she asked him to help her. She didn't want to call him too soon, for she didn't want to give Lorne an opportunity to hurt the bird. Over and over again she cautioned herself to be patient and let her opponent expend his energy. Her chance would come eventually.

Bishop watched Lorne turning this way and that trying to keep his eyes on the nimble elf. She was small and fast and a hard target to hit without the aid of the spell. He could see the giant's lips moving and knew that Lorne was getting close to breaking. Hells, anyone would soon get frustrated by the strategy Nimbrethil was using and Lorne wasn't the most controlled person in the world. Glancing up at the sun he saw that about an hour had passed and knew that something had to give soon. Spells didn't last long and he hoped Nimbrethil had a plan in place for when hers wore off. He peeked around at the crowd and saw that some of the spectators seemed to be getting bored with what they were seeing. What had they expected? The combatants were not stiff, uptight knights battling to see who's was bigger. This was a fight to the death between two people who knew that battle was a means to get rid of your opposition and not for show. If they wanted to see a performance they should have gone to the theatre instead. Suddenly a roar of triumph came from the arena and whipping his head back he saw that Nimbrethil's spell had worn off and Lorne was headed straight for her at a dead run. She wouldn't be able to recast the spell and move away before Lorne reached her and he held his breath. Just as Lorne had gotten about three quarters of the way to her the screeching call of a falcon wafted on the air and looking up he saw Thorondor diving straight at Lorne. The big man was forced to dodge to the side to avoid the bird and just at that moment the elf managed to recast Camouflage.

Breathing a sigh of relief that her plan worked, Nimbrethil once again aimed and fired an arrow at Lorne. Whether because he was distracted by Thoronodor or because she got lucky, the arrow managed to lodge in a gap of armor around the man's knee and she saw him lose his balance and stagger back before managing to remove the arrow. Communicating this to the falcon she saw that he knew what was wanted from his master. The falcon began a rapid series of swerves and dives right at Lorne's head, keeping the man off balance. This allowed Nimbrethil more time to aim and soon she had managed to find a gap in the armor at his other knee and his right arm. This succeeded in enraging Lorne, and the big man began to swing more wildly in a furious effort to hit the bird causing him so much grief. Darting slightly to the left of Lorne she sighted on his head and held herself completely still. Sending a message to Thorodor to hover in front of Lorne but stay just out of reach, she waited for Lorne to raise his head. As soon as he did, she released the arrow and it flew true to its target and became deeply embedded in Lorne's left eye. With a howl of pain Lorne fell to his knees and she played her final card. As soon as the big man fell, she cast Entangle and saw thick green vines begin to wrap themselves around the man's legs and arms, trapping him in one spot. Just as the vines reached his wrists, Lorne managed to remove the arrow and then tried desperately to lift up his sword arm, but it was too late.

Silence fell amongst the crowd as they realized what had happened. Bishop held his breath waiting to see what Nimbrethil would do now. The only indication that she was moving to stand in front of Lorne was the fact that Thorodor could be easily seen perched on her arm. The elf herself was hard to detect because of the spell she had cast. She had for all intents and purposes won the fight. Lorne was at her mercy and he wondered if she would take the opportunity to extract her revenge. He overheard the paladin and the dwarf discussing that very thing and sneered. She played by her own rules and she had her own ideas about what constituted justice.

Nimbrethil stood looking down at the man who had tormented her, silently watching his struggles to free himself. As strong as he was, he was no match for the magically enhanced vines holding him in place. Every time he managed to break one, another, stronger vine took its place. All the while he struggled, he hurled insults and obscenities at her and a cold smile curled her lips.

"Tell me Lorne, how does it feel to be helpless?" she sneered at him. "Did you think that your evil deeds would never catch up with you? Did you think you were untouchable because of whom you served? Do you think that your master Garius will forgive you for your failure?" She saw Lorne's face turn almost purple with rage but he refused to answer her. "Maybe, if you beg me for it, I will show you the mercy that you failed to show Ember's quartermaster," she smiled at him and waited.

"Go to the hells you elven bitch," he finally spat out, gasping from the effort of trying to free himself. "You'll get no such satisfaction from me. I doubt you have the guts to kill me yourself." As he watched he saw her gaze grow even colder and he saw his death in her eyes. It was then that he knew she did indeed have the guts to kill him. "Go ahead, kill me if you have the courage. Garius will be less pleasant to face."

Nimbrethil drew her dagger and held it in front of him so he could see it with his one good eye. Then she lowered it and made a small slash at the top of his leg, cutting the artery there. It would take a few minutes for him to bleed to death as his lifeblood flowed onto the ground. She saw his eyes widen in realization at what she had done and he began to scream curses at her again. She stood in front of him with Thorondor watching as the life began to flee from his eyes.

Bishop heard Casavir's intake of breath as he realized what Nimbrethil had done. He knew that her actions would be frowned upon by the paladin, but he thought they were perfect. If she had spared Lorne, the man would face an even less pleasant death at the hands of Garius. However, the girl would no doubt get flack from some of the others, and if they gave her too much grief he would be sure to put them in their place. Regardless, the fight was over and she had won and soon the others would catch on. He got up from his seat and headed down to the arena. He wanted to make sure he got there first and let her know that he at least approved of what she did and that she had his support if the others should try to make her feel bad.

Nimbrethil silently watched as Lorne breathed his last and then looked up at the stands where Nasher was sitting. Her gaze fell upon Torio and she smiled at the look of trepidation that had replaced the smug smile from before. The bitch had thought to win and now would have to go back to Garius and face the consequences. She doubted that she would see Torio's face ever again, for Garius no doubt would be very angry. Angry hosttower mages weren't known for showing pity or mercy to those who failed them. She barely heard what Nasher was saying and giving him one cold look, turned away to leave the arena. As she did. she saw Bishop entering with his usual smirk on his face.

"Well, you emerged victorious and in one piece," he said as he neared her. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"You had doubts Bishop?" Nimbrethil smiled as she looked up.

"None whatsoever," he answered. "Word of warning though, the saint probably isn't too happy with your last action there."

Nimbrethil shrugged, "That's his problem, not mine. I have my own code and live by my own rules. I may be forced at times to accept others for the sake of expediency but that's all."

"What do you say to grabbing a couple of beers to celebrate huh?" Bishop fell into step with her as she turned to leave. The others caught up with them at the exit and soon she was engulfed by them and being hugged left and right. Even though he was pushed out of the way, he saw that her eyes never left him throughout it all, and the smile she gave him made his heart skip a beat. For the first time it didn't bother him and he merely shrugged and led the way back to the Flagon.


	32. The Party

Chapter 32: The Party

Nimbrethil paced the floor of her room wincing at the loud voices echoing down the hall and through the closed door. She had not realized how exhausted she really was until she had returned to the Flagon. Then the lack of sleep, the stress of being awake for over twenty-four hours, and the strain of the morning's battle all caught up to her. She had gone to her room, closed the door, and stripping off her armor, had crawled into bed. She had ended up sleeping the rest of the day away and, shortly after she awoke, Shandra had come to tell her about the celebration Duncan had planned. At first she had thought the woman was joking, for humans seemed to like to do that alot. When she saw it was for real, she had groaned in dismay and told Shandra to tell Duncan to forget it. Shandra had said that wasn't going to happen and that Nimbrethil shouldn't disappoint her uncle by not showing up.

Why did humans feel the need to celebrate so much? Was it just so they could have an excuse to get drunk? Daeghun of course understood it no better than she did, but when she had asked Bevil and Amie, they hadn't been able to give her a clear answer either. As she continued pacing, her gaze fell every now and again to the dress she had worn for the trial. Someone had repaired it, either when she had gone to the Temple or when she was asleep, and now it stood on a stand in the corner of the room. Shandra expected her to wear it to the party. Oh sure, that would happen, not! A knock on her door startled her out of her reverie.

"Nimbrethil you decent?" Shandra's voice came drifting through the door and before she could reply the woman entered the room. "Well, I can see you are but why aren't you wearing the dress? This is supposed to be a party you know," she said, a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"I told you that I didn't want a party, but Duncan decided to go ahead with one anyway," Nimbrethil grumbled. "Since I don't want to seem like an ungrateful child I have no choice but to put in an appearance. However, I will not wear a dress, period."

Shandra sighed inwardly and realized that if she pushed the issue the girl might very well bolt for parts unknown and that would upset Duncan. The voices in the common room suddenly jumped in volume briefly and she saw Nimbrethil wince a little as an expression of distaste crossed her features. Khelgar had said that the girl didn't like crowds but she hadn't really given much thought to what it meant. Now she realized that part of it was the elf's sensitive hearing. "Duncan was so afraid that you wouldn't survive against Lorne, and I think this is just his way of relieving some of the tension he felt. He won't care what you're wearing, he just wants to show you how happy he is you're still alive. So we'll just forget about the dress," she smiled at the girl and saw her nod.

"So is that why humans like to have celebrations, to ease tension?" Nimbrethil asked.

"We have celebrations for lots of reasons, including to just let loose for a while," Shandra answered and saw her frown. "Surely you must have had birthday parties when growing up right?" A feeling of sadness filled her when the girl shook her head. "Well, how about planting festivals and such?"

"West Harbor had a Harvest Fair every year," Nimbrethil nodded. "It was held on the same day as when the village was attacked, the same day as my mother died. Georg said it was to remember those who survived and rebuilt afterwards. They would have competitions for the younger folk of the village. I attended the last one with Bevil and Amie after they hounded me day after day about it." Seeing Shandra was listening with great interest she elaborated. "I was the best archer in the village next to my father and so I easily won the archery competition."

"Sounds like it was a lot of fun," Shandra said with a smile, which faded when Nimbrethil looked at her in puzzlement.

"I was asked for my expertise by my friends and I provided it, having fun was not the point," Nimbrethil shrugged and then wondered at the sad look on the other woman's face. Shifting uncomfortably she changed the subject, "I suppose we should go and get this over with." Picking up her bow she slung her quiver on her back.

"You don't need your weapons Nimbrethil," Shandra said in exasperation. "This is a party not a battle you're going to."

"Of course, just like I didn't need a weapon for the trial hmmm?" Nimbrethil asked sardonically. Shandra's silence indicated that the point was taken and she said no more. She simply squared her shoulders and headed for the common room.

Following behind her, Shandra figured that they had a longer way to go with the trust issues than she had at first thought. The events of the trial seemed to have just proven to Nimbrethil that she was right and everyone else was wrong. Shaking her head she began to wonder if the girl could be brought around at all.

*******

When Nimbrethil had appeared in the doorway of the common area, she had been greeted by shouts, cheers and thunderous applause. The number of people there surprised her, and what was even more surprising was the fact that Nevalle, Darmon and several members of the City Watch had shown up as well. They all were treating her like some kind of hero and it was some time before she managed to find her way to a corner of the bar. Duncan had grabbed her in a big bear hug and she had hesitantly returned it. The big smile that lit her uncle's face told her she had done the right thing, despite being very uncomfortable doing it.

Now she tried to make herself as small as possible while she sipped her ale. The patrons had been getting louder and louder as the evening wore on, and the minstrels that Duncan had hired had been playing almost non-stop. She had only been there for a couple of hours but it felt like a lifetime and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. The rest of her companions seemed to be enjoying themselves, including Elanee and Casavir. It was the first time she had seen either of them this relaxed and she wondered if there was some truth to humans having parties to ease tension. When several of the patrons started pushing tables out of the way she wondered what they were up to until she saw several of them partnering up to dance. She groaned inwardly at having forgotten about that part of celebrations and fervently hoped no one would ask her. She saw several of the men watching Shandra as she danced with Duncan, not surprising considering that Shandra was the human ideal of beauty. The whole blond hair, blue-eyed thing. When someone stopped in front of her she was surprised to see it was Nevalle.

"Would you care to dance Nimbrethil?" he asked with a slight bow while holding out his hand.

Looking at her feet she felt her cheeks flush in embarassment. "I don't know how," she mumbled. She quickly grabbed her ale and turned away slightly.

"That's alright, how about if we just sit here and talk then," Nevalle said smoothly as he sat down next to her. Seeing her nod in acceptance, he signaled Sal to bring him an ale and then studied the girl beside him. Sand had told him she was eighty years old, which in elven terms made her little more than a teenager. Still, it seemed to him that was plenty of time to learn how to dance. He had also seen the way she tried to limit contact with all those congratulating her. Now she was sitting by herself in this darkened corner, seeming to not enjoy this party that was thrown to celebrate her victory. She seemed to have no knowledge of social graces or how to interact with others. In fact, if he hadn't seen her performance at trial and known some of her history, he would have pegged her for a wild elf that had gone astray.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was impressed with the way you handled Lorne," he began and saw her glance at him warily. "You found a way to use your talents to your advantage in a place where you seemed to be at a disadvantage. Turning a disadvantage to an advantage is a skill that many never learn."

Nimbrethil shrugged, "I did what was necessary that's all." She looked sideways at the knight beside her wondering what he really wanted.

Seeing the suspicious look in her eyes he realized that he wasn't fooling her with his attempt at small talk. Sighing, he decided to come right to the point, for he knew she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear, no matter how he worded it. "Listen, I know that you agreed to become a squire because those around you convinced you it was the right course of action. I don't know whether your disdain for etiquette and protocol is real, or is just an attempt on your part to get yourself dismissed from Neverwinter's service." He looked at her and saw a look of anger cross her face before an emotionless mask slipped into place. "I felt you should know that Lord Nasher can't release you from his service yet. The reason is that we are positive that Torio communicated to Luskan how quickly you were made a squire. To release you now would be to give proof to her statement, that it was all a trick to fool Luskan, and then they would turn around and start this mess all over again."

Nimbrethil just stared at him, inwardly seething at what he just said. She had suspected all along that this would be the result if she won the trial. They wanted someone between them and the Luskan wolves and that's what she was, a living shield. "And just how long must I continue to pretend to be a _"loyal"_ servent of Neverwinter?" she asked, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Nevalle held back a sharp retort and taking a couple of deep breaths continued. "You will remain a squire for as long as it takes to determine what the real threat from Luskan is." He saw her mouth thin and hurried on to forestall an angry outburst from her. "Listen, I know that this is not what you wanted, but just hear me out and I think you will see that it is really in your best interests to go along with the plan for now." He waited to see that she was indeed listening and continued. "Garius is a powerful hosttower mage, and for some reason he wants to get his hands on you and he's not too particular if you're dead or alive when he does. I think you have a better idea of what his reasons are than you let on, and I'd bet my last copper that it also has something to do with the recent murders in Blacklake. Now, you seem to have made many powerful enemies in a very short time and you have done a good job staying alive with just the help of your companions. But think on this: with each new defeat your enemies will become more determined to get you. On your own you may avoid them for a while, but eventually they will find a way to get at you. As Lord Nasher's squire you will have access to resources normally not available to you, the most important of which is Lord Nasher's favor. As a squire you will have all the support and protection you need to not only keep your enemies at bay, but to eventually defeat them. All you have to do is abide by the rules and conduct governing a squire. I think that is a very small price to pay for what you get in return." He sat back and took a couple of sips of ale while he waited for what he just told her to sink in.

Nimbrethil sipped her ale as she thought about what he just said. She heard her uncle laugh and looked over to where he stood talking with Shandra. If she thought he would just accept her disappearing and let her go, she'd leave all this behind and go somewhere they would never find her. There were plenty of other towns and cities across the face of Faerun. Also, she knew how to live off the land if it should become necessary, which left all the wild lands open to her as well. But she somehow knew that he would not just let her go, and he would probably enlist Daeghun's help to find her. As good as she was Daeghun was that much better, and while she might be able to hide from others, she didn't stand a chance against her father.

"Duncan told me you were raised by his half-brother Daeghun," Nevalle interrupted her reverie. "I met Daeghun several years ago when he assisted us with tracking down some _outlaws_ that had gone to ground in the Mere. I was a young man at the time and I have to admit that he fascinated me." He saw her puzzled look and smiled a little. "Yes, I was fascinated by him because of what he was able to do. I have not met, either before or after, another ranger with his skill. He was also the first wood elf I had ever met. I started asking him questions about how he had learned what he did and to my surprise he answered them. I also came to know him as a person and he didn't strike me as the type to run away just because he didn't like or agree with something. I don't think he raised you that way either."

Nimbrethil saw that he had guessed what she had been thinking. She also heard the emphasis on the word _outlaw_ and understood the silent warning. She had to admit that he was right about Daeghun, and her father would probably be extremely disappointed in her if she just ran off. She just didn't like the fact that they were leaving her with no other choice. "I need to get some air," she said coldly and stood up. "The noise and stench in here are making me ill." She picked up her bow and turning, walked into the kitchen and out the back door.

Nevalle watched her go and then sighed. He had known she would react this way and under normal circumstances he would suggest to Lord Nasher that he dismiss one such as her. But these were anything but normal circumstances. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Sand approaching.

"I take it you informed her of the situation and she has gone off to sulk?" the wizard asked, his tone implying that this was just what he expected to happen.

"If you mean she was angry then yes," Nevalle answered. "I know that you see her as still being a child, but let's face it Sand, she has faced more peril than most adults I know and she has survived it all."

"Yes, but not without the help of others and yet she still cannot acknowledge this fact," Sand retorted. "Whatever storm is coming is going to center around her. Yet getting her to see the truth is like trying to kick a mule."

"She certainly is stubborn and more," Nevalle said enigmatically. Seeing Sand's look of puzzlement he clarified. "She doesn't give her word lightly, but when she does she holds herself to it no matter what. Why else would she have done all those assignment for the Watch, hmm? It wasn't just because she needed to get into Blacklake, because if that's all she wanted I am sure a resourceful person like her could have found a way to get in."

"True, she does seem to have many tricks up her sleeve," Sand admitted grudgingly.

"I think her reactions are to be expected under the circumstances," Nevalle said with a sly grin. "After all, you didn't agree to help her with Luskan out of the goodness of your heart, if I remember correctly."

Sand glared at him for that reminder and then snorted, "Point taken _Sir_ Nevalle."

"Good," Nevalle said and stood up. "Now I must go and let Lord Nasher know that his message has been delivered. I wish you luck with your task, I think you'll need it."

Sand glared at the knight's back as he left. They seemed to think that teaching the girl civilized behavior was something only he could do. Good thing he was a master alchemist for he had a feeling he would be brewing many remedies for headaches over the next couple of weeks. Deciding that his absence would not be noticed now, he too left by the back door of the inn and headed for home. He was going to need plenty of rest in order to deal with Nimbrethil in the morning.


	33. Runaway Elf

Chapter 33: Runaway Elf

Sand sighed as he looked up from the alchemy bench where he had been brewing potions to restock his shop with. It was mid-morning and he really couldn't put off going to the Flagon any longer. He was not looking forward to the discussion he would be having with Nimbrethil today, and he could only hope that she had given serious thought to what Nevalle had told her the night before. Regardless, he knew he was in for a long day, and several long days after this as well. He had no illusions that the girl would just give in and suddenly become docile and therefore be open to learning what she needed to learn about conduct, etiquette, protocol and manners. Past experience told him she would balk and fuss and generally make his life miserable. Talk about your unpleasant tasks.

As he left the shop and headed for the Flagon, he decided to have a talk with Shandra about what needed to be done. For whatever reason, Nimbrethil seemed to be willing to listen to the woman more than anyone else and Shandra's help would make the task a little easier. Pushing open the door, he stood on the threshold looking over the common room. He quickly noted that everyone was there except Nimbrethil and a frown briefly crossed his face. She was usually one of the first ones up and her absence was puzzling. He saw Duncan was slumpled over the bar, obviously hung over, and the dwarf looked the worse for wear as well. Seeing Casavir and Shandra sitting at a table halfway in, he headed over to them.

"Good morning Shandra, Casavir," he greeted them. When they motioned him to join them he waived them off. "I was actually hoping to catch Nimbrethil this morning as I have an important matter to discuss with her. I must have missed her."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her yet," Shandra replied, frowning. Turning her head she called out, "Duncan have you seen Nimbrethil this morning?" When he shook his head she turned back to the others. "Maybe I should go check on her," she said with concern.

"Don't bother, she's not here," Bishop sneered as he came over to them. "She never came back last night," he told them and fixed an angry glare upon Sand. "Perhaps you could tell us why that would be wizard?"

"What do you mean she never came back?" Shandra interrupted in alarm.

"I mean that after her conversation with Nasher's pretty boy lapdog she left and she was angry as a cat dumped into a river," Bishop answered, still glaring at Sand. "What in the hells did he tell her that would make her run off like that?"

"And how do you know she did ranger?" Casavir had stood up and was glaring at Bishop, his voice tight with anger.

"Because I tried to follow her," Bishop snapped. "I saw how angry she was and wanted to see if she would to talk to me. I lost her trail in the forest near that lake she's so fond of."

"Just because you were too drunk to follow her does not mean she ran off," Sand snorted in contempt.

Bishop's eyes narrowed and when he spoke his voice was a low snarl. "No wizard, I wasn't drunk. I followed her tracks but the trail vanished about a hundred feet into the woods. The only explanation is that she knew I was there and she didn't want me following. She's never done that before and I'd like to know why she would do that this time."

"What do you mean by this time?" Casavir snapped angrily. "How many times have you followed her you sneaking..."

"Hold on you two," Shandra raised her voice and stepped between them. "You can settle your differences later, right now we need to focus on the problem at hand." The others had come over to listen in and she didn't want a fight breaking out between anyone.

Sand realized that everyone was now looking at him so, taking a deep breath, he filled them in on the nature of the conversation between Nevalle and the girl. As he told them what he knew and what he was expected to help Nimbrethil with over the next couple of weeks he saw a variety of emotions on their faces. Understanding and sympathy from Shandra and Casavir, disgust from Bishop (big surprise, not) and confused looks from Khelgar and Grobnar. Neeshka obviously felt the situation was funny for she couldn't keep a grin off her face.

"Well that's just great," Bishop sneered when he had finished. "Nevalle is the one who needs lessons in etiquette not Nimbrethil. He couldn't wait to tell her that she was bound to Neverwinter and Nasher could he? I'm sure he was probably laughing his ass off at the whole thing."

"Despite what you might think of the way she was told, it was necessary that she be informed as soon as possible," Sand tried to keep his anger in check. "We all know that she was hoping to be released and waiting to tell her that would not have made it any easier. Despite her victory yesterday, Luskans are not the type to let go of something they want so easily, something you should be familiar with Bishop." Getting nothing but a sneer from the ranger he continued. "Events are happening quickly and she needs to come to grips with the reality of her situation. Time is against her now and we cannot keep coddling her. She has to grow up and face facts today, not tomorrow, not next week, today," he finsihed emphatically.

"Then perhaps we should go look for her now," Shandra suggested and heard Bishop snort in contempt.

"I told you already that her trail vanished, how do you expect to find her farm girl?" he asked with a sneer.

"I am afraid Bishop is right," Elanee spoke up. "If she does not want to be found then we will just have to wait for her to return. She is a wood elf and a ranger whose home is the woods and she has been honing her skills for decades. She can literally seem to disappear into thin air and only one with similar skill would have any hope of finding her."

"Daeghun could find her pretty quickly," Duncan had managed to drag himself over to the table.

"Yes Duncan, that is a great idea except he is in West Harbor which is weeks away from here," Sand snapped in irritation. "I am going back to my shop. I will not be able to keep this from Nevalle for too long so let us hope the girl returns soon. Otherwise.....," he stopped as the door to the Flagon opened.

Cormick paused as he entered when the entire group of people stopped talking and looked at him, first with excitement and then disappointment. Confused, he spoke to the quiet room, "I'm looking for Nimbrethil. I wanted to talk to her about Lorne."

"Cormick," Khelgar boomed. "Come in and have a drink, on me this time. Been awhile and we got some catching up to do."

"You know Lorne?" Sand queried as Cormick came over.

"Yeah, we're all from West Harbor," Cormick replied. "You could say that Lorne and I had a friendly rivalry growing up. 'Course Nimbrethil was around for decades before we were born and we hardly ever saw her around the village growing up. I was hoping to talk to her last night but she slipped away before I could."

"Nimbrethil's gone and we don't know where," Shandra broke in, the worry in her voice apparent.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Cormick looked at them in confusion.

"She got some bad news last night and she took off," Bishop sneered. "Where's the confusion?"

"Gods, I hope she hasn't taken off for good, for I don't want her to get in trouble," Cormick sighed. "Does Sir Nevalle know yet?"

"No and hopefully she'll return or we can track her down before he does," Casavir answered.

"Easier said than done I'm afraid," Cormick said. "If she has taken off even Daeghun would have a hard time finding her for he trained her. Could take him years."

"Please Cormick, have a seat and tell us what you know about Lorne and Nimbrethil," Shandra motioned him to a chair next to her. As he sat down the others gathered around. "You said that you and Lorne were rivals and that Nimbrethil was hardly around?"

"Yeah, you see Lorne had it rough as a kid," Cormick began. "When his father was sober things were fine, but he was a mean drunk and he took it out on those around him. Daeghun was always kind of the unofficial peacekeeper in the village and thus was always butting heads with the man. When Lorne was ten his father disappeared and Lorne blamed Daeghun for it. He knew he couldn't get at Daeghun so as he got older he began to take out his anger on Nimbrethil."

"Nimbrehtil never went into details, but it was apparent that there was bad blood between them," Casavir spoke up.

"Yeah, well it was mainly because of Lorne that Nimbrethil got so good at hiding," Cormick continued. "Daeghun was teaching her all his tricks, and yet she only started focusing on them after Lorne started going after her. He was always trying to goad her into a fight because he knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him. But, she would simply disappear into the trees and keep out of sight. I overheard him threatening her one time and I seriously considered telling Daeghun, but Lorne was big for his age and not someone you wanted to get on the wrong side of."

"Was everyone in the village afraid of Lorne?" Shandra asked.

"Lorne ran hot and cold and it didn't take much to set him off," Cormick replied. "When Lorne was in a bad mood even his friends looked for cover. The only one not afraid of him was Daeghun." He sighed heavily as he continued, "He was a bully and he had a mean temper like his father, but he loved his family and took real good care of them. He never hurt his mother or Bevil and most of the time he got along with the rest of us."

"Don't tell me you felt sorry for him!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Yeah, Duncan, I felt sorry for him sometimes," Cormick snapped. "I always wondered what he would have been like if his home life had been more normal. Also, before you go getting on your high horse, I should tell you that I felt sorry for Nimbrethil as well. Neither one of them got the emotional support we all need growing up. Nimbrethil could be cold and calculating at times and she wasn't one to forgive an offense any more than Lorne. One of the other boys found that out the hard way."

"What do you mean?" Shandra asked, fascinated at hearing about Nimbrethil's life in West Harbor.

"Nimbrethil liked helping animals and she often took in creatures who were injured and healed them," Cormick continued. "One time, a boy named Tommy Reed thought it would be funny to tease a baby fox that she was looking after. The fox died and Tommy ran home as quick as he could, but he couldn't keep from telling his friends about it. He didn't realize that Nimbrethil had seen him as he fled and followed him, stalked him I guess you could say. After a few days he forgot about it and that's when she went after him."

"What did Nimbrehtil do to him?" Sand asked.

"She somehow managed to lure him into a snare she had set up in the woods," Cormick's voice was grim. "When he was caught, she proceeded to shoot arrows at him. She was so good a shot that she was able to cause him serious pain, but little lasting damage. Still, he spent two weeks wrapped in bandages, and after that most people were as afraid of making her angry as they were of Lorne's temper. That's why I wasn't surprised at her actions during the Trial by Combat. As far as I'm concerned Lorne got what he deserved for turning against Neverwinter. I wanted to talk to Nimbrethil to see if she had found some peace now."

"Well, I guess we should count ourselves lucky to be on friendly terms with her then," Sand said sarcastically.

"Yes, you should," Cormick said solemnly. "Lorne was her enemy and he paid the ultimate price in the end. Elves have long memories and just when you think you're in the clear is when you'll find her at your throat. I'll bet that if Lorne hadn't championed Torio then she would have gone after him. I'll tell you this as well; if she is mad and doesn't want to be bothered then it's best to leave her be or someone could get hurt." He stood up and headed for the door. "I have to get back to the Watch Post. When you see Nimbrethil tell her I was looking for her."

The others were silent as he left, pondering what they had just heard. Shandra felt a shiver run down her spine as she pictured a small boy trapped and unable to escape the arrows being fired at him. It was a cruel thing to do and not something she had thought Nimbrethil capable of. "I guess that I have a longer road to travel than I thought if I am going to help her come around," she mused, not aware she had spoken aloud.

"I have to agree my dear," Sand said. "I wonder now if I should ask Nevalle for hazard pay for what he has asked me to do."

"This is a side of her we have not seen before and it is good that we are aware of it," Casavir spoke solemnly. "It makes our task more difficult, but it also shows a greater need. Those who seek revenge soon find themselves walking a lonely and dark path. Hopefully, with time, we'll be able to help her understand that there are better ways to handle such situations."

"Sounds to me like she's done just fine on her own _paladin_," Bishop sneered.

Casavir merely glared at the ranger and didn't bother to answer him. "If you will excuse me I need to get some fresh air." With that he stood up and left the inn, heading for the Merchant quarter. He would go to the Temple of Tyr and talk to Olef about her and see if he had any suggestions.

The rest of them wandered off until finally only Shandra and Duncan were left at the table. "Shandra, I hope you will be careful in your dealings with my niece," Duncan began, concern in his voice. "I love her but even I had no idea she could do something like that. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Duncan, you know as well as I do that sometimes even the best of people can be pushed to their limits," Shandra smiled as she took his hand. "Nimbrethil is a good person inside and she would not hurt us over something as trivial as words she doesn't like. Everything will work out fine, you'll see."

"I hope you're right," Duncan nodded. "I hope you're right."


	34. Facing Facts

Chapter 34: Facing Facts

Nimbrethil rubbed her eyes and stretched on the limb she was sitting on. It was mid-morning and she had been going over everything that had happened in her life up to this point since she had left the Flagon the night before. She had made sure that not even Bishop could follow her here as she really needed time alone to think. She finally admitted to herself that things had become more complicated than ever before, and she also acknowledged the truth that she had powerful enemies now. Still, she knew that the only reason Nasher was keeping her tied to him was to save his own ass, not for her benefit despite what Nevalle said. Although the knight had a point about resources and allies. Despite all her rationalizing she was still irritated at the lot of them.

_"Still angry this morning are we?" Thorondor asked._

Nimbrethil looked at the falcon and grimaced. He had spent most of the night perched on a limb opposite her, taking off briefly once to hunt. "No, it's more like annoyed than angry."

_"Karnwyr says that his master is angry all the time too," the falcon stated. "Except when he is around you."_

"You and Karnwyr are getting along swell I see," she stated wryly. "Do you spend all your time talking about us or what?"

_"Please, we do have our own lives you know," he answered, obviously amused by her question. "However, we both agree that you could help each other if you just let down your walls a little."_

Nimbrethil eyed the bird wondering just how much they had discussed her and Bishop. "What do you think of Bishop?"

_"He has the same skills as you, he is an excellent hunter and tracker. He has many scars from his past that keep him from getting close to people and he is not the kind to settle down anywhere for too long. Whether or not he is trustworthy is debatable."_

"What do you mean by that?" Nimbrethil asked, the last statement having been a surprise.

_"Karnwyr says that he trusts Bishop to look after him, but that is all. Apparently the ranger has spent most of his life looking out for himself and, if push comes to shove, he will save his own hide and everyone else is on their own. I don't know if he will stick by you when the storm that is coming hits."_

"What storm are you referring to?" Nimbrethil was puzzled by that last comment.

_"Nim, you know as well as I do that great events are afoot. The githyanki attacks, the Luskan treachery, and those shards you carry are all tied together somehow. You are facing an unknown danger and there is nowhere that you can go to hide from it. In time we will discover what it all means and what precisely the danger is. When that time comes you may find that Bishop will disappear as mysteriously as he came."_

Nimbrethil thought the bird was too smart, but he was right, there was a storm coming and most likely Bishop would take off. Besides, even if he did decide to stay what kind of future would they have? He was human and he would grow old and die and leave her alone anyway. Still, there was something about him that drew her in and she knew he felt the same way. Daeghun had told her to not get too close to humans for she would constantly suffer the pain of losing them. He would definately not approve of Bishop and not just because he was human.

_"I know you are attracted to Bishop but just be careful. If you get involved with him you will have to be prepared to get hurt." Thorondor studied his master for some time silently. He had seen how often the two-leggeds behaved like jackals, backstabbing and turning on each other. Loyalty was not their strong suit. He didn't want to see her hurt like that, but he didn't know of any way to stop her. That was another trait of the two-leggeds, stubborness._

"I know, I know Thorondor," Nimbrethil sighed in exasperation. "Even Shandra has pointed that out. Still, I can't deny that I want Bishop in a way I have never wanted anyone before."

_"Then I will say no more," the bird knew when to give in. "Now, have you figured out why you are so angry at this Nevalle person?"_

"No, I haven't. I don't suppose you have an opinion on that subject as well?" Nimbrethil asked. She didn't really expect an answer, so when he gave her one she was surprised, to say the least.

_"As a matter of fact I do," Thorondor was amused at her surprise. "You are angry because you feel you are no longer in control of your life. You are angry because you face unknown danger and you have no idea if you will be able to confront it and defeat it. Up to this point you knew what the dangers were in your life and how to handle them: Poachers, predators and the like. You use the anger to hide the fact that you are afraid."_

Nimbrethil was about to protest that she wasn't afraid and then realized that it would be futile on her part. Thorondor and her were linked and he could feel what she felt. She could hide her feelings from everyone else, but not from him because of their bond. The bitter truth was that she was afraid, something she had rarely felt in the past fifty years or so. He was also right in that the fear stemmed from the fact that she didn't know the danger facing her. How can you prepare yourself to fight an enemy you can't see, hear or touch?

_"Things are different now, for you are not alone in this. The others who have joined you will help you if you let them, but you have to let them in. You can't keep them at arms length and expect them to stand by you. They want to be your friends, they proved that to you already. Now, you have to be their friend and protect them and bond with them just as you did with me. If you do that, then I think you will find that things won't seem so scary."_

"If I let them get close to me I'll lose them, just like Amie and others before her," Nimbrethil stated flatly.

_"Death and loss are part of life and your foster father is the wrong person to emulate. Closing yourself off from others does more harm than good. You know that even though I will live a long time, barring some accident, it is still a much shorter time than you have facing you. You didn't let that stop you from forming a bond to me and the others are no different."_

Nimbrethil sat for a while longer thinking about what he said. Daeghun had suffered too much loss and that's why he had become so reticent. She knew that and, because she didn't want to end up bitter like him, she had sought to keep close connections at a minimum. However, Thorondor was right, she would need the help of others in the days ahead.

"I suppose I should get back to Sand and the others and let them know I'm okay and that I won't run off." Climbing down from the tree, she paused only long enough to ready her bow, then she started the long walk back to Neverwinter. Hopefully she wouldn't have to make too many changes to her life in order to accomodate the needs of the others. As soon as whatever threat they were facing was dealt with, she would be able to free herself from the chains that Nasher and Nevalle had put on her and go back to living her life the way she wanted. Or so she hoped.

*******

Casavir sat at a table sipping on some ale and growing more concerned by the hour. It was late evening and still Nimbrethil had not returned. He saw Duncan and Shandra talking at the bar and could see that they were worried as well. The others seemed to think there was no need to be concerned, and were grouped around a table playing some kind of card game, laughing and talking like nothing was amiss. He wished he could be as certain that the elf would return as they seemed to be. The one bright spot was that the ranger had made himself scarce and he wouldn't have to listen to the man's snide comments. The only advice Olef had given him was to be open to Nimbrethil's point of view and to try to understand the reasons behind her actions. The priest had told him that what people considered to be justice was as varied as the numerous gods they served and, that if he could not be open to those views, that he had no chance of understanding the girl. His thoughts were interrupted by raised voices from Khelgar and Qara.

"What the hells you doing lass?" Khelgar yelled at top volume. "I asked you to get me a beer not drown me in it."

"Well _excuse me, _but you spilled so much beer the last time that I didn't think you'd notice," Qara replied sarcastically.

"Qara, that's no way to be treating the patrons, even if Khelgar is techinically not one!" Duncan said angrily from the bar behind them.

"I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after you bunch of drunks," Qara retorted. "I have been slaving away for you for almost four months now and I think that I've paid my debt."

"You'll have paid your debt when I say, not when you feel like it. Now get back to work!" Duncan yelled.

"No I won't and you can't make me!" Qara was red faced with anger now. "If you try, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Don't be thinking to threaten me or I'll turn you over to the Academy and let you take your chances," Duncan growled as he came around the bar towards her.

"Really? Well, we'll just see about that!" Qara finished and to everyone's dismay, raised her staff while muttering the words to some kind of spell. Patrons started heading for the door as Duncan and the others began backing away from her. Suddenly, her staff flew from her hand and clattered to the floor, breaking her concentration and causing everyone to stop in their tracks at the sight. Sticking up from the staff was an arrow and all eyes turned towards the spot it came from.

Nimbrethil stood in the doorway to the backrooms, arrowed nocked and targeted on Qara. As she watched, she saw the blood drain from the girls face and could guess at the reason. Everyone had witnessed her battle against Lorne and knew exactly how deadly she was with a bow. If she released the arrow then Qara was dead, plain and simple. "If you want to see another sunrise then I suggest you shut your mouth and get back to work," she told the girl.

Qara felt a shiver run down her spine at the coldness in the elf's voice and eyes, but she was determined to not be intimidated. "You wouldn't dare."

"I will kill anyone who harms my family or friends," Nimbrethil's voice was cold as ice. "Whether they be rich or poor, common or noble. The whole of Faerun will not be big enough to hide in. Do I make myself clear?" She waited for the girl to respond while those around her held their breath.

Seeing the determination in the elf's eyes, Qara decided against testing her tonight. "Fine, but you'll regret this," she huffed as she turned and stomped off to the kitchen.

"Nim, you returned just in time. Thought things were going to get ugly there for a moment," Duncan said jovially as he came towards her, the others close on his heels. "Nice little bluff there by the way," he said as he stopped in front of her.

"I wasn't bluffing uncle," Nimbrethil told him. "I meant every word I said."

Duncan looked into his niece's eyes and realized she was serious. "Nim, there are laws and rules you have to follow, especially now that you're a squire," he warned.

Nimbrethil looked over to where Casavir was standing, and her eyes narrowed in speculation. "I suppose that you agree with Duncan?" she asked him. She could tell by his face that he did and continued before he could answer. "I may have no choice but to remain in Nevewinter's service, but I follow my own rules. I will not change to suit anyone, end of discussion," she stated firmly.

"Nimbrethil you will have to abide by the laws of Neverwinter or you will cause trouble for everyone," Casavir stated quietly.

"I can learn to play the game as well as the next person," Nimbrethil smiled sardonically. "When Nasher no longer needs me as a shield I will be free to do what I want. I can wait until then." Replacing the arrow into her quiver she turned to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I haven't slept since before the party. I'm going to bed."

"I think I'll take a run over to Sand's and fill him in," Duncan said as he watched her go, then hurried out.

"Well, at least she came back," Shandra said, relief in her voice. "She seems to be resigned to the fact that she has to stay, even though she obviously isn't happy about it. That's actually more than I was hoping for."

"She intends to pay lip service to Lord Nasher and someday that could cause problems for her and us," Casavir sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm no fan of Neverwinter, nor is my clan," Khelgar spoke up, having overheard their conversation. "I don't doubt that if there wasn't trouble brewing, then Neverwinter would show her the gates just as quick as you please. They are using her and us to protect themselves and the sooner you realize that Casavir, the better off you'll be around her."

"For once I agree with moss-breath," Neeshka piped up. "I say good for her that she doesn't buy into their game."

Casavir just stared at them, their words going against everything he was trained to believe in. It seemed that it was only himself and Shandra who saw anything wrong in her actions and it would be up to them to soften her stance in this matter. He doubted even Sand would side with them, for it was obvious that the wizard had been coerced into helping her by Nevalle.

"Well, let's all just agree to disagree and put this behind us," Shandra said. "Nimbrethil will need our support and it'll be easier for her if we're not fighting over politics." She looked at each of them and waited for them to nod in agreement. "I think I will just take a peek in on her and see if she needs anything." She turned and headed towards Nimbrethil's room.

As the others went back to their table, Casavir headed towards his own room. Who would have thought that Shandra would be the one to play peacekeeper? It bothered him that he was unable to come up with ways to compromise. Give him an enemy to fight and defeat and he could lead an army to victory. Give him one little elf to teach and he stumbled around like a blind man. He had a feeling that in the weeks to come that they all would be very glad that they had rescued Shandra from the githyanki.


	35. Who's The Predator, Who's The Prey

Chapter 35: Who's The Predator, Who's The Prey

Bishop stood in the shadowy corner of the room watching the elf sleep. He had taken extra care not to make any noise as he climbed through her window, for her senses were the keenest of anyone he had ever known. To someone who didn't know her, she would look a tempting, vulnerable target. However, he knew that if he approached the bed she would most likely sense his presence and attack him with the knife he knew was under her pillow. She always put one under her head when she lay down so she would always be ready if danger should approach. Maybe that was why he was so attracted to her: her constant alertness and suspicion. Even now, after months at the Flagon, she still chose to sit where she could see the entire common room and always had her bow strung and ready for use.

That wasn't the only reason, by far, for the attraction. Let's face it, he had always been attracted to women who were dangerous, and she certainly qualified. There was something thrilling about being with a woman who could kill you with a single shot. She could also move so quickly and silently that she could cut your throat before you were even aware of her presence. He had heard about the incident with Qara. Too bad he hadn't been there, for he would have enjoyed seeing that whining brat get what she deserved. She had made it abundantly clear to everyone what her view of the world was, and if the others didn't realize how deadly serious she was, then they were fools.

Knowing she was Duncan's niece, and not knowing what the drunk had told her, it was crazy of him to get involved with her on more than a professional basis. If she ever found out about his horrible secret, how would she react? If she turned hostile there was a good chance she would kill him, so it made more sense to eliminate her before that happened. The thought of having to kill her somewhere down the line bothered him. Bothered him more than he wanted it to. He had finally met a woman who was his equal, or more acurately his better, outside the bedroom and she just had to be Duncan's niece. The irony of that was sharp indeed.

Speaking of which, he had to wonder what it would be like to bed her. Was there fire underneath all that ice? Usually, the hottest bed partners were also hot in everday dealings. She ran cold most of the time. Her anger was cold and calculating, her manner reserved and stand-offish. There had only been a couple of times when she had shown any fire towards others. The rest of the time she held it back, kept it on a tight rein. He knew that was from decades of practice and having a foster father who showed all the emotion of a rock. He had a feeling that her sexual experience was minimal, if she had any at all. That one time in the woods when they had been hunting for clues really didn't give him enough to go on. Would she be able to let herself go? It would be interesting to find out.

The clouds briefly parted to allow moonlight to shine through her window and onto the bed, illuminating her face and upper body. He could see clearly that she slept in the nude and was irresistably drawn to her side. He had never forgotten the sight of her naked curves that day by the lake. He knew how well muscled she was, for all that she was so lithe and agile. He wanted to touch her skin, to see if it felt as soft as it looked. His hand was inches from her face when her eyes flew open and a smile curved her lips. He froze,staring into those emerald green eyes, gleaming like a cat's in the dark.

"Did you enjoy watching me sleep Bishop?" she whispered, the amusement in her voice very clear.

"I always enjoy watching you sleep," he whispered in return. "You look so fragile when you do, it makes for a very tempting sight," he continued, tracing one finger lightly across her throat. "However, I know just how much of a mistake it would be to give in to the temptation."

"Smart of you to realize that," Nimbrethil clenched her hand around the knife under her head. She noticed his eyes flick towards the pillow and knew he got the message for a slight smile curved his lips.

"Do you intend to use that?" he drawled nonchalantly.

"Well, that would depend on your _intentions_ ranger," she murmured. She could smell his scent, he always smelled like he had just come from the woods, and it was making her heart beat faster. That was just one of the things that attracted her to him. She locked her eyes with his and waited to see how he would respond.

He studied her for a moment, noticing that there was no fear in her eyes, just anticipation. Lifting his hand, he ran one finger softly down her cheek and across her lips, noticing how they parted at his touch. He allowed it to travel up to her ear and softly stroke the tip of it, causing a shiver to run through her body. "I think you know what my intentions are elf," he smirked at her. He stood up and began to remove his weapons and place them on the floor behind him. He saw her glance at his boots and couldn't suppress a grin as he removed the daggers from both of them. When he was finished, he looked at her and waited, one eyebrow arched in a questioning glance.

Nimbrethil slowly removed her hand from under the pillow and then placed the knife on the floor directly under the bed. Both knew that even though the other appeared to be disarmed, it would be easy enough for them to reach the weapons. She raked her gaze pointedly up and down his body and saw a feral gleam enter his eyes, which caused a heat to start spreading through her body, and unconsciously she licked her lips.

Bishop slowly began removing his armor, enjoying the way her eyes roamed over his body as each piece was removed. There was an almost predatory gleam in her eyes, like she was sizing up her next kill, and it was bringing him on faster than anything ever had. After he was naked, he moved to the bed and, with one forceful tug, pulled the sheet away to expose her body to his gaze. Hungrily he took in her curves, his eyes raking over the tanned skin and toned limbs. When she stretched catlike on the bed he felt his control snap and he threw himself on her, pinning her with his weight, as his mouth claimed hers in a fierce kiss. His hands roamed her body, pinching and grasping, as she twined her arms around his neck. He trailed hot, hungry kisses down her neck, nipping hard enough to make her sqeal at times, yet not quite hard enough to draw blood. When he heard her plead for more, he parted her legs and thrust roughly into her, never hearing her slight whimper of pleasure-pain at his entry.

Nimbrethil whimpered as he thrust into her, for he was big and it hurt a little. His movements were savage, like those of an animal and at first she was frightened. She struggled against him, but he merely growled and tightened his grip. Then, as he continued to thrust savagely into her, she felt a primal response rising in her, and soon she was moving with him, matching him thrust for thrust. She could feel her head spinning and felt herself beginning to lose control. This was wild, untamed lust and she felt herself quickly building towards climax. She sank her teeth into his shoulder as she came, lost in the sensations running through her body, muffling her cries of release against his skin. A few moments later she heard him grunt and felt the heat of his release inside her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting from their exertions.

Bishop had seldom felt such complete satisfaction after taking a woman. He had found the fire under the ice and it left him breathless and wanting more. He had been more rough with her than he intended, but he couldn't help it. She made him wild with lust and he had been waiting for this moment a long time. He lifted his head and gazed down at her, amber eyes meeting green ones, and saw a slight smile curve her lips. He felt an answering grin come to his face at the look of satisfaction on hers, and also felt relief that she wasn't objecting to his rough treatment. Rolling off her, he lay on his back beside her, still breathing heavy.

Nimbrethil turned to face him, resting her head on one hand as she stared into his eyes. There was a softness there that she had never seen before and she wondered at it. Then, as her gaze wandered down to his chest, she felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of numerous burn scars. They were faded, yet they spoke of some tragic event in his past. Unable to resist, she reached out and lightly traced a finger over them and felt him stiffen. Glancing up, she saw that his expression had become closed and knew that he was waiting for her to ask how he had gotten them. Instead, she leaned over and gently ran her tongue over them, hearing him suck in his breath sharply. Looking up she held his eyes with hers, "We all have scars Bishop and I won't ask you about yours if you don't ask me about mine. Deal?"

Releasing the breath he had been holding he nodded, relieved that she wasn't going to pry or try to offer him pity like so many others had in the past. He would have left her then and there if she had. Hells, he would have left Nevewinter and never returned. His past was not something he liked to think about, and even though she was curious about it, he just knew she would wait for him to tell her, if he ever felt like it. Reaching out, he dragged her to lie on top of him, enjoying the feeling of her naked body on top of his. "I don't see any scars on you little elf," he commented.

"Some scars aren't visible," Nimbrethil replied quietly. "Scars on the mind and soul don't show on the outside."

"Are you talking about Lorne?" he asked, running his hands down her back. When she didn't answer, he shrugged and changed the subject. "I kind of thought for a while there that you had taken off for good, so did the others."

"Yeah, well as much as I wanted to, it wasn't really an option anymore," Nimbrethil snorted. "It seems that quite a few people want me dead and it's because of these stupid shards, of that I'm positive. It was when Thorondor told me the same thing as Nevalle that I realized what I had to do. I know that Nevalle and Nasher are using me so I might as well use them. If they want me to play squire then I will do so. Well, for at least as long as I have access to those extra resources Nevalle talked about."

Bishop couldn't repress a chuckle at her sharp words. He wondered if she would really be able to fool those idiots into thinking she had accepted their chains. "You really think you can put up with the "duties" required of you? I'm not so sure," he mocked her.

"I'm a survivor Bishop, and I can do what I have to when it is required," she retorted sharply, then grinned. "Of course, I'm likely going to end up frustrated or annoyed and take it out on those closest to me. You have been warned," she waggled her brows at him.

"Take it out on me all you like little elf, but be prepared for me to return the favor," he growled. Gripping her short hair with one hand, he pulled her head back so he could place his teeth on her neck, gripping lightly but firmly and felt her pulse start to race. "I promise, I won't be gentle," he purred as he proceeded to lick along her throat.

Nimbrethil felt a shiver run down her back, the dangerous tone of his voice stirring her blood. "Is it customary for human males to talk politics when they have a naked woman on top of them?" she asked as she ran her nails down his chest, hearing him hiss at the brief pain. The heat was beginning to spread through her body again and she wasn't in a mood to talk anymore. "Because I find that rather boring," she murmured as she pressed her hips to his.

Bishop smiled wolfishly and pulled her lips to his, kissing her deeply and hearing her moan in anticipation of what was ahead. Their earlier bout had taken the edge off and now he wanted to taste and explore every inch of her with his hands and lips. "I agree, let's leave the politics for later. I have other ideas about what to do with you," and, so saying, he proceeded to show her exactly what those ideas were.


	36. Bargain Kept

Chapter 36: Bargain Kept

Shandra entered the Flagon juggling a bunch of packages, Khelgar right behind her with even more stuff. They had taken a serious look at their equipment and supplies and realized that quite a few things were lacking or missing. When they had told everyone what they were heading off to do, they had gotten a list of things from Duncan that he needed. They were a large group now and Duncan wasn't charging them anything for staying there. Linens, towels, and soap were just some of the things he had requested. Surprisingly, Nimbrethil had paid for all of it out of her own pocket. Up to this point she had been providing fresh game for Duncan on a regular basis to help out, but that had been all. Duncan of course had tried to tell that she was family and it wasn't necessary but she had waived him off. Shandra wondered if the motivation behind the elf's generosity had anything to do with the fact that Bishop and Duncan were barely civil to each other now. Everyone knew where the ranger was spending his nights, and no one really approved, but Duncan was especially upset about it.

As for the girl herself, she was starting to spend more time talking with the rest of them. She was keeping her regular meetings with Sand and had not even complained when asked to attend Sir Grayson a couple of times. Everyone was happy about that, except for Casavir. Sometimes he worried too much about things beyond his control and needed to learn to relax a little. Even if it was all an act on her part, at least Nimbrethil wasn't openly rebelling against them. Fortunately, Casavir and Bishop had managed somehow to keep out of each other's way so far, and she really hoped that continued. Things were tense enough around the place without those two going at it.

"I see you're back," Duncan called out as he came over to them. "Manage to get everything?"

"There were a couple of items that we had to order, but everything else is here," Shandra told him as she set the bundles down. "So what's for supper?"

"Funny you should ask that," Duncan avoided looking at her. "Uhm..Nim's been in the kitchen for a while with Grobnar, cooking something. She said something about a bargain you made with her?"

Shandra felt her stomach lurch when she heard that. "Gods, I was hoping she would have forgotten about that," she said in dismay.

"Shandra, she's an elf, they don't forget so easily you know," Duncan admonished. "But, you've got to hold up your end of the bargain or risk losing ground with her."

"Well, hopefully she'll go easy on me," Shandra couldn't keep an expression of distaste from her face. Hopefully, whatever those two were cooking wasn't too revolting, for she didn't really want to get sick in front of everyone.

"Well, I'll keep you company lass," Khelgar clapped her on the back. "Who knows, it might just be tasty. Although if the gnome's got his hands on it then I wouldn't put money on it," he grumbled. Everyone knew that Khelgar thought the gnome a little wrong in the head and only good for arrow bait.

Meanwhile, Nimbrethil and Grobnar were debating the merits of seasoning, with the gnome insisting that the food needed more and her saying it didn't. Bishop was leaning against the wall, occasionally offering his opinion, but mostly just watching the elf. He had found that he didn't like not knowing where she was and what she was doing, so he put up with the chatter of the idiotic gnome. He had sneered that they should serve the gnome for dinner, earning him a smack from Nim and an admonishment to behave. She was still fairly reserved during the day, but the nights! Gods, he felt as if he had unleashed a tiger in bed. Duncan might be upset by a bruise or two on Nim, but he didn't know the half of it. She had left quite a few marks on him, though not in so obvious a place as his neck, and his back occasionally twinged from where her nails had cut his skin. Sometimes he could hardly believe they were the same woman.

Nimbrethil was quite pleased with her efforts at dinner. She had gone out with Grobnar and Bishop to catch some frogs and crickets. Grobnar had some chocolate and after sauteeing the crickets, dipped some of them in the chocolate to coat them. It was actually a little sweet for her palate, but Shandra should have no complaints. As for the frogs, they had cleaned them, then chopped them up, rolled them in a light flour batter, and fried them in oil. Grobnar had a pouch of what he called his secret seasonings that he had added to the batter, but she had easily discerned the nature of it. It was mostly common herbs and spices, but mixed in proportions that didn't overpower. Still, the result was what mattered, and she really couldn't see Shandra having a problem eating them. Still, she couldn't keep a grin off her face as she imagined what the woman's reaction would be. A deal was a deal, and she wasn't going to give Shandra any excuse to wriggle out of it.

"Nim, Shandra's back and I told her about dinner," Duncan said as he entered the kitchen. When he spotted Bishop lounging nearby he scowled and then ignored him, going over to the stove instead. "You know, that actually smells pretty good," he sniffed appreciatively at the food.

"Well, we made plenty so if you want to try it go ahead," Nimbrethil offered. She watched as Duncan speared a frog leg on a fork and, after blowing on it a little, popped it in his mouth.

"Hmm, not bad, could use a little more spice though," he commented, causing Grobnar to hop up and down saying "I told you so."

"What is it with you people and spices," Nimbrethil scowled. "It hides all the natural flavor of the food."

"Well, maybe you like it that way, but stuff like this isn't normal food for the rest of us," Duncan pointed out.

"Don't worry Nim, frogs and crickets are an acquired taste," Bishop stepped forward and casually put his arm around her shoulders, smirking as Duncan glared at him. "I at least can appreciate it, even if others don't." When she smiled at him for his comments, Duncan huffed and stormed out. The man was really ticked off that he was sleeping with Nim and it pleased him enormously. He had been wanting to pay Duncan back for a long time and had finally found a way to do it that was also pleasant for himself. Bending his head, he nibbled a little on the elf's ear and grinned when she moaned slightly. Elven ears were so sensitive. "Ready to serve the farm girl dinner?"

Nimbrethil was about to say dinner could wait, but then changed her mind. It wouldn't really to do to chance ruining the food by getting distracted by other things. Grabbing some plates she began dividing the fried frogs and then added the chocolate covered crickets to the plates for Shandra and Grobnar. She made up two plates with the regular crickets for her and Bishop. When it was ready, they took them and entered the common room.

Shandra had taken a seat at a table near the fire with Khelgar sitting on her left, for moral support he said. The dwarf had ordered them beer, just in case they needed to wash the food down. Already her stomach was in knots, and she stared apprehensively at the door to the kitchen. When she saw Nimbrethil coming, she cringed inwardly but somehow managed to paste a smile on her face. As the plate was set down in front of her she was surprised to find that it actually smelled pretty good, even though the sight of the bugs made her a little queasy.

"Dig in Shandra," Nimbrethil smiled smugly as she sat down with her plate and began to eat. She saw that Grobnar had a bottle of something and was pouring it over his plate. "I really don't know why you feel it necessary to drown your food," she sighed and shook her head as the gnome grinned happily and then began wolfing it down.

Shandra hesitated, watching as Bishop and the girl ate their own food. She saw that their bugs were a different color and wondered about it. Gathering her courage, she picked up one of the ones on her plate and tentatively took a bite. To her surprise she realized that the coating was chocolate, and despite the odd texture, the bugs were actually edible. Still, she wouldn't want to add them to her diet.

"Well lass, how does it taste?" Khelgar asked, eyeing the food hungrily. It smelled pretty good and he felt like he wanted to try it.

"Here, try it for yourself," Shandra grinned and edged the plate closer to him.

"Don't mind if I do," the dwarf said as he grabbed a cricket and popped it in his mouth. "Hey, that's not bad, not bad at all," he said in surprise. "How's the rest of it?"

Shandra picked up her knife and cut a piece off one of the frogs and put it in her mouth. To her surprise, she found she liked the taste and the flavor of the frog. "I think the frogs need a little more pepper," she commented, causing Duncan to laugh and Nim to shake her head and mutter something about killing the flavor of the food.

"I tried to explain that to her but she didn't believe me," Grobnar piped up. "She wanted to cook it "au natural" but I told her "no, no, no, that won't do at all!" The little gnome was once again chattering at top speed.

"Shut your trap gnome before I decide to cook you for supper," Bishop growled. The gnome's inane chatter was ruining his appetite.

"Bishop," NImbrethil warned and glared at him. "Grobnar, everyone has different tastes. If I cooked the food to suit you, then I wouldn't be able to eat it. That's what salt and pepper mills are for."

"Oh, when you explain it that way it does make sense," the little guy nodded happily and went back to eating.

Shandra was surprised when Bishop didn't make any more snide remarks and resumed eating his food. Up till now, the ranger had never been one to hold back when something annoyed him. Could the girl have that much effect on him? She still thought Nimbrethil was making a big mistake, but apparently their relationship had some positive aspects to it. Of course, no one else would ever believe that, especially Casavir. While she had been distracted, Khelgar had taken the opportunity to pilfer some of the frog from her plate and looked like he was enjoying eating it.

"I must say lass, when you talked about all those odd food choices, I didn't expect to ever find myself liking any of them," the dwarf commented. "This though is pretty good. I didn't know you could cook like this."

Nimbrethil shrugged and finished eating, but inside she was smirking. There were alot of things they didn't know about her, but as for being able to cook, what else could they expect? It wasn't like she had someone around all the time cooking for her. She had had to learn it on her own and she was quite proud of that fact. Hearing someone else say it was good made her happy that she had taken the time and effort.

"Well if you want to try one of the other things, let me know," Nimbrethil gave him a little smile. "You might find something else you like as well."

"You bet lass," Khelgar grinned back. "At the very least, if I find myself going on a long journey one day, I can hire you as the cook. Damn sight better than most I've travelled with, including the gnome."

"Hey, I'm a pretty good cook you know!" Grobnar protested.

"Maybe, when you're not trying to experiment with dinner," Khelgar grumbled.

Shandra, with Khelgar's help, soon finished her meal and then sat back watching the girl and Bishop. Bishop had leaned over, a wicked grin on his face, and whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle, of all things. It was just a small one, quickly choked off, but it was still a giggle. It was such a girlish thing to do, something Nimbrethil had never done before. Hells, she hardly ever laughed, and now here she was giggling at something the ranger had said. Peering over their heads she saw Duncan glaring at them, or more specifically, Bishop. He had never told anyone how he had come to know Bishop, but had hinted at a dark past that involved Luskan somehow. When she asked him, all Duncan would say was his brother was going to kill him for letting Nimbrethil get involved with Bishop, like there was anything he could have done to stop it from happening. She had seen this coming since being rescued from the githyanki. When pressed, he merely responded that Bishop always looked out for himself and never did anything without expecting to get paid well in return. Turning her head she saw Casavir was also glaring at the ranger and sighed, then paused as she thought about that. Casavir was always considerate towards Nimbrethil, always seeking to help her, and he was never angry at her. There was no way Bishop would be sharing the elf's bed if she didn't want him to, so why was Casavir so angry with the ranger and not Nimbrethil? Seeing the _happy_ couple were getting up to leave she decided to go sit with Casavir and try talking to him. Maybe she could find out what was bothering him.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked him, but he kept watching the other two as they headed out the back. "Hello, anybody home?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Forgive me Shandra," Casavir rose and bowed apologetically and motioned to the chair opposite him. "Please, sit down."

"You know, if looks could kill, Bishop would be dead and buried by now," Shandra commented as they both sat.

"That man is a menace and he will only hurt her," Casavir growled. "Everyone, including myself, has warned her about him and I just have to wonder how he's managed to fool her into accepting him."

"How do you think he could have done that?" Shandra asked in surprise. "He's not a magic user like Sand."

"Maybe not in the conventional sense, but he definately has managed to pull the wool over her eyes," Casavir stated flatly.

"Look, you're not going to like hearing this but it must be said," Shandra told him, impatience entering her voice. "I would bet my farm, if I still had it, that Nimbrethil knows exactly what he is capable of. The thing is, from everything I've seen and heard, she is just as capable as he is. She is not some sweet, innocent young girl who needs protecting from the big bad wolf, she's made that abundantly clear. I would be more likely to warn Bishop about her if he wasn't such an ass."

"How can you even say that?" Casavir was shocked. "He is scum, a predator, someone who hangs around only as long as there is something in it for him. When the gold runs out, he runs off."

"Yes he is that, and I suspect so much more," Shandra nodded calmly. "However, you were there when she took Qara to hand, and you saw how she dealt with Lorne. Do you think, for one moment, that if he does hurt her that she would just let him go and then go off and cry?" Seeing him shake his head she continued, "Me neither. If by word or deed he hurts her, Duncan, or any one of us, then I think Bishop will be the one running for his life. He sure as the Hells would not be sleeping with her unless she wanted him to, that I can guarantee you. He's her choice and we'll just have to accept that or we might as well just leave. If you want to be angry with someone over the situation, then be angry with Nimbrethil, not Bishop."

"I cannot be angry with her because, despite what you think, she is innocent of the ways and tricks of men," Casavir replied quietly. "She is easy prey for someone of Bishop's talents."

Shandra studied him closely and saw something in his eyes, trying to define it. Then it hit her: Casavir had feelings for the elf. Barely suppressing her surprise she sat back in her chair. If that was the case, then his anger with Bishop was more understandable. He was jealous and didn't know it or wouldn't acknowledge it. Boy, she hoped she was reading too much into this and was wrong, because that meant that the tension between the two would never abate. However, she didn't think she was and she would just have to keep her eyes open and try to prevent any serious trouble in the group. Having two roosters in the same hen house was never a good thing, as one usually ended up killing the other. If anything like that happened, it would destroy the girl more surely than anything else. Suppressing a sigh, she realized that there was nothing she could really say or do that would make the situation better. They didn't call jealousy the "ugly green monster" for nothing.


	37. Knightly Error

Chapter 37: Knightly Error

Nimbrethil sat with Khelgar, Neeshka and Bishop around a table with a deck of cards laid out before her. It was late afternoon, and she had somehow managed to get coerced into playing something called poker. They were now going over the different hands and what beat what. Supposedly, five cards were dealt and then they would make bets based on what they had in their hand. She was unconsciously frowning as she listened to Bishop explaining the way it worked.

"Lass, this is called a game, yet you look like you're studying battle plans or something," Khelgar said.

"Is the point of the game to win more than you bet?" NImbrethil retorted and saw him nod. "Then I must first learn how to win."

Sighing Shandra leaned over the table, "It's not supposed to be taken this seriously. We're playing for fun not money."

"Come on Nim, you know how to have fun don't you?" Bishop drawled, the innuendo in his words not lost on anyone. Neeshka suddenly coughed in an attempt to hide her snickers, while Khelgar choked on his ale.

Smiling slightly, Nimbrethil shrugged. "I'll admit, I spent most of my life learning how to hunt, track and trap game. To me that was fun, although others I'm sure would find it boring."

"Well, it certainly paid off, for you caught me in your trap," Bishop whispered in her ear so the others didn't hear him. Seeing her smile widen he grinned and then picked up the cards. "Now let's see how much you've learned elf," he said aloud as he began shuffling.

Nimbrethil was about to protest that she wasn't ready when the door to the Flagon banged open and Sand and Nevalle walked in. Groaning inwardly, she sat back and waited for them to walk over to the table. From the expressions on their faces, she had a feeling she knew why they were here.

"Whatever you're selling, we aren't buying so get lost," Bishop sneered at them as they approached.

Ignoring him, Sand turned to Nimbrethil and studied her closely. From the look in her eyes it seemed she knew why they had come here, so he decided to get right to the point. "My dear girl, I just heard some most distressing news and I came here to see if there was some error on the part of Sir Nevalle," Sand said as calmly as possible. "Apparently there was an incident this morning at Sir Grayson's estate?"

"Go ahead _squire,_" Nevalle said, the anger in his voice all too apparent. "Tell Sand here about how you dishonored your title with your actions."

"How I dishonored my title?" Nimbrethil sneered. "Just because Grayson is Nasher's favored knight doesn't give him the right to be rude, insulting, and condescending. He dishonored his title first, I merely reciprocated the favor." The others fell silent around them and Bishop stiffened in his chair beside her, his hand unconsciously going to one of his daggers at his waist.

Sand looked at Nevalle in puzzlement, "What does she mean by that Nevalle?"

"Don't tell me that the noble Grayson wasn't forthcoming with his part in the _incident_?" Nimbrethil laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I suppose he thought that because he was held in such high esteem that he could leave out the details and put all the blame on me."

Nevalle stared hard at her and saw nothing other than contempt for Grayson in her eyes. He considered himself a pretty good judge of people, and he just knew that she wasn't trying to make something up to save her own ass. Shifting uncomfortably, he realized that he had accepted Sir Grayson's side of the story as being all there was to it, and now he was embarassed. Usually he took great pains to verify facts before confronting the guilty party, but as it was Sir Grayson, he had been quick to believe the worst of her. "Sir Grayson told me that you had deliberately set loose his pet panther in the stable yard out of spite for having to muck out the stable."

Bishop busted out laughing, he couldn't help it. "If you took some time to get to know your newest "squire" better, you would know that she would never do anything out of spite. She leaves that to the puffed up, powdered court ladies." Turning to Nim he asked, "What did you tell the panther to do?"

"You mean she can talk to animals other than her companion?" Neeshka asked in surprise.

"Of course she can," Bishop snorted. "All rangers can communicate with animals to some degree, but Nim has had a lot of time to hone her talents." Turning back to the elf, he raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"I just asked him to spook the horses a little," Nimbrethil smiled slightly. "I also made sure that they were spooked right towards Grayson who ended up in a mud puddle. You know, make the punishment fit the crime. After all the dirt that came out of his mouth, it was the least he deserved. Needless to say someone is going to have quite the cleaning job. I actually wanted to cut off his personal jewels but thought that might be too extreme."

The others around her gasped at the implication and then started laughing. Khelgar and Bishop both fell off their chairs they were laughing so hard. Casavir watched them in dismay. A serious breach of etiquette had happened and they were acting like it was an act in a comedic play. He saw Nevalle's face turn red with not only embarassment, but anger as well.

"What exactly did Sir Grayson say to warrant such action squire?" Nevalle cut in, furious that they thought the situation so funny.

"If he had stuck to talking down to me like I was some kind of half-wit, then I could have ignored him," she sneered. "But going that extra step and lecturing me about who I choose to spend my time with and comparing me to the whores in the docks was the icing on the cake," she hissed angrily.

Bishop stopped laughing and jumped to his feet. "By the Hells, he called you a what?" the snarl in his voice was enough to cause several of the others to back away.

"Calm down Bishop," Nimbrethil snapped. "He didn't call me one, but he implied it. I will tell all of you the same as I told him. What I do in my personal life is nobody's business but my own. I will not tolerate such treatment from anyone, no matter how high in Nasher's favor they are. Grayson should consider himself lucky that I didn't cut out his tongue or worse."

Nevalle sighed, for she was tellling the truth, he could hear it in her voice. He had not thought it possible for the knight to behave in such a manner, but apparently he had. "I'm sorry now that I did not look into the matter further before coming here. I had not thought Sir Grayson capable of such behavior, but apparently I was wrong. Even the best of knights are still human and just as prone as the next person to lapses in judgement."

"Yes, I have noticed that humans tend to have such lapses in judgement quite often," Nimbrethil said disdainfully, with emphasis on the word _humans_.

"Given the circumstances I'll let that remark slide, this time," Nevalle warned. "I will discuss the matter with Lord Nasher and see what is to be done. In the meantime, I think it best if you stay away from Sir Grayson. I don't want anymore _incidents_." He nodded at them and then left, not happy about what had transpired.

The others were silent as they watched him go. Sand turned back to the table, unsure what to say to her. He had been ready to believe Nevalle and think the worst of her. He was wondering if he should say something in the way of an apology and then realized how silly that was. One should never apologize for something they only thought about, only for something they actually did. Although he was glad now that he had chosen to ask her about the situation rather than accuse her.

Casavir spoke up, "I'm not as surprised as Sir Nevalle that this happened. Sir Grayson always struck me as the type more suited to a monastery. Apparently, the news has spread about your relationship with Bishop. Given his rather shady past, this attitude was to be expected."

"Excuse me, but I need some air," Nimbrethil stood up, glared at him, and left the table, heading towards her room.

Bishop started to follow her and then stopped to snarl at Casavir, "Good going _paladin,_ maybe you should be taking lessons from Sand too."

"I'm merely pointing out the facts Bishop," Casavir retorted angrily. "She was warned and so were you. Now, you'll just have to live with the consequences."

Shandra managed to stop Duncan before he could do anything and hissed at him to stay out of it. Going over to the two of them she cleared her throat loudly. "Shall I go get your weapons for you so you can hack each other apart over something as trivial as what other people say and think?" she asked acidly. Casavir had the grace to flush in embarassment, but Bishop simply glared at her, then turned and stalked off.

"I'm sorry Shandra," Casavir began but was cut off.

"It's not me you need to apologize too," Shandra said pointedly. "I know you didn't mean for your words to sound like they did, but the fact is, to Nimbrethil, it sounded like a condemnation. My mother always told me to think before I spoke and maybe you should follow that advice too."

Meanwhile, Bishop had reached her room to find she had dressed in her hunting leathers and weapons. She had just finished stringing her bow when he arrived. "If anyone ever speaks to you like that again, I'll cut their tongues out and stuff them down their throats," Bishop snarled.

"You will do no such thing," Nimbrethil looked at him. "I can handle these situations myself, albeit not in the way I really want to." She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Listen, I expect that many people will think the same way, but I have to admit I didn't expect someone like Grayson to behave the way he did. He caught me by surprise is all and, I admit, I might have overreacted. Others can say and think whatever they want, I don't care about them. They're just mindless sheep with nothing in their lives to make them happy, so they try to make others as miserable as they are."

"I don't like that people talk about you like that," Bishop growled half-heartedly, her nearness diffusing his outrage somewhat.

"You can't kill everyone who says an unflattering word Bishop," Nimbrethil smiled. "There'd be no one left in the world." Reaching up she gave him a quick kiss. "Let's get out of here for a while. I need to let off some steam," she told him with a sly grin.

Bishop couldn't keep from grinning himself, and followed her down the back steps. She certainly could take care of herself, she had proven that time and again. Still, he would make sure that the next person who said something like that to her was very sorry they did. He would just make sure no one else found out about it.


	38. Coming To An Understanding

Chapter 38: Coming To An Understanding

It was mid-morning before they returned, but they had been successful in taking down a large buck. Standing at the kitchen table, Bishop cleaned and prepped the hide while Nimbrethil divided the meat into various portions. Casavir stood silently watching for a time, hesitant about interrupting them. The way they handled the knives was deft and precise, speaking to years of practice. It galled him to admit that the ranger was good for anything, but he certainly knew about hunting and preparing game. As they finished and started cleaning up, he stepped through the doorway into the kitchen.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there Casavir," Nimbrethil stated calmly, not looking up from the sink.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I need to speak with you," Casavir replied. "In private please." He saw Bishop stiffen and scowl angrily as he stepped up next to the girl.

"Why paladin, so you can upset her again?" the ranger snarled, hands clenching into fists.

Casavir watched as Nimbrethil stood on tiptoe and whispered something in the ranger's ear and saw him nod, albeit reluctantly. Before leaving, Bishop picked the elf up to give her a deep kiss and then set her down, hugging her for a bit. The look he gave the paladin was both feral and possessive, a clear warning to stay away from his territory. Casavir merely stared back, thinking that the ranger sometimes behaved more like an animal than a human being.

Nimbrethil turned to the back door, indicating for Casavir to follow her. She knew that Casavir was upset with her about many things and it was time to clear the air so to speak. She knew that their views and beliefs were very different and, if they could not reach some kind of understanding, then she would have no choice but to ask Casavir to leave. She didn't want to do that, but she couldn't afford to have any more tension or strife amongst her companions than there already was. They needed to find some common ground. When she was sure they were alone, she turned to face him. "Okay Casavir, what's on your mind?" she asked quietly.

Casavir gathered his thoughts, wondering where to begin. "Yesterday I upset you with my words and that was not my intention," he began. "I was not judging you, rather I was trying to give meaning to Sir Grayson's actions."

"I don't need an apology from you Casavir," Nimbrethil sighed. "What I do need is answers," she saw him looking at her in puzzlement. "Grayson said many things yesterday, and he was not just talking about myself and Bishop. He mentioned your name as well, and not in a kind way either. When we first met, you told me you once served Neverwinter, yet you never told me why you no longer did. Grayson implied some kind of dark secret and traiterous actions. To top it all off he implied that I was sleeping with you and that's why you had returned. Insults to me I can deal with because, quite frankly, the opinions of outsiders don't matter to me all that much. However, I can't just stand by and let my friends be put down as well. I have never been one to pry into other's personal lives, and you don't have to go into detail, but I need to know the nature of the problem you have with this city and anyone else in it. That way, if something like this happens again, I'll understand why."

"Why didn't you say anything yesterday about this?" Casavir was confused.

"Why?!" Nimbrethil snorted. "Because there is enough tension between you and Bishop without adding more fuel to the fire, that's why. He was pissed by what Grayson had implied about me. If he knew the whole story, then I hate to think of what he might have done. Besides, the whole world didn't need to know all the nasty details."

Casavir felt even worse now that he realized that she had been protecting him. She had enough to worry about without his adding to her burden. "When I left Neverwinter I never told them why I was leaving, and I didn't ask for permission. I betrayed my oath to my order, not because I no longer believed in it, but because I had lost faith in those who rule Neverwinter. Very few people know the full story, and I am sure that many rumors abound about what happened. I looked for justice but didn't find it and that is why I left."

"Well, obviously since they haven't arrested you or anything, then it must mean that they are willing to let the past go," Nimbrethil said when he finished. "However, given Grayson's words, I must assume that some nasty rumors have circulated about it. Daeghun told me to never listen to gossip and rumors, for they stemmed more from other's boredom than actual fact. I consider the matter closed, so I want you to try to put it in the past where it belongs." She saw him nod and then took a deep breath. "Now, onto more immediate matters," she continued. "I know that you are bothered by the way I handle certain situations and I want to give you the opportunity to get it off your chest. I don't want to have to stop and explain myself everytime I do something simply because it clashes with what you believe is right or wrong."

Casavir watched her silently for some time. He found her blunt, no-nonsense attitude annoying at times, but it was also refreshing. She never said anything she didn't mean and she never tried to use words to trap you. He would do her the courtesy of being just as blunt for she would no doubt appreciate it. "First off, you have made numerous snide remarks about humans. While you may very well have valid reasons for believing the things you do, it is unfair of you to paint all humans with the same brush. You travel with humans, you are living in a city filled with humans, and most of them are decent people."

"Okay, my reasons are simple," Nimbrethil stated. "I am eighty years old and I was one of only two elves in my village, Deaghun being the other. On a few occasions, Daeghun took me to visit with the wild elves who raised him. He also took me on trips to other elven villages so I could see how other elves live. The differences were staggering, to say the least. Among the elves there was cooperation and harmony. If disputes arose, they were brought before everyone and discussed and then resolved. Granted there have been wars between the different races of elves, and even between elves and other races, but not once did I see them beating up their own people over something trivial. Back in West Harbor, I witnessed humans fighting and hurting each other over such stupid things as the way someone dressed or words spoken. While as a whole they were decent and fair, the depths they were capable of sinking to were almost unimaginable, especially after they had been drinking. As a race, you can be extremely petty and cruel to your own kind, for the worst of reasons. In fact, the only race I know of that are worse are the drow. Yes, there are those among you that are decent, but they seem outnumbered by those that are not. I have yet to see anything to change this opinion, even here. However, if it will ease your discomfort, I will try to keep my opinions to myself from now on. Next subject."

Casavir felt a smile tug at his mouth. She certainly knew how to make a point, and some of what she said was unfortunately true. Humans could be extremely cruel to each other, the slaughter in Ember just one example. "There is of course your service to Neverwinter. While I had a reason for becoming disenchanted with those in power, from the beginning you have been resentful of them, even before you were made a squire. You are merely paying lip service to your oath and this does not sit well with me."

"Casavir, surely you are aware that their motives are no more sterling than mine," Nimbrethil snorted derisively. "They are afraid of trouble with Luskan because they have still not recovered from the last war. We all know that whatever said trouble is, it revolves around the shards I carry. That means that they can't just show me to the gates, because it would remove a powerful pawn from the board. That is what I am, what you and the others, as my companions, are to them. Pawns in a game that they intend to win. I know that I will need help beyond what you and the others can provide. I will do whatever I have to in order to survive the coming storm, and insure your survival as well. However, once the storm is gone I will be gone too, and I can safely say that Nasher and Nevalle will be most relieved. It is a political game Casavir, as old as time itself, and the sooner you acknowledge that, the better off you will be. Never have I pretended to be other than what I am. Your problem stems more from your religious beliefs, rather than political view. Paladins are notorious for not swearing to something they don't intend to honor."

Casavir couldn't suppress a sigh, for she seemed to have a better understanding of him than he of her. "You have made some good points, I will think on your words," he nodded. "Then there is the subject of Lorne and how the fight ended. I know there was bad blood between you, but still your actions seemed to speak of revenge more than justice. Those who give themselves over to seeking revenge find their life to be a lonely one."

"Justice means different things to different people," Nimbrethil said quietly. "As for Lorne, you are right, I was motivated by the need to take revenge for the past. However, I did offer to show Lorne the mercy he failed to give the people of Ember. If he had begged me for mercy, I would have given him a quick death. He didn't for he was too full of hate to do so. He even sneered that it would be worse for me to let him live and face Garius. I could easily have done that, but he would have suffered much worse at his master's hands. So in a way, he did get off easier than he had any right to expect. After everything he had done, he didn't deserve to live, but no one deserves to die in agony and torment, not even someone like him."

Casavir realized that he had once again judged a situation before knowing the facts. He also felt admiration for the way she was able to state so clearly and openly her opinions and beliefs. She didn't try to make excuses for what she did, not to him, not to anybody and he found her honesty to be refreshing. It was clear to him that she had matured quite a bit in the few months he had known her.

"Now I imagine that the only thing left for us to discuss is a certain ranger," Nimbrethil stated, amusement in her voice. "Go on, tell me why you think I am making a big mistake by getting involved with him."

This time Casavir couldn't keep a smile from his face. She certainly seemed to be able to read him better than anyone else. Then the smile faded as his thoughts turned to the man that was the thorn in his side. "I'm sure that others have told you this, but I have to say it. Whatever dark past he has, it obviously still haunts him. He is a dangerous man, one loyal to no one but himself. He knows how to say and do things to get his way and he will not hesitate to betray someone if his own life is at stake. He is manipulative, abrasive and potentially violent. If you are not careful, then one day you may find his dagger in your back and I would not see that happen."

"I am aware of all this Casavir," Nimbrethil stated calmly. "I have been aware of all this since we rescued Shandra from the githyanki. While most people seek out lasting relationships, I am not one of them, for I have come to realize that I don't want to be tied down. Maybe the attack on my village had some benefit, for I was forced to leave Bevil behind. If I had stayed, I might have ended up tying his life to mine and that would have been a big mistake, for both of us. I am not cut out for the domestic life. Furthermore, I am an elf, and because of that, I will outlive every single one of you. A decade to you is a mere passing of a season to me. Barring an early death due to outside influence, I can expect to live for four or even five-hundred years. Any human I become involved with would grow old and die before my eyes. I know Bishop is dangerous, and I intend to watch my back, no worries there. However, I am just as dangerous and capable as he is and he knows this, even if the rest of you seem not to. He doesn't completely trust me and I don't completely trust him. I am attracted to him and I want to spend my time with him for as long as it lasts. Hopefully, you can accept this because frankly I am getting tired of worrying about whether or not the two of you are going to come to blows over it. It's bad enough dealing with Duncan's attitude as it is."

"Once again I misjudged you," Casavir responded. "I thought that perhaps you were caught up in the moment and were unaware of the dangers. I had the impression that your..uhm..experience in such matters was limited," he finished, unable to keep from flushing a little at the personal nature of the words.

"You are right about that, but I do have decades of observation to go on," Nimbrethil smiled.

"Then I will say only this," Casavir stated firmly, his eyes meeting and holding hers. "If he hurts you I will make him sorry he was ever born, you have my word on that."

"Fair enough," Nimbrethil nodded. "Was there anything else you needed to discuss?"

"No, at least not right now," he smiled slightly. "I am glad we had this talk."

"So am I Casavir," Nimbrethil said softly, turning and heading back to the Flagon. "More than you'll ever know."

That last statement was puzzling, but he was too tired to worry about it now. He felt drained emotionally, but he also felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Being able to speak his mind so openly had been just what he needed. He also had come to understand her much better than before. The only thing now was to make sure that, whatever trouble she faced, she would have all the help she could get. He had least could be depended on and he suspected that she would need him before all was said and done.


	39. A Lesson In Hunting

Chapter 39: A Lesson In Hunting

Nimbrethil and Bishop were sitting at her corner table quietly working on replenishing their supply of arrows. The past week had been spent attending to odd jobs for Nevalle, who was now her knight, having replaced Grayson. To be honest, it hadn't been all that bad, for at least Nevalle had some understanding of what it meant to be an elf and a ranger, probably becuase of his time spent with Daeghun all those years ago. It must have been one of the times her father had gone away for a while, for she didn't remember ever seeing Nevalle around West Harbor. He also asked about her upbringing in an attempt to understand her, or so he said, and he never was condescending. All in all, a much better situation for her, and less annoying. Now she had a couple of days to herself and she was making the most of it. She rarely bought arrows pre-made, for she had specific standards to which they must adhere. No matter how good an archer was, a bad arrow meant a bad shot.

"Wow, that sure is a lot of arrows," Neeshka wandered over, eyeing the growing piles. "What do you need that many for? It's not like you just leave them behind after a battle or anything."

"One can only use the same arrow a couple of times before it starts to wear and must be replaced," Nimbrethil explained. She saw Neeshka reaching for one from the smallest pile. "Unless you want to die a painful death I wouldn't touch those, the tips are poisoned," she said in warning. The tiefling jerked her hand back causing Bishop to snort derisively.

"What in the hells do you need poisoned arrows for?" Shandra asked in surprise as she joined them.

"Certain situations may call for their use and I like to be prepared," the elf explained. "Almost every creature one might encounter has a resistance to something. For example, the bladelings that attacked my village are resistant to fire and have very tough skin. Only an arrow enhanced for piercing will penetrate it, so I have arrows for that."

"These two look the same and you have lots of them, surely you have enough?" Neeshka had picked up a couple of arrows from two different piles and was looking at them.

"They may look the same but they aren't," Nimbrethil put down the arrow she was fletching and picked up her bow. She nocked both arrows to the string and held them up for Neeshka to look at. "Okay, tell me what you see." She watched the tiefling stare for a while and then shake her head in confusion. "Take a closer look at the tip of the arrows."

Neeshka peered closely at them and then saw what Nimbrethil was talking about. "Yeah, the tips are in different positions, one is sideways."

"That's because they are used for two very different purposes," the elf saw that everyone had gathered around to listen. "Okay, the arrows are fletched so that they fly straight when they leave the bow. This means they hit the target in the same position as they were fired. The notch on the back of the arrow insures that the point is postioned either vertically or horizontally. This is to insure that the arrow isn't deflected off the ribs of the creature being hunted."

"Okay but why do you have two diffrent types?" Shandra asked.

"I know, I know," Grobnar hopped up and down with his hand raised like he was in school or something, causing Bishop to scowl and mutter about using him for target practice.

"Go ahead Grobnar," Nimbrethil told him, casting a warning glare at Bishop who merely shrugged and went back to work.

"You see, deer and other animals have ribs that go up and down," the gnome said excitedly. "The perpendicular arrow will pass through their ribs and into their hearts and thus you have a successful kill. Now the other type is for hunting creatures whose ribs run side to side, which is most humanoid creatures I imagine."

"Correct," Nimbrethil smiled at him. "The tips on different arrows are also made with a variety of materials and sharpened to specific degrees. Which one you use is totally dependant on what you are hunting. What works against a deer would fail against an orc, for example."

"But, your arrow case isn't all that big," Neeshka pointed out. "You don't have room to put every type of arrow in it."

"That is why I always scout ahead before we charge into battle," Nimbrethil explained. "I need to make sure I know what I am up against so that I can have the right tool for the job. Of course, if all else fails, I can just resort to using my blades, but I prefer not to do that if I have another choice. The rest of the arrows are carefully bundled, wrapped and placed in the carrying pack."

"I've used a bow before but never gave any thought to the arrows that I used with it," Shandra shrugged.

"Well, when you spend your life hunting and tracking, you learn these things quickly, or you have a very short life span," Nimbrethil replied as she picked up another arrow and began working on it. "Most creatures don't respond well to getting hit with arrows and are likely to charge you if you fail to kill them with the first shot."

"Sometimes it takes more than one shot to kill something though," Khelgar pointed out.

"Yes, and that's where my training comes in," the elf nodded at him. "I practiced every day with the bow, firing shots from every position and angle. I also practiced shooting at targets in sequence, one shot per target, and allowing no more than a couple of seconds between shots. This gives me the ability to draw, aim and fire an arrow at any target rapidly and accurately. I also practiced on moving targets that Daeghun set up in the trees for me."

"So why do you need the poisoned ones?" Shandra asked.

"Like I said, different creatures have different weaknesses and many creatures are vulnerable to poison," the elf reitterated. "Not only that, but poison weakens the target considerably, making very large targets a little easier to kill."

"So why don't you just buy what you need lass? I mean, you have the money," Khelgar queried.

"It has nothing to do with money and everything to do with confidence in the product," Nimbrethil replied. "If I make them myself, then I know that they will work the way I expect them to. Sand can cast whatever enchantments on them that I might need after they are made. A faulty arrow or bow means a dead hunter."

"It must have taken a long time to learn all this," Shandra mused.

"It took only a few months to learn the basics, but it takes years to master them," Nimbrethil pointed out. "As good as I am with a bow, Daeghun is that much better because he's been doing it for longer. Not only that, practice is required on a regular basis just as with any other type of weapon. If I don't practice then I lose my edge."

"Well, you know lass, you may be good and all with that bow of yours, but it sure isn't much of a weapon against a large group of enemies," Khelgar smiled so she wouldn't take offense at his words.

"Ah, but that is why archers stay in the back behind all the warrior types," Nimbrethil smiled a little in return. "We let tough guys such as yourself take the front line. Of course the possibility is always there that the line could be overrun, which is why many also learn to handle other weapons like swords. Those that choose not to learn to use other weapons generally take up positions that afford them ample cover and retreat routes."

"Sounds like running away to me, and that's just not right," Khelgar harrumphed.

"It is known as a_ tactical _retreat dwarf," Bishop sneered. "Only idiots stand their ground against overwhelming odds. The smarter way to fight is to fall back and regroup, then launch a second attack, preferably from a different spot than the previous one."

"Or even better, thin the enemy numbers before the battle even begins," Nimbrethil stated.

"Eh? I don't get it. How could that be accomplished?" Shandra screwed up her face in puzzlement.

"Simple, a surprise raid under cover of night, catch them sleeping and kill them," Bishop answered.

"Of course you'd think that way Bishop," Duncan growled out, an expression of distaste on his face.

"Actually, it is an effective military tactic used for centuries against large armies by smaller ones, and it is still in practice today," Elanee had been silently observing up till now. "When you are fighting to protect your lands and people, you use whatever means necessary to bring about as quick a victory as possible."

"Elanee's right," Nimbrethil looked her uncle in the eye. "War is not about honor or glory, it is about the survival of your people. The farmer doesn't care how the threat is removed from his lands, only that it is. The merchant doesn't care how the roads are protected, only that they are safe for him to travel. That is what a war is supposed to accomplish, even though it doesn't always succeed."

"Okay, well this was definately not something they talked about in the schools I attended growing up," Shandra said rather shakily. "Where did you learn all this stuff about war and tactics?"

"From Daeghun," NImbrethil answered. "He fought in several wars in the past for Neverwinter and other places. As a ranger, he was well suited for the job of scouting the enemies numbers and location, mapping terrain and obstacles, and coming up with a good travel route for the army. This gave him access to the command tents where such things were discussed. And when the time came he would add his bow skills to the army and fight alongside them."

"So that's why you never learned to play with dolls," Shandra said with a little smile and then it faded as Nimbrethil looked at her in puzzlement. "It was a joke, you know funny."

"Oh, yes of course, if you say so," Nimbrethil couldn't quite keep the confusion from her voice.

Shandra sighed and shook her head. "We're going to have to work on that I see."

Nimbrethil was about to protest when the door suddenly opened and a boy ran over to them. Nimbrethil recognized Wolf, one of the little street urchins that she had asked her uncle to shelter. She hadn't had much contact with them, not really being comfortable around the noisy and rambunctions children. But she had felt bad that they had to risk the streets to survive. Now he stood in front of her trying to catch his breath.

"I'm glad I found you," Wolf panted out as soon as he could. "That funny old scholar, Aldanon, what lives in Blacklake, he asked me to find you. Said something about some shards you asked him to research."

"When was this?" Nimbrethil asked, biting back a groan that her day of relaxation was being interrupted.

"Couple days ago, but you weren't here and none of us kids are allowed into Blacklake where you were," Wolf answered. "Aldanon sent one of his servants to find us and pass on the message to you as soon as possible."

"Okay Wolf, thanks," Nimbrethil told him and watched him scamper off. "I suppose I should go see what the old man wants." She began packing up the arrows and other items on the table. She had managed to get most of what she wanted made and would just have to finish the rest later after visiting with Aldanon. The others left one by one to go do other things until it was just her and Bishop.

"It is getting to be rather annoying, all these interruptions," Bishop growled. "I was hoping to get you out of the city for a while, maybe go _hunting_," he murmured suggestively in her ear.

"Well, nothing says we can't still do that after the visit with Aldanon," Nimbrethil smiled. "I rather like _hunting _at night."

"I'll hold you to that elf," he said as he bent to nibble on her ear. "Let's get going. The sooner you finish with the old fool, the sooner we can get out of the city."


	40. Demons And Deceptions

Chapter 40: Demons And Deceptions

Nimbrethil heaved a huge sigh of relief when the demon, Quaggoth-Yeg, finally went down. Looking quickly around she saw that Lord Tavorick seemed to be none the worse for wear. She had been asked to protect him and his shard by Nasher and they had done that, but it hadn't been easy. So many demons and devils had attacked them that she had begun to think the depths of the Abyss had ruptured. Whoever was behind the attack was not the one responsible for kidnapping Aldanon, of that much she was positive. However, that meant that there was a new player in the game, something she found disturbing, but wasn't sure why.

"Good to see you're still in one piece little elf," Bishop smirked as he came over to her and looked her up and down.

Nimbrethil merely shrugged and looked him over. Other than a few cuts and bruises and an empty quiver, he was fine, so she turned to look at the rest of their companions. She saw that for the most part they had only suffered minor injuries. The only casualties had been two of Captain Ballard's men, lost during the battle to get to the crypt. Considering what they had been facing it was a relief that more had not died.

"Well this was an unexpected turn of events," Lord Tavorick stated as he crept from the corner he had been hiding in.

"What do you mean by that?" Nimbrethil asked sharply. Something in the man's voice raised the hackles on her neck.

"I mean Lord Nasher's plan," Tavorick answered. "Of course, demons were not something he expected I'm sure. I told him it wouldn't work, but of course he didn't listen."

"What plan are you talking about?" Nimbrethil asked, a suspicious note creeping into her voice.

"This was all a ruse to try to catch the person behind the deaths of the nobles," Tavorick felt his mouth go dry as the elf's gaze hardened. "I was a decoy to lure him out."

"Where is the shard?" Nimbrethil snarled.

"I gave it to Melia two days ago," Tavorick stammered, unnerved by the vicious tone in her voice.

Nimbrethil just stared at him, unwilling to believe what she was hearing. "You gave it to a dancing girl?" she shouted angrily.

"Melia is one of the Nine," Tavorick was trembling now. "It was Lord Nasher's idea, to keep everyone safe. But now she is in danger, because whoever sent these demons must know now that I don't have the shard. You must hurry to the Moonstone Mask before it's too late."

NImbrethil was so furious she couldn't speak at first. She had been used, decieved by Nasher, risked her life and the lives of her companions for no good reason. "I have half a mind to let you all rot," she spat. "If I didn't need that shard that's just what I would do."

"Nimbrethil!" Casavir gasped out, shocked at her words.

"What? I should be happy that we were used as bait by Nasher?" she shouted furiously. "I should not be upset that I was not informed of the situation beforehand? We are the ones risking our lives here. If Nasher wants to play games, let him get his ass off his throne and fight, put his life on the line. Then again, I don't know why I expected any better from him, he is only ..." she bit back the last word.

Casavir knew what she had been about to say and his mouth thinned, but he decided to let it go. "We don't have much time, so we best hurry to the Mask," he said quietly.

"I for one agree with Nim," Neeshka piped up. "I don't like being used any more than she does." Bishop and Khelgar both echoed her words.

Nimbrethil realized that if she didn't get them moving, then the party might end up fighting each other, something they could not afford. "Let's go and get the shard." She stormed out of the crypt towards the stairs leading up, the others hurrying to catch her. She couldn't wait to give Nasher a piece of her mind. She was beginning to think that she should just get the hells out of Neverwinter. Stupid humans and their stupid games. Well, she would not be toyed with, and she would let them know this in no uncertain terms.

*******

Nimbrethil was heading for the castle, the others once again hurrying to keep up. She was still very angry and now she had a headache as well. They had gotten to the mask too late to save Melia from the one who had summoned the demons. He had laughed at them while telling them he now had the shard and then disappeared, leaving a couple of hellish beasts behind. Something about the man bothered her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He also seemed familiar to her, but she didn't know why. She paused before the doors and pinched the bridge of her nose, her headache was getting worse.

"What's wrong Nim?" Bishop asked, bending down to peer into her face.

"I have a splitting headache, so don't ask me stupid questions," she snapped at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I have never seen you get headaches before," Sand stated as he stepped up. "I wonder why you have one now."

"Gee, I don't know Sand," Nimbrethil snorted. "Maybe because this has been the worst night of my life since I arrived in this stupid city." Angrily, she yanked the doors open and marched down the hall to Nasher's throne room. As she approached she saw Nasher get to his feet in alarm.

"I heard about fighting at the Mask...." he started to speak.

"Melia's dead and the shard is gone," Nimbrethil said flatly, and took some pleasure in seeing Nasher sag back down like a puppet who's strings had suddenly been cut. "You lied to me, used me," she spat. "We should count ourselves lucky that the death toll wasn't higher."

"I did what I thought was best for all concerned," Nasher's voice hardened. "My intention was to save lives."

"I will not risk my life or the lives of my companions like that again without knowing the plan up front," Nimbrethil said icily.

"You are a squire and are duty bound to follow my orders regardless of what they are," Nasher was angry now. He would not tolerate this kind of behavior and he was about to say so when they were interrupted.

"Ah Lord Nasher, I see that you are here and so is the squire I've heard so much about," the woman said as she walked towards them.

"Squire, allow me to introduce Sydney Natale, the new ambassador from Luskan," Nasher said and saw the elf's eyes narrow with anger. "She has come with some interesting news and you need to hear it."

"Careful, hosttower mage, and a high ranking one as well," Sand hissed in her ear.

Nimbrethil eyed the dumpy woman, "Whatever you have to say to me say it. My patience is running thin right now, so be quick about it," she growled. She saw Nasher frown and open his mouth to speak, but she fixed him with such an icy glare that he hesitated long enough for Sydney to speak up.

As the woman began her obviously carefully prepared spiel, Nimbrethil felt her headache starting to get stronger. She said nothing and barely paid attention to the words until the subject of Ember came up. "Gods, you Luskans lie so much that you actually believe them," she said derisively and saw the woman's face flush with anger.

"I know that you have ample reason to despise and mistrust someone from Luskan, but I assure you I speak the truth," Sydney said in her most honeyed voice.

Nimbrethil merely snorted at the comment. "My patience is wearing even thinner, so stop trying to suck up to me and get to the real reason you're here," she sneered.

As the woman continued the whole thing started to make sense. Garius, the shards, the reason they had tried to frame her, all of it. When she mentioned the mysterious King of Shadows, Nimbrethil felt a sharp pain stab through her head, and winced. She felt like the room was closing in on her and knew she had to get some air.

"Squire, are you alright?" Nasher asked, his voice sounding like it was coming from far away.

Without answering she turned and ran out of the room, heading for the exit. Getting outside, she leaned against the wall, gasping. She kept seeing flashes of something, something from the past. That wizard, his face, she'd seen it before. She sank to the ground, covering her head with her arms. That was how the others found her.

Bishop knelt down and tried to get her to look up. "Nim, talk to us, tell us what's wrong."

Nimbrethil tried to find the words but the images were overwhelming. Finally, she managed to gasp out, "fire, smoke, screaming." She was unaware of the tears running down her face. "I can see them, hear them, oh gods make it stop!"

Sand sucked in a sharp breath as he realized what she was talking about. "Even though she was very young when West Harbor was attacked, she was apparently old enough to comprehend what was happening. The memories have been surpressed for decades, something must have triggered them."

As she began to rock back and forth, Sand knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her head. He closed his eyes and focused his mind. He had some talent with mind probing and her being an elf made it easy to reach out and try to ease the pain these memories were causing. As he linked with her mind, he sucked in his breath in horror at the images. They would be enough to give anyone nightmares, yet because they had been surpressed for decades they were threatening to overwhelm her mind. If he didn't do something fast, her mind might very well shut down.

Bishop watched Sand for a moment then hissed, "What in the hells are you doing wizard?"

"I am trying to save her mind by helping her to push back the memories," Sand snapped impatiently. "Now do not interrupt me again, unless you want her to spend the rest of her life in a catatonic state."

Bishop felt the blood leave his face at those words. To think that she could end up like that was something he didn't want to contemplate. He stepped back and let the wizard do what he had to.

Sand began to attempt to raise barriers in her mind, essentially trying to seperate the images so they didn't come all at once. If he could do that, she would still be able to recall the events, but they would not endanger her sanity. Her emotional well being would be another thing entirely. Finally, he seemed to be having some success for her body stopped shuddering and her breath began to come easier. How long it took he didn't know, but finally he was able to lock them away and put her to sleep. Sighing he looked up at Bishop. "Here, pick her up," Sand moved away to let him reach her. "I managed to seperate the memories a little and put her into a deep sleep. I do not know how long it will last, but hopefully when she wakes she will be able to access the memories without them causing her such mental agony."

"You're face is all gray wizard," Khelgar remarked. "Were they that bad?"

"Yes," Sand nodded. "Given the nature of them, if she asked me to fully suppress them again, then I would be happy to do so. It is a wonder that she turned out so normal after witnessing that." He sighed heavily for he realized that Nasher was waiting for word of what was going on. "The rest of you take her back to the Flagon. I will go fill Nasher in on the situation and see what he wants done about Garius. Regardless, we will not be going anywhere until she has recovered."

As the others left he sighed again and then, squaring his shoulders, reentered the castle. Lord Nasher was many things, but he wasn't an unreasonable man. Surely, he could accept the fact that Nimbrethil would not be available for a day or two. If he couldn't wait, then he would just have to send someone else to take care of things. The poor girl was certainly in no shape to go out and battle a pixie, let alone Garius.

Sand couldn't help but wonder what had triggered the memories. As soon as she awoke he would sit down with her and try to find out. He had a feeling it could be very important to everyone that they know the answer. The tricky part would be getting the information out of the girl's head without causing permanent damage. He shuddered to think what the ranger would do to him if Nim suffered permanent harm. Even though the man would never admit it, Bishop cared about the girl deeply and consequently could become extremely hostile towards anyone who harmed her.

Hopefully, things would not reach that point, ever. Even a wizard was no match for one as sneaky and dangerous as the ranger. A concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Well Sand, how is my squire doing?" Lord Nasher asked as the wizard approached.

"My Lord," Sand bowed deeply. "I am afraid I have some bad news."


	41. Painful Memories

Chapter 41: Painful Memories

As soon as Bishop entered the Flagon, he was set upon by Duncan and two very agitated animals. Thorondor had flown over and landed on his shoulder, screeching loudly in his ear, while Karnwyr whined and snuffled at the girl in his arms. It was quite the scene and the few patrons that were there had come over to watch.

"What in the hells happened to Nim?" Duncan shouted at him. "These two just showed up here screeching and howling so loud I thought the world was coming to an end."

Bishop ignored the question and headed for their room, accompanied by the two animals with the others following. As he walked he heard Shandra filling Duncan in on what had happened. As he went to lay her on the bed, he realized that all of them were trying to squeeze into the room. "Get out, all of you," he snarled.

Seeing the wild, angry look in his eyes, Shandra quickly backpeddled taking Duncan with her. The others also saw the look and figured it would be wise to do as he so _politely _asked. "I'll come back later to see if you need anything," Shandra said as she closed the door and then leaned against it. Seeing Duncan staring worriedly at the door she reached out and took his hand. "Listen, I know you want to stay with her but it really isn't a good idea right now. Besides, Sand said she would sleep deeply for quite a while so she won't even know you're there."

"She's my niece, he has no right to kick me out," Duncan snapped.

"Duncan, the way he sees it, he has every right to kick us all out," Shandra said patiently. "Anyway, with the way you two feel about each other, you'd just end up fighting and that won't do Nim any good." Taking a firm grip on his hand, she dragged him away and back to the common room to wait.

Bishop had gotten her undressed and into bed and was now pacing the floor. He didn't know what he should do for her, if anything, and it was not a feeling he liked. She was so pale he would have thought her dead if he didn't know better, and she seemed to hardly breathe. Seeing her helpless like this made him uncomfortable, for she had always been so strong. Whatever those memories were, they had to be pretty bad if they made her cry, for he had never seen her cry before. Hearing a whine he stopped and looked over to see Karnwyr looking at him like some lost puppy. "What's the matter with you?" he asked grumpily.

_"Friend Thorondor upset, Bishop upset, want to know why?" the dire wolf whined again_.

"Yeah well, apparently she's been suppressing some pretty bad memories and they suddenly came back all at once," Bishop answered. "The wizard had to put her in a deep sleep, but she's going to be just fine, so don't worry about it."

_"Can see her memories Thorondor?" Karnwyr asked as he turned back to the bed._

_"Some of them. They are from before we met, when she was little more than a baby. Her village was destroyed. Horrible images," the falcon answered._

_"Can you show me?" Karnwyr asked and the falcon nodded. As the images began to enter his mind he started to tremble. The more he saw the more he wished he hadn't asked to see, and he started to shiver uncontrollably._

Bishop had stopped pacing and was watching the two of them, wondering what they were doing. When he saw the dire wolf beginning to tremble he couldn't keep silent. "What's wrong?" he asked out loud. Getting no answer he reached out to try to touch Karnwyr's mind, something he rarely did. It took a while, but then he started seeing the images in the wolf's head, and paled. That was what she had remembered? He quickly broke the connection, for the images were stirring up similar memories in him, memories that he didn't want to think about. It seemed that they had more in common than just woodcraft. Going over to the animal, he placed a gentle hand on Karnwyr's head, "It's okay fella, everything will be okay."

_"What happened there, do you know Bishop?" Karnwyr asked, feeling calmer now that the ranger was petting him._

"Some big battle that took place long ago in the Mere," he answered. "Her village was caught in the middle and ended up being destroyed. Apparently her mother died during the attack but she somehow survived. Everyone thought she had been too young to remember, but apparently that wasn't the case." He sat for a while watching her sleep. Even though she was in a deep sleep her body twitched and he knew that some of the memories must be going through her conscious mind. He hoped she would be alright, for the thought of never hearing her laugh or seeing her smile again upset him. She had gotten under his skin and past the barriers he had put up to keep others out. Unable to stand just sitting there, he got up and started pacing again, trying to occupy his mind with more pleasant thoughts.

*******

Nimbrethil stirred and opened her eyes to see that she was in her room at the Flagon. Frowning, she tried to remember how she got there but couldn't. It appeared to be mid-morning but of which day? Turning her head to the left she saw Bishop sitting in a chair beside the bed, chin in hand, and eyes closed. Why was he sitting beside the bed and not resting in it? Clearing her throat she called his name, "Bishop?"

Bishop jumped to his feet in surprise and then a grin broke out on his face as he saw she was awake. Kneeling beside the bed he placed a hand to her cheek. "About time you woke up you lazy elf," he said gruffly, trying to hide the relief he was feeling. Turning to Karnwyr he asked him to go get Sand.

"How did I get here and how long have I been asleep?" Nimbrethil asked in confusion.

"You mean you don't remember?" Bishop peered closely at her as she shook her head. "What's the last thing you do remember?"

"That Luskan bitch Natale lying about Ember, why?" she asked and saw a smile cross his face at the words. "Tell me what happened," she demanded sharply.

"I think it's best we wait until Sand gets here," he told her firmly. No way was he going to tell her what he knew without the wizard being present. The memories were bad and he didn't want to see her relive them and not be able to help her if there was a problem. He didn't like the fact that this was something he could not control or do anything about. At least the experience hadn't softened her tongue, for that would have been a tragedy indeed. He liked her blunt way of speaking. It was honest even if others sometimes thought it too harsh. He much prefered her way to those who spoke in riddles and metaphors.

"Ah, I see the patient is awake and looks to be in a fine mood this morning," Sand said as he entered. He eyed Bishop with some annoyance. "Next time you require my presence, do not send that flea-bitten mutt, or I will turn him into a cat. Send the bird instead," he said crossly as he fingered the teeth marks in his robe.

"Nice to see you too Sand," Nimbrethil snorted in amusement. "So, what happened to me?"

"Remember how everyone wondered how much of the battle in West Harbor you remembered?" Sand asked matter of factly. Seeing her nod he continued, "Well you were indeed old enough to comprehend what was going on, but the memories were suppressed deep in your mind, probably because it was such a traumatic experience."

"Are you telling me that I remembered something about it?" Nimbrethil said apprehensively.

"Not just something my dear, but a lot of somethings," Sand said quietly. "It requires a pretty strong stimulus to trigger such deeply buried memories. Something happened last night to cause them to come surging to the surface. They were coming so fast that they were threatening to overwhelm your conscious mind. I had to link my mind with yours in order to establish enough of a barrier to prevent that. Afterwards I put you into a deep sleep state so you could rest."

Nimbrethil eyed him warily. "I don't really remember anything that happened after Natale did her spiel about Ember. Are these memories buried again? Will they come to the surface and cause more problems?"

"No, I did not bury them because sometimes it is better to let them come to the surface," Sand replied. "What I did do, was create...uhm... multiple doors in your mind, so to speak. Just like opening the doors to different rooms in a house, you can access those memories the same way. But you will be the one in control of what appears in your mind. I can of course attempt to bury all of them again, if you wish, but it might not be a permanent solution. Other things might occur in the future that could trigger them again, and you run the risk of losing your mind then. Without someone around to help you, you would end up in a catatonic state, or worst case, dead."

Nimbrethil shivered at the thought that memories could be bad enough to kill. She wasn't sure what caused them to surface but she had a theory and now she voiced it. "At the Mask, when I saw that mage, I thought I recognized him but didn't know from where. It was shortly afterwards that I started getting a headache."

"Then it is most likely that that was the trigger," Sand nodded thoughtfully. "Once one memory was triggered, the rest were set off as well. The fact that all the memories were of the battle at West Harbor, it is logical to assume that that is where you recognize him from. Do you think you could call up that memory?" Sand saw the fear enter her eyes and hastened to reassure the girl. "I will make sure that they do not cause the same mental pain as before. As for emotional pain, well I am afraid that I cannot help you with that."

Bishop took her hand and held it firmly. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Thorondor showed us some of the memories he could see and they were bad enough to scare Karnwyr. Say the word and I throw the wizard out," he growled.

"Bishop, her memories could contain key information about what we are facing," Sand said irritably.

"I don't care about that," Bishop snarled. "We've been doing fine up till now without these memories. I don't ever want to see her in that state again."

"Bishop, it's okay, I want to try," Nimbrethil placed a hand on his arm. "As long as I have Sand's promise to stop when I say so, I'll do it."

"Are you sure about this?" Bishop stared down at her and saw her nod. "Okay then, but if you push her wizard you'll regret it," he glared at Sand.

"Then my dear let us get started," Sand said as he sat down on the bed beside her. "I will create a very light link with your mind, just enough so that if the memories become too much I can shut them away again." He placed both hands on her head and closed his eyes, "Ready?" Feeling her nod they began.

Nimbrethil felt the strange touch of Sand's mind to hers and heard him telling her to focus on the image of the wizard. It wasn't long before the images came pouring in. She saw the man and felt his power, a dark violent power. However, she also sensed another presence nearby and the power this one had was smooth, shadowy and cold. She saw an image of something that might have been a man but he seemed to be insubstantial, wraithlike and was wearing a hideous mask. The two were facing each other in the middle of the village, bright moonlight shining down on them. She heard the sound of steel meeting steel and then a flash blinded her and a sharp pain went through her making her cry out. She began to panic and felt Sand pushing the memory back behind the door, locking it away. When she opened her eyes she saw both men staring at her and their faces were pale.

"What happened? Why did she scream like that?" Bishop yelled.

"Apparently, she was reliving the moment when the shard she carries buried itself in her chest," Sand said as calmly as he could. "The man we faced last night looks exactly like the one who was at the battle in West Harbor. It is possible that they are two different people but not likely."

"But that battle happened decades ago Sand," Nimbrethil said in confusion. "How could it be the same one? They look the same age."

"I cannot answer that without more information," Sand shrugged. "We know that the shards are part of a broken silver sword. Now we know that the sword was broken when the man used it to battle the King of Shadows, or his avatar to be more precise."

"Just how in the hells do you know that?" Bishop scoffed, thinking the wizard was making something up of the top of his head.

"I know because that was the other creature in her mind's memory," Sand said in annoyance. "That thing she saw was an avatar of the King of Shadows, of that I am absolutely positive. That is who the man was fighting. Oh, and that man is not a wizard, he is a warlock. I know eldritch power when I see it."

"So, any idea what it all means?" Nimbrethil asked, her voice still a little shaky.

"Not yet, but at least I have a starting point to finding the answers," Sand told her with confidence. "I also believe that, despite his actions of the previous night, this man is an enemy of this King of Shadows, and as such a potentially powerful ally. He also would have knowledge of the enemy and the shards. If we are unable to rescue Aldanon, the man would become even more valuable. That is if we can even find him."

"Speaking of which, what about Garius? What's being done about him?" Nimbrethil had finally remembered Natale mentioning a place called Crossroad Keep and a dark ritual that Garius was going to be attempting.

"Yes, Garius," Sand mused. "Well of course I explained to Lord Nasher what had happened and told him that you would not be able to assist with the situation right away. However, despite protests from the Luskan ambassador, Nasher decided to wait until you were recovered enough to lead the attack. He seems to feel that you and the rest of us are the only ones capable of handling the threat. Either that or we are the only ones he believes will do it the right way."

Nimbrethil bit back a smile at the smug tone that entered Sand's voice. He just loved it when people told him how great he was, or how indispensible he was. "Well, right now I'm hungry but I feel well enough. I imagine that we could leave today, but we'll need horses for everyone. I can travel great distances very quickly but the others can't. I have no intention of going into this without those I trust to watch my back."

"Are you sure about that?" Sand studied her closely. She seemed physically capable but he wasn't sure how she was mentally.

"The memories are locked behind those doors, remember?" Nimbrethil quirked an eyebrow at him. "As long as they stay there I should have no problems."

"Well, if you are sure then I will go talk to Nevalle and make the arrangements," Sand got up and headed to the door. "I will send Shandra in with some food for you. Even if you do not feel hungry, you should still eat for you have not had anything since yesterday."

Bishop waited until the door closed then leaned over to kiss her. "Are you really sure you're ready? Because if not then I want you to tell them to go stick it," he growled.

Nimbrethil smiled slightly, "Come on you know me. When have I ever said anything I didn't mean? Excluding yesterday of course," she added hastily.

"True. It's just that I was thinking that we could lock that door and have some fun," he gave her a wicked grin.

"Gods! Is that all men think about?" Nimbrethil snorted but couldn''t keep from smiling.

"Well, not all, but mostly yeah," he drawled as he began nibbling on her neck. He was running his hands over her body when a knock sounded and she called out for whoever it was to come in. Seeing the mishcievious look in her eye he snorted, "little witch" then sat back in the chair.

Shandra entered with a tray of food to find the girl sitting up and smiling. "Duncan wanted to come but I told him that you needed to eat. I also told him that you must be just fine if you were planning on leaving for that keep today." She placed the tray on the bed and then nodded at Bishop. "See that she eats all of this."

"As if he could make me," Nimbrethil snorted and then squealed as Bishop tickled her ribs. "Okay, okay so you can make me, happy?" she gasped out and he flashed her a wolfish grin.

Shaking her head, Shandra retreated, closing the door behind her. As much as she detested the man for the way he behaved, he obviously cared enough about Nimbrethil to see to her well being and happiness. Realizing that there wasn't much time, she headed to her room to get ready for the journey. Sand had said that even with horses it would still probably take them four or five days to reach the keep and to pack accordingly. Sighing, she realized that she was probably going to be saddle sore by the end of the trip, as she had only ridden a horse a few times. It would be funny to see how the others managed it, especially Khelgar and Grobnar for they were so short. Reaching her room, she pulled out her travel gear and began to get ready. Hopefully, things would go smoothly and Nimbrethil would come up with a good plan of action. She seemed to be pretty knowledgable about such things, which was surprising considering she hadn't really trained for this. Sighing, she began sorting what she did and didn't need on the trip.


	42. To The Keep

Chapter 42: To The Keep

Shandra found herself smiling at Nimbrethil's exuberance on their journey to Crossroad Keep. When they had met Nevalle at the stables and prepared to mount their horses, the elf had seen a handsome black stallion in one of the stalls and stated that she would ride him. Nevalle had said she couldn't because he was still not trained to the saddle. The look on Nevalle's face had been hilarious when the girl had opened the stall door, spoken some elvish words to the horse, and then mounted and rode him out of the stable. When they had gotten outside of the city, Nim had taken off at a gallop, bent low over the horse, her laughter floating back to them as they had tried to catch up. When they finally caught up with her, Khelgar had said that it was obvious the elf had a way with wild animals, looking pointedly at Bishop. The other ranger had merely smirked and then turned back to talk with Nim. The girl's mood had improved considerably over the last two days now that she was back where she loved to be, out in the countryside.

Now as they rode at a canter, Nimbrethil was animatedly debating with Bishop the best way to trap dire animals . Shandra had been watching them for some time as Grobnar, who was sharing her mount, told her some story about some uncle and a mishap with spiders. She had seen the elf looking down at the road every now and then and couldn't quite figure out what she was doing.

"Grobnar, sorry to interrupt, but can I ask you something?" Shandra said quietly to him.

"Oh my yes, ask away, always happy to share my knowledge," the gnome smiled widely.

"Nim keeps looking down from the side of her horse. Any idea why?" Shandra puzzled.

"Tracking I imagine," was Grobnar's quick answer. "It's what rangers do you know, look for tracks."

"What kind of tracks would she find on the road?" Shandra asked him, not realizing that Nim had dropped back until she spoke.

"All kinds of tracks," Nimbrethil smiled. "I have so far been able to determine the following have travelled this road in the past week: Two small caravans, a couple of errand or pleasure riders, and a group of mounted and armed soldiers. The only group that travelled towards the city were the soldiers." She saw Shandra's mouth drop open and laughed.

"You can tell all that by looking at tracks?" Shandra asked in disbelief.

"If you have good eyes and know what to look for it's easy," the elf smiled. "A caravan moves at a slow pace and the wagons are drawn by teams of draft horses. Those horses leave deeper impressions and their prints are spaced close together. Errand and pleasure riders travelling at a gallop are not weighed down by heavy armor, so those prints are lightly made and spaced well apart. The soldiers are mounted on war horses, similar to the ones we are riding. Because they wear heavy armor and tend to travel at a moderate pace, the impressions are as deep as the draft horses but spaced a little farther apart. There is also of course the size of the prints. Different types of horse have different size hooves."

"That is amazing!" Grobnar exclaimed. "I never knew one could tell so much from tracks left behind. Do you think I could learn it?"

Nimbrethil silently studied the gnome's open and honest face for a while. "You have good eyes and a great deal of knowledge about the various creatures that inhabit the land. That being said, you could learn to do it, but it would require constant study and practice. You tend to get distracted by other things a little too easily. Also to become a skillfull tracker means being able to be quiet a great deal of the time, and I just don't know if that's something you can do, sorry."

Grobnar's face fell at her words, "I know I tend to talk when I shouldn't, and you're right I do get distracted, but I could learn to be quiet and to focus, couldn't I?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Nimbrethil shrugged. "When we have some time I can take you out and you can see how you do. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful!" the gnome exclaimed happily, a big smile splitting his face.

Nimbrethil hid her smile and moved forward to ride beside Bishop. "Don't say it," she warned him.

"Say what? That you shouldn't encourage him to try something he hasn't a chance in the hells of being any good at?" Bishop snorted in amusement. "When was the last time that gnome shut his trap for more than five minutes? And I'm not talking about when he's asleep," Bishop snickered.

"True, Grobnar does have a hard time being quiet, most of the time," Nimbrethil chuckled. "But I have also noticed that when he really wants to learn something, he can focus amazingly well. I'll give him a chance and we'll go from there."

"Well you can count me out," Bishop sneered. "I'd rather use him for target practice."

"Now Bishop, I already promised to let you use Qara for that if she steps out of line," Nimbrethil scolded. "You can't have my gnome, sorry."

"My, getting all possessive of the little pest aren't we," Bishop snickered. "Well I suppose you do need a pet since Thorondor had to stay behind. Although why you asked Karnwyr to stay behind too is beyond me. I swear that mutt listens to you more than he does me now."

"Oh quit grumbling, you know very well why I asked them both to stay at the Flagon," she scowled at him. "I don't trust Qara to not try something while I'm gone. They'll keep an eye on her and both of them are capable of intervening if she does try anything. I made sure they knew not to hurt her, just keep her from casting any kind of spells. Although Thorondor would actually be better at it."

"Hey, are you putting down my companion!" Bishop shouted in mock outrage.

"Well, now that you mention it," Nimbrethil teased and then squealed and kicked her horse into a gallop when Bishop tried to grab her. Laughing she bent low over the horse's neck, turning her head to see him hot on her heels. The others, having been caught by surprise, were even further back. She turned her gaze back to the road in front of her and urged the horse to greater speed. He was one of the fastest she had ever ridden and soon Bishop was falling behind. When she rounded a bend in the road she slowed just enough to turn the horse towards the trees on her right. Slowing to a walk, she moved deeper into the woods until they were completely concealed in the shadows. Turning the horse she whispered to him to stand silent and still and then watched the road for Bishop.

Bishop rounded the bend and then hauled his horse to a stop. She had left the road somewhere, he knew, and he dismounted to look at the ground. It took a while but he finally spotted the bent grass that showed where she entered the woods. Leading his horse, he slowly followed the tracks until he was inside, and then he stopped, listening intently. She wouldn't be riding her horse through here, for she knew he would hear that. That meant one of two possibilities. Either she was standing completely still beside the horse, or she had told the horse to stay still and was circling around him through the woods. This was a game that they hadn't had the opportunity to play in the past few weeks and he hadn't realized until now how much he missed these excersises. Her skills in this area were so good that she was actually helping him to hone his even further. He heard the others coming and looking back saw them all coming to a halt looking around. When they started calling out to them, he sneered. Did they think she didn't know they were there or that she was deaf? Shaking his head he moved further in, listening for the slightest sound to indicate where she might be.

Nimbrethil cursed silently as the others began yelling to her. How was she supposed to hear Bishop with all the racket they were making? Finally, after a couple of minutes of calling with no response, the others quieted down. Focusing her senses, she listened intently and sniffed the air continuously for any sign of him. Making no noise that even an elf would hear, she crept towards the edge of the woods, figuring to get behind him as he went further in.

Bishop had taken a page from Nim's playbook and learned to cast Camoflage, without telling her of course. He tied his horse to a tree a couple hundred feet into the woods. Then, after casting the spell, he crept towards the edge and positioned himself behind a tree that was downwind from her, then waited. Soon enough he saw a shadow moving along the treeline and smiled to himself. He was going to get her this time, but he would have to make sure not to move too soon or she would hear him. It was damned hard sneaking up on an elf, their excellent hearing making it nearly impossible, but he had gotten better at it since their first meeting.

Nimbrethil paused every couple of feet to listen and scan the area, her keen eyes seeing in the gloom as clearly as others in daylight. So far she had not sensed him anywhere and felt a smile curve her lips. He was getting pretty good at this game, making her work even harder, and that was the best way to hone one's skills. Catching a faint whiff of horse on the wind she edged towards where it came from. Seeing Bishop's horse tied to a tree she froze, sensing a trick of some kind. Thinking it through she realized he must be downwind and she had passed him already. Just as she was about to turn, a hand snaked around her to cover her mouth while another wrapped around her waist.

"Got you this time elf," Bishop whispered in her ear. _"Lle lava?"_ (Do you yield?) He removed his hand from her mouth so she could answer.

_"Amin lava,"_ Nimbrethil chuckled. (I yield)

Bishop turned her around to face him and saw her eyes widen in surprise as she recognized the spell effect on him. "What? Didn't think I knew this particular spell, did you?" he quirked an eyebrow at her. "I figured I needed every advantage I could get my hands on. You're damned hard to beat woman."

Nimbrethil laughed, "Well now I know about it, so it won't be quite so effective next time. But you won this round, so congratulations."

Bishop bent his head and kissed her fiercly, pulling her tight against him as her arms circled his neck. She was returning his kiss just as fiercely and he felt inflamed with desire for her. Before he could take things further he heard the others call out again. Growling in frustration he pulled away.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait until we make camp tonight to continue this," Nimbrethil said and stepped back. "They sound like they're getting impatient."

"To hells with them I say," Bishop grumbled and went to his horse.

"It's only a few more hours, and I promise to make it worth the wait," she grinned saucily at him as she passed him leading her horse.

"Well now, that sounds promising," Bishop drawled as he followed her. "I'll hold you to it elf."

Nimbrethil laughed as she exited the trees and mounted her horse. Seeing the others looking concerned she rode over to them. "Sorry, decided to practice my stealth skills, and found out I need to work on them a little more." Turning her horse up the road she trotted off, once again heading for the keep.

Bishop ignored the looks the others gave him and paced his horse to catch up to her. This little jaunt was turning out to be more fun than he expected.


	43. Arrogant Elves

Chapter 43: Arrogant Elves

Nimbrethil reined in her horse as they neared the rendevous point and hissed in annoyance as she saw the group of people waiting to meet them. The one in front, who obviously was the leader, was a sun elf. Of all her luck, it just had to be a sun elf she was meeting with. She cursed profusely in elvish causing Sand to raise his eyebrows and look at her askance.

"My dear, your command of elven swears is truly prolific. But if I may ask, to what do we owe the _pleasure _of such a display?" he asked sarcastically.

"As if you couldn't guess," Nimbrethil snorted.

"I assume it is because of Vale?" Sand asked.

"If he's the sun elf then yes," Nimbrethil scowled at Sand. "You know him?"

"Of course I do," Sand rolled his eyes. "He is the head of the Cloaktower Mages." Seeing that the girl still looked disgruntled he hastened to placate her. "Not all sun elves look down their noses at wood elves. Some even live in harmony with them." The look she gave him said plainly that she didn't believe him and he sighed. "It is rude to keep people waiting. Do try to behave yourself my dear."

"I will if he does," Nimbrethil said in irritation. She kicked her horse forward and rode to meet the group. She dismounted and turned to the one called Vale, sizing him up.

Vale had watched as the group stopped and the two elves in the party had conversed, and was a little puzzled. At least until the girl was standing in front of him looking at him with suspicion. He looked at her clothes and the clothes of the man beside and rightly determined they were both rangers. Secretly hoping that she was not the leader he addressed the group as a whole.

"We have little time to waste," Vale began. "We managed to translate some of that journal from Arval and it speaks of a very dark ritual that we suspect is being performed tonight."

"Do you know what we are up against?" Nimbrethil asked. As he turned to look at her, she saw a patronizing look in his eyes and her own eyes narrowed.

"There are about twenty men at the keep, some on the towers and the rest in the courtyard," he answered in a condescending tone. "There are a few members of the Arcane Brotherhood there as well but _we_ can handle them. The front gate is not manned and if we wait until nighttime they will be half asleep and easy pickings."

NImbrethil's mouth thinned in annoyance at the tone he took. "That's all you know?" she asked, the sarcasm in her voice causing Vale's face to flush in anger. Before he could speak she fired a bunch of questions at him. "What do they have for armor? What kind of weapons are they carrying? Are there any healers in their group? Are there any gaps in the outer wall that we can take advantage of? Is the only plan you have to rush the front gate and start throwing spells around and hope for the best?"

Sand watched the expressions crossing Vale's face as the girl asked questions he didn't have an answer for. He himself had to hide his surprise, for she showed a knowledge of tactics that he had not previously witnessed. He could see that right now Vale was feeling embarassment, and that was the surest way to get a sun elf's back up. He decided to intervene before things deteriorated too much. "I can see where that knowledge would be helpful. Knowing where the key players might be would enable us to take them out first. Ordinary soldiers would certainly be no problem for any of us, but priests, now that is a different matter."

"It isn't just that Sand," Nimbrethil turned to him. "Knowing these things helps you choose the right weapon or spell to get the job done faster and easier." She turned and addressed Vale. "Bishop and I are going to go scout out the keep and its defenses. When I am satisfied that I have learned everything I can, I will return and we can discuss strategy then." She started to turn away but was stopped in mid-turn by the sun elf's next words.

"Lord Nasher put me in charge of this matter," Vale finally found his voice. "I am the one who will give the orders around here."

Nimbrethil turned back to fix an icy glare on him. "My only concern is the safety of my friends. I will not lead them into this until I have the information I need. If that is a problem for you then say the word and I walk, here and now, and leave you to deal with Garius and his cronies by yourself. I am sure you'll be just fine," she finished, the contemptuous tone in her voice indicating otherwise.

Bishop didn't bother to suppress a snicker and this earned him a glance of disapproval from the paladin which he blithely ignored. "Maybe we should have brought Qara along, her and Vale would make a great couple." This caused Khelgar and Neeshka to choke as they tried to smother their laughter.

Nimbrethil turned and glared at the rest of them before facing Vale again. "Well? What's it going to be?" Nimbrethil snapped. "Have my help and do things my way, or do I leave you to your own devices?"

Vale could see that she wasn't bluffing, and he would have dearly liked to tell her to shove off. However, the enemy far outnumbered his group and he would need the help, so he agreed to her demand. He would be sure to let Lord Nasher know about this as soon as he returned. She would regret her actions once Lord Nasher was through with her, of that he was certain.

Nimbrethil turned away and, followed closely by Bishop, headed into the woods to circle the keep. What was with all these magic users and their inflated opinions of themselves and their powers? Charging the front gate in a group just made them an easy target for any area spells that might be thrown at them. She knew from watching Sand that some of those nice powerful spells took time to cast. She wasn't going to allow anyone to use her and her friends as fodder for the enemy while they stayed in the back chanting the words of a spell like they had all the time in the world.

Bishop grabbed her arm to stop her once they were out of earshot of the others. "You know he's going to run to Nasher when this is over and bitch about you," he stated.

"So? Let him do that if he wants to look a fool in front of Nasher and Nevalle," Nimbrethil replied. "Nevalle spent some time in Daeghun's company when he was much younger and we talked about the things that my foster father taught me. Nevalle and I had a few conversations about battle tactics since it was just about the only thing we had in common. I know that Nevalle kept Nasher informed of everything and I'm pretty sure that's why they insisted that I be part of this. Although maybe they felt because Garius had tried to get me killed that I would have the most motivation to succeed."

"Somehow I can't see Nevalle actually talking to you," Bishop shook his head. "Ordering you around yes, but not having a conversation. I thought he didn't like or approve of you?"

"I'm not sure if he does or not, but we are both caught up in a situation we can't change, yet," Nimbrethil shrugged. "We both agreed to try not to get on each other's nerves too much. I think he was surprised that I knew as much as I did."

"I think you surprised Sand and Vale as well," Bishop snickered. He had enjoyed watching her put that arrogant Vale in his place.

"Anyway, we have more important things to do right now than worry about what might happen later," Nimbrethil turned and headed towards the keep again.

"Who's worried?" Bishop laughed as the followed her.

"I'll need you to tell me if you recognize any insignia on the Luskan's uniforms," Nimbrethil saw him stiffen a little and sighed. "I told you I wouldn't ask, but I know that you have knowledge of the Luskan military and power structure. I don't need details, I just need your expertise, that's all, okay?" Seeing him nod she focused her attention back on the task ahead of them.

*******

After Bishop and Nim had disappeared Sand turned to Vale and motioned him aside. "Listen, I saw the looks passing between the two of you. Whatever you may think about her attitude or actions, she was right to ask the questions she did. Neither you nor I have ever been involved in the planning of battles. We were just given orders and we followed them. Nimbrethil's foster father, Daeghun, has such experience and it would seem that he passed this knowledge on to her. I agree with her decision to try to put the odds in our favor for, protests to the contrary, the Arcane Brotherhood are extremely difficult opponents. Not because they have more power than we do, but because they usually travel in packs with Luskan Champions and Warpriests. I for one would prefer not to find that out the hard way."

"I cannot believe that she was made a squire," Vale snorted. "She's rude, insulting, and has no respect for her betters."

"Vale, she could hardly miss the condescension in your voice, for I heard it too," Sand snorted. "Your behavior was beneath you, I really thought you would be more open minded. She is not the type of person to just stand by and say nothing when someone treats her like that. As for her attitude, I am working on it, but she has been doing for herself for decades and she is very stubborn. You just cannot change people overnight."

"I will be including all of this in my report to Lord Nasher," Vale warned. "I am sure that he will not let this matter go without some kind of censure."

"Ah, but that is where you would be wrong, for Lord Nasher is already aware of her attitude," Sand smiled at the look of disbelief on the other elf's face. "You see, there is an unknown threat to Neverwinter and the girl is somehow tied to it. I convinced Lord Nasher to overlook such things as rude behavior so long as she does not embarress him or her knight sponsor, Sir Nevalle. He agreed to do so, at least until the threat is eliminated and he can release her from his service."

"So he is choosing to do the expediant thing," Vale sighed.

"Of course he is, just like he always does." Sand nodded. "He seeks to protect his city and his throne. You know that he will use whatever tools he has at his disposal, including her and her companions."

"Have you told her any of this?" Vale asked, for that would certainly explain her behavior.

"I did not have to tell her this, she had already figured it out," Sand smirked. "She's smarter than she lets on and she has a great deal of knowledge running through her head. But, she is rough around the edges, not surprising since she was raised in a swamp village."

"Some of those with you don't strike me as the trustworthy type," Vale was looking at Neeshka as he said this.

"Every last one of them will follow her lead and I trust her to do the right thing, even if she does need some convincing now and then," Sand stated firmly.

"I have never known you to be wrong about such things," Vale said somberly. "I hope you are not wrong this time." He turned away to go get his people up to date on the situation.

Sand sighed and hoped he wasn't wrong either. Yes, he trusted her, except when she was alone with Bishop. The man brought out her rebellious nature and he definately was not one to be trusted. Casavir had told him about the conversation he had had with Nimbrethil and it seemed that she was aware of the danger Bishop represented. That still did not stop her from pursuing her relationship with the man, which seemed foolhardy in the extreme. Turning back towards the others he saw that they had set up the bedrolls and broken out the rations. Hopefully the matter at the keep would be settled soon and he could get back to the city and some fresh food. This outdoor stuff was definately not his cup of tea. Next time he swore he would bring a tent at least, for it seemed rather undignified to sleep on the ground. Sitting down on his bedroll he picked up his share of dried meat, cheese, and bread and waited for the two rangers to return.


	44. The Asssault

Chapter 44: The Assault

Nimbrethil paused at the edge of the woods and surveyed the keep standing on the other side of the barren fields. After her scouting trip with Bishop, they had discovered that there were indeed a couple of warpriests, three mages, and one champion in the courtyard. Also, the total number of enemies came to twenty-eight, considerably more than Vale had said there were. They didn't see any members of the Arcane Brotherhood, which meant that they were all inside the keep itself. Leaving Bishop waiting tensely at the base of the east wall of the keep, she had carefully climbed up and peeked through a window, and sure enough she spotted two of the wizards inside along with more soldiers. She didn't dare try to slip in and scout more, so she had climbed down and headed back towards camp. When she had informed Vale and the others of what they had discovered most of them had gone pale. They realized that if they had done things the way Vale wanted, that it would have spelled disaster for them. She had quickly told them what she had in mind and after getting everything ready, had led them through the woods to the striking point.

She reached into her quiver and pulled out two arrows and placed one in the ground, the other on the string. There were only two guards on the main gate, and two guards on the towers, one to each side. Her plan was to take out the guards, sneak over the wall, and open the gate before the shift change occured. This would enable them to reach the courtyard before those inside knew they were coming. Bishop and her had already picked out vantage points from where they could send a hail of arrows into the enemy. Ideally, they were to take out the warpriests first, then the mages, and then anyone else who was still alive at that point. She sighted down her bow at the first guard and released the arrow. It had barely left the string when she had the second one nocked and fired it at the other guard. Both arrows tore into the throats of the guards and they collapsed without a sound.

"Nice shots," Bishop murmured. "I'd like to see how many in a row you could take out like that sometime."

Nimbrethil held her finger to her lips and then cast Camouflage on herself. Once the spell had taken hold, she quickly and silently moved across the empty fields to the outer gate wall. She carefully climbed up, pausing once when the guard to her right stopped to look. Once he had moved on, she slipped over the edge, climbed down the other side, and moved to the gate to open it.

Vale had watched silently the whole time, and shivered at the deadly accuracy of her shots as well as the way she seemed to become invisible as she crossed the fields. His eyesight was excellent because he was an elf, yet even he could barely see her as she climbed the wall. "I have never seen a ranger of her talents before, although I've heard stories about elven warbands and their archers decimating whole armies in such a manner," he murmured to Sand, unable to keep the awe from his voice.

"Well, from what I've heard, Daeghan is even better," Sand murmured. He too had been impressed by the elf for her skills seemed to be even sharper than before. Obviously she had been getting alot of practice in.

"She's inside, let's move," Bishop told them, then gave them an acid look. "And try not to make too much noise, this is supposed to be a surprise attack," he sneered. He turned and set off at a run with barely a sound. As he neared the keep, he saw the gates start to open and, without pausing in his stride, knocked an arrow and took out the guard on the right tower. He prepared to take out the one on the left tower when the man dropped over the side, an arrow visible in his throat.

By the time the alarm sounded it was too late, for the group was already inside and attacking full force. Nimbrethil quickly moved to her vantage point and set to work, firing arrows as rapidly as possible. Bishop was doing the same from his vantage point opposite hers. Between the two of them they could site down on the entire area, providing deadly cover for their companions down in the thick of things. She saw that Sand and the other mages were doing what they did best, blasting the entire area to the Hells. Having taken out the warpriests, Nimbrethil sighted along the path to the main doors and saw more Luskans coming down to join the fight. Too late to stop them, she saw two men run inside and closed the doors. Cursing under her breath, she put it from her mind and focused on the newcomers. Quickly taking down two of them, she caught a brief movement out of the corner of her eye and instinctively jumped from her position into the courtyard below. After rolling to break her fall, she immediately nocked an arrow and sighted back up to her postition. Firing the arrow, she struck the dark armored figure in the neck just as he was about jump. As the body fell at her feet, she peered closely at it and discovered similarities to the ones who had attacked her in the Solace Glade.

"Yeah, that's an assassin," Bishop spat on the body as he came over. "He didn't cut you or anything did he? Their blades are usually tipped in poison."

Realizing that everything had gone quiet, Nimbrethil looked around and saw that no enemies remained and that everyone was alive, if not completely well. Casavir and Elanee were moving amongst them healing wounds serious enough to require it. "No, I saw his movement and jumped before he could attack," she replied absently. She was hearing the sound of some kind of spell hitting something and had a pretty good idea what was happening. Getting to her feet, she walked up the path to the main doors of the keep. Once there, she stopped and watched as the mages with Vale threw spell after spell at the door, to no effect.

"Too bad we don't have any blast globes with us, that'd take the door out pretty quick," Grobnar stated as he joined them.

"Vale, we're being counterspelled," one of the mages turned to face them. "Must be members of the Brotherhood."

"Looks like you'll have to use the escape tunnel after all," Vale said as he came over.

"What are you talking about?" Nimbrethil asked, her eyes narrowing. "I scouted the entire area around the keep and saw no such thing."

"The entrance is located in a glade about a half-mile down the side road," Vale said.

"You mean to tell me that you knew of another way into the keep and just forgot to mention it?" Nimbrethil snarled.

"The tunnel was crawling with all kinds of creatures and to traverse it would have required the use of our spells, spells we would need to fight the Brotherhood," Vale said angrily. "I decided it was not a viable option and so chose not to mention it."

Nimbrethil just glared at the wizard while several of her companions began complaining all at once, with Bishop being the loudest and most insulting. She waited until they started to quiet down before speaking. "Well, seeing as how your short-sightedness and arrogance in assuming that you could just blast your way through anything has left us with no other way in, we now have no choice but to use it," she said to Vale, her voice colder than ice. She turned away in disgust.

Sand hesitated for a moment and then turned to Vale, a disapproving look on his face. He was about to speak when there was a hiss and an arrow thudded into the wall a mere inch from Vale's ear. With a gasp he turned to see Nimbrethil had another arrow nocked and aimed right at Vale.

"Is there anything else you conveniently forgot to tell us?" Nimbrethil asked, her voice a low growl "Because if I find out about it afterwards...," she left the sentence unfinished but tightened her pull on the bow string, leaving no doubt in their minds what she meant.

"Nimbrethil, this is not the way to handle the situation," Casavir murmured quietly in her ear. "While withholding the information was not right, it is not something you can kill someone for doing."

She hesitated for a second then lowered her bow, seeing looks of relief wash over Sand and Vale's faces. "There are ways to make someone sorry for lying that don't involve loss of life," she said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "And that's what you'll be if you _'forget'_ to tell me something and my friends end up hurt or dead because of it." The smile she gave Vale didn't reach her eyes, which were cold and hard as the stones they mimicked.

Vale swallowed a couple of times before he could speak calmly. "I assure you that is all the information that I have."

Nimbrethil turned and stalked angrily towards the main gates. Casavir watched her go and then turned towards Vale and Sand. He walked over to them and stared long and hard at Vale. "You should have informed us beforehand of the escape tunnel, for while it may not have been a viable option for your group, it would have posed no problem for ours. If we had known and used it before now, our situations would have been reversed, with the Luskans trying to get in and you holding them at bay."

"You can't possibly condone with what she just did," Vale sputtered angrily.

"No, I don't approve of it, but I understand it," Casavir replied calmly. "She is angry because we risked our lives and gained very little for it. She tends to take such things very personally."

"Time is wasting gentlemen," Sand broke in. "I suggest we hurry before she gets too far ahead of us." He waited until Casavir had left and then turned to speak to Vale quickly. "I feel I must apologize to you, for I know that you did what you thought was best. However, I would suggest that the next time you have to cooperate with another group as diverse as this one, that you lay all your cards on the table and discuss matters openly. It will save you from unfortunate misunderstandings."

"The sooner we're finished here, the happier I'll be Sand, so just go and get the job done," Vale stated flatly.

Sand shook his head at the stubborness of the young. Vale may be an adult but he was still young and hadn't learned much yet about how to deal with people other than wizards. Nimbrethil was still little more than a child and she too was just learning how to deal with others. Which left ones such as him caught in the middle. Fortunately, he had always had a smooth tongue and a gift for words, for he had a feeling he was going to need those talents even more now that he was assigned to the girl. Sighing, he hurried to catch up with the others and hoped that nothing else untoward happened tonight, for his patience was beginning to wear thin.


	45. Inside At Last

Chapter 45: Inside At Last

Nimbrethil paused to catch her breath at the door leading into the keep from the tunnel. She had to wonder what Vale's problem was, because the only things they had seen in the tunnel had been some beetles and spiders. Fighting them was a piece of cake compared to what they had gone through in the courtyard. Sand was a wizard same as Vale and he had merely curled his lip in contempt while casting a few minor spells at the critters.

"Honestly, what was the big deal here anyway," Neeshka said derisively as she paused behind the elf. "A few bugs and Vale made it sound like there was a dragon down here or something."

"Sun elves are whimps, every dwarf knows that," Khelgar snorted contemptuously, causing Bishop and Neeshka to laugh loudly and nod in agreement.

"I can see it now," Neeshka tried to speak while laughing. "Vale on a chair with his skirts hiked up, 'Eek! a mouse. Quick, fireball it!'," she gasped out. Bishop and Khelgar both almost fell over they laughed so hard.

A smile had come to Nimbrethil's face at Khelgar's comment, but Neeshka's caused her to start laughing. The mental picture was funny and to her surpise she found herself leaning back against the wall, holding her sides.

Casavir couldn't keep from frowning at the way the others were ridiculing Vale and opened his mouth to admonish them, when he felt someone step on his foot. Turning, he saw Shandra glaring at him, a clear warning in her eyes.

"I don't care how you feel about it," Shandra hissed. "This is the first time I've seen Nim laughing like that and I will not let you put a damper on things. If you say anything it will cause her to retreat back behind that wall she has built up. For whatever reason, she seems to hold your opinion in high regard, and she takes to heart every criticism you make." Seeing his look of surprise she nodded firmly. "She told me about your conversation and I got the feeling that she is afraid to disappoint you. I know that she doesn't give her word lightly and she will go to great lengths to keep it when she does. So cut her some slack once in a while."

Casavir sighed and answered in a low voice, "It is not fair to ridicule people behind their backs like this. Everyone has certain strengths, and no one should be ridiculed for whatever weaknesses they have."

"Casavir, I don't know what they teach paladins behind temple walls, but life is not fair, nor is it just," Sand had joined in the quiet conversation. "If it were, Nim would never have been put on trial for a crime she didn't commit. Nor would she have been left with only an embittered adoptive father to raise her." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the others were still occupied and continued. "Also, you can't expect everyone around you to change and yet not have to change yourself. I think Nim has gone out of her way to be considerate of your feelings and the least you can do is show her the same courtesy."

Looking around, Shandra saw the others were watching them and stated they could finish the conversation another time. Walking over to Nim she looked at the door, "I guess the fun part is over huh?" she asked.

Nimbrethil stared hard at the woman and then at Casavir, sensing that something had happened. However, she had never been one to stick her nose in where it wasn't wanted so she said nothing. "Yes, I believe it is," she answered. "Behind this door are at least two Hosttower mages and several lackeys. I saw a couple of other doors from the window, but could not even begin to guess if there were any surprises behind them. Stay alert and be prepared for anything," she finished and then opened the door to see a flight of stairs leading up.

Bishop saw the look of discomfort on the paladin's face and grinned evilly. He had a pretty good idea what was bothering the saint and also that Shandra had intervened. If she was good for nothing else, the one thing she did well was keep Casavir off Nim's back. The paladin was too much of a bleeding heart to be comfortable with the jokes had at that cocky wizard's expense. It would be just like him to try to spoil Nim's fun to satisfy his sense of honor. Smirking he turned and followed after the elf.

Casavir saw the evil gleam in Bishop's eyes and glared in return before turning away. The ranger was taking a perverse delight in his discomfort and that angered him. It angered him even more that Nim had no problem with the way the man behaved. He knew in his heart that there was a good, caring person behind the elf's cold facade and her involvement with the ranger would eventually corrupt her. She deserved better after all that life had dealt her and yet she didn't seem to want it. She had proved to him that there were still people in the world who believed in doing the right thing, restoring his hope and his faith. For that, he owed her his support, and he would just have to keep his personal opinions of her choice in men to himself.

Sand watched the others leave and saw the frown that crossed Shandra's face. "It is quite the dilemma for Casavir isn't it?" he queried softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Shandra asked in return, already suspecting the answer.

"My dear, I have seen the way the man looks at Nim, but she only has eyes for Bishop," he smiled slightly. "The poor man seems to have no clue that his anger stems more from jealousy than anything else. However, it is all wrapped up in his sense of duty, honor, and loyalty towards the girl, and that is the problem. Also, Bishop is all too aware of it, even if the girl is not, and seems to take great pleasure in flaunting his relationship with her. That could cause problems for all of us in the future and I am happy to see that I am not the only one who recognizes it."

"I don't suppose that you know of any spell or anything that could help?" Shandra asked, immediately regretting the question when the wizard snorted in amusement.

"Girl, if I knew of such a thing, I would never have to worry about my livelihood ever again," Sand retorted and then hurried to follow the others.

Shandra sighed as she hurried to catch up with them, her thoughts turning to Duncan waiting back at the Flagon for them. He had been a pleasant surprise, and their relationship had been just starting to flourish when this assignment had come up. Before she had left he had asked her to keep an eye on his niece for him. She knew that he was just as worried as her about the girl's relationship with Bishop and the tension between the ranger and Casavir that seemed to be growing every week. She also knew that he feared that Nim would be the one to suffer, if the problem ever got out of hand. Duncan didn't care if the world fell into the Abyss as long as nothing else happened to make life worse for his niece, and he seemed to think that she was the only one who could make that happen. It was times like this that made her long for the relatively quiet days back on the farm. At least then, all she had to worry about was making sure the crops grew and that she got them to market on time.

******

Nimbrethil felt her mouth drop open in surprise as she peeked around the corner at the top of the stairs. Of all the things she expected to see, an old man in dirty robes muttering to himself was not one of them. He didn't appear to be aware of her presence yet, but with the noise the others were making as they climbed the stairs she knew that wouldn't last. Clearing her throat to let him know she was there, she stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, I say, you're that girl with the shards aren't you?" Aldanon asked when he got a good look at her.

"Yes, and you're the sage Aldanon that was kidnapped," she replied coolly, hiding her surprise.

"Oh! That's right I was kidnapped wasn't I?" the old man said, almost in amusement. "I forgot all about that while reading through these marvelous tomes and scrolls. Fascinating reading actually, far better than most I've read from the archives in Neverwinter."

Nimbrethil bit back an irritated retort as the old man continued to ramble on. Now she remembered what talking to him had been like the first time. Lots of words to glean a few bits of pertinent information. The fact that he seemed to be completely unconcerned about where he was irked her. She'd been ordered here, risked her life and those of her companions, and here the old fool was acting like this was just another happy meeting.

"I don't have time right now to listen to any lectures on the fascinating things you've found," she broke into his ramblings rather sharply, garnering a frown from Casavir and Shandra which she blithely ignored. "I need to find Garius and stop his ritual. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Oh really I don't think you have to worry about that," Aldanon chuckled. "That ritual he asked me to research is too dangerous for anyone to attempt, certainly not someone as smart as Garius."

"He lied to you and he will be performing the ritual, tonight!" Nimbrethil snarled. "Where might he be found?"

"Well, I really don't think you have to worry about it, but how should I know?" Aldanon muttered. "The man didn't exactly confide in me," he said almost petulantly.

Sighing Nim closed her eyes and counted to ten, just to keep from smacking some sense into the sage. "I'm going to go find him," she announced. "I want you to get out of here now before something happens to you." Turning away she looked over her companions. She knew that someone would have to escort the old man back to their camp and yet how to pick someone without hurting their feelings was the question. Her companions were far to emotional sometimes and reacted in the oddest ways to some of the orders she gave, with the exception of Sand. Also, from what she had seen earlier, they would be in close quarters without enough room for everyone to manuever comfortably.

"Grobnar I have an important task for you," she said out loud and the little gnome came bounding over, practically bursting with excitement.

"Of course, of course," he bubbled enthusiastically. "Reliable and capable, that's me, yes indeed!"

Bishop snorted and rolled his eyes then smiled innocently at Nim when she glared at him. It really was amusing sometimes to see how protective she was towards the little guy. Of all the people to actually want to have the irritating gnome around, she was the last one he would have suspected. But because having the gnome around made her happy, he figured he could tolerate him once in a while. Usually, he didn't give a rat's ass what made others happy or not, but Nim was different, special, and he enjoyed being around her. It was certainly to his benefit if she was happy and that made it okay to give way on this, or at least this was what he told himself.

Nim watched as Grobnar went over and started pulling Aldanon towards the stairs then motioned to Neeshka to come forward. "Listen," she lowered her voice so the gnome wouldn't hear her next words. "Those two need someone to keep an eye on them or they're likely to walk off a cliff or something. I need you to make sure they actually reach the camp in one piece."

"Why me? Why not someone else like Elanee or Casavir?" the tiefling asked, scowling fiercely at the elf.

"Because I know you can find you're way back to camp with your eyes closed," Nim smiled slightly at the other girl's tone. "Also, you won't be tempted to kill them on the way like some others," here she glanced towards Bishop and Khelgar, who both snorted and rolled their eyes. "Besides, who knows what kind of goodies you can lift from Aldanon." Nimbrethil saw a greedy gleam enter the tiefling's eyes and knew she had found the right words to motivate her.

"Yeah, those are good reasons," Neeshka said, just a hint a pride coloring her voice now. "Okay, okay, but you have to promise to let me have first dibs on whatever loot you find in here, deal?"

"Deal," Nim nodded and then watched as Neeshka went over and firmly took charge of the other two, ushering them down the stairs to the tunnel as quickly as possible. She was glad that Neeshka and Grobnar had agreed so easily, because of the entire group, they were the weakest when it came to close quarter combat. Both of them relied on stealth and free movement to be effective in battle, and neither wore anything more than light armor. If things went wrong they would be the most likely to die and she refused to allow that to happen. Nasher or Vale may not care who lived or died, but she did. They were in this mess simply because they followed her here, not because they were obligated in any way. No one would die for her, not if she could prevent it. As she was thinking this she had unstrung her bow and placed it against the wall along with her pack.

"Why are you doing that lass?" Khelgar asked as he watched her unsheath her swords.

"A bow is more effective at range," Bishop spoke up. He too had unstrung his bow and taken out his swords as well. "Steel is much better in close quarters, and more satisfying," he finished with a smirk in the paladin's direction. Seeing the man stiffen he had to stifle a derisive laugh at how easy it was still to bait the man.

"Not everyone takes such pleasure in killing Bishop," Casavir growled angrily.

"Knock it off you two right now or you both can go join Neeshka and the others back at camp," Nimbrethil said sharply, glaring at each of them in turn.

"Anything you say sweetheart," Bishop drawled and then casually slipped his arm around her and kissed her ear. Seeing the look of contempt come into the paladin's eyes, he couldn't resist flashing a feral smile at the man.

Casavir had to almost bite his tongue to hold back a nasty comment at the way the ranger was behaving. The man had all the manners of a pig in rut and yet Nimbrethil seemed not to care or mind at all. Here they were, going into probably the most dangerous fight to date, and the ranger was behaving like they were going for a walk in the park. As the two turned towards the door leading out of the small room, he felt someone touch his arm. Looking down he saw Shandra watching him with a sympathetic look on her face.

"After we deal with Garius, perhaps we should talk," she said quietly. Seeing him nod she withdrew her hand and drew her sword, getting a firm grip on the hilt. Now was not the time for posturing and pointless talk. She had the feeling that this was going to be a tough fight and could feel the nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Later, after this was over, she would see if she could figure out a way to ease the tension between the two men. Or if not, maybe find some way to make things easier for Casavir. She knew that his sense of duty and loyalty would not allow him to stay behind when Nimbrethil was sent off into a dangerous situation. But his feelings certainly were beginning to affect his judgement and that could prove disastrous for everyone.


	46. Lover's Spat

Chapter 46: Lover's Spat

"I don't suppose you left any for us to deal with," Vale commented as he looked around the main hall.

Nimbrethil suppressed a snort and ignored him. They had gone through the door and surpised the Luskans scattered around. It had been fairly quick work to eliminate them and get to the mages, thereby enabling Vale and his crew to enter.

"Now why would we go and do a fool thing like that!" Khelgar guffawed and saw Bishop smirk at the comment. He may not like the man very much, but the guy seemed to be making Nim happy, and he was certainly more palatable company in battle than many others they had met. Therefore, he figured he could cut the ranger some slack, at least for the time being.

Vale felt his face heat with anger but kept a tight rein on his emotions. Like it or not, he had to rely on this motley group of misfits to accomplish his task, but he really couldn't wait to be quit of the whole lot of them. He saw their little leader staring intently at a door on the far side of the hall, and was just about to walk over to her when a wave of nausea hit him hard, causing him to stumble slightly. Looking around he saw that Sand and the other magic users also looked ill.

NImbrethil felt the hair on the nape of her neck stand on end and tightened her grip on her weapons. "Sand, what was that?" she asked sharply.

"I believe that Garius has begun his dark ritual and if we do not move quickly enough we will be too late to stop it," the wizard said wryly.

"And how exactly do you suggest we do that?" Vale asked, unable to keep a slight note of trepidation out of his voice.

"By running a blade across his throat and watching him choke on his own blood," Nimbrethil stated with a slight smile. "Pretty hard for any mage to finish a ritual if they can't speak." She saw Vale pale a little at her words and her eyes narrowed. "If you're scared then stay here and watch the door. I don't want any cowards at my back," she finished with a sneer.

Bishop had to turn away quickly so the others wouldn't see the big grin on his face. His woman certainly had a way with words that amused him to no end. Talk about being blunt and to the point. He peeked at the paladin out of the corner of his eye and saw the aghast expression on the man's face, and had to quickly cough to cover the laughter that threatened to overwhelm him. He saw Nim look at him quickly, a warning in her eyes, but with a slight smile on her lips.

"I strongly suggest using caution in this situation," Vale retorted, ignoring the girl's last statement. "A dark ritual like this is not to be taken lightly and Garius will most likely have his most powerful henchman surrounding him. You will have to fight your way to him and for that you will need all the help you can get."

Nimrethil flashed a feral smile at Vale and then headed for the closed door. Opening it she saw a long hall at the end of which torches were glimmering. She could just make out shadows shifting around and tightened her grip on her weapons. She could feel Bishop right behind and then heard the clank of armor as Khelgar followed. Knowing that whoever was waiting for them would hear them coming she decided to throw caution to the wind and charged forward, her feet making almost no sound on the stone floor.

Bishop bit back a snarl and hurried after her, knowing that she would need someone to watch her back. Sometimes Nim did insane things like this without any explanation, and he had to wonder if maybe she had a death wish, or if there was a method to her apparent madness. He heard the others behind him gasp and then hurrying to catch up, as surprised as he was by the girl's actions.

Shandra ran as fast as she could to catch up to Nim, the heavier armor she wore not making it easy. What was the elf thinking rushing headlong into battle like this? Shandra knew that if Garius was there the girl could end up dead before the battle had even begun. Cursing silently under her breath, she rounded the corner at the end of the hall and had to swing her shield in front of her to block a blow from a big man in heavy armor. She had no time to look around for Nim, her opponent giving her all she could handle.

Nimbrethil had quickly scanned the area as she charged a particularly nasty looking female mage, but she could see no sign of Garius or any of his cronies. Whoever this group was, they were not her main target. Snarling she blocked a thrust from her left with her short sword and managed to catch the mage in front of her with a swipe across the neck with her other blade. The woman went down, her last spell dying on her lips as blood gurgled from her throat. She could here the others crying out and the sound of spells hitting walls and bodies, mass confusion everywhere for some minutes. However, their numbers were greater than their enemies and the battle was soon over. Pausing to catch her breath, she looked around and saw Shandra stomping towards her, a furious expression on her face.

"Just what in the nine hells did you think you were doing charging in like that?!" Shandra shouted angrily. "Do you have a death wish? You could have been killed before any of us even caught up with you!"

"Well sweetheart, I'd like to know the answer to that as well," Bishop growled as he came to stand in front of the girl.

Nimbrethil saw the anger in his eyes and coolly regarded him for a moment. "What's the matter Bishop? Worried about me?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Not at all," Bishop sneered. "If you want to get yourself killed go ahead, just don't expect me to follow you down that road." He saw her eyes widen in surprise and then narrow in anger. He wasn't prepared for her fist to come flying towards him and he staggered back slightly from the blow to his jaw. He saw her other hand coming towards him, a glint of metal in it, and just barely managed to catch her wrist and fling her to the side.

Nimbrethil slammed up against the wall hard and felt the breath leave her body. She heard the others shout words of surprise and dismay but her attention was solely on the man who loomed in front of her. Before she could move, he had grabbed both her arms and pinned her to the wall with his body, effectively immobilizing her.

"Listen up little elf," Bishop growled. "I like you, so I'll cut you some slack this time. But be warned, you try to attack me like that again and I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

"And you be warned," Nimbrethil growled in return. "Watch your tongue or I'll cut it out and shove it down your throat, and then I'll gut you like a pig."

Bishop glared down into her eyes and had to bite back a smile for there was no fear there, just anger. Very few men and even fewer women had dared face down his anger, and most were afraid when he threatened their lives. Not his little elf. She stood her ground and gave as good as she got, not fazed one bit by his threat. She even had the gall to issue one of her own.

Shandra had frozen where she was when Nim had attacked Bishop. She was so shocked at what happened, and at how quickly it had happened, that she wasn't sure how to react. She saw Casavir tensely watching, obviously wanting to interfere, but not sure if he should. She was glad he was far enough away that he couldn't hear the threats the two had thrown at each other. She doubted anything would have stopped him from attacking Bishop if he had. She herself wasn't sure if the words were said in the heat of the moment, or if they really meant them. She shivered slightly at the thought that these two could seriously harm each other despite their intimate relationship. She had thought that the two really cared about each other, but she didn't understand how they could threaten each other like that if they did.

"What is going on between those two?" Khelgar muttered to no one in particular.

"I believe they are having their first lover's quarrel," Elanee answered, frowning at the two of them. She was not sure she understood what exactly was between the two of them, but she was concerned about the physical violence they just demonstrated towards each other. She had witnessed many couples arguing before, but never with deadly weapons in their hands.

Casavir had been as surprised as everyone else when Nim attacked the ranger. If Bishop had tried to hurt Nim nothing would have stopped him from tearing the man to pieces. However, he hadn't and now the paladin wasn't sure what to do. So he stood and waited like everyone else for the two of them to finish their "talk" and get back to the business at hand.

Bishop released her arms and stepped back, eyeing her warily, but she merely pushed away from him and walked back towards the group. He saw Shandra staring at him with surprise and perhaps disgust. Obviously she had heard what was said, even though no one else could have, and was upset. He didn't expect anyone to understand and so he simply sneered at her and then followed Nim. As he neared the others he saw the paladin glaring at him and returned the glare, daring the man to say something, anything.

Casavir saw the challenge in the ranger's eyes and gave serious thought to taking him up on it. But he knew that Nimbrethil wouldn't allow it to happen, despite the prior events, and so he turned away. Besides, they had still not dealt with Garius and that was what they were here for. However, he swore to himself that he would answer Bishop's challenge one day soon, regardless of Nim's feelings. The man had no right to do what he did, despite the obvious provocation. He was bigger and stronger than the girl and, despite what she thought, Nim was no match for him. Bishop would learn how to treat a woman properly, even it meant learning the lesson at the ends of his fists.

"Everything okay lass?" Khlegar asked as Nimbrethil walked by them heading towards a door that led down towards what might be a basement.

"Everything's fine Khelgar," Nimbrethil answered, her tone clearly indidcating she didn't want to talk about it. "Garius isn't anywhere on this floor, which leaves whatever is below us as the only possible place left. Hopefully, the ceiling won't cave in on us while we're down there."

"Maybe he is in one of the towers," Vale spoke up. He noticed that there was a new level of tension in the group and hoped that whatever problems they were having would not interfere with the mission.

"No, the towers were in worse shape than the rest of the keep," Nimbrethil shook her head. "There's no way anyone would attempt any kind of complex ritual in such uncertain conditions. He's down there, I'm positive of it."

"All righty then, let's finish this and get out of here, my stomach's telling me it's past breakfast time," Khelgar boomed out.

Nimbrethil chuckled at the comment. "Poor Khelgar, I forgot that you dwarves need six meals a day to keep you on your toes."

"That's right lass," Khelgar chuckled. "Just figured I'd remind you so you'd get your tail in gear and quit horsing around with ranger boy."

Bishop laughed as he came up behind them. "Hey don't blame me, she started it." He smiled at Nim and saw her return his smile. Obviously, she considered the matter closed now and was as eager as he was to put it behind them.

"Let's go get that bastard Garius," Nimbrethil flashed the group a vicious smile. She couldn't wait to make the man pay for all the trouble he had caused her. He would be sorry their paths ever crossed.

Shandra looked at Casavir and saw the man was just as puzzled as she was by the way those two seemed to have put aside the fact that only minutes ago they had been at each others throats. She decided that it would probably be a good idea to have a talk with some of the others about what she had heard. Maybe Sand or Elanee, or hells even Khelgar, could shed some light on the odd relationship their two rangers had. She would have to just make sure that Casavir never found out.


	47. Garius Defeated?

Chapter 47: Garius Defeated?

Nimbrethil watched in fascinated horror as whatever ritual Garius was performing went horribly wrong for him. The air was thick with the scent of smoke and blood, combined with a foul stench like that of corpses rotting in the sun as an eerie, hellish, blood red smoke curled around the mage and his four acolytes. Garius stared at her as he growled out his final words, "What have you done to me?"

"And that is what happens when you dabble in magic that you do not fully understand," Sand said with grim satisfaction.

"I know that you were hoping to finish him yourself Nim," Khelgar spoke. "But, it's almost poetic that he was done in by his own magic, even if it isn't as satisfying."

"Gods, is it finally over?" Shandra gasped out. She had never imagined battles such as they had fought today. When the bards came around telling tales about ancient wars and battles, they always made those who triumphed sound heroic and marvelous. The reality was a far cry from the songs and she hoped that they would never have to go through something like this again.

Bishop suppressed a snort and wondered again why the farm girl even bothered to come with them. She obviously had no stomach for this sort of thing but she insisted on following Nim everywhere, for no good reason. He followed Nim for two reasons: it was the most fun he'd had in a long time, in or out of bed. The second was that he was making no small fortune from the loot they shared, and, even better, he didn't need to spend it on supplies. He now had enough stashed away that he could live comfortably for the rest of his life and he would only have to work if he felt like it. He could take off to some place far away from Luskan, a place where he was not known, and leave all his problems behind him. _So, why don't you do it? _ The question popped unbidden into his mind and he shoved it away for he had no answer to it, or at least not one he was willing to accept. Nimbrethil's sudden change in behavior snapped him out of his private thoughts.

Nimbrethil had been staring at the bodies in the circle and had moved forward to make sure that Garius was indeed dead. She had her dagger in her hand and was ready to finish him off if he was merely playing possum. As she approached however, the hair on her neck stood on end and her skin crawled for no apparent reason. Hissing, she leapt backwards away from the circle and then stood still, her whole body tense, nose twitching. Something didn't feel right, didn't smell right. He was dead wasn't he? Growling low in her throat she began to walk around the circle, trying to determine what it was that was bothering her. Her instincts screamed at her that something was wrong, that there was still a threat here, but she couldn't _see_ what it might be.

"What is wrong with her? Why is she acting like that?" Vale muttered in irritation, eyeing the girl warily. He had had enough of her and her companions and his patience was at an end.

"I have seen wild animals react in a similar fashion to unseen danger," Elanee answered gruffy. The way Nimbrethil was behaving was starting to put her on edge.

"Elanee, she's a person not some wild animal!" Shandra hissed angrily.

"If you saw her in bed you wouldn't say that," Bishop drawled suggestively and leered at the farm girl, causing her to flush in embarassement. He caught the look on the paladin's face as it changed to one of incensed fury and bit his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. It certainly was easy to bait the man, but he deserved it for being such a goody goody saint. And really, what better way to stake ownership on the elf than by reminding everyone of whose bed she slept in.

"Watch your foul mouth ranger or I will put my fist into it!" Casavir snarled as he stepped forward at the crass words, red faced and with hands clenched.

"She's mine _paladin_, don't forget that," he sneered back. "I can say what I want and you'd best keep your nose out of things or she will send you packing. I _know_ you wouldn't like that." Then his eyes narrowed and his voice dropped to a vicious snarl, "I've seen the way you watch her, you're practically panting after her. She may be blind but I'm not."

Casavir paused to consider those words and saw the jealousy in the ranger's eyes. "If she really is yours, why are you so afraid of my being around her?" he asked derisively. He saw unbridled fury flare in Bishop's eyes and tensed, waiting for him to attack.

Elanee, sensing that a fight was about to break out, spoke up quickly, hoping to divert the two men. "Nimbrethil has spent most of her life in the woods, hunting and tracking animals. She is more attuned to the ways of nature than any non-druid I have ever met. When you live that closely with wild nature for as long as she has, your survival instincts are sharpened far beyond what is normally possible. When an animal scents danger it does not know or recognize, it instinctively retreats from it. Whatever has unsettled Nim, it must be something pretty serious and totally unfamiliar to her. You have seen how she conducts herself in battle and in the wild. Have you ever seen her get spooked like this before?" Her words seemed to penetrate the brains of Bishop and Casavir and both turned to look at her, distracted by the question she raised.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't once seen her react like this," Khelgar mused thoughtfully, staring hard at the elf as she continued to circle the bodies.

"Exactly! I think it would be in our best interests to be on our guard here," Elanee emphasized. She saw the looks of unease settle upon their faces as they turned to watch the girl. Clearing her throat, she stepped forward to get the elf's attention. "What is upsetting you about the bodies Nim?"

Nimbrethil's head snapped around at the sound of Elanee's voice. She didn't know it, but her eyes glowed with a feral light and her teeth were bared in a snarl. Her expression was enough to send chills down everyone's back. "Something's not right here and I don't know what," she snarled and resumed her circling.

"Could you be more specific my girl?" Sand asked patiently. "That is not much information to go on."

"I know what newly dead bodies smell like, feel like, and look like," Nimbrethil paused, trying to find the words to express what she was sensing. She suddenly wished that Thorondor was here, for he might be able to help her figure it out, or at the very least, put it into words.

"Are you saying that they are not dead?" Casavir asked, alarm rising quickly in him. He had felt that something wasn't right, but had attributed it to the lingering magic in the air from the powerful dark ritual that had been stopped. He saw the others tense and grip their weapons tighter in their hands.

"No, they're dead, but it's not right," Nimbrethil tried to explain. Snarling in frustration, she began pacing around the bodies again. "I don't like it, it makes my skin crawl."

Sand puzzled over her strange choice of words. Whatever the ritual had been, it _had_ smacked of the necromantic arts. "Vale, you read Arval's journal and it spoke about this ritual yes?" he asked as quietly as possible.

"The ritual described was unlike anything anyone had ever heard of, but the consensus was that it was necromantic in nature. Supposedly it would take power from this 'King of Shadows' person and give it to the person performing the ritual," Vale answered as quietly. He too was nervous now that the druid had given her assessment of the girl's behavior. He didn't know much about the wild, but he had observed similar behavior in the numerous animal familiars that populated the Cloaktower. He knew that many wizards, including himself, relied sometimes on the instincts of their familiars to keep them out of danger, and he had never known those insitincts to be wrong.

"Nimbrethil would know nothing about the dark arts," Sand mused. "Maybe she is reacting to some kind of necromantic magic around the bodies."

"Necromancy?" Casavir had overheard. "The art of cheating death," he said with distaste.

"A simplistic and narrow view," Sand snorted, scorn evident in his voice. "Necromancy deals with everything having to do with death, including controlling and destroying undead creatures. Very useful when battling hordes of zombies I assure you," he added. "While there are _some_ who pursue the necromantic arts in an effort to stave off their own death, most study it so that they can understand how dead creatures come back and how they can be eliminated if they do. I myself am familiar with such arts and thus know how we might be able to combat this unseen danger, if in fact that is what is wrong here."

"Is there any way you can know for certain if that is the problem?" Shandra asked. She had not taken her eyes off Nim as the girl still paced in agitation.

"No, but precautions can be taken in this matter," Sand answered then raised his voice. "Nimbrethil stop your pacing and come here, I have the answer you are looking for." He saw the looks of surprise on the other's faces and hissed a warning. "I am tired and in no mood for hanging about this place. If we are to leave anytime soon I have to get her calmed down, and quite frankly I do not care if I lie to her to do it."

"What have you come up with?" Nimbrethil asked warily as she came to a stop in front of the wizard. She wasn't sure if she believed him or not and so waited for him to make his case.

"The ritual being performed here relied heavily upon necromantic magic," Sand said and saw her eyes widen and then narrow in disgust. "Distasteful, I know, but true none the less. There are certain precautions that can be taken in situations such as this, to insure that no one comes back from the dead."

"Like with the bodies in Ember, sprinkling the wyrmsage on them," Nimbrethil said, remembering what Nya had told her.

"Something like that yes," Sand answered smoothly and convincingly. "I trust your instincts here and believe that this is the cause for your concern. I will make certain that the matter is taken care of. However, as some others find the whole matter rather distasteful, perhaps you should lead them back to camp, leaving Vale and myself to follow once we have finished doing what needs to be done. And do not worry, anything of value will be removed and brought to you once it has been uh, cleansed, so to speak."

Nimbrethil hesitated a bit before nodding in agreement. Sand was the magic user in the group, and, as he trusted her abilities in matters of woodcraft, so she trusted him when it came to matters such as this. "All right, I could use some fresh air about now anyway," she said and then turned and headed towards the door, eager to get away from the room and the creepy things she was feeling.

Vale watched her go and when she was out of earshot turned to Sand with a small smile on his lips. "Never have I heard you lie so convincingly before. I guess the rumors are true that you were gifted with a silver tongue."

"She believes it and that is all that matters," Sand replied. "Whether it is true or not is irrelevant in this situation. You know as well as I do that lack of knowledge of the ritual makes it impossible to say for certain what is wrong. However, there are standard practices used on those who are killed by necromantic magic, and I suggest we follow those in this matter. It may or may not help, but it most definately will not do any more harm. Now let us get to work so we can leave this place."

Vale suddenly shifted uncomfortably and avoided looking Sand in the eye. "I suppose you have the necessary ingrediants and spells preprared already?"

"Of course, as do you I am sure," Sand asked craftily. He had seen the look of embarassement in Vale's eyes and waited for the sun elf to say something. When he remained silent, Sand sighed, "I thought I taught you to be prepared for anything everytime you set off to battle the enemy."

Vale flushed and then looked at his feet. "I remember those lessons Sand but," he raised his eyes, "I must admit that I did not prepare as well as I should have for this venture."

"Why?" Sand asked sharply.

"The situation was extremely urgent and Lord Nasher informed me of it at almost the last minute," Vale answered. "I was in a hurry to get out here and failed to take the time to consider all possible scenarios and outcomes."

"I know you will not like hearing this, and you may even consider what I am about to say disrespectful," Sand stated flatly. "However, mages are not headbashing knights who can charge into battle without thinking. Failure to prepare properly has caused the early demise of many a magic user. Never allow anyone, not even a King, to rush you into a situation such as this ever again. I certainly did not let Lord Nasher do it to me or Nimbrethil and neither should have you."

"What do you mean by that last comment?" Vale asked, puzzled.

"The night we were informed about Garius' plans, Nimbrethil was incapicitated by a sudden influx of suppressed memories," Sand said grimly. Seeing the curiosity in Vale's eyes he waived it away. "That is a bit of a story, the telling of which will have to wait until a better time. The upshot is that she was certainly in no shape to go scurrying off to the keep and into battle. I told Lord Nasher that if he could not wait until I was satisfied that she was recovered, then he could just find someone else. To everyone's suprise, but mine, he agreed. He may be many things, but he was never an outright fool. He understands the importance of being fully prepared to face an unknown enemy. He would never rush into battle without carefully planning for it, and he does not expect those who serve him to do so either."

"I see," Vale said thoughtfully.

"I hope you do, for I would hate to find out that you died prematurely because of such carelessness in the future," Sand said firmly. "Now, time is wasting, so let us get to work."

Vale nodded and together they set to work trying to counteract any lingering effect of the ritual. It was delicate and time sensitive work, but not particularly complex, and they were soon finished. "I think that should just about do it," he told Sand as he cast the last spell.

"Well, we certainly will find out soon enough if we were right or not," Sand answered. "Hopefully I will at least have time to return to Neverwinter and relax for a while. I am getting a little too old to be galivanting about the countryside like this with you youngfolk."

"My, getting cranky in our old age are we Sand?" Vale teased and then laughed at the dark look he got.

"Well, I will be watching you from Mystra's realm and see how well you do when you reach my age youngster," Sand huffed and then headed out of the basement. Inwardly, he was smiling. They had gotten off to a rough start yesterday, but it seemed that things were finally returning to normal. Dear Mystra, let them stay that way.


	48. Some Harsh Words

Chapter 48: Some Harsh Words

As the group headed up from the basement, Khelgar and Shandra headed back to the bodies they had left behind. It had become common place to search the bodies after every battle for any useful or valuable items. At first Shandra had been uneasy about it, but understood that adventuring had some major expenses, which were offset by whatever loot they could scrounge. Still, for the most part she had let Neeshka and Nim do the looting. However, Nim rushed ahead to the keep doors without even pausing, leaving the others to deal with it. Shandra frowned at that and then shrugged thinking the elf was still upset over whatever strange thing was going on downstairs. She herself hadn't understood anything much other than the fact that something bad had happened.

Casavir watched Nim go, with Bishop trailing after her, and debated with himself about following them. He was concerned for her, although what there was to be concerned about he wasn't really sure. He suddenly felt a touch on his arm and turned to find Elanee looking at him, a strange look on her face. "Yes?"

"Let them go," Elanee said, caution in her voice. "The last thing Nim needs right now is for you and Bishop to take up where you left off down in the basement." Seeing the look of chagrin cross his face she smiled slightly. "Bishop's mouth is enough to make anyone lose their temper, no matter who they are. Do not get down on yourself, you were just trying to protect Nim."

"It is a protection she doesn't seem to feel she needs," Casavir growled, still a little incensed over the ranger's crass words. "She knows what he is, what he's capable of, and yet doesn't seem to care. He is capable of hurting her badly and will in time, I know this in my heart."

"And as I told you before Casavir, if he does that, then she will make sure he pays the price, count on it," Shandra said as she joined them. "After what I've seen and the story we got from Cormick, I believe that Nim is the kind of person that will vow vengeance on anyone she deems an enemy. She won't spare Bishop just because she likes him and is sleeping with him. Sentimentality is not in her nature."

"Yeah, remember how she threatened Vale?" Khelgar piped up. "That lass don't pull her punches, for sure."

"Casavir, why do you care so much about what she does?" Shandra asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

"She is a good person and for what she did for me, well, I owe it to her to make sure she is happy and safe," Casavir answered evasively.

"Really? Because I think there was some truth to Bishop's words about the way you watch her," Shandra retorted. Seeing the paladin flush slightly and look away, she decided the time had come to press the issue. "Listen, you had your chance before the ranger joined our group and you didn't take it. She doesn't understand human behavior and thus has no clue that you care for her more than as a friend. Now it's too late to change that and it's only going to cause problems for everyone if you don't rein it in. Stop confronting Bishop every time he says something nasty or you'll end up fighting and one of you probably won't walk away from it. That would hurt Nim more than anything Bishop could do to her."

"She's got a good point lad," Khelgar said quietly. "Nim considers you her friend, but Bishop is her lover. If the two of you keep going at each other, then you're going to force her to make a choice that I don't think she's emotionally capable of making. It's too much to hope that the loud mouthed ranger will change, so you have to be the one to do so, like it or not."

"I will try to talk to Nim and see if I can get her to agree to make Bishop behave a little better around the rest of us," Elanee told him. "She has already had some influence over him and maybe she would be willing to make more of an effort if she knows how we feel about him."

"There's already some tension between them Elanee," Shandra protested. "Do you want to make it worse?"

"What exactly happened between them up here?" Casavir asked, frowning darkly.

Shandra suddenly wished she had kept her mouth shut for she couldn't think up a convincing lie. "Bishop made a comment in a sneering voice and Nim took exception to his tone, that's all."

"That's not all, even I could see that," Casavir retorted. He fixed a hard gaze on the woman.

Shifting uncomfortably under his gaze Shandra related what she had overheard between them. She saw Casavir suck in his breath as his eyes filled with anger. Elanee and Kehlgar just stared in disbelief. "I know it sounds bad, but nothing came of it and the matter seems to have blown over. It was probably just the aftermath from the heat of battle, nothing more."

"And if it wasn't, what then?" Casavir asked angrily. "Are we to ignore him if he threatens her again? Are we supposed to just sit back and let them attack each other and do nothing to stop it?"

"What can we do about it?" Shandra was exasperated now. "The only way to be absolutely sure it doesn't happen is to eliminate the threat Bishop poses. Are you willing to kill him over words he says in the heat of the moment? And if you did, what do you think it would do to Nim?"

Casavir glared at her for a few moments and then sighed heavily before lowering his gaze. "I could not do that. I already had to do something similar and it very nearly cost me everything."

"He's not worth it lad, trust me," Khelgar stated emphatically. "Maybe he'll change, maybe he won't. The right woman can get a man to do just about anything and maybe there's a decent person buried under all that anger and sarcasm. Gods know that sometimes life can be tough and not everyone is fortunate enough to have people in their life to care for them. Look at Nim and how she's changed. Growing up the way she did, learning to take care of herself and not getting any love from Daeghan, she could have ended up like Bishop. But by being around us she has become a little more trusting, less condescending, and more open."

"The difference is that Nim is an elf and they mature more slowly than other races," Casavir retorted. "She is still young enough to change. Bishop is a grown man and I seriously doubt that he will change."

"Look, it's a two way street between them," Shandra said flatly. "He may have threatened her, but she returned his threat. Maybe it's just their way and maybe neither was really serious about hurting each other. Couples fight all the time and say and do things in anger that they later regret. Bishop certainly has been attentive to what she needs and wants, and even though he would deny it, I think he cares for her. If he truly does, then he will not hurt her, at least not physically."

"What about emotional pain?" Casavir didn't want to let the subject go. "Sometimes that is worse and has more serious consequences than physical pain."

"That is part of life and growing up," Elanee said quietly. "Elves have long memories and we have to learn to deal with a lot of emotional pain and still go on with our lives. You cannot protect her from getting her heart broken, no one can. Your problem is your feelings and they are coloring every situation. You read more into things than the rest of us do because of it."

"He will betray her and us without hesitation if it suits his purpose, whatever that purpose may be," Casavir said flatly. "There is nothing worse than betrayal."

"Again, there is nothing we can do to change things right now," Elanee was now getting annoyed with him. "It is the druid way to watch and listen and make sure we know exactly what a situation is before we act. So all of us will just have to stand back and let nature take its course, and be prepared to act if things should go wrong. Although I do have to agree with Shandra in that Nim will beat us to the punch in that case."

"We can stand here and play what if all day long but it won't solve anything," Khelgar said. "Let's finish grabbing what we want and get out of here. I'm hungry and tired and want to get back to camp. You'll have to control what you feel Casavir or you'll just make things worse. Bishop knows you want Nim and is jealous as hell of you and I think that maybe you're feeling a little bit of sting from the green monster too. Get it under control or you will find yourself on Nim's bad side and that's a place you don't want to be."

Casavir merely looked at them and then turned and left the keep. He was angry at them for not wanting to be more proactive in this situation. Yet, he couldn't deny that his feelings for her were clouding his judgement to some extent. As he stopped at the crumbling inner wall to look over the courtyard, he suddenly realized that he had never really looked at his feelings and what they meant. Could Khelgar be right that he was jealous of the ranger? He had certainly taken an instant dislike to the man, for obvious reasons, but perhaps there was more to it than that. He knew all too well what jealousy could make people do, for it had been the reason a young man had lost his life after challenging him. Even though he had been cleared of any wrong doing, it still haunted him and so he had left, abandoned his duty, and headed out to find death in honorable battle. Maybe this whole situation with Nim and Bishop was Tyr's way of testing him, testing his faith and his resolve. He decided that perhaps he should seek out Reverand Olef once they were back in Neverwinter. The priest had helped him before and maybe he could help him again.

"The others told me about your little talk," Sand said quietly as he came to stand beside the paladin.

Casavir jumped a little, not having heard him coming, so deep in thought had he been. "What is your opinion of the matter?" He knew that the wizard had an opinion on everything and loved being asked for it.

"Having lived as long as I have, gives me a great deal of experience to draw upon," Sand said quietly. "Is there need for concern? Yes. Threats made by either Bishop or Nim should not be taken lightly as both are quite capable of carrying out said threats." He saw a faint smile come to the paladin's face and repressed a smile for he knew the next words he spoke were going to wipe it away. "Is there anything we can do to change the situation at this point in time? No, not unless we want to become murderers and drive Nim away forever."

Casavir grimaced at the word "murderer". "I was actually thinking more along the lines of giving Bishop a solid beating," he said.

"I am afraid that would have the same result as killing him," Sand smiled in amusement. "Nim likes Bishop more than even she knows, I have seen it in her eyes when she looks at him. She of course does not realize it yet, but in time she will. She would be as fierce in defending him as the rest of us, perhaps even fiercer because of her feelings. Harming him in any way will cause her to leave all of us and that is something that cannot be allowed to happen. Not after everything I have learned of the situation facing our little elf." Seeing the look of puzzlement on Casavir's face he clarified the statement. "Garius had a silver shard on him and his journal makes reference to this ally, this 'King of Shadows.' Whoever or whatever it is, I believe that it is the real threat to us, to Neverwinter, and to Nim. Also, I seriously doubt that the githyanki will give up their hunt for her and the shards. They are very possessive of their silver swords and usually do everything within their power to recover them when they are lost or stolen. Whatever storm is coming, it will center around Nimbrethil and these shards. We cannot have her running off into the wilds, not now."

Casavir sighed heavily for he had been hoping that the battles they had fought had been the end of the trouble. He should have known that it was too easy for it to be true. "I still don't know if I can just sit back and wait and see if something bad happens. Not if there is anything I can do to prevent it."

"Unfortunately that is exactly what you will have to do," Sand said quietly. "Unless of course you wish to leave the group and Nimbrethil behind, and go off and do your own thing."

"I can't leave her now, not when the danger to her is still there," Casavir said, aghast that the wizard would suggest such a thing.

"Is that because you feel duty bound to help her?" Sand queried with a smirk. "Or because you hope that one day she will see Bishop for what he is and leave him and then turn to you?"

"Neither," Casavir stated flatly. "I care about her, and if serving by her side and protecting her from this King of Shadows and the githyanki is the only way to show her that I care, then that's what I'll have to do."

"Just remember this," Sand turned to leave. "_Do not _let Bishop get to you, for he will try to goad you into doing something foolish like fighting him. That would force Nimbrethil's hand and she most likely _will_ tell you to leave. Bide your time, wait and see what happens, and only act if it is absolutely necessary," he cautioned.

Casavir merely nodded and then turned to stare down into the courtyard again. Sand was right, as always, and he would just have to be patient, something that all paladins are encouraged to practice, but few rarely do.

Sand walked away hoping that his words penentrated the fog around Casavir's head. Love was a cruel emotion, as were its siblings, envy and hate. Hopefully, there would be no further incidents to fan the flames between the two men. Perhaps it was time for Shandra and himself to sit Nim down and explain things to her. Something that every mother and father teaches their children, but Daeghan had obviously failed to do. If he had, the girl would have recognized by now the problem between the men and its cause. Now it fell to the rest of them to correct that lack in her education before it caused irreparable harm.


	49. Unpleasant Revelations

Chapter 49: Unpleasant Revelations

Shandra sat at a table in the Flagon eating lunch with Casavir and Sand. They had returned to Neverwinter three days ago and immediately upon arriving, Nimbrethil had gone off with Bishop and their companions, presumably to hunt. She knew they just wanted to be alone with each other for a while, but there were things that needed to be discussed. Shandra and Elanee had both tried talking with Nim on the return trip but the girl had been uncommunicative. Of course, that was probably because of the news Sand had shared with her that last night in camp. She hadn't been happy with what he had said and had withdrawn inside herself once again. It was impossible to tell what she was feeling or thinking because she was so good at masking her emotions. It was scary how much like the old Nim she was now, and here everyone had thought that she was becoming more open. Hah!

"You are scowling again Shandra," Sand pointed out. "Still thinking about our wayward elf and her behavior on the trip home are you?"

"Well it's not as if I can ignore how much ground has been lost with her," Shandra snapped at him. "I don't know why you felt the need to dump all that crap on her about this mysterious King of Shadows so soon."

"Waiting to tell her would not have made any difference in her reaction and we would be at this point anyway," Sand retorted.

"At least she has had time to think about what she has learned," Casavir interjected in a calm voice. "I believe that when she does finally return you will see that she has accepted what she cannot change and be ready to move ahead. I also don't think that any ground has been lost and you are worrying for no reason."

"Nim takes her sweet time coming to decisions, and she tends to withdraw from others when she is thinking hard about something," Sand murmured. "I believe it is a good sign when she does not talk to us, it means she is taking the situation seriously."

"What about Bishop and his reaction?" Shandra asked. "Remember that I overheard a conversation between them about taking off, finding some place where no one knows them. He's with her and I'll bet he's doing his damndest to get her to run off with him."

"You are worrying over nothing," Casavir told her soothingly. "He wasn't able to convince her to leave before, and he won't be able to do so now."

"Well, at least not at this point in time certainly," Sand agreed. "The girl is no fool, and she knows now that she cannot go it alone. Bishop's skills are the same as hers and therefore he would not be able to give her an edge over these potential enemies. She needs us as much, if not more, than we need her, plain and simple. She will not run off until her task, whatever it is, is finished. Then she will go back to her woods and that is the last anyone in Neverwinter will hear of her."

"I wish I could be as certain of that as you are," Shandra couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"I am not absolutely certain, mind you, but really what other choice does she have?" Sand persisted. "She has none and in my opinion that is what bothers her the most. She will keep walking the path she is on becuase there is nothing else she can do. In the future circumstances may change and that would be the time to worry."

"Is something wrong Shandra?" Duncan had come over to the table. "You've barely touched your lunch," he said, not quite able to hide the fact he was a little miffed about it since he had made it especially for her.

"She is worrying about Nim," Sand answered. "She believes that the girl will run off with Bishop and not come back." Sand saw the anger cloud Duncan's face and could have kicked himself for mentioning the man at all.

"I honestly wish I never enlisted his help in the first place," Duncan growled as he sat down with them. "I should have realized that Nim would be just as capable of tracking the gith as he was."

"While you are wishing, wish that Neverwinter had never fought the King of Shadows at West Harbor," Sand muttered. "That is really what started this whole mess in the first place."

"What I don't understand is how she can be with a piece of scum like him when she could have had someone like you Casavir," Duncan looked at the paladin and saw his face flush a little, whether in anger or embarassement it wasn't clear.

Nimbrethil stopped in the shadows behind the fireplace. They had returned just a few minutes ago, and while Bishop started cleaning the buck they had killed, she had gone looking for her uncle to let him know they had been successful in their hunt. Hearing Bishop's name mentioned caused her to pause so she could hear what they were saying about him.

"She obviously sees something in him that the rest of us don't," Shandra shook her head, bemusement and a little disgust in her voice.

"I don't know what that could be," Duncan also shook his head. "You can trust him only as long as your gold lasts. She's a meal ticket for him, and nothing she does or says will change that fact. He never stays with any woman for very long, either because he gets board or they just can't stand having him around for that long. Deaghun is going to have my hide when he finds out about it."

"Well I can understand the attraction, they do have a great deal in common, seeing as how they are both rangers," Sand pointed out.

"Yes, but where Nim has a good heart, Bishop's is cold, dark, and hard," Duncan. "Don't forget, he used to work for Luskan, and I've heard the stories about him and how he was part of an assassination squad. You are the better choice by far Casavir and Shandra has told me that you care for my niece, that you probably have since you came back to Neverwinter with her."

"Is that what you have over Bishop's head, or is it something else?" Shandra asked.

"I saved his life is what I did, but if I had known then what I know now, I would have left him in the woods to die," Duncan growled out.

Nimbrethil was suddenly glad that she had learned at a young age to control her emotions for she managed to hold back a gasp upon hearing those words. How dare they talk about Bishop and her like this? And just how had Duncan saved his life? Did it have something to do with the scars on his body? Maybe after this she would be able to get Bishop to tell her his side of the story. There must be more to it than Duncan was saying. As for Casavir caring for her, what nonsense was that? He felt he owed her, that's all, wasn't it?

"Yes, I care what happens to her," Casavir responded. "But she has made her choice, whether we like it or not, agree with it or not. Bishop is not to be trusted, but she'll find that out one day. Hopefully, it won't destroy her."

"Perhaps if she knew how you felt about her it would get her to realize that there are better choices than the walking slime she's with," Duncan persisted.

"Duncan, the last thing our little group needs is more tension," Sand said sternly. "Bishop is already suspicious and jealous of Casavir, it is why he is always baiting him. Do not add fuel to the burning coals or you will start a fire that will burn us all."

"Casavir is the better man but my niece doesn't see that," Duncan grumbled.

"Says who?" Nimbrethil snarled, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Nim, you're back," Shandra jumped up from the table and then paused as she saw the emerald eyes were filled with anger, an anger directed at her uncle.

"Uh, how long you been there Nim?" Duncan shifted uncomfortably under his niece's gaze.

"Long enough," she growled and then turned her angry glare upon the rest of them. "How dare you?" she hissed furiously. "How can I believe you care about me when you criticize and talk about me and Bishop behind our backs?"

"We were not criticizing you Nimbrethil," Sand said in a calm voice, trying vainly to blunt some of the anger radiating from the girl.

"By belittling Bishop and putting him down, you are criticizing me and my choices," Nim spat. "You have all hated him since the day you met him and have never even tried to be nice to him, not even for my sake. That is the kind of prejudice that I have learned to expect from humans, but not from another elf, or those who I _thought_ were my friends."

Shandra was trying to think of something to say when she looked over Nim's shoulder and met the amber eyes of Bishop. They were filled with a strange emotion as he listened to Nimbrethil defending him, and there was a slight smile on his lips.

"Ah, your so called friends have shown their true colors have they?" he drawled as he stepped up to her side and put his arm about her waist.

Before anyone could say anything more the front door opened and Khelgar, Neeshka, and Elanee entered, followed closely by Nevalle. They had been out spending some of their share of the loot and met him coming back. Spotting Nim, Khelgar dropped his packages on a table and hurried forward. "Hey you're back finally," he boomed out.

"Do you feel the same way as the others do Khelgar?" Nimbrethil growled at him.

"Heh? What's eating you?" Khelgar stopped, puzzled at the anger he could see in her face. That was when he saw how tense everyone else was.

"Do you feel that Bishop is scum and that I should be with anyone but him?" Nimbrethil snarled and then turned her glare upon the others. "How about you Neeshka, or you Elanee?" They didn't answer, just simply stared at her in confusion, not sure what they had walked in on.

"Nimbrethil that's not fair, attacking them like that," Shandra protested.

"Not fair? NOT FAIR?" Nimbrethil yelled, her anger breaking over them in waves. "Is it fair of you to talk behind our backs? Is it fair to be nice to my face and then stab me when my back is turned? And you say Bishop is untrustworthy," she sneered. "At least he tells me what he thinks and feels to my face. In my book that makes him the most honest one of the group."

"Hey, you know I don't care about such things Nim," Neeshka piped up, her voice squeaking a little with nervousness. "I mean, with my past and my heritage I kinda know how it feels to be looked at with dislike and hatred. _You've _never treated me that way, but I know how it feels, trust me," she said, with a sideways glance at Khelgar and Nevalle. To everyone's surprise, the tiefling's words seemed to mollify Nimbrethil somewhat, for she seemed to untense slightly.

Nevalle felt that now was the best time to interrupt, so he stepped forward to address the girl. "Squire, I wish that I had the time to let you settle this right now but I have some information for you that is quite urgent. Please, follow me," he said and turned towards the door, preparing to step outside.

Nimbrethil was still seething, but right now she was so disgusted with them that all she wanted was to get away and Nevalle was giving her an escape. "Sure, let's talk," she growled and went to the door, opened it and stepped outside.

Bishop leaned back against the fireplace and watched her go, still feeling a little bemused at the way she had stood up for him. He couldn't remember anyone, ever, taking his side in anything before. It also seemed like the fiendling was on his side, sort of. It wasn't something he had expected. Actually, he didn't know what he had expected. He saw the others peeking in his direction from time to time and relished the looks of discomfort and embarassement on their faces. They just stood there in silence, not meeting his eyes. He had guessed that they talked about him behind his back, and in all honesty he didn't give a rat's ass if they did or not. But Nimbrethil did care and it would be interesting to see what happened when she returned. With a grin on his face, he headed back to the kitchen to finish cleaning the buck.

"You know, I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I know better than to call someone my friend and then talk about them when they're not around," Neeshka finally broke the silence. "I'm guessing that's what happened here. Next time you want to have a bitch session, make sure you do it somewhere Nim can't sneak up on you," she sniffed and then turned and headed towards the back rooms. She had a feeling that when Nim got back she wouldn't want to talk to the others for a while, but maybe she would talk to her.

Elanee just stared at them for a moment and then asked simply, "What happened here?"

Shandra related what they had been discussing and saw Khelgar roll his eyes while Elanee's shoulders slumped. When she finished there was a long silence.

"I would say that you just lost whatever ground you had gained with her, " Khelgar grumbled. "It's one thing to discuss Bishop and the things he does that are out of line when they are not nearby. It's another thing entirely to say that Nim should dump him because you don't like him for whatever reason, especially where you can be overheard. I would have thought such things beneath you Casavir. And Duncan, she's your niece, the only family you've got left besides your half brother. She's made her choice and you should be supportive of her, regardless of your feelings, and be there if things go wrong not trying to break them up. "

"I hope that you have not completely destroyed her trust," Elanee added. "I would recommend that all of you apologize to her, and Duncan you should apologize to Bishop as well."

"You can't be serious!" Duncan exclaimed. "What I said about Bishop wasn't nice, but truth hurts you know. Besides, I know that you have discussed Bishop and his behavior amongst yourselves.

"I am very serious," Elanee replied somberly. "Right now Nim is very angry and very hurt. Apologizing is the only way you will be able to start mending the fence again. Whether or not she will ever trust you or believe in you again, well, only time will tell us that. As for what you said being true, I have to wonder how much of it really is, and how much of it stems from jealousy or prejudice. As for the conversations we have had on the road, we have never come out and condemned Bishop in the way you have, and they have always been about things he has done and said, not rumors or supposition. We have also never said anything unless we were certain they could not hear us."

Casavir felt guilt sweep through him, for he had once again let personal feelings cloud his judgement. It was true what they said, Bishop hadn't really done anything since being with them, besides behaving like an ass, to warrant such treatment. They had taken their cue from Duncan and run with it and never tried to be nice to him. "You are correct, and I will apologize to both of them when Nim returns," he said finally.

"Casavir, come on," Duncan protested.

"No Duncan, we will all have to apologize," Shandra said softly, placing her hand on his arm. "It will probably be the hardest thing we ever have to do, but if we don't then Nim probably won't speak to us ever again. She might even tell us to hit the road and I know none of us wants that."

Watching from the bar counter, Qara felt a small smile quirk her lips. It was about time someone put those snooty, uptight, know it alls in their place. She also realized that if she played her cards right, then she would be able to gain ground with the elf and get out of this dump once and for all. They all had pretty much ignored her since she'd been here, but now she had the chance to change that, for Nim would most likely want someone new to talk to. Still smiling she began to plan exactly how she would accomplish her objectives, for this was something that could not be rushed.


	50. Captain? Me?

Chapter 50: Captain? Me?

Nimbrethil followed Nevalle through the Docks towards the Merchant District. He hadn't said where they were going or what the urgent matter was, but right now she didn't care. Right now she was still fuming over what she saw as betrayal by the others. They had been working on getting her to be more open with them, yet she had caught them red-handed saying those things behind her back. Who in the hells did they think they were, putting themselves above everyone else? Who made them judge and jury? And why did she care so much now what they thought? _Because deep down you do care about their opinions of you, you have always cared, _her conscience mocked her. Her mind rebelled against that idea and she shook her head, dismissing the thought because it was too disturbing.

Nevalle was watching the girl out of the corner of his eye and could see the anger in her eyes and in every move of her body and mentally sighed. He suddenly stopped right in front of her, getting her full attention. "What happened back there squire?" he asked, his tone indicating this was an order.

"Why do you care?" Nimbrethil spat. "Suffice it to say that those I thought were my friends turned out to be snakes in the grass."

"With recent events, and the troubles coming in the future, it is important that I know of any potential trouble amongst your companions," he answered firmly. "You are going to need all the help you can get, and if there is strife in your party then this could spell disaster for everyone."

Nimbrethil watched him closely for his reaction as she told him what had occured. She saw his eyes widen a little when she related Duncan's words. When she finished, he merely stared at her for a long time, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, you have every right to be upset with your uncle and the others for not coming to you first with their concerns and feelings," he began and saw her relax a little. "However, their concerns are justified in Bishop's case."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a dangerous note entering her voice.

"Part of the job of the Nine is to protect Lord Nasher and that means identifying and watching any and all people who have, or have had, ties to Luskan," he began. "We know for a fact that Bishop worked for Luskan, but what kind of work it was we don't know. His association with that city ended several years ago, and to date we have seen no evidence of any criminal activity on his part. Evidence we _have_ gathered seems to indicate that he might have once been a member of an assassination squad, same as Lorne, but we can't confim it."

Nimbrethil felt herself go cold at hearing those words, for it gave credence to her uncle's beliefs. However, she had to wonder what the truth behind his words really was, for Bishop's hatred of Luskan's was very real and very marked. "Tell me something Nevalle, if you were ordered by Lord Nasher to kill someone who was a threat to him, would you do it?" She saw him start at the question. "If you were _ordered_ to do something so distasteful as that by your Lord and master, and if the penalty for refusing to do it was death, would you do it?"

"Lord Nasher would never do such a thing," Nevalle replied. "But if he did, I suppose I would have no choice but to carry out his orders." However, his voice lacked confidence as he spoke.

"Do you think that everyone who works for Luskan does so by choice?" she asked him. She saw him shake his head. "Neither do I. Bishop hasn't told me about his past and I refuse to pry into it. However, I can say with absolute confidence, that whatever he did was so that he could survive for another day. In that way, we are very much alike, for I have and will continue to do whatever is necessary to survive. However, it does come with a price, a price that many can't live with. The memories haunt you and you can begin to think that there is no escape except death. Those who can't deal with it seek death, either by their own hand or the hand of another. Sometimes, even if they can learn to shut out the memories, it still affects the way they look at the world around them, and they merely end up going through the motions of living."

Nevalle studied her and saw a flicker of some distant pain in her eyes and wondered what kind of dark secrets she had buried in her soul. He finally understood what it was she saw in the ranger, what the others couldn't see. She saw a kindred spirit, someone who suffered for past acts and yet continued to live, even if he was only going through the motions. "I get the feeling that you're not talking about just Bishop here," he said quietly.

"Bishop has an unpleasant past, one that won't leave him alone," she continued softly. "Sometimes at night he wakes me up because of nightmares he has. I never ask him what they are about, merely sooth him back into sleep. Sometimes the positions are reversed, and it is Bishop who quiets me when a nightmare disturbs my sleep. When we are both ready we will talk about it and maybe find some measure of peace then. And whatever the cause of these bad dreams, they are our business, no one else's, understood?" she finished, her voice cold and hard.

"Perfectly squire," Nevalle nodded, feeling sympathy flood through him for whatever it was that could cause such a haunted look come into her eyes. "As for what happened, I don't believe that you should have taken your anger with what your uncle said out on everyone else. Shandra was correct in that it wasn't fair. If they didn't care about you, and weren't your friends, they wouldn't have bothered in the first place. They should have come to you instead of discussing it behind your back, true. But, as I have heard you say in the past, they are only human with all the foibles that go with it." He saw her start and a slight smile cross her lips at those words.

Sighing, Nimbrethil nodded in agreement, "I suppose that I overreacted, but try to see how it looked to me. They were always telling me that I should judge people by what they do, not what they are or what they might or might not have done. Yet, they have never given Bishop that same courtesy and that to me smacks of hypocrisy."

"Yes, you have a point there," Nevalle said as he turned and continued walking. "Perhaps after this they will come to see it in the same light. I just want you to understand that they are your friends and that friends sometimes make mistakes. A true friend forgives those mistakes."

Nimbrethil said nothing, but wondered if she could forgive them. It had hurt to hear them say those things and it still hurt even now. True, she didn't really know if Bishop was a willing servant of Luskan or not, it was just her instincts telling her he hadn't wanted to. However, her instincts had never failed her before and she trusted them over and above everything else. She would just have to try to get him to talk her when she got back. "So, what is the nature of this urgent matter and why are we heading to the Merchant Quarter?" She decided that she had said too much already and her tone indicated it was time to change the topic of the conversation.

"Aldanon was not the only one Garius was holding prisoner at the keep," he answered. "The other prisoner was a woman of questionable origin and she claims to have knowledge of exactly who the true enemy we face is." He saw the elf look at him skeptically and suppressed a smile. "It does seem rather a convenient story on her part, does it not?"

"It does indeed," Nibmrethil agreed. "What does she offer as proof of her claim and what is she asking for in return?"

"Actually she is refusing to say anything more and insists on speaking with you in person," Nevalle's voice sounded distinctly miffed.

"She asked for me personally?" Nimbrethil's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Not by name no," he answered. "Her exact words were 'Know that I will only speak to the bearer of the shards'. It was Aldanon who figured out that you were the one she was referring to." He said nothing more for a while, giving the girl time to absorb the information. "You should also know that Lord Nasher has made a rather surprising, and somewhat controversial decision and that this decision directly involves you and Crossroad Keep."

"I don't suppose he's decided that I'm more trouble than I'm worth and is going to release me from his service and send me packing?" Nimbrethil asked half jokingly.

Nevalle frowned at the almost wishful tone with which she asked the question. He shouldn't be surprised that she still hoped to be free of the unwanted chains of duty. He had gained some understanding of just how difficult being in this city was for her and how she chafed at not having the freedom to go where she wanted and do what she pleased. He supposed that if he was tasked by Lord Nasher to serve in the woods for some reason that he would like it no more than she liked what she had to do. "No, he hasn't squire," he said aloud.

"Then what decision has he made?" she asked flatly.

"Decades ago there was a war against this King of Shadows," he began. "While very few records or stories of that war still exist one thing is known for certain. Crossroad Keep served as staging point for troops during the last war. As such it was targeted and ended up being destroyed. Over time it has fallen into further ruin. Because of its strategic location, Lord Nasher has decided it needs to be rebuilt and that you are the one most suited for the task. As such, he is promoting you to Captain and putting you in charge of rebuilding the Keep and making it ready for war."

Nimbrethil stopped dead in her tracks, mouth open, her eyes wide in shock. After staring at Nevalle for a few moments she began to laugh. "I never...knew...you had...a sense of humor," she gasped out.

"I do have a good sense of humor squire," Nevalle told her sternly. "However, in this particular instance I am being perfectly serious _Captain_," he emphasized the new title and saw the laughter fade from her face.

"Okay, you and Nasher are insane," Nimbrethil stated firmly. "I always suspected you were and this proves it. A wood elf ranger is made a captain and is put in charge of a keep. Oh yes, insanity is the right word for that."

"Actually, it is not an insane idea at all," Nevalle said calmly. "We read the reports Vale made about what you did at the keep. We also spoke at length with Sand. What we saw was someone who has a surprisingly good knowledge of battle tactics and strategy. We read between the lines and saw someone who was a stickler for detail, was cautious in her approach, who didn't underestimate her opponent, and who put the safety of those who served by her side above all else. These are the qualities that all great leaders have, the kind of qualities and abilities that tip the odds for victory in their favor. There is no one in the service of Neverwinter, including myself, who is more qualified for this task than you are."

"You're serious aren't you?" she asked, a slight tremor in her voice. "Nevalle, you know the real reason I was made a squire because it was your idea in the first place. You also know that I never wanted it. I don't belong here, or at Crossroad Keep, or inside walls of any kind. My home is the woods and fields, lakes and forests. Don't do this to me, don't chain me like this, please," she said in desperation. "If you do, it will kill my soul, my spirit. Please, I'm begging you, don't cage me," she finished in a whisper, barely able to get the words past the lump in her throat.

Nevalle was shocked to hear such words from her, but was even more shocked to see tears in her eyes. He had seen her angry, had seen her laugh, but he had never seen her cry. Furthermore, the tears were not caused by sadness but by fear of all things. She was afraid of losing herself, her identity and he found himself at a loss for words. Most of the men and women serving the city would jump at the opportunity to run the keep for it carried with it power and prestige. It had never occured to him or Nasher that she would not react in the same way.

"I am sorry squire, but the decision has been made," he said quietly. "However, I will speak to Lord Nasher and tell him of your concern. I cannot promise that it will change his decision but I will talk to him. In the meantime, we still have that female prisoner of Garius' to deal with. I need to make a decision regarding her and cannot do that until you have spoken to her. For now, let's deal with the matter at hand and forget about Crossroad Keep and your promotion." He saw her nod and straighten up.

Nimbrethil somehow managed to get her emotions under control, and when she turned back to Nevalle the mask was once more firmly in place. She would hear what this mysterious woman had to say so Nevalle could make whatever decision he needed to. Then, if Nasher's mind could not be changed, she would pack her bags and leave. She knew Bishop would gladly join her and their companions would also be with them at the very least. Before coming to this city and having people around her all the time she would not have felt the need for someone else's company on the road. Now, the idea of being alone was unpleasant and the knowledge that she wouldn't be was comforting. Nasher and the rest of them would just have to find someone else, for she would never agree to do as they wished. Never, end of story, contract terminated.


	51. Who Am I

Chapter 51: Who Am I

Nimbrethil said nothing to the githzerai woman Zhjaeve, merely led the way back to the Flagon. The woman had made her case and Nevalle had agreed to allow her her freedom so she could travel with the companions. Then he had asked them to wait while he spoke to Lord Nasher. After a couple of hours he had returned with the news that Nasher would not change his decision, and she had merely nodded and left, leaving Zhjaeve to follow as best she could. Her mind was in turmoil, her entire being rebelling at what they had done to her. They continued to cast chain after chain around her, trying to bind her closer and closer to the city and to themselves. She was beginning to despise Nasher in a way she had rarely despised any human. He cared only for the safety of his throne and the power it gave him and so he would throw anyone between him and the enemy, regardless of how they felt about it or what it would do to them. He would cower inside his castle and let others fight his battles. She'd bet her last gold coin that when all was said and done he would claim the glory for himself and all the sheep of the city would bleat their appreciation of his so called fine leadership.

Zhjaeve could sense some of the turmoil in the elf she followed, the _Kalach-Cha_, yet found it difficult to read deeper. The girl had remarkable mental control, unlike most of the people of this plane she had met, and the cleric couldn't help but be impressed. However, she could tell by the way the girl moved that she was not ready to listen further at the moment, so she kept silent. The road ahead would be a long one and she sensed this one would have more difficulty than most in walking that road. The more she watched, the more she got the impression that she was looking at a wild animal that had been caged and was trying to find a means of escape. The cleric knew that one wrong word could send the girl running for the ends of this plane and that would prove disastrous for all of them. As such, she was eager to meet the girl's companions and see if she could gather enough information to enable her to talk with the _Kalach-Cha_ in a way that would help, not hinder, their mutual cause.

Nimbrethil opened the door of the Flagon and entered to find all of her companions waiting for her. Her gaze fell on the source of her earlier anger as he approached her and she scowled fiercely at Duncan, causing the man to stop in his tracks. She wasn't ready to deal with him or the others at this point. She quickly introduced the cleric to them and told them what had happened at Brelaina's office and about Nasher's decision. Then without another word she headed to her room and entered it, slamming and locking the door behind her.

After a couple moments of silence, everyone started talking at once, trying to make sense of what they just heard. Bishop watched them reacting and suddenly felt anger well inside him as he realized that none of them really understood what this was doing to Nim. "You're all acting like this is the best thing in the world, but that only shows how blind and stupid you are," he snarled, effectively silencing them. "Not one of you has a clue what this promotion and assignment means to Nim do you?"

"It means that she will now have even more resources to battle her enemies Bishop," Sand said eagerly. "Something that will give her the edge she needs."

"No, it doesn't mean that to her at all," he snorted. "To her it is a cage, a trap from which there is no escape. She was not meant for the cities, not meant to be walled up inside some moldy old keep. She needs to fly free, like her companion Thorondor, or she will wither and die. This promotion and assignment will kill her before this King of Shadows ever shows his face, for it will kill her spirit. Yet, not one of you can see that," he finished with contempt.

"Know that this is her fate and that she was destined to fight this battle," Zhjaeve stared hard at the man before her. "Know that there is no place which she can fly to that she will be safe. Know that the King of Shadows seeks her in order to destroy her, for she is the one who can destroy him. Know that this was decided long ago, before you were born, when the King of Shadows first threatened this plane."

"_Know_ that a creature without spirit will not fight for its life," Bishop mocked her, his lips curled in a sneer.

"We need to talk to her, help her come to terms with this," Shandra said and started to head towards the back rooms.

"Don't bother, I seriously doubt she's in her room," Bishop chuckled, but it lacked any humor. "And don't even think about trying to find her, you'd only end up chasing your own tails. Besides I believe you're on her shit list at the moment."

"So what do you intend to do Bishop?" Duncan said angrily. "Going to go and help her run away?"

Bishop glared at him, his eyes filled with loathing. "No half-breed," he sneered and saw Duncan's fists clench in fury at the insult. "I'll bring your precious niece back for you, that is if she doesn't try to kill me first." He paced slowly towards the inn keeper. "You see I know her and understand her, and I know that of all of us I am the one she is most likely to not shoot on sight right now. She was already pissed off at the rest of you for your little chat earlier," he chuckled darkly. "I'm sure she would just love to show you how much she appreciated that." He grinned menacingly at Duncan as he fingered his swords. "Of course, she may still hold enough sentiment of family in her heart to allow you to get a few words out first."

Duncan felt his whole body tense with anger and his fists clenched. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to beat the crap out of the ranger at that moment. "One day Bishop she will see you for what you really are," he spat. "And when she does I will take great pleasure in beating the life out you."

"No Duncan, she sees me more clearly than you ever did," Bishop hissed. "She has guessed more about my past than you could even imagine and she understands me in a way no one else ever has." With that he turned and headed towards the front door, knowing that Nim had locked the door to the room. He would have to climb through the window to get his gear.

"What in the hells did he mean by that?" Duncan sputtered. "He's too much of a coward to admit to her all he's done, so how could she know anything about his past?"

"Know that like always seeks like," Zhjaeve answered him. "Know that the _Kalach-Cha_ has much in common with that man and thus is able to understand what drives him. Know also that I believe he speaks true about how she is feeling for I have sensed such feelings in her."

"You know nothing about my niece so don't compare her to Bishop," Duncan spat. "By the gods, he has killed people for money. Nimbrethil would never do something like that, never." Shandra reached out and placed her hand on his arm in an effort to calm him. "She is nothing like him and if anyone here says otherwise they will have to deal with me."

Zhjaeve watched as the blond woman whispered to the distraught inn-keeper. She was very good at reading people and thus she knew that the man said what he did mainly because he despised the one called Bishop too much to accept anything else as true. However, she knew true words when they were spoken and knew that Bishop had not lied. He hadn't told the whole truth certainly, but what he did say rang true.

******

Nimbrethil was swimming in her favorite spot, an activity that usually relaxed her, but this time it wasn't helping. Climbing onto the bank, she flopped down on her back and stared up at the sky, hardly noticing the chill in the air. This was where she wanted to be, not inside a stifling keep with even more people crowding her, watching her. She didn't belong amongst them but could she leave it all behind? Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She didn't know what to do anymore and that's what pissed her off the most. She had never felt this unsure of who she was, what she was, or where she was going.

Bishop reached down and petted Karnwyr's head and then watched as he trotted off to find his friend Thorondor. Nim had to know he was there but so far she had not acknowledged his presence. Silently he moved towards her and then stood staring down at her head. He had told Duncan he would bring her back, but he himself had little hope of doing that. He knew she didn't want any of this and he also knew how stubborn she could be. He had once told her he would enjoy trying to tame her, but he didn't really want to. She wasn't meant for the life that had been laid before her and he knew that with each passing week a little more of her would wither away. If she stayed and fulfilled her destiny, she would no longer be the Nim he had come to know and admire. She would be a shadow of that person and that was someone he didn't want to know.

Nimbrethil finally looked up at the man standing next to her and saw sympathy in his eyes. He understood her, understood what she felt for he would feel the same way if he was in her shoes. "If you're still interested, I'd like to take you up on your offer to leave all this behind and go where they will not find us."

"Actually I told them I would try to bring you back," he replied and saw her eyes widen in surprise. "Of course I wouldn't feel one bit of guilt for running off with you, if that's what you really want to do."

Nimbrethil jumped to her feet and began to pace along the shore. "That's the problem Bishop, I am not sure what I want anymore. It all seemed so simple not so long ago. How in the hells did things become so complicated?" Her voice was rising in pitch as her anger and frustration began to surge. "I used to know who I was, what I was, where I was going, but not anymore. I let them put one chain on me and now they are heaping more chains on me, tying me to them, to this life. If I'm going to break away then it's now or never," she stated flatly. "But according to that cleric Nevalle foisted on us there is no escape from this. If that's true then leaving would be the worst thing I could do, but staying will kill me as surely as this King of Shadows. I feel this in my heart," she finished and stood staring at him.

Bishop moved to stand in front of her, looking down at her eyes and seeing the turmoil there. "Oh I know how it feels, for I too was once in the same position as you are now. Hating what I had to do but not able to get away from it." He placed his hands on her arms and gently held her. "Sometimes survival means doing what is necessary no matter how unpleasant. But I know what it is like to be chained, to be denied the freedom to say 'no I won't do it'. I know how over time those chains drag you down, make you wonder if there is any way out. I know how they can crush your dreams, your hopes, your spirit until you don't know who you are anymore. I managed to find a way out only to fall into another trap and begin the whole thing all over again."

"Do you think that by handing out little tidbits of your past you can convince me to stay?" Nimbrethil sneered at him. "Keep dreaming."

Bishop gripped her arms tighter and pulled her closer to him. "No elf, I have no illusions that anything I say can change what you will do," his lips curled into a sneer of their own. "Unlike the other idiots I know you can't be controlled or tamed. You can do what you want, I'm just along for the ride," he said suggestively, his eyes raking over her naked body. He had opened up just a little to her and she had thrown it back in his face, so he struck back.

Nimbrethil's eyes narrowed, her anger finally bursting forth at his words. "Damn you to the hells Bishop," she snarled. "I'm not some toy for you to play with." She tried to free herself, struggling to break his hold. "Let me go or you'll be sorry," she hissed at him.

"Such fury in such a little package. You but whet my appetite wench," he snickered, her struggles exciting him. Suddenly he yelped as her teeth sank into his right arm and his grip loosened enough for her to get her left arm free. He flinched backwards as her nails raked his cheek, barely missing his eye. Quickly he grabbed and twisted her arm behind her back, staring down into her face which was filled with rage. "Let me refresh your memory on who I am and show you who you really are," he growled and bent down to sink his teeth into her neck hard enough to draw blood.

Nimbrethil shrieked at the sharp pain and began to fight in earnest, kicking and clawing at the man holding her, but unable to free herself. She felt him push her down, pinning her arms under her back as his legs covered hers. She was unarmed and at his mercy as he began to run his tongue over her, his teeth nipping at her skin, almost but not quite hard enough to draw more blood. She felt him take both of her hands in one of his, and felt him shift the other to loosen his trousers. Furiously, she struggled even harder but to no avail.

Bishop's eyes glittered as Nim struggled to free herself, knowing she was doomed to fail. Parting her legs he thrust into her hard, sliding in easily for she was more than ready for him. Watching her face, he began to drive himself in her and saw the moment her rage changed to pure, unadulterated lust. He felt her legs come up around him to hold him to her as her head thrashed back and forth. Bending down he kissed her fiercely, hungrily, releasing her arms as she began to move with him.

Nimbrehtil was on fire and when her arms were free she wrapped them around Bishop and pulled him tight to her, returning his kiss with the same ferocity. She growled in frustration at the shirt covering his skin, and digging her nails into it, tore it from his back, her nails gouging his skin as she did. As he reared back from the sudden pain she latched her teeth to his throat, drawing blood of her own. This caused him to begin moving faster and harder and she lost herself in the moment, "Yes, yes, yes," she moaned over and over again.

The feeling of her teeth sinking into his skin made him lose all control and with a snarl he began to thrust brutally into her, making her whole body shudder with the force of it. He could feel her hands continuing to claw at him as her head fell back, eyes closed. They were both covered in sweat now and panting with their exertions. He felt her body tense and then she screamed his name as she came and with a final hard thrust, he buried himself in her, howling her name as he gained his own release. The shudders rippled through both of them, seeming to go on and on. Finally, they lay still trying to catch their breath.

Nimbrethil stared up at him, not sure what she was feeling at the moment. When he had first started she hadn't wanted it, but something else had come to life inside her and taken over. Her eyes went to the small trickle of blood running down his throat and she gave into the urge that welled inside her to lick at it. She felt a shudder run through him as she did so.

Bishop opened his eyes and drew back to look at her, seeing a new understanding in her eyes. "You are wild and uncivilized, same as me," he growled. "No matter where you go or what you do, I won't let you forget that, ever. I won't let them keep you in chains, so you do whatever it is you feel you have to do to survive. If I see that you are starting to lose yourself I'll be sure to remind you of who you really are," he told her and bent down to place a gentle bite on her shoulder. "And if at some point you feel you can no longer stay, then we will leave and go wherever you wish."

Nimbrethil felt a shudder ripple through her body as his teeth scored her skin. When he finished speaking she gave him a wicked smile and she shifted her hips, feeling him harden inside her once more. "How about you remind me right now?" she growled low and saw a feral grin come to his face. As he began to thrust into her she never took her eyes from his, enjoying the flames burning in them which mirrored her own. It didn't take long before she once more lost herself in the pure rush of feeling he stirred in her.


	52. Bishop's Past

Chapter 52: Bishop's Past

Nim walked in silence beside Bishop down the road back towards that hateful city Neverwinter. She really wished she was heading the opposite way, towards the freedom of the forest, but it would have to remain just a wish. Still, she felt a little more relaxed than before. Sex really was a great way to relieve tension and a small smile curved her lips at the memory of the afternoon she just spent with the man at her side. The third time she had been the one on top, taking control, driving him wild and it had been most satisfying to see how exhausted he was when she was finished. She looked at him next to her and her eyes landed on the scratches on his cheek and this brought back the memory of how she had treated him.

"I'm sorry for before," she told him. Seeing his questioning look she elaborated. "When you were trying to tell me you understood what I was feeling and I threw it in your face. You didn't deserve that."

"Well I'd say you more than made up for it elf," he snickered and smacked her butt.

"Beast!" she hissed in mock indignation.

"Hah! I'm not the one with the claws," he fingered the scratches on his cheek. "Can't wait for Duncan's reaction when he sees these," he chuckled.

The mention of her uncle brought to mind her earlier anger and its cause. She frowned, wondering if she should bring the subject up now, then realized that she had no choice. She had to know why her uncle was so against her relationship that he would attempt to break it up. "I know that I told you I wouldn't pry into your past but what I overheard my uncle saying earlier leaves me with no choice." She saw a wary look enter his eyes and sighed.

"What exactly did he say?" Bishop growled.

"Duncan said he saved your life but that now he regrets having done that," she answered. "It seems he heard some things about you after the fact that changed his opinion. When I left with Nevalle he practically demanded that I tell him what had angered me. When I did, he mentioned that there was some truth to the rumors. The rumors were that you were once part of a Luskan assassination squad."

Bishop said nothing at first, but despite the neutral tone of her voice, the look in her eyes said she would have an answer from him. He supposed he should consider himself lucky that he had gone this long without having to talk about it, but he still had to wonder if she would hate him once he told her the ugly truth of his past. "Yes, I worked for Luskan for a while and it was not by choice. However, I never was a member of an assassination squad becuase I didn't pass the final test." He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice.

Nimbrethil studied him for a moment, seeing the anger and the pain in his eyes. "Tell me what happened," she said quietly.

"In order for you to understand I'll have to go back to the beginning," he replied, his voice cold. "I lived in a filthy little village much like West Harbor. My father was an uneducated boor who preferred drinking and gambling to working. As a child there was never enough food in the house and I was always hungry. So from an early age I began to steal from others in the village. At first it was just what I needed to ease the hunger, but I got so good at it that I began to take more. Now, everyone in the village suspected I was the culprit, but I made damn sure they couldn't prove anything. The only one who knew was my mother because I gave her the extra food I took, for she was always hungry too."

"You didn't take just food though did you?" Nimbrethil asked knowingly.

"No, I started filching money and stashing it away," he replied. "I had a vague plan, like all children do, of getting away from there some day. I knew I would need money and as soon as I felt I had enough I planned to leave and take my mother with me. Things don't always go the way we plan."

"True," she snorted. "I certainly never planned for my life to take the direction it has."

Bishop heard the bitterness in her voice she was unable to hide, but said nothing. "One day, when I was ten, a group of four Luskan soldiers were near our village when night fell and they decided they didn't feel like sleeping out of doors. No one knew why they were in Neverwinter territory, for they didn't say and everyone was too afraid to ask. They demanded that they be put up for the night and my father, spineless boot licker that he was, eagerly told them to use our house. After dinner that night my father asked the Captain if he wanted to play some cards before he retired and he agreed. Now, even though my father liked to gamble he wasn't very good at it and soon he had lost all the money he had. He tried to get it back with a last final bet and put up this ring he had as collateral, he was that sure he would win. The ring was gold with a large diamond, or so he told them. He wagered it and lost, then one of the others in the group did something that revealed the ring to be a fake and the captain demanded something else to cover the debt. Well, you just don't tell a Luskan captain you can't pay what you owe," he said bitterly.

Nimbrethil shivered at the cold anger in his voice and had the feeling she wasn't going to like what was coming next. Still, she had asked to know and so she merely told him to continue, bracing herself for what he would say.

"My mother was not a great beauty, but she was pretty enough to catch the eye of the captain. The captain told my father that he would consider the debt paid in full if he and his men got to screw my mother. I never saw such a look of terror on her face as she had at those words and I thought there was no way my father would agree. Then the captain said if that wasn't acceptable, that he would take the payment out of my father's hide."

"Let me guess," Nimbrethil interjected. "You're father wasn't enough of a man to take his punishment?" The derision in her voice was quite plain.

"Yeah, he was a coward and he caved in to the captain," Bishop spat. "I knew then that it was up to me to do something to protect her and so I snuck up behind the captain and lifted the dagger from his belt. I didn't know what I thought killing the captain would accomplish, but I tried anyway. Unfortunately, I wasn't quite as good at being sneaky as I thought I was. It's easy to steal from dumb peasants and complaisant merchants. It is much different trying to steal from someone who lives their life constantly on the alert for trouble. The captain easily stopped me from stabbing him in the back and threw me to the floor at my father's feet. Instead of being angry though, he laughed and said I had spirit and was more of a man than my father. He said they were always on the look out for kids like me and then made me an offer. He told me that they would leave my mother alone if I agreed to go with them and serve Luskan. My mother burst into tears at this and begged them not to take me away, that she would do anything they wanted, but the captain ignored her. Obviously, finding potential recruits was more important to them than slaking their lust. The captain warned me that I couldn't agree and then change my mind later on. If I chose to go with them then I would be in service to Luskan until he felt that the debt was paid. Being a child, I thought that it wouldn't take long to work off the debt and then I could go home again, so I quickly agreed to the captain's proposal and the next day they left taking me with them."

"I'm guessing that everytime you thought the debt was paid the captain found some way of keeping you around," Nimbrethil said quietly.

"Actually, it wasn't like that at all, which surprised me. I thought that he would be having me slave away doing mundane chores for him but that wasn't the case," Bishop continued. "As we rode away he told me that he and his men were part of an elite group which was hard to gain membership to. He said I showed some of the necessary skills to become a member and told me he would help me refine those skills. You see, even though I had no chance of killing him the night before, my courage to try impressed him. He told me that if I got good enough and proved my loyalty, then someday I could become a member of this highly respected and feared group. Now you can imagine the impact that had on a young child who grew up with nothing."

Nimbrethil certainly could imagine it, for she knew how hard village life was for people. How many would turn their backs on the opportunity to rise up out of that life? Not many in her experience, and she could see how for a child the temptation would be too great. "So I take it that is when you started learning the skills of a ranger?"

"Yeah, the captain was one himself, but he was more than just a ranger, he was an assasin as well," Bishop answered. "So over the next few years I trained and practiced. The punishments handed out for failure were severe enough that one worked even harder to excel. I won't go into the details for I wouldn't want you to have any more nightmares than you already do." He looked intently at her, one brow raised.

Nimbrethil saw the question in his eyes and nodded. "Fair enough, you finish your story and then I'll tell you mine, deal?"

"Deal. Finally, after eight years of working for Luskan, the captain said that I had proven my loyalty and was ready to take the final test for membership into that elite group, the assasins," he continued. "Some of the things they had me do to prove myself were, distasteful, to say the least," he growled. "But if you refused to do as they asked then they would either torture you into complying or kill you outright. I had seen it happen too many times to say no to anything they asked me to do. However, the final test went beyond what even I could stomach, and I started looking for a way out of the trap I had gotten myself into. I had to be careful though, for if I got caught then I would wish I was dead." He paused as the memories of what had happened almost overwhelmed him.

Nimbrethil said nothing, merely waited for him to get his thoughts together. She could see he was really reluctant so she prodded him. "What was the final test and how is my uncle involved?"

Taking a deep breath, Bishop continued the tale, his voice cold and flat. "The final test to become a member was that you had to destroy a village in Neverwinter territory by burning it to the ground. Leave no witnesses, that was the rule. I could pick any one I wanted to. This wasn't just a simple killing of an enemy of Luskan, something I had learned to deal with over time, even though I didn't like being ordered to do it. This was wholesale slaughter of a group of people for no good reason. I knew if I did that then I would lose what little identity and self respect I had left, which by that point in my life was very little indeed. Of course, they wouldn't just send me off and then take my word for it that it was done. They sent soldiers to watch me and make sure I didn't back out, and I don't have to tell you what their orders were if I tried to do so."

"Well, seeing as how you're standing here the plan you had was a good one," Nimbrethil said quietly. "But, I'm betting that it didn't go quite the way you expected it too."

"No, not quite," Bishop replied with a sneer. "You see I was skilled enough that I knew I could slip away from the watch dogs, for a little while at least. However, I knew that there was no way I could not go through with the burning of a village, not unless I wanted to die a slow and agonizing death. I'm no bleeding heart martyr like the paladin, dying for the cause and all that righteous bullshit. My only concern was escaping Luskan for good and going off on my own. I planned on warning the village I chose of what was going to happen so they could clear out before hand, if they were smart enough to listen. I knew that it would be difficult to convince total strangers of the truth, so I chose my own village as the target. Even though I despised most of those I had grown up with, there were a few that I liked well enough to warn them. My mother, though, was the only one I truly cared about, and I knew she would believe me. I figured that the others would also believe me because of that, and also because I used to live with them." He paused as the bitter memory washed over him, a reminder of why it was better to only worry about covering his own ass. Seeing Nim watching patiently, he continued before he lost his nerve. "Because we were in enemy territory, we had to be careful and not do anything until dark. The ones with me settled down to wait and started gambling. I sat by myself some distance from them and waited until I was sure they were distracted, then I snuck into the village. I told the villagers what was going to happen and they just stared at me like I had two heads. You see, because of the trouble I gave them in my childhood, they chose to think this was just another means of my taking them for a ride. They thought I was trying to scare them so I could get money from them."

"You mean they decided to stay in the village?" Nimbrethil asked incredulously. "Even though they knew you worked for Luskan and knew what Luskan was capable of, they decided to ignore your warning?"

"A couple of them believed me, my mother for one, and they left right away," Bishop nodded. "My father had been killed in a fight over a card game a year before so mom had no reason really to stay. However, to this day I don't know where she went or if she's still alive. I hope she was able to make a good life for herself elsewhere," he mused thoughtfully. "Anyway, the rest continued about their business and I didn't dare stay longer trying to convince them, so I went back to our camp and left them to their fate. Just as I got back, one of the soldiers looked up supsiciously at me. I pretended like I had just been out taking a piss and they relaxed again. Then I gathered the things I needed to set the fire and headed back to the village. I set everything so that the fire would form a perimeter and then accompanied the soldiers to the center of the village. When the people saw us they fled to their houses, thinking they'd be safe inside. The lead soldier told me to get started and I set the first house on fire and then one on the other side and so forth, all the while aware of the weapons trained on me to remind me what would happen if I didn't do as I was told. In the process I lit the fuel I had set to start the outer ring of fire, then I came back to the center of the village and waited. None of the soldiers saw the ring of flames that were beginning to encircle the village. It wasn't until the villagers came out of their homes screaming and trying to flee that they realized what I had done. In the confusion I managed to get away from the soldiers before they could kill me and headed for the spot where I knew the flames would be less intense. However, I miscalculated the amount of fuel I used and the gap that should have been there wasn't. I figured I was a dead man either way so I plunged through the flames and out of the village."

"That's how you got the burn scars," Nimbrethil whispered.

"Yeah, for though I managed to get through the flames, my clothes caught fire," he replied. "I didn't dare stop to try to put them out so I tried taking them off as I ran. Finally I collapsed to the ground in the forest some distance away, nearly unconscious from the pain and expecting to die there. That was when your uncle came along and found me. He must have seen the flames and come to investigate. When he found me he thought I was one of the villagers and helped me. He bandaged my wounds and got me into his wagon and then headed for Neverwinter so he could report the fire."

"He didn't know you were responsible for the fire did he?" she asked

"Not at the time no, but either I talked in my delirium or he put the pieces together from other sources," Bishop said bitterly. "Instead of turning me in like I thought he would, he told me he would give me a chance to redeem myself. Basically, he just wanted me in his debt for the rest of my life. I had managed to escape one trap only to fall into another one. So, now you know the truth about my ugly past and the debt I owe Duncan," he finished, a challenge in his voice that demanded to know what she intended to do with the knowledge.

"Well, that explains his attitude towards you," she shrugged. "If he can't understand that you were only doing what you had to in order to survive, that's his problem."

Bishop came to a dead stop and just stared at her, not quite believing his ears. "I just told you of how I was responsible for the death of an entire village and you're okay with it?"

"Technically you weren't responsible for it, you were just the tool used," Nimbrethil replied. "It was Luskan that put you in that situation in the first place. You even tried to save the villagers by warning them. That they decided not to heed your warning and stayed isn't your fault, it's theirs. If my uncle had had any real proof he would have turned you over to Neverwinter. As it is, I'm betting that he threatened to let it slip to Luskan in some way that you were still alive and that's what he holds over your head, am I right?" Seeing him nod, she continued. "If you expected me to be outraged or to tell you to get lost then perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"No, I guess I don't," he replied. He suddenly felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "So, I guess I still have the opportunity to correct that lack?"

Nimbrethil smiled at him and nodded before walking on. "I don't want you to worry about Duncan anymore. I will make sure he understands that your debt to him is over with and what will happen if he goes against me on this. I don't like anyone using something like this to force a person into doing their bidding for the rest of their lives. That's as much slavery as anything else and I won't tolerate it. Debts should eventually be considered as repaid and the person free to do what they want and go where they wish, regardless of past misdeeds."

They walked in silence for a while as Bishop tried to fathom her reaction. Finally he turned to her and stopped her. "Now, I believe it is your turn to tell me the big dark secret in your past that you've been hiding," Bishop said quietly. "Somehow I doubt it is worse than mine."

"No, not worse, but certainly not any easier to live with," she replied. She realized that they were very close to the city and she didn't want to run the risk of being overheard by anyone. "Let's move off the road and sit while I tell you," she told him and turned to the right.

Bishop followed her, still feeling a little light headed from the fact that she didn't hate him. He pinched himself to make sure this wasn't some kind of crazy dream. When she found a comfortable spot and sat down, he sat down opposite her so he could watch her. He was half afraid that if he took his eyes off her she would disappear. When she finally looked at him, he felt a chill run down his spine at the haunted look in her eyes.

"I am going to tell you about the first man I ever killed," she began. "I've never told anyone before, not even Daeghun, and after this I will never speak of it again."


	53. Nim's Dark Secret

Chapter 53: Nim's Dark Secret

"It was midsummer thirty years ago and I was hunting in the woods near West Harbor," Nimbrethil began and then stopped when Bishop gave her a funny look. "What?"

"I had forgotten how much older you are," Bishop shrugged. "So this happened before I was even born and you've kept it to yourself all this time?" Seeing her nod he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have to live with the memories he had for that long and shivered. "I'm glad I'm not an elf."

"Yes, the long memories of elves are both a blessing and a curse," she told him. Seeing his puzzled expression she explained. "Barring death in battle, I can expect to live for at least 500 years, if not longer. We can recall any moment in our lives, if we wish, both the good and the bad, and these memories don't fade with time like they do for others. Imagine being able to recall perfectly the way you felt after your first kiss, even if say 300 years had passed. The same is true for events like what happened that summer."

"Is that what those memories Sand suppressed were like?" he asked, feeling horror creep up inside him.

"No. Becuase of how young I was, the memories are not as clear and sharp," Nimbrethil stared off into the distance for a while. "I was still techinically a baby when it happened even though I was about five in physical years."

"Duncan said he remembers your mother, so he must be much older than he looks," Bishop smirked.

"Duncan is a half-elf," she replied. "They don't get the long lifespan of the elves but do live longer and age slower than humans. I believe Duncan to be somewhere around 100 years old or so, and he can be expected to live to age 200 easily. To humans they are an elf, to elves they are human. Many of them are loners and outcasts, not reallly belonging anywhere. It is one of the reasons an elven-human pairing rarely occurs, for any children born of such a union are constantly at odds within either society. But," she raised a hand to forestall any more questions, "we're getting off track here."

Bishop nodded. "One more question though," he said. "How do you deal with the bad memories if you can't forget them?"

"You learn to lock them away in your subconscious mind," Nimbrethil answered. "They cease to have any affect on your day to day life, but sometimes things occur that brings the memory back. They are more likely to come back when we sleep, for that is when the barrier between the conscious and subconscious is weakest."

"That's what your nightmares are about then?" he asked quietly.

"It is one of the causes yes, though there are others," she answered just as quietly. "I believe that is why Daeghun is the way he is. He spent his youth adventuring and watched many of his companions die. After a while, if there are too many bad memories, you get so used to locking them away that it becomes impossible to be open anymore. Sand is even older than Daeghun and he worked for Luskan. I can only imagine what haunts his sleep." She sat quietly pondering that for a few moments.

"So what did happen that summer?" Bishop finally prodded her to continue her story.

"During the spring and summer months Daeghun would travel to other villages and merchants," she continued. "He would see if there was anything needed and gather what news there might be. You see, he was an excellent hunter and highly sought after when special items such as bear pelts or deer hides were needed. The value of these items is determined by the condition they are in when received, and Daeghun was particular skilled at collecting them without damage. I usually went with him on these trips, but that summer I didn't feel like it, so I stayed home and spent the time improving my own skills. I was out hunting rabbit one day when I stumbled upon the carcass of a wolf that was missing its pelt. At first I thought it had died of natural causes and someone had found it and taken the pelt. Upon closer inspection I saw a wire snare around its neck, embedded deep in its throat. That's when I knew that someone had killed it specifically for its pelt. I felt anger shoot through me at the senseless killing of the animal."

"Wait, you said that Daeghun hunted animals for their hides at the request of merchants," Bishop interrupted. "That didn't upset you, but this did?"

"Let me explain," Nimbrethil held up a hand to settle him. "When Daeghun and I hunt animals like that, we don't just do it for their hide, that is only what we give the merchant. We have uses for every part of the animal, the most obvious one being the meat, which we cure, smoke and store away for the winter months. In his home village, the wild elves prize jewelry made from the teeth, hooves, and paws of animals. The guts of the animals can be used to make stringed instruments. The larger bones are burned, along with the offal, and then ground up to be mixed with other materials, making an excellent mulch for fertilizing gardens. In other words, very little of the animals we hunt is discarded. Plus, we only take what is absolutely necessary to fulfill the order. Usually 3 or 4 animals is all that is needed."

"I see," Bishop was impressed and it showed. "I never gave a thought to what happens to the rest of the animal when people hunt them. I'm guessing though that this wasn't the case here."

"No it wasn't," she growled as the anger she had felt came rushing back. "The animal had been dead too long for what was left to be of any use, so I left it for the scavengers. The next day I found another wolf and knew that some human was poaching in my woods."

"How could you know it was a human, and not another elf?" Bishop protested.

"First off, I knew that there were no other elves in my neck of the woods, but I knew that humas from nearby villages often hunted there. Also, of all the races, it is humans that usually have so little respect for nature that they take what they want and leave the rest to rot," she snorted. "As a whole, the human race is arrogant and destructive. The only elves I know of that can match humans in wickedness are the drow. These two races take what they want, when they want, with little regard for how it might hurt or inconvenience others. Wood elves, wild elves, and others who depend on the wilderness for their survival take only what they need and always with a regard for the time of year. For example, wolves mate in winter with the cubs being born in the spring. These cubs are not old enough or strong enough to survive on their own until at least the fall. That means that we don't hunt wolves until at least that time of year. Hunting them in midsummer puts the pups at risk which puts the wolf population at risk. Wolves eat deer and rabbit mostly and keep those populations under control. Nature is a delicately balanced thing and wanton destruction of any part of it endangers the whole. Druids, even more so than forest rangers, strive to maintain that balance for our survival depends on it."

"So you were angry not only because of the waste of the animal but because it threatened your way of life," Bishop stated.

"Yes and it is what led me to do what I did," Nimbrethil replied. "I found a total of six carcasses: two young males, three young females, and and older male. I started following the trail of death and on the fourth day found the camp of the hunter. My father probably could have found him sooner, but I was still learning my craft," she told him. "I saw him there in his camp, a lone human hunter, sitting at his fire drinking and laughing to himself about how rich he was going to be from selling the pelts. I felt the anger inside me burn hotter at his audacity to come into my woods and take what he wanted so he could make himself rich. So I moved back into the woods to wait a while until he had had a little more to drink. The fool thought that he was the only one around so he was not on his guard and easy prey for someone like me."

"That's twice now that you said my woods but you don't own them really," Bishop pointed out.

"I don't mean it in the way you're thinking," she replied. "They are my woods in that they are where I acquire the things I need. That means that I also have a responsibility to care for them and protect them from such threats." She waited to see if he wanted to say anything else and then continued the tale. "So I decided to set a trap for the hunter and then lure him into it. Having been around nature all my life, I learned to mimic it in such a way that he thought he was chasing a deer. Having been drinking and being careless of where he stepped, he was easily caught in the net I had made of vines and covered with leaves. I watched for a while in the shadows as he yelled and tried to escape. But Deaghun had taught me well and I knew he was doomed to fail. When I finally entered the clearing and he saw me, he called out for me to help him. I took great pleasure in disabusing him of that notion," she snickered.

Bishop saw the anger in her eyes and heard the disdain in her voice and shivered. He knew he was seeing what that hunter had seen that day and it was chilling. "When did he realize that you were responsible for his predicament?"

"It didn't take long at all for him to realize it, despite the amount he had to drink," she laughed darkly. "I cut the rope that held the trap off the ground and then dragged him back to his camp. Once there I pointed at each of the pelts he collected and told him he was going to pay in blood for each wolf he had killed. He started swearing and cursing at me, calling me all kinds of horrible names. After a while he stopped and then began begging for mercy," she said derisively. "I said to him, 'I will show you the same mercy you showed these animals'. All the blood drained from his face and he began to sob and beg some more. It was pathetic really," she snorted.

"What did you do to him?" Bishop whispered through dry lips.

"I bound him hand and foot and then strung him from a stout tree limb," she continued. "Then I sat down next to the fire and got out my skinning knife to sharpen it. I had planned to just kill him and then leave his body where it could be found with a note attached to warn others of the penalty for poaching in the area. I was merely sharpening the knife to terrify him, to try to make him feel some of what those wolves felt when he trapped them."

"You said that's what you had planned?" Bishop asked quietly, not sure now if he really wanted to know.

"Yes," she nodded. "As I sat there the woods suddenly fell quiet. Even the hunter fell silent at how still the trees around us became, for the wind had died completely. I heard the rustle in the bushes long before the hunter and jumped to my feet, bow at the ready. Then, as I stood tensed and waiting, the most beautiful white stag I had ever seen stepped into the light of the fire. I lowered my bow, more in surprise than anything else. Then a she wolf and two pups appeared beside the stag and I knew that something special was taking place," she said softly, a note of reverence in her voice. "Then the stag spoke to me in my mind and I fell to my knees."

"What did it say?" Bishop asked. He could see and hear the wonder in her eyes and voice and a little tingle ran up his spine.

"The stag was no ordinary animal," she told him. "It was the embodiment of the god. 'I am Solonor Thelandira, daughter of West Harbor. I have watched you these many years and know that you follow my ways even though you know me not. You honor me by honoring the woods you hunt. The she wolf with me is the mate of the older wolf this man has killed. She asks for vengeance from me and so I ask it from you. Make his punishment fit his crime.' I suddenly felt light headed at this, for even though I knew of the different gods, I hadn't yet decided whom to follow. Daeghun followed Rillifane, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do so as well. I knew what Solonor wanted from me but I was unsure if I could do it."

"Are you saying that Solonor asked you to what, skin the man?" Bishop asked incredulously. "You really think it was Solonor who told you to do this?"

"I know you choose not to believe in the gods Bishop," she said sharply. "I can even understand how you came to believe that they don't really exist for there was very little in your life to show you otherwise. But they are real and they do reveal themselves from time to time."

Bishop heard the cold anger in her voice, directed at him this time, and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, please go on," he said softly as he looked away.

"Solonor saw my doubt and spoke again," she continued. " 'Let my anger fill you, use my strength for this task. Give us the vengeance we require and you will have my favor for life. With my help you will become unmatched in the arts of hunting, archery, and hiding, to the point where you will surpass even your foster father someday. Take the human's hide and let him feel the pain he caused before he dies.' "

Bishop paled and whispered, "You skinned him alive?" When he saw her nod he felt his stomach churn. She had been right that what she had done was not worse than what he had done, but it was almost as bad.

"I could smell the man's fear and saw the terror in his eyes as he realized what was going to happen," she said quietly, the haunted look once more in his eyes. "I did what was asked of me as Solonor watched. I closed my ears to the man's screams, basically shutting myself off and concentrating on the task at hand. When it was over, Solonor told me to take his body to where others would find it. Before I did though, Solonor left his mark on it so those who found the body would know by whose order it had been done. When I returned to the camp, Solonor was waiting for me. He told me to burn everything that was there before I returned home. Before he left me he gave me a symbol of his favor to carry with me. He told me that whenever I needed his help to call upon him and it would be granted. Then he disappeared and the woods returned to normal. The she wolf was still there and nodded at me before turning to leave. One of the two pups though ran over to me and jumped into my arms to lick my face before following his mother," she smiled slightly at the memory. "Since that day I have followed Solonor. I noticed the change almost immediately, for my accuracy when I hunted or practiced shooting at targets was better than it had been. Even Daeghun noticed the change, but didn't ask me how it came about. He merely nodded when I said I had been practicing harder and left it at that. It was not until some years later that we discussed the different gods again and I told him I had chosen to follow Solonor. Even then, I didn't tell him the why or the how of it. I had managed to shut the memory away and refused to dwell on it." She fell silent, staring at the ground as the memory of that summer washed over her again.

"This symbol you say he gave you, may I see it?" Bishop asked after a while.

Nimbrethil opened a hidden compartment on her belt and pulled out the amulet and handed it to him. She knew he had a hard time to believe and hoped that in time he would realize how wrong he was. But it was hard for people to change and she didn't expect it to happen right away, if at all. "As you can see it is oak wood, and is carved with a silver arrow with green fletching, his symbol."

As Bishop took it he felt a tingle go up his arm and the amulet seemed to hum faintly with some kind of power. It was obviously enchanted and it looked very old. Suddenly a desire to believe welled up in him, but he forced it down. Nim could believe in this all she wanted, but one amulet was not proof. "I don't know what to think about what you told me. But I know that you did what you felt was right and necessary. Who am I to judge your actions? If you tell me that you were following the orders of the god you follow then I believe you. At least I know how you can understand that sometimes we do things not because we want to but because we have no other choice."

"Since that day, there have been other instances where I was called upon to perform a task, but none of them were as haunting as that one," she told him. "Maybe some day you will have seen enough to believe in the gods again. Solonor is an elven god, but he does occasionally accept humans as followers too. You are a ranger and a hunter, exactly the type of follower he looks for. Be warned though, the gods do not go out of their way to show you they exist. You have to be open to the fact that they do exist and be alert for signs they might give you."

Bishop nodded but in his heart he doubted the truth of her words. He didn't doubt her, but never in his life had he seen any kind of favor from any god or goddess. He never took anything on trust or faith for that led to disappointment in the end. "Thank you for telling me," he said simply and gave her a little smile. As he watched, she closed her eyes like she was meditating. When she opened them again he saw the haunted look and the anger were gone from them. "You just shut the memory away again didn't you?" he asked and saw her nod. "I wish I could do that sometimes," he muttered darkly.

"I could teach you, for it is not something that only elves can do," Nimbrethil told him and laughed at his look of surprise. "It is simply a mental skill that anyone can learn to do if they want to. Elves have to learn it otherwise our heads would be a minefield too dangereous to wander into."

"Yeah, if you think I can learn it, I would certainly like to try," he replied. "Perhaps now?"

"No, for it is already getting late and we need to get back," she answered and got to her feet. "Let's go, I have to have that talk with Duncan and then I'll have to decided what to do about the others."

Bishop thought about the story she told and then about what she might say to Duncan. He shivered a little and was suddenly very glad that he wasn't on her shit list. He could almost feel sorry for the others, but they deserved everything that was coming to them. They had put themselves above everyone else and now they would reap the rewards of what they sowed and he had a feeling they weren't going to like it. He didn't think they were going to like it at all and suppressed a snicker before hurrying to catch up with the elf. She never ceased to surprise him with what she knew or what she was capable of. He was glad they talked for they had gained a much better understanding of each other. Though why that was important to him he wasn't sure. As he fell into step beside her she gave him a smile and he felt his heart turn over a little. Returning her smile, he grabbed her hand and together they returned to the Flagon.


	54. New Beginnings

Chapter 54: New Beginnings

Qara spied Nimbrethil and Bishop coming and prepared herself for the game she was about to play. She knew that the elf would be suspicious of anything she said or did so she'd have to be very careful. She wanted out of this pigsty of an inn and away from that stupid drunk Duncan and this was her one chance. As they entered the kitchen she turned around and snickered, "I'm surprised you bothered to come back but I'm glad you did because now I can gloat." She saw them stop and look at her in puzzlement and couldn't repress a chuckle. "Everyone told me I had overreacted to others talking about me behind my back. Well, how does it feel? Sucks don't it," she sneered before turning back to the dishes she was washing.

Nimbrethil stared at the girl thinking that she still sounded like a sulky child but couldn't deny the girl had a point. It had been a most unpleasant experience and she found herself feeling a little sorry for the way Qara had been treated by them. "You're right, it was unpleasant and I can understand how being subjected to it constantly could be very upsetting," she replied.

"Oh please, don't patronize me," Qara sneered. "Like you care at all about what I think or feel." She turned away to hide the pleased smile on her face.

"I was not being patronizing," Nimbrethil said sharply. She paused for a moment and considered her options. She knew that Qara hated being stuck here but also knew that the sorceress would disdain the rough conditions that adventuring brought. She had only asked her if she wanted to join the group once because she hadn't wanted to deal with the girl's snobbish attitude and fortunately Qara had said no. However, she would be moving her base of operations to Crossroad Keep and, even though the place was a dump, it still wasn't the wilds and should be more to Qara's liking. "All right Qara, I'm going to give you a chance to prove that you can control your power and your emotions. What you did to the students was impulsive and fool hardy, and clearly showed you gave no thought to the consequences of your actions. I don't act on impulse, even at those times it appears that I do. I always have a valid reason, and those reasons are based on my experience and knowledge of the situation I find myself in. When I find myself in unknown territory I stop to consider the possible outcomes of my actions and choose the approach that affords me the greatest opportunity for success. When you accompany us I expect you to follow all my orders and you will not do anything that I have not given you leave to do. If at any time you fail to do so I will leave you behind, understood?"

"As long as it gets me away from here," Qara shrugged nonchalantly, but inside she was filled with glee. She watched the elf walk away and smirked at the glare Bishop gave her. He obviously wasn't happy about this turn of events, but he was smart enough to know that there was no changing them.

"It's not bad enough I have to put up with the idiot gnome, now you're bringing along the spoiled brat," he snarled at Nim.

"Right now I can't blame her for wanting to get away from this place and my uncle," Nim replied. "I feel the same way." She entered the common room and immediately spied her uncle near the bar. When he saw her he came hurrying over, his eyes landing on the marks on Bishop's face.

"I'm glad you're back Nim," he smiled, the relief evident in his voice.

"We need to have a talk uncle," she growled, her eyes flashing with anger. "Let's go outside," she told him and turned away expecting him to follow.

Bishop couldn't keep from grinning at the thought of what that conversation would be like. Fingering the marks on his cheek he chuckled, "I hope you come out of that confrontation with your hide intact. My kitten has very sharp claws." He saw the anger flare in Duncan's eyes and smirked. "I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you."

Duncan hesitated a bit before following his niece, Bishop's glee unsettling him a little. He had thought that Nim would have been calmed down by now but apparently she wasn't and it made him nervous. As he left the inn by the back door he saw her disappear into the tree line and followed quickly. He finally caught up with her where she was leaning back against a tree and stopped and waited to hear what she had to say.

"Bishop told me about what happened all those years ago uncle," she began and saw him start with surprise. "I suppose you thought you were being generous but honestly, how could you do something like that? I hadn't pegged you as a cruel or vinidictive person, but that's exactly how you behaved."

Duncan gaped in surprise at his niece, unable to believe what he just heard. "He told you everything?"

"Yes Duncan he did," she snapped. "After that little conversation of yours I overheard, I made him tell me. What galls me is your actions after the fact and the way you've treated him all this time. Did you ever once stop and ask him his side of the story? Did you even bother to try to understand why he did it, or did you just assume that he was a piece of scum to be used however you pleased?"

"Nim, you don't understand," Duncan argued. "He is a murderer and if I could have proved anything I would have seen him hang for it."

"So instead you threatened to let Luskan know what happened if he didn't do what you told him to do," Nimbrethil said in disgust. "That's slavery uncle, the same as putting a ball and chain around his leg. Apparently you're more human than elf, or perhaps you've spent too much time among humans, for that is exactly how a human would behave."

"I don't have to defend my actions to you," he growled.

"No you don't," she nodded in agreement. "However, I will not allow you to hold this threat over his head any longer. You will tell him he is free of any obligation to you and that will be the end of it. If you think to go against my wishes in this matter then know this. If you so much as breath a word of it to the wrong people I will see you dead myself, are we clear?" she finished, locking her cold gaze on him.

Duncan paled at the look in her eyes for she meant every word she just said. "Nim, I'm family. You couldn't do that," he stammered out.

"Yes I could if it means protecting him from being subjected to any more harsh treatment at the hands of others," Nimbrethil said firmly. "He was never given a chance to be other than what he is and I intend to give him that chance. He can't change the past, but his future is wide open and he deserves the opportunity to change his ways. I would do the same for anyone, regardless of where they came from or what they did."

Duncan heard the sincerity in her voice and nodded. He also realized that his niece had fallen in love with the ranger, but apparently didn't know it yet. He knew what love could make people do and knew that it would make her capable of what she threatened. "I will tell him today," he told her.

Nodding, Nimbrethil headed back to the inn. "I think it is good that I will be going to Crossroad Keep for it will give us some time away from each other," she said.

Duncan watched her go feeling tears well up at how cold she was towards him now. He had really stepped in it this time and he wished he had never said the things he did. Now she appeared to hate him and it hurt deeply. He knew that she wouldn't want to see him at the keep, at least not anytime soon. However, Sal had mentioned more than once that he wanted to open his own inn, and the keep would be a perfect place for it. At least that way he would still be able to keep tabs on her and make sure she was okay. Daeghun would have his hide if he didn't and he didn't relish the thought of what his brother would do to him. They were like two peas in a pod, his brother and his niece, and he didn't know which he feared more right now. Sighing, he followed her back to the inn, feeling like life was taking a turn for the worse.

*****

Nimbrethil sighed as she sorted through all the things she would be taking with her even though she didn't have all that many material possessions. She had seen how cluttered Shandra's and Neehska's rooms were and didn't really understand their need for material things. They couldn't make one happy and they didn't serve any useful purpose. Thinking of Shandra brought to mind the way both her and Casavir had apologized to Bishop. They had seemed sincere and Bishop had nodded acceptance of their apologies after she had poked him in the ribs. It remained to be seen whether or not things would change in the group. She had then told everyone that she didn't want to witness such backstabbing again, and that if they had any _valid_ concerns they were to speak up and talk about them. She had made sure they understood that she would not tolerate anyone acting on suspicion or half-baked ideas. She expected them to back up what they said with fact, not fiction or supposition. A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she went to see who it was. Opening the door, she saw both Sand and Shandra standing there, determined looks on their faces and groaned inwardly, wondering what was wrong now.

"Might we come in and talk for a bit dear girl?" Sand said pleasantly.

"I suppose you won't go away until you do?" she sighed and stepped back to let them enter, closing the door behind them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is _wrong_ but we do have some concerns and you did say you expected us to voice them to you," Sand replied with a slight smirk.

"You see there is a problem in our little group that we feel you are not fully aware of," Shandra began. "Given your upbringing and lack of close contact with human males it is understandable that you wouldn't be."

"I assume you are talking about Bishop and Casavir as they happen to be the only two in the group that fit that description," Nim snorted. "So what is it?"

"My dear, most human males are driven by simple desires," Sand began. "Good food, good drink, and good companionship. These are the three things that the majority look forward to in their every day lives. When you mix in hormones though things can get complicated really fast, and humans tend to be more hormone driven than other races."

"What Sand is beating around the bush about is the way both of them feel about you," Shandra said impatiently. Seeing the look of confusion on Nim's face she sighed. "Listen, Casavir has some very deep feelings for you and so does Bishop, though neither of them want to admit it. Even worse is the fact that they both know how the other feels and it grates on them. You chose Bishop and he feels protective of his territory, especially when Casavir steps in it. Casavir on the other hand can't reconcile his personal feelings and his desire to honor his pledge to assist you in your cause. Something that most paladins have a problem doing by the way."

"The point is that having those two around each other all the time is like having two roosters in the hen house," Sand spoke up. "We have already talked to Casavir about this and he has agreed to try to behave around Bishop. However, you are the one who is going to have to talk with Bishop and see if you can get him to behave better around Casavir. That is, if you ever want to have peace in the group, for Casavir cannot be expected to always ignore Bishop and the things he says or does."

Nimbrethil just stared at them incredulously for a moment and then started laughing. "Gods you don't ask for much do you," she chuckled. "I know that I am able to influence Bishop to some degree, but you're asking me to control him. That's something that goes against my nature and would be an enormous task for anyone, even me wizard."

"I do not think you will find it as hard as it seems dear girl," Sand said calmly. "Because Bishop does have strong feelings for you, he is far more willing to do things that make you happy than not. If you tell him that it would make you happy if he stopped baiting the paladin all the time he will do it. Trust me, I have much more experience in these matters than anyone else and I know what I am talking about."

"Sand's right," Shandra nodded. "At this point in time, Bishop is more concerned about keeping you happy, even if on the pretext of sharing your bed. If you don't do this then you will have no choice but to exlude Casavir from all future things and that would hurt him very much. I don't think you want that, do you?"

"Why do you assume it would be Casavir I would exclude and not Bishop?" Nim retorted. "You think I can't go anywhere without him or what?"

"Oh please girl, do not be coy," Sand rolled his eyes. "You care for Bishop far more than you want to admit to yourself. I would go so far as to say that you are in love with him yes?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"In love? With a human?" Nimbrethil laughed. "Don't be silly wizard, I'm not so crazy as that," she protested.

Sand and Shandra exchanged a look with each other. "So maybe we're wrong, but regardless you have to do something about Bishop for you're the only who can," Shandra said as she headed for the door. "Just think about it, okay?" she asked as she left, Sand on her heels. As she closed the door she saw Nimbrethil staring out the window, a far away look on her face.

"Well it seems to me that the girl protests too much," Sand murmured. "To be expected given the girl's upbringing."

"Unfortunately, in my opinion, she has chosen the wrong human to fall in love with," Shandra shook her head.

"Yes, but we cannot always choose who we lose our hearts to," Sand retorted. "Otherwise, we would not be having the problems we currently do between Casavir and Bishop. I just hope that Nim understands the seriousness of the situation." Together they headed back to the common room for dinner.

Nimbrethil stared out the window mulling over everything that had been said. Now that they had pointed it out she could see the truth of the matter. But honestly, to go so far as to say she had fallen in love with Bishop? What kind of crazy notion was that? She liked Bishop, he intrigued her, he was fun to be with and he was a fantastic lover. That's all, end of story. Love was a foolish notion that humans seemed to put too much stock in. Snorting in amusement she returned to packing her things.


	55. Moving Day

Chapter 55: Moving Day 

Nimbrethil leaned against the outside wall of the Flagon watching as the last wagon was loaded. She couldn't believe that her companions had so much stuff that it required three wagons to move it all. The worst part was that much of the stuff was not even the necessities required, but personal possessions. She had watched as Casavir placed several large bundles carefully in the first wagon and was told by Elanee that they were the things he required for his nightly devotions. Guess that made them necessary but honestly, that Tyr required such things of his followers was incomprehensible to her. Neeshka had so many bags and boxes that she could open a store of her own and she didn't even want to think what the contents might be. Shandra had been doing alot of shopping the last couple of days and now had three trunks filled with clothes, shoes, and gods knew what else. Did the farm girl really need that many clothes? At least she wasn't as bad as Qara, who had twice as many trunks filled with all sorts of frivilous things. Sand had the most trunks but she had expected that from the wizard. After all, he had dozens of books, potions, ingredients, alchemy equipment, etc., etc. The wizard's needs were simple enough and he didn't have a great many clothes or unnecessary items. However, the acroutements of the wizard profession were numerous.

Shaking her head she moved to the last wagon to oversee the loading of the provisions that she had purchased for the keep. She would have to see about getting a herd of cattle or sheep to provide the meat necessary. With Bishop's help, she could supplement that with local game, of which there was plenty in the woods surrounding the area. However, items such as flour, grain, and other foodstuffs were required, so she had had to purchase them. It would take many men to rebuild the keep and it would be her responsability to see to it that they had plenty of food. She also had to give some thought to finding more men to defend the keep. Nevalle had told her that Nasher had hired a master builder and his workers and provided some funds to start the construction. Nasher had also reassigned fifty greycloaks from Neverwinter to the keep. A wry smile curved her lips as she thought that neither were sufficient to run a manor let alone a whole keep. That would require quite a bit of gold, which would have to come from her. Good thing she had never been one to spend money unless absolutely necessary and consequently she had quite a sum saved up. She glanced at the small chest placed against the back of the wagon. Sand had been keeping it in his store, the safest place for it she had thought. The wizard had also woven some rather nasty spells around it to protect it on the journey. She had to suppress a snicker as she pictured the look that would appear on Neeshka's face if the tiefling ever found out what the contents were. Between the gold, jewels, and jewelry she had saved, the chest contained somewhere around 200,000 in liquid assets. Still, while it might seem a fortune to some, it was nowhere near enough and she would have to figure out some other means of generating revenue. She knew the others would probably not expect her to understand such things, but having spent a great deal of time traveling with Daeghan as he traded around Faerun, she had learned quite a bit about the merchant trade and generating of revenue. She snickered as she pictured the surprise on their faces at the fact that the wood elf ranger they thought they knew was actually quite knowledgeable about such things. While she had been standing there thinking all of this, the last of the supplies had been loaded and the driver came to tell her he was ready. Looking around she saw that the other wagons were also ready and told the drivers they could head out if they were ready to go. A contingent of soldiers was waiting for them just outside the city gates. Her companions had all gone back inside the inn, leaving just her and Bishop standing outside to see the wagons off.

"I saw you smiling over there elf," Bishop said as she walked over to him. "Care to share?"

"I was just thinking about the rebuilding of the keep and how some of those with us wouldn't expect me to know what to do," Nimbrethil smirked.

"Well, I still haven't figured you out completely and I know more about you than anyone," he snorted. "Given the fact that you're so old I would imagine that you've learned a thing or two," he chuckled at the look of indignation on her face.

"Old? Hah, don't forget that I am techinically younger than you are ranger," she smiled at him. "How is it going with the rest of the stuff the others are bringing?" she changed the subject.

"I don't think Nevalle gave you enough pack horses to carry all the crap they insist on bringing," Bishop told her. Seeing her look of puzzlement he went on to explain. "Just as an example, the pyro doesn't wish to travel without her own tent, bedroll and furs. The same holds true for the farm girl, that weird cleric and the paladin. Even the druid and the dwarf are bringing along a few creature comforts. Gods only know what the idiot gnome is bringing," he sneered.

Nimbrethil sighed and shook her head. "Well seeing as how none of them are really used to living out of doors, I can't say I'm surprised. It doesn't really matter to me how much stuff they bring for I'm in no particular hurry to reach our destination. If they want to be comfortable on this trip, no big deal. They've dealt without such things in the past because of necessity and they've never complained. So I can't complain about how they choose to travel this time."

"So do you plan on sleeping in a tent under furs on this trip as well? I rather like the picture of you naked under only fur," Bishop purred in a low voice.

"Actually I plan on sleeping naked under the stars covered only in leaves," she purred back and saw desire flare in his eyes.

"That sounds even better," he whispered before pulling her to him and kissing her hungrily. "What say we go to our room and say farewell to the bed?"

"I wish I could, but I want to leave today and have to go see what I can do to hurry the others along," she smiled ruefully and then laughed at his disgruntled expression.

"What's your hurry anyway? You just said that you aren't eager to get to the keep," he grumbled.

"I'm finally going to be away from this city, and if I never set foot here again I'll be the happiest elf in the world," she snorted. "Besides, I am always more enthusiastic out in the wilds, remember?" she purred seductively and heard him chuckle.

"Oh, I remember very well elf," he smirked at her and fingered the fading marks on his cheek. He watched as she headed to the inn door, pausing to flash him a wicked smile before heading inside. Damn but she knew how to turn him on and now the idea of the bed seemed to pale in comparison.

Nimbrethil saw her uncle glance at her as she walked in before he looked down at the counter he was cleaning. There was a great deal of tension between them now and she thought that perhaps she should regret saying what she did to him, but she didn't. She had wanted him to know just how seriously angry with him she was over his treatment of Bishop and not just because she liked having the other ranger around. Kin or no, she wouldn't tolerate such actions. Even Daeghan, for all his coldness, would never have held such a threat over anyone's head in such a way. Daeghan would have told the proper authorities and let them handle the situation and he had instilled the same ideas in her. Even Solonar extracted swift retribution against those who had wronged him. The whole idea of keeping someone under your thumb for however long you felt like it was alien to her. The only reason Qara had been kept cleaning tables was that the girl was safer inside the inn than out and it was the only way to keep her out of trouble. Once at the keep, Qara would be safe from the other students and would be able to move about freely and do what she wished. That would make everyone happy, especially Qara.

Looking around for Sal, she suddenly realized that she hadn't seen the barkeep for a couple of days now. Walking over to the bar she asked her uncle about it. When Duncan looked at her she saw loneliness enter his eyes as he told her the news.

"Nevalle told Sal that the keep had an inn that was pretty much intact and all it really needed was someone to run it," Duncan answered. "Sal's always wanted to run his own place and now he's getting his chance."

Nimbrethil heard the sadness in Duncan's voice and realized that soon he would be alone. She knew that her uncle and Shandra had gotten close and now both his lover and his best friend were leaving him to go with her to the keep. She suddenly felt bad for him and felt the need to say something. "Listen, despite what has happened between us, I don't want you to feel you can't come out to the keep and visit with Shandra and Sal. I'm just not ready to forgive you and I may not ever be ready. However, I understand how hard it is for you to watch everyone leave, so don't stay away on my account."

Duncan looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected this but suddenly his mood lightened at the thought that perhaps he hadn't lost all ground with her. "Thanks Nim, I appreciate that, I really do," he said sincerely.

Nimbrethil nodded at him and then headed for the back rooms to see about hurrrying the others along. She wanted out of this city and they were holding her up. Going to her room, she checked to make sure nothing had been left behind and then headed out into the middle of the hall. "Bishop and I are leaving, the rest of you can catch up to us on the road," she called out. At her words she heard shouts and exclamations come from various rooms. Several protests were shouted out to her, most of them echoes of 'Just a couple more minutes' and 'Hold your horses'. Ignoring them, she headed back to the common room and then out the door, smirking as she heard banging, clanking, and curses coming from behind her. Grabbing her pack from beside the door, she slung it onto her back along with her quiver and picked up her bow. She saw that Bishop had his gear already and nodded at him before heading for the gates.

As he fell into step beside her, Bishop couldn't keep from grinning at the sounds the others were making. "Told them we were leaving didn't you?" he snickered.

"I figured that would work better than anything else," she chuckled in response.

"Well, like you said you're not in any hurry so they'll have plenty of time," he smiled. "Of course, they will probably run to catch up with us thinking they'll be left behind otherwise."

"Yes, but they don't know that," she laughed. "I told them I wanted to leave this morning but not that I planned on taking my time getting there. Besides, if I allowed them, they would still be fussing about, hemming and hawing over what to bring and what not to." She headed towards Sand's shop to see if he was ready to go yet. To her delight the wizard was waiting for them, his hands holding the reins of a pony laden with the personal items he was bringing.

"Traveling light are we my dear girl?" Sand queried as he fell into step with them.

"You know me Sand, I don't really need anything more than my bow when I travel," she answered. "I'm used to sleeping outside and actually prefer it. I don't need a tent or bedroll to be comfortable."

"Understood, but there is always the possibility that it will rain during our trip," the wizard told her. "Surely sleeping in a tent would be drier than the ground."

"Actually, a hammock slung between two trees and an oilskin wrap will do just fine for me," she told him.

"All rangers travel with such things when they are on the road," Bishop spoke up. He saw the wizard glance at his pack and nodded. "I have a couple of oilskins and a hammock as well."

"As you can see, both Bishop and I travel light but with everything we need," Nimbrethil smiled.

"Well that is all well and good for you, you are still young," Sand sniffed. "But at my age, one must use care when travelling and I happen to like my creature comforts."

"You don't fool me wizard," Nim snorted. "You're much tougher than you look and I'm sure you'd do better without said comforts than half my other companions."

Sand said nothing, merely smiled enigmatically at her, but inside was rather pleased by her comments. He saw the slight smile on her lips and the glint in her eyes and knew that she was happier than she had been in a while. She seemed not to hold a grudge against him for being part of that little debacle she had witnessed a few days ago. She must have guessed that the opinions expressed by the others did not mirror his. For that he was grateful because she had basically been ignoring the others the last couple of days. He shuddered at the thought that she had allowed Qara to hang off her elbow. There was no telling what bad ideas that idiot girl would give Nimbrethil. At least she was allowing him to be close to her so he could keep an eye on things. The last thing they needed now was for her to be influenced by the less intelligent and sensible members of the group.

Bishop watched as Nimbrethil stopped just outside the city gates to take a deep breath and smile. He knew how much happier she was out here and was looking forward to this more leisurely trip of theirs. He would have to think of ways to occupy her and slow the pace of the trip as much as possible. Once they reached the keep and she set about the business of rebuilding it, the opportunities to have fun would be hard to come by. He would make sure that she enjoyed herself as much as possible before then. When she turned to smile at him he returned it and then side by side they started down the road.


	56. Observations

Chapter 56: Observations

Zhjaeve sat silently in front of her tent watching the others as they sat around the fire discussing the various things to be done at Crossroad Keep. They had been on the road for only two days and yet she had already learned much about the _Kalach-Cha_ from the way she interacted with her companions and the conversations she overheard. The simple fact that all of these diverse people were actually able to travel together without too many problems spoke volumes about her leadership ability. The elf seemed to know exactly the right words and tone to use with each of them to get them to settle down without creating bad feelings. Up to this point, she had managed to keep everyone in line. However, just a few short hours ago, a nasty argument had arisen between Sand and Qara and within minutes the others were getting involved and tempers had started to flare. She had watched as with a hiss of annoyance Nimbrethil suddenly stormed off into the woods beside the road causing everyone to stop and stare at her retreating back. The argument had then resumed but it was about how they had upset the elf, with no one except her noticing that Bishop had taken off as well. So they had waited and when it became apparent that Nimbrethil would not be returning anytime soon, they had looked about for a good spot and set up camp.

Night had now fallen with still no sign of the elf and the others were beginning to settle down for the night. Zhjaeve thought it interesting how her absence and the way she had left had done more to settle the group than any words previously spoken. She knew they were all aware of the importance Nimbrethil held for everyone and she also knew that they were worried they had driven her off. She also wondered if the elf was aware of the effect her absence would have and that is why she had left. Maybe she was just reading too much into it, as she often did, and the _Kalach-Cha _really just did not have the patience to deal with such outbursts. It was something to consider carefully. The young elf could not be pushed too hard, of that she was certain. But, not pushing enough could end up doing just as much harm. Whatever her reason, Nimbrethil's action had clearly indicated that arguing was not the way to handle her.Other methods would have to be found. One by one the others crawled into their tents, leaving only the paladin and the druid sitting in front of the fire. Getting up she went over to them asking if she may join them.

Elanee looked up at the cleric and nodded politely indicating the ground next to her, "You are a member of the group now and you do not need to ask for permission to join us here."

"Know that I am aware that my presence makes the others uncomfortable," Zhjaeve replied. "Also, the _Kalach-Cha_ does not trust me or my intentions." She was surprised to hear Casavir and Elanee both chuckle at her words and looked at them in confusion.

Seeing the puzzled expression, Casavir explained the situation. "She did not trust anyone in this group when she first met them, with perhaps the exception of Elanee."

"I don't know how aware you are of the complicated history of the races here on Toril," Elanee smiled quietly. "Because I am a wood elf there is a natural trust and understanding between myself and Nim. Also, because I am a druid and she is a ranger, we have much in common with each other besides our race."

"It is not true however of her and other races, especially with humans and dwarves," Casavir spoke up. "We have earned her trust and friendship over time and you will have to do the same. Of course, even though you are not a githyanki, you still look like them and she bears a grudge against them that is hard for her to see past."

"What is this history you speak of?" Zhjaeve asked the druid.

"Elves and dwarves especially have many prejudices and grudges dating back for hundreds of years," Elanee answered. "As for elves and humans, it is really only moon elves who generally tolerate the presence of humans around them. Wood elves, wild elves, and sun elves all have problems dealing with and understanding humans if they haven't lived amongst them. And of course there is much disdain between sun elves and other races of elves, especially wood and wild elves. Then you have the drow, a race of dark elves that are pretty much hated and despised by all races, except for possibly orcs, because of their cruelty and unrelenting hatred of surface dwellers."

"Know that I am aware that the _Kalach-Cha _comes from West Harbor," Zhjaeve stated. "Is not that village a human one?"

"It is and perhaps if she had not been raised by Daeghun, another wood elf, then maybe she would have been more tolerant and understanding," Casavir answered. Seeing the questions in her eyes, he filled the cleric in on what he knew. "You know about the King of Shadows and therefore you must know that West Harbor was destroyed during that final battle." Seeing her nod he continued. "What you don't know is that both Daeghun's wife Shayla and Nim's mother Esmerelle died in that battle while trying to protect her. Their loss hit Daeghun hard and he closed himself off emotionally from everyone, but he had sworn an oath to care for and raise Nim if anything ever happened to her mother. Nimbrethil has told us time and again about the long memories of elves, and I am sure that everyday she was a reminder to Daeghun of what he had lost. I believe the only way for him to take care of the child was to distance himself emotionally from her. He taught her, sheltered her, clothed her and fed her, but nothing more. We also know that as she grew he left her to take care of herself more and more often."

"It is hard for any elf to understand human behavior, but it requires that you understand the emotions that drive them," Elanee explained. "Being unable to express emotion to Nimbrethil would make it impossible for Daeghun to understand and explain human behavior to her. Therefore, despite having lived amongst them all of her life, she is only now, through her interaction with us, learning to understand other races."

Zhjaeve sat silently for a time pondering what they said and understanding that dealing with the elf was going to be more of a challenge than she had first thought. It also made her companions and their behavior more of a problem as well. "Know that the greatest weapon the King of Shadows has is the ability to sow fear and dissent amongst his enemies. Also, without the bonds of friendship between the _Kalach-Cha _and her companions we are doomed to failure."

"I believe you are referring to all the bickering in the group," Casavir responded.

"Know that I understand that and it does not concern me," Zhjaeve said quietly. "I speak of the dark currents than run beneath the surface of a few of our companions. The one called Bishop is very close to the Kalach-Cha and they share similar backgrounds and histories. Know that I have read how little he cares for the ideas of duty and loyalty. There is a darkness within him that could be turned against all of us, including the one he loves." Seeing their starts of surprise she nodded. "Know that he loves the Kalach-Cha and that she loves him as well. Know also that neither are willing to admit this either to themselves or each other. This is something that can be used against them and us by our enemy."

"How can you be so sure of this?" Casavir asked sharply.

"Know that my people have always had the ability to see below the surface thoughts of others and that it has been honed over centuries of training," the cleric answered.

"You said a few of our companions," Elanee broke in.

"I know that the young girl Qara is fickle and foolish," Zhjaeve continued. "Someone like her can be easily decieved and manipulated. I also know that the tiefling Neeshka has many doubts about herself and her position amongst us. Those doubts can be turned against her and used to our enemy's advantage. Know that we will have to keep a close watch on them for our enemy is subtle, devious, and patient."

"Why do you tell us these things?" Casavir asked, curious as to her reasons.

"Know that I am not sure of how much time we have," the cleric answered. "This makes me unwilling to wait for the _Kalach-Cha_ to trust me enough to believe what I tell her. Because of this I will have to rely on your help if necessary."

"Well I'm sure you're aware by now of the problems we've had recently," Elanee told her and saw Casavir shift uncomfortably. "I am not blaming you Casavir, but I am aware that while she is mostly angry with her uncle, she still seems to be unsure of you and Shandra. I don't think it will take as long as you might think for her to warm up to you again, for I think she does value your friendship and will not want to be without it, especially in the weeks to come."

"Know that the best way for you to regain her trust is to treat Bishop with civility and respect, no matter how hard he makes it," Zhjaeve said pointedly. "Understand that lashing out verbally is his way of dealing with situations that confuse, threaten or scare him. Know that of all of you, you and Elanee are the ones the _Kalach-Cha _is most likely to listen to, despite recent events, such is her esteem of you."

"It is not just us, she also is very close to Shandra as well," Casavir pointed out.

"Know that Shandra is too close to Duncan and cares too much for the elf's feelings to speak harsh truths if necessary," the cleric stated simply.

"And you believe that we can do what is necessary, is that it?" Elanee looked intently at Zhjaeve.

Zhjaeve smiled slightly, "Know that I am aware that you both are more than capable of this yes."

"You seem to be quite certain of everything," Casavir said quietly. "I wish I could be as certain as you."

"When one is left alone, one finds plenty of time to watch and observe what goes on around them," the cleric told them. "Know that I have been with you long enough to be absolutely positive of what I tell you. I am only motivated by my desire to see the threat the King of Shadows poses to us eliminated once and for all. Know also that the _Kalach-Cha _is the only one who can succeed and that we are merely here to assist her. She will need all the support we can give her in the days to come. Know that the path she must walk will be most difficult for her to travel with many opportunities for her to stray from her purpose. If she fails, then all hope for your people and mine will be lost." She fell silent and watched as they mulled over her words.

Elanee looked at Casavir and saw that he held the same doubts as she did about how much influence they truly had with Nim right now. The fact that they would soon have the added stress of the keep and all that goes with it also added to the problem. Elanee understood that Nim had not fully resigned herself to what she had to do and she feared that what Bishop had said about the responsibility killing her spirit was true. She had spent several decades watching the elf and knew what made her happy and what did not. She would have to give some serious thought to how they could ease her burden or what Zhjaeve told them could happen would.

"Perhaps Casavir we should think about what we can do to shoulder some of the responsibilities of the keep for Nim," she said aloud.

"What do you have in mind?" he looked at her with interest.

"Well, I may not know much about the situation, but I do know that no one person can run an entire keep by themselves," Elanee pointed out.

"That is true," Casavir nodded. "Lord Nasher may rule Neverwinter but he has many people under him to handle the various tasks and responsiblities that go with it. I certainly would not object to serving in such a capacity for her if she trusts me enough to do so."

"Know that I have no knowledge about such matters, but that I am prepared to do whatever is necessary to help the girl," Zhjaeve spoke up.

"Then that is what we will do," Casavir said firmly. "We will just have to convince her that she can trust us to handle things for her. As she doesn't really want all this responsiblity, I should think it would not be too difficult to do so."

Elanee suddenly yawned and realized that it was very late and the fire was dying out. "Well, I don't believe she will return tonight so I think I will turn in. I will see you in the morning," she told them as she got to her feet and went to her tent.

Zhjaeve watched the paladin silently for a few moments before getting to her feet. "Know that I am aware of your feelings for her and how hard you fight to keep them from interfering with what you believe is your duty. Those feelings are a better protection against the King of Shadows than any armor in the world. Hold onto them and let nothing make you doubt them or her in the weeks to come." Having said what needed saying, she went to her tent, leaving him by the fire alone.

Casavir stared at the dying embers of the fire, feeling tired but not sure if he could sleep yet. It was a little unnerving how perceptive their new companion was, but it was also a relief to know that someone else in their group was aware of the danger the ranger presented. What had surprised him was that he had never given a thought to their other companions and the threat that they might pose. It had take an almost complete stranger to open his eyes. He had no intention of allowing anyone or anything to keep him from protecting Nim, especially now that he more fully understood the danger she faced. Getting to his feet he went to his tent and lay down. However, sleep eluded him for a long time.


	57. The Keep

Chapter 57: The Keep

Nimbrethil stood silently staring at the ruined keep before her, seeing not the potential it had, but the chains it represented. She saw the figures of men hammering, sawing, grinding, and moving about from place to place, the reconstruction apparently well under way. At least the builder hadn't decided to wait for her to get there before starting, which meant that he already knew what needed to be done and had the iniative to do it. That was fine by her, for she really didn't know anything about designing a keep in the first place. Just one less thing she had to oversee or worry about. She saw the small figure in Neverwinter blue standing just inside the crumbled gate and couldn't hold back a sigh as she recognized Nevalle. For a toady of Nasher's, he was actually tolerable for he seemed to understand how hard all this was for her and was sympathetic. Maybe she could convince him to stay at the keep and help run it. She was sure Nasher would be absolutely delighted at the idea, for she seriously doubted that the man really wanted her to have this keep. She had told Nevalle that it was insanity, this idea of theirs, and she still felt that way.

Sand watched Nimbrethil standing, staring at the keep and refrained from saying anything to hurry her along, although he did not want to keep Nevalle waiting any longer than necessary. They had already taken well over a week to get here and further delay would not improve that noble's mood. Of course, that unfortunate incident with Qara had caused the longest delay for Nim had not come back for almost a day. From that point on, everytime things got too tense in the group, Nim would up and leave for a few hours and they ended up having to wait until she returned. Casavir had suggested that they keep moving towards the keep but Sand had feared that each time the elf left that she would not come back. That would spell certain disaster for them all. He sighed inwardly at how difficult things were already and knowing that they just would get more so as the weeks passed. It was a fine line they all had to walk with Nim. Push too hard and the girl would bolt, but fail to push hard enough and she would procrastinate. Then of course there was the problem that Bishop represented. Casavir and Elanee had told them of their conversation with Zhjaeve, and he had been impressed, despite himself, at the cleric's perceptiveness. She had figured out in a few days what had taken the rest of them weeks. After a long talk with the githzerai, Sand had been a little more optimisitc about their current situation. The cleric was not the type to hesitate to do or say what needed to be done or said, making her another ally for him. Between her, Elanee, and Casavir they should be able to keep Nim focused and headed in the right direction.

Walking up to her he said quietly, "I know this is difficult, but standing here staring at the place is not going to change the situation."

"I know Sand," Nimbrethil sighed and then squaring her shoulders, continued up the road towards the keep. As she neared the ruined gates she saw two men stationed outside salute her and grimaced. Gods, if she had to put up with that all the time she might just scream. Her steps slowed as the outer gate walls loomed and then stopped. Once she walked through there'd be no turning back, she would be committed to this course of action. She saw Nevalle looking at her expectantly but was unable to make her limbs move to carry her across. She felt the urge to turn around and flee back to the woods well up.

Nevalle saw her slow and then stop as slowly a look of panic entered her eyes. He could see that she was struggling not to bolt, but was suddenly afraid that she would do just that. He was beginning to wonder if he should go to her and give her a little push of encouragement, when the other ranger solved the problem in a rather unexpected and not quite proper way.

Bishop had seen her hesitating and even though he knew how difficult this was for her, he knew that the others would soon get impatient and do something that _would_ make her bolt. "Come on elf, move your butt. I want to get to the pub and wash the dust of the road from my throat with a couple pints of ale," he called to her.

Nimbrethil whirled around and glared at him. "What's your problem? Can't wait to get drunk you insensitve boar?" she snapped at him and folded her arms in front of her.

Bishop walked over to her, watching her face as her mouth thinned and a mutinous look settled on it. Smirking a little, he bent down and picking her up, tossed her over his shoulder. Ignoring the elven swears she shouted at him and the fists she beat against his back, he proceeded to carry her through the outer gate area and into the courtyard.

"Put me down Bishop or I swear....," Nimbrethil snarled, vainly attempting to wriggle free.

Bishop heard the fury in her voice and decided she needed to be cooled off a little. Walking over to a horse trough near the well in the middle of the courtyard, he stopped and asked her, "Or what elf?"

"Or I'll kick your ass from here to Neverwinter," she said furiously.

"Okay kitten, you asked for it," he chuckled and dumped her in the cold water of the trough. He watched as she spluttered and shrieked before glaring up at him. "When you dry off you can find me at the inn," he laughed and turned away towards the Phoeix Tail and a well earned ale.

Sand and Elanee tried vainly to hold back their snickers but weren't entirely successful, mostly because Khelgar and Neeshka were howling with laughter at the picture the elf made sitting in the trough. Her eyes were two emerald bits of fury, her clothes sopping wet, and water was running into her eyes.

"Oh my Nim, you're soaking wet!" Grobnar bounded over, a big grin on his face. "That looks like fun, can I try it?"

His question destroyed what reticence Sand had and he couldn't keep from laughing out loud. Casavir felt his own lips twitching in amusement at her predicament, now that he had gotten over his initial shock at Bishop's actions. While not quite how he would have handled it, at least it got Nim inside. Although he suspected the ranger would regret his actions before long, if the look on Nim's face was any indication.

Nevalle saw the soldiers were staring and snickering and ordered them back to their posts. This wasn't exactly how one would expect the Captain of a keep to arrive and it certainly was an embarassing situation. However, he too had a hard time to keep from laughing. Lips twitching in amusement, he walked over to where Nim was still sitting in the trough and held a hand out to her.

Nimbrethil ignored Nevalle's hand and climbed out and stood glaring at her companions, all of whom seemed to think it was funny. "Sure, laugh it up, very funny," she snarled at them. Instead of quieting them, it only made most of them laugh even harder. Neeshka was actually bent double and Khelgar looked about to fall down. Furious she turned and started to head towards the inn when Nevalle's voice stopped her.

"Captain, I would like to introduce Master Veedle, the man who will oversee the reconstruction," he called to her as he approached from behind her.

Looking where he was indicating, she saw a human male approaching, with a woman dressed in armor and the insignia rank of Lieutenant. The man looked to be in his middle years and was already talking a mile a minute, such was his enthusiasm. The woman looked to be rather young and also kind of rigid, a true devotee to the military life it seemed.

"Hello, hello, so pleased you're here Captain," Veedle said excitedly. "As you can see, we've begun some of the work, but there is so much to do," he exclaimed. "I have all the plans made up and a complete list of all the work that is required. All you need to do is decide what order the work should be done in."

Nevalle watched as a bemused expression crossed Nim's face as the man spoke. At least she seemed to be distracted at the moment and hopefully she would be a little more calm before she went after Bishop. While the way he did it wasn't exactly proper, the man had done all of them a favor. While he didn't like or trust him, he felt Bishop deserved to be cut some slack. "Captain, this is Lt. Kana, she'll be your second in command and is fully capable of helping you with the day to day operations of the keep," he introduced the young woman standing next to Veedle.

"I am most pleased to be serving with you Captain," Kana nodded. "When Lord Nasher told me I would be coming here, I couldn't wait to meet you in person. There is much we need to discuss, so when you're ready, you will find me inside the main hall of the keep." She could see that her new captain was still angry and had decided not to push her too much right now. Subordinates usually caught the brunt of their superiors anger and she didn't want to start off on the wrong foot.

Casavir could see that Nim wasn't in the mood for all of this right now and decided to intervene. "I think it would be best if we all went and settled into the inn first. We are here and there is no need to immediately jump into anything just yet." He saw Nim nod and then turn and continue towards the inn.

"Hey lad, let's hurry up and follow her or we'll miss the show," Khelgar was still chuckling as he trotted as fast as he could after Nim.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be in Bishop's shoes right now," Neeshka snorted before following. "Wonder what she's gonna do to him?" the tiefling chuckled as she left.

Nevalle watched as her companions all chased after her with the exception of the githzerai cleric. She had not shown any expression during the whole time and he wondered what exactly she was thinking. Shrugging, he hurried after the others. He wanted to see exactly what Nimbrethil was going to do. He felt he knew her well enough to know that whatever it was, it would be worth witnessing.

Nimbrethil paused just inside the doorway of the inn and looked around. Spying Bishop sitting at a back table near the bar she stomped over to him and glared down at him as he sat drinking an ale.

"Sit down and have one," Bishop raised the tankard in front of him. "Stuff's far better than what Duncan ever served." He saw the gleam in her eye and wondered what she was going to do. He knew she wouldn't let what he did go without doing or saying something. However, he wasn't prepared for her next move and thus she caught him off guard.

Nimbrethil glared at him and saw that as usual he was sitting with his chair tilted back slightly. A slow, devious smile curved her lips just before her fist came up and hit him square in the chin, knocking him off his chair and onto the floor.

Bishop felt her fist connect and the next thing he knew he was on the floor, his ale spilled all over him. Staring up at her incredulously he suddenly couldn't hold back his laughter. "Still pissed I see?" he chuckled and started to get to his feet. Before he had gotten upright her leg swept around and knocked his feet from under him again, this time causing him to fall backwards onto the table which broke underneath him.

"Hey now, you want to fight take it outside!" Sal shouted as he came hurrying out of the pantry at the noise.

"Ten gold says Nim takes him in two rounds," Neeshka piped up. This caused the others to start laughing all over again.

"If you ever do something like that to me again you'll wish you'd never been born," Nimbrethil snarled and then stormed out of the inn. She was done providing amusement for everyone else. She paused and looked around before spying a large maple tree off to the right. Going over to it, she quickly climbed to the higher branches where she knew the others wouldn't be able to follow because they were too heavy.

Bishop had gotten to his feet and watched her leave, a big grin on his face. "You gotta love a woman who can give as good as she gets," he couldn't quite keep the admiration out of his voice. His little elf certainly wasn't one to sulk and pout to try to get her way. No, she took the more direct approach every time. Chuckling quietly, he turned to Sal and asked him to bring him another ale before sitting down at another, undamaged table.

Realizing that the show was over, the others decided to go pick out their rooms and settle their things. Nevalle merely shook his head and headed over to the keep to tell Kana and Veedle not to expect Nim for a while. He guessed it would take some more time before she settled down and got to the business at hand.


	58. Crime And Punishment

Chapter 58: Crime and Punishment

Bishop waited silently in the shadows of the woods bordering the keep, his eyes never leaving the wall next to the inn. He had chosen a room on the ground floor for him and Nim to use. The window opened next to a large tree that stood next to one of the walls of the keep. He knew that Nim liked to slip away quietly from everyone at times and knew she would appreciate the cover provided. It was late night now and she had not been seen at all since the incident with the trough. Thinking back he had to wonder if the amusement he felt over it was worth her anger. He knew that she must still be upset with him and the others but he wasn't sure exactly why. The problem was that, while he understood her better than anyone, he still didn't know her well enough to judge how she would react in every situation. He knew, even if others did not, that she was not someone one wanted for an enemy. Even after the situation with Lorne and the story Cormick told them, they refused to fully acknowledge what she was capable of doing. He had, and her story of the poacher had solidified that understanding. He felt a little shiver run down his back. Yes, as she had told Duncan not so long ago, she was not someone you wanted to cross. He had to wonder if she was still angry with him and what she would do about it. He was snapped out of his thoughts by movement on the outer wall. He watched as a small, dark figure quickly slipped over and down it and headed into the woods. He hesitated only for a second before following.

Nimbrethil slipped quietly away from the keep and into the woods, her lips curled in disdain at the thought of how easy it had been getting past the guard. They definately needed more training in the alertness department. Though perhaps if they had been elven and not human, things wouldn't have been so easy. Humans just didn't have the senses that elves had and were thus vulnerable to those who were as good at hiding as she was. In fact the only human who was near to being on par with her was Bishop. She felt her anger stir again as she thought about what he had done. Unfortunately, the others present had seemed to find it all too amusing, showing that they didn't understand the true offense any better than Bishop. She supposed that it was because they didn't like Bishop that they found her anger with him amusing. If they thought that she was just blowing off steam, then they thought wrong. She had been embarassed in front of humans, _Humans!_, by that man. She seethed inwardly at the thought.

Bishop silently followed the elf, but he hadn't gone very far before he noticed something that gave him pause. She didn't appear to be making much of an effort at hiding her trail, something she always did when she was upset. This told him that she expected him to follow her and in fact wanted him to follow her. Now why would she do that? Was she planning something? If she was, what was the nature of that plan? The possible answers to these questions caused another little shiver to run down his back. He suddenly realized that he might actually be in deep shit with the elf this time. Could she still be angry with him enough to hurt him and if so, what would she do? He just didn't know her well enough to answer that question. He continued following her trail, but this time was more wary about it. It wouldn't do to let Nim get the upper hand.

Nimbrethil watched silently as Bishop entered the woods and saw him pause and look quickly around. A slight smile curved her lips as she realized he had determined her trail was too obvious. That was just one of the things she most admired about him. He wasn't easy to fool. Still, with her elven eyesight, she had a much easier time seeing in the darkened woods than he did. Even though there was a moon tonight it wouldn't help him too much. That gave her the advantage in this situation and she wondered if Bishop would leave and go back to the keep or foolishly press on. After a few minutes had passed, she saw him continue to follow her trail, albeit much more cautiously, and another pleased smile curved her lips. That was the another thing she admired about him. He didn't back down from a confrontation. Quickly and silently she continued walking deeper into the woods, looking for the best spot to spring her trap.

Bishop felt his unease growing the deeper he went into the woods. He knew she had the advantage of him in the dark, and it would probably be in his best interests to just turn around and go back to the inn. _So why don't you do just that ranger?_ His conscience mocked him and he took a deeper look at his reasons for going on. Nim was fun to be around and sex with her was the best he'd ever had. Her view of the world was similar to his and she understood him in a way no one, not one person, in his life ever had. He thought back to how she had defended him to the others, how she had accepted and understood the whole incident with his village. She was the first person to ever want him around for who he was, not just because he had some useful skills. Nodding to himself, he realized that he wasn't ready to turn his back and walk away from her. If he wanted things to continue between them the way they had, then he would just have to take whatever punishment she saw fit to inflict on him. Hopefully, he wouldn't come off the worse for wear in the confrontation. He suddenly froze and listened intently. Was that movement to his left he had heard? After hearing nothing more for a few seconds, he shrugged and took a couple more steps forward and that was when a dagger was pressed to his throat. Freezing where he was he held his breath, waiting to see what she would do next. When the silence stretched on he finally managed to whisper "Nim?"

_"Dina!" (Be silent!)_ Nim snarled.

Bishop carefully swallowed, feeling the dagger press into his throat more as he did. From the tone of her voice he could tell that she was beyond pissed at him.

"Get on your knees Bishop," Nimbrethil ordered. When he growled and refused to do so, she pressed the dagger into his throat a little more. "Now."

Deciding discretion was the better choice, he did as ordered and went to his knees. He felt her press against him, the dagger she held at his throat not wavering in the slightest. Her next words, growled low in his ear, caused another shiver to run through him.

"Everyone, including you, thought what you did earlier today was so funny," Nimbrethil snarled. "Well, I didn't find it amusing at all. Mulling it over, I realized that none of you probably understood what you did to me. So I've decided to enlighten you on what the true offense was."

Bishop held himself completely still, the lethal anger in her voice making him very nervous about her having a dagger at his throat. He knew she was quite capable and willing to use it on him if he gave her any more of a reason to do so than he already had. Despite always thinking that death was nothing to be afraid of, he realized he wasn't ready to die just yet. Life had become way too interesting to piss it off.

"You see Bishop," Nim continued. "What you did was humiliate me in front of _humans_. It was bad enough that our companions witnessed it, but the fact that Nevalle and those soldiers in the courtyard were witness to it as well?" She couldn't keep from growling angrily at the thought.

Bishop closed his eyes as he finally understood why she was so angry. How could he have forgotten her feelings about humans as a race? She had openly expressed her contempt for them in the beginning. But because she had been less hostile and condescending of late he had forgotten that. Was it enough for her to want to kill him?

Nimbrethil watched his eyes close as what she said hit home. "I suppose that because you are human yourself that it just never occurred to you how I would see it." Bending closer she lowered her voice to a whisper and pressed the dagger in just enough to break the skin and draw a little blood. "Now what do you think I should do about it, hmm ranger?"

Bishop felt the dagger break the skin and his heart started racing. However, he soon realized that it wasn't fear that he was feeling. He could feel himself getting excited over the whole situation. The lethal way she held the dagger, the growl in her voice, her breath in his ear, all was combining to turn him on. He tried to steady himself for he needed to focus on not getting his throat slit by her. Instead of calming him down however, that thought fired his blood even more.

Nimbrethil's eyes widened at the reaction he was having. Any other man in his position would be fearing for his life right now, but not him. "How interesting," she murmured to him. "Your heart is racing, your blood is pumping but not with fear." Reaching around with her other hand she grabbed him and heard him groan. "This excites you doesn't it Bishop?" she whispered. "Most men would be ready to beg for their life right now, not getting turned on."

"I am not most men," Bishop snarled. "I thought you had figured that out by now elf."

Nimbrethil found herself having to hold back a chuckle at that. His excitement stirred her own, just as his scent and his presence always worked to fire her blood. She had never intended to kill him anyway, just give him a good scare so he would think twice before he did something to humiliate her again. "Seeing as how this is your first offense, I'm willing to let it slide. I do like having you around, and that is why I will not kill you, at least not yet," she growled. Reaching up, she buried her other hand in his hair and pulled his head back so she could look him in the eyes. The feral gleam and open desire in his eyes stirred the flames of her desire even higher. "You will however have to work at appeasing me ranger," she growled huskily before capturing his mouth and kissing him fiercely. As she did so, she removed the dagger and tossed it away.

Bishop felt her remove the dagger and throw it aside as she kissed him and with a growl yanked her tight to his body. As fast as his hands could move, he unfastened her armor and yanked it off, desperate to feel her naked body against his. He could feel her hands working at his armor and soon they were both naked. Spreading her legs, he thrust hard into her and heard her growl in response. So aroused was he that it only took a couple of minutes before he gained his release. He felt her shuddering against him and realized that she had come at the same time. They sat there holding each other for a few moments before he felt her mouth nibbling along his neck up to his ear.

"It's going to take more than that to appease me Bishop," she whispered in his ear and felt him start to harden inside her once more. "I want you to make me scream."

Roughly shoving her onto her back, he pinned her beneath him, staring down into her green eyes. "I'll make you scream so loud they'll hear you in Neverwinter wench," he growled before capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss. He began thrusting in her again as he ran his hands over her body, his touch rough, ungentle.

Nimbrethil felt the excitement building all over again and writhed and moaned under him. Growling at him to move faster and harder, she thrilled to the savage way in which he thrust into her. When she finally climaxed again, she did indeed scream his name, the pleasure exploding over her in waves. She only vaguely heard him howl her name as the heat of his release filled her, before he collapsed on top of her breathing hard. Panting, she wrapped her arms and legs around him to hold him to her.

Bishop felt almost drained, both physically and emotionally. He had never experienced anything like this before and found himself feeling awed over it. She was the most amazing woman he had ever been with. Never had any woman made him feel this way and he had to unwillingly admit to himself that this was why he stayed. She made him feel special, needed, wanted. He had scoffed at others who said they had found the perfect woman for them, thinking them fools. However, he was finding out that such a thing was indeed possible. By rights, he should be running for the hills right now. She had already made him think and feel things he swore he would never allow himself to think or feel. Yet, the idea of leaving her, of going elsewhere without her was unpleasant. Not wanting to deal with that thought, he pushed it aside. Rolling to the side he stared up at the sky and felt her curl up next to him. Slipping his arm around her waist he closed his eyes and concentrated on her and nothing else.


	59. Revelations

Chapter 59: Revelations

Bishop lay flat on his back staring up at the sky and noting that it was now mid-morning judging by the position of the sun. However, he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment for he was exhausted. Nim had kept him busy most of the night 'appeasing her' as she put it. Not that he was complaining, for it had been one of the wildest nights of his life and he had been an enthusiastic participant. He felt the elf stir on top of him and soon her emerald eyes were staring directly into his. There was a happiness in her eyes that he had seldom seen and a slight smile curved her lips.

"I hope you're happy now wench," he tried to growl out but was too tired. Closing his eyes he continued, "I honestly think another round will kill me." He felt her nuzzle his neck as a low chuckle rumbled from her throat.

"Poor boy," Nim murmured. "It wouldn't be so bad a way to die, would it?" she asked as she looked down at him and saw a smile curve his lips. "Yes, you've made me very happy ranger," she whispered and then placed a soft kiss on his mouth. Leaning back she traced the lines of his face, a thoughtful look coming to her eyes. "There is something else that I need you to do however," she saw him grimace and smiled slightly.

"Hells woman, what more can you want from me?" he asked with a groan. "An apology? Fine, I'm sorry for embarassing you and I won't do it again. Happy?"

Chuckling again, Nim shook her head. "No, I don't need an apology Bishop. What I do need is your promise that you will stop baiting Casavir so much."

"Oh come on Nim," he growled out. "The paladin practically begs me to taunt him with his holier than thou attitude and rigid code of conduct." He studied her closely and saw something in her eyes that made his jealousy flare up. "You like him don't you?" he accused.

"Yes Bishop I do," Nim sighed. "Though not in the way you're thinking so you have no cause to be jealous." She saw him about to protest and placed a finger on his lips. "He is one of the few humans, besides you, that I have come to respect. Casavir, like you, doesn't allow what other people think or say to change the way he looks at things. Most humans I know are like dandelion seeds blowing this way and that in the wind. While we don't see eye to eye on many things, he respects my opinions and feelings as much as I do his."

"He has feelings for you or aren't you aware of that?" Bishop snapped.

"Sand and Shandra pointed it out to me yes," she answered and saw his eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Yes I had to have someone tell me because I didn't see it myself. Probably becuase I had so little understanding of humans," she mused thoughtfully. "However, I have to wonder if his feelings stem more from gratitude than anything else."

"He wants in your skirts Nim, not in your head," Bishop snickered. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her down so he could kiss her. "If another man, including the paladin, tries to get into your bed I will kill him," he growled possessively. "I don't share my women."

Nim felt her heart flutter at his words and staring into his eyes saw something there that made a warm tingle run through her and yet scared her too. Could this cynical, I care only about myself human have fallen in love with her? Not wanting to dwell on that thought she pushed it aside. "I don't want anyone else but you," she told him softly. "I used to wonder what my life would have been like if my mother had not died. But now I think that if it never had happened, then I would never have been sent to Neverwinter and we would never have met. I would have never known what I was missing."

Bishop stared into her eyes and saw some emotion in them that he rarely saw in the eyes of a woman who looked at him. Could this elf, who had such disdain for humans, have actually come to care for him? That thought thrilled him and also spooked him a little. It didn't pay to get too close to anyone, they always disappointed you in the end. He should push her away, grab his things and head far away from her, before things went too far. Instead he found himself pulling her closer and burying his face in her neck. "Okay, if you want me to play nice with the paladin, I will try," he murmured. "Although I can't promise I will be successful," he chuckled. "The man does ask for it you know with his condescending 'I am better than you' attitude."

Nimbrethil smiled at him and gave him another kiss before getting up and looking for her clothes. "I know it won't be easy, but I'm glad you'll at least make an effort. The others have already talked with Casavir about the situation and he has agreed to not be so openly hostile to you. I am going to need both of you in the weeks ahead for I can't do this alone. He has a great deal of knowledge and he is willing to share it without expecting anything in return."

Bishop propped himself on his side to watch her dress. The matter of fact tone she used when talking about the paladin assured him that he had no reason to be jealous. He was also glad that she and the others acknowledged that the paladin had been openly hostile to him and the real reason for it. He suppressed a chuckle at the thought that life couldn't possibly get any better than this.

Nimbrethil saw he was just lying there watching her and smiled a little. "I thought you were tired Bishop? Or have you recovered and are trying to tempt me to stay here for the rest of the day?"

Chuckling he got to his feet and began to put his clothes on. "No, I just like watching you." He saw her smile widen and couldn't keep an answering grin off his face. "Seriously elf, you've worn me out, not that I'm complaining mind you."

"In that case, I guess I can wait until tonight," she laughed. "However, I think it's time I got down to business and started putting the keep in order. I really don't want to have to deal with that woman Kana. She strikes me as the unbending, do it by the book type. Perhaps I should ask Casavir to deal with her. They'd make a cute couple don't you think?"

"Yeah, they could talk about protocol and procedure while polishing their armor," Bishop snickered and saw her grin. "Seriously though, you should put them all to work doing something useful. Otherwise they'll probably get bored and start complaining and ugh," he shuddered.

"You know, I will need to find more men to defend the keep," Nimbrethil started walking home, Bishop falling into step beside her. "While having foot soldiers is always a plus, we will need to have a well trained group of archers. You are the best with a bow after me and you're certainly more capable of dealing with others than I am."

Bishop felt something sweep through him and to his surprise recognized it as pride! To hear her say those words pleased him greatly. She was matchless with the bow and knew what she was talking about, and she wasn't one to hand out compliments on a whim. "I know that I could train them to be deadly accurate," he stated confidently. "I'll do it so long as you make sure everyone knows who's in charge," he replied.

"Well seeing as how it is my keep techinically, I'll do things my way," Nimbrethil snorted. "There will be no misunderstandings on what duties and responsibilities everyone will have, trust me on that."

"You're the only one I do trust, at the moment," Bishop told her. "What will you do if the others object to the way you do things?"

"Then I will leave, plain and simple," she answered. "I might not make it on my own, but I would rather die free than live in chains. I will not let them tell me how to run things. If they don't like it, then they can get someone else to build their precious keep. I have enough gold to start the reconstruction, gold which I have paid for in blood. It will take a hell of a lot more than what I have to finish the job, which means most likely shedding more blood. That alone entitles me to full control of what happens."

Bishop nodded in approval. "Good, don't let them brow beat you into doing things their way. Besides, if they knew what to do any better than you, they would have done it already."

"Of course, they still could be wrong about all of this," Nimbrethil said. "I'm still not fully convinced that I am the only one who can defeat this King of Shadows, I don't care what the gith says. She hasn't given me any proof that what she says is true, and I have no reason to take her word for it. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to completely trust her, for how do we really know that her people are any different from the gith we've already met?"

"Point, we only have her word for how things are," he answered. "Her kind has never been seen on this plane before so no one knows anything about them, not even Sand. Though you did say Aldanon knew something of them, but getting the information out of him is like trying to stop Khelgar from snoring when he sleeps: impossible."

Nimbrethil laughed at that. "Oh it's not impossible to get information out of Aldanon, it's just that I don't have the patience to listen to him long enough to glean anything useful from what he says. Grobnar might be the only one who could stand being around him that long, maybe I should ask him to talk to the sage."

"Here I was thinking the gnome was good for nothing more than arrow bait," Bishop stated and then laughed when Nim smacked him. "Easy, I'm just kidding," he smiled at her. "I know how much you like the little pest. You know he will agree to do anything you ask of him so you should have him talk with that mad sage."

"Yes, but first I think I will keep my promise to him to show him how to track," she saw Bishop shake his head. "I know you think it's a waste of time but the little guy might just prove you wrong. Besides, it's always good to have an extra pair of eyes when you're hunting the enemy. He's always saying he wants to help and this way he could really be helpful."

"Just don't get your hopes up," Bishop said and then changed the subject. "I think you'll like the room I've picked out for us at the inn. We'll be able to sneak out anytime we want to from it."

"Last night it was pathetically easy for me to slip past the guards on the walls," Nimbrethil snorted. "I'm going to have to see about testing the alertness and reflexes of the men we have. Then I'm going to have to sharpen the skills of the ones with the most promise. I don't want it to be so easy for anyone to sneak about my keep."

"I know what you mean," Bishop told her. "I'm not quite as good as you and yet no one saw me leave the keep either. Either they aren't observant enough or they're just lazy, but it means that assassins and who knows what else could easily gain access to the keep. Well, at least until the walls and gates are fully repaired and manned."

Sighing Nimbrethil stopped and rubbed the back of her neck, the tension already building at the mere thought of how much work was going to have to be done. She felt Bishop move behind her and then felt his hands massaging her shoulders. Feeling the tension in her ease, she turned her head to smile her thanks at him.

Bishop pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. "I guess I'm going to be kept busy keeping you relaxed over the next few weeks huh?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I think you will be," she returned his smile. "But that's your own fault because you're just so good at it you know." With a wicked chuckle she turned and continued towards the keep.

Bishop watched her for a few moments, a big grin on his face, before hurrying to catch up. Falling into step beside her he continued their discussion of what needed to be done and who would be best at what tasks. In this way the time passed quickly and they were both in good spirits when they reached the keep, which made it easier to deal with the frowns they got from everyone for being gone for so long. The only one whose opinion mattered to him was Nim's and so he merely smirked at Casavir and Nevalle from his position at her side. He could see that the paladin and the lapdog were both hoping he would give them a reason to cut into him, but he had promised Nim he would behave himself and he intended to do just that for as long as possible. So he was surprised that he got as much enjoyment from frustrating them as baiting them and had to cough to hide his laughter. When Nim gave him a questioning look he smiled and shrugged, but inside he was secretly gleeful. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.


	60. Organizing The Keep

Chapter 60: Organizing The Keep

Nimbrethil was sitting on the floor of the main hall of the keep half listening to Kana's report on what had been done on the keep and what remained to be done. She had her tools out and was carefully going over her bow and other equipment, making sure they were in top condition. In the two months since she had arrived much had been done to improve the conditon of the keep. The main area of the keep was already finished by the time she had gotten there and she had set Veedle to restoring the west wing first, despite protests from Sand and Aldanon. The west wing included the kitchens and storage areas, both of which were vital to the livelihood of the people living at the keep. Then she had Veedle and his workers widen and cobble the road to the keep. Merchants would not come to the keep if the roads were unpassable for wagons and it was critical that she get trade going as soon as possible. Then she had rebuilt the library thus getting the sage and the wizard off her back. The last things completed had been the smithy and the merchant shop, and now she was planning on traveling to Highcliff and Fort Locke to see if she could get Edario and Jacoby to come to the keep. The men would need good armor and weapons and they were the only armorer and blacksmith she knew off that were available. As for the merchant shop, she remembered that funny kobold in Neverwinter. While she wasn't sure if he'd want to come out here, she figured it couldn't hurt to ask, even though it meant setting foot in that blasted city again. Still, she wouldn't be there long and she figured if they got a decent merchant out of it for the keep, then it would be worth it. Who could say what people who visited the keep would want? It was best to have a wide array of services to offer. Maybe she could make the keep a place people would want to go to instead of Neverwinter. She couldn't keep a slight smile from her lips at the thought of getting the upper hand on Nasher. After all, he had forced her into this and what better way to get revenge than by getting all the best merchants to come to Crossroad Keep first.

She had talked with her companions about their assignments, and the only one who had seemed to not be interested in helping was Qara. Then again, the girl had annoyed her no end on the journey to the keep with her whining and complaining. So she was happy to leave the brat to her own devices, as long as she stayed out of trouble. Casavir was more than happy to act as her go between with Kana and she had given him free reign to make decisions regarding the men's duty schedules and how their funds were spent. She had made sure that Kana knew that he was the one to see first and that if Casavir wasn't sure of something then they were to bother her, not before. Elanee would oversee everything having to do with the landscaping and gardens. Shandra would oversee the farming and kitchens, but she would need help with it. The only other farmer she knew was Orlen and so she had decided to go back to West Harbor to talk with him. She had to admit she wasn't keen on the idea but it was necessary.

Khelgar happily agreed to devising and implementing battle training for the men. There was no one better qualified for that job than the battle hardened dwarf. They had no archers yet, but she had made sure that everyone knew that Bishop would be the one in charge of training them when they did. This had not sat well with the others, but they knew better than to argue with her about it. Sand had set up his equipment in a small room off the library and would be responsible for supplying any potions that would be required.

She had tested the men and found six that had good reflexes and sharp eyes. Neeshka had happily agreed to help her with training those six to hone their skills. As the tiefling had put it, who better than the best thief in all Neverwinter to test them. Between the two of them they had managed to get the men up to par and they had been assigned to patrol the walls. As more men were recruited for the keep, Neeshka would work with the new ones who showed the most promise. Grobnar had set up shop in the basement and was working on restoring the Blade Golem they had found in the githyanki base. She was eager to see if he could do it because the machine would be a formidable asset in any battle. To her suprise, the giant spider Kestrel had suddenly shown up at the keep and taken up residence in the basement as well. She had wondered if she would ever see it again and so was pleasantly surprised. Of course there was no question that Kestrel would be staying, even though she wasn't sure what the creature would be able to help with. Of course, if there was an attack on the keep, a venomous giant spider was a good ally to have on your side. Still, Kestrel needed a home and Nim was more than happy to provide it.

She had kept her promise and taken Grobnar out to teach him about tracking and hunting. To everyone's surprise but hers, the gnome had proven to be a quick study and even Bishop had to admit that he showed a knack for it. Now she would have Grobnar's help as well as Bishop's on their journeys. The only problem she saw with having him along was that Grobnar tended to let his curiosity overwhelm his limited sense of self preservation. The little guy seemed to have no fear of the unknown or dangerous places they had visited and, if not careful, could easily find himself in hot water. She would have to work on that she figured.

Now as Kana finished her report, she got to her feet and asked Casavir if he had any last questions for her. She would be leaving in the morning for Highcliff and would be gone for a few weeks. Only him, Sand and Qara were staying behind, for everyone else was just as eager to get away from the keep for a while as she was.

"As a matter of fact I do have questions about the personal quarters inside the keep," Casavir replied. "As the roads are improved, traffic to the keep will increase and the rooms at the inn will be needed. There are plenty of rooms available in the east wing, they just need to be restored. While you are gone, it would be a good idea to get them ready for use when you return."

"There is also your personal suite Captain," Kana spoke up.

"My personal suite?" Nimbrethil blinked in surprise. "Surely you don't expect me to sleep inside this place?" She couldn't keep a look of distaste from her face.

"You are the captain and it wouldn't really look right if you slept anywhere else," Casavir said quietly.

"No way! I'd rather string my hammock up in the trees than sleep inside these walls," Nimbrethil growled.

Casavir saw Kana about to protest and motioned at her to keep quiet. "It is your choice of course," he said soothingly. "It just seems a shame to restore it if no one is going to use it."

"Then you take it," Nimbrethil shrugged and saw an aghast expression cross Kana's face. "What?" she scowled.

"Casavir is not the captain, you are," the woman stammered as the elf's eyes narrowed. "What would the men think?"

Casavir saw a look of disdain cross Nim's face as she opened her mouth to make some kind of comment. Knowing that it would most likely be unfavorable, he quickly intervened. "There is no need to decide now what to do with it. I will have Veedle make the repairs and you can think about it while you are gone."

Nimbrethil nodded at him and then turned and left the keep to go to the inn. She hated the closed in feeling the stone walls gave her and would never be comfortable inside them. No way would she be able to sleep inside for months on end, at least not without going insane.

Bishop watched her walk off and couldn't keep from chuckling, garnering glares from Casavir and Kana. "You should have known that she'd react that way paladin," he sneered. "You've traveled with her long enough to know she much prefers the outdoors. She's under enough pressure as it is, so don't add more or you'll make her bolt for the ends of Faerun. I don't think Nasher or his lapdog would be too pleased with you two if that happened," he finished with a dark chuckle.

Casavir glared at the ranger but held his tongue and his temper, barely. The man was unfortunately right about Nim, as much as he hated to admit it. Kana was a good soldier but held too much to protocol and procedure. She didn't have the flexibility to deal with such an unorthodox captain as the elf. That thought surprised him, for before he had met Nim, he had been much like Kana in that regard. Traveling with Nim and the others had opened his eyes and softened his stance on what was proper. Still, the problem remained that it seemed a waste of resources to restore the captain's suite if Nim wasn't going to use it. Yet, if they didn't, it might send the wrong kind of message to the men.

"There is a solution to the problem," Bishop drawled out and saw them both look at him suspiciously. He had to fight to keep from snickering at that. "Rebuild it in such a way that Nim doesn't notice the stone walls. In other words, disguise it." He saw both of them frown in confusion and, remembering his promise to Nim, bit back a nasty and derogetory remark.

"What do you mean by disguising it?" Casavir asked, suspicion once again in his eyes and voice.

"It's simple, paladin," Bishop snorted. "Bring the outdoors inside." He could see that neither of them had a clue as to what he was talking about. "Hells, paladin, haven't you ever heard of indoor gardens? Bring in trees and plants, build a small pond and fill it with some kind of fish. Make the captain's suite look, feel and sound like the woods and Nim will be a happy little camper. Do it right and she won't be aware of the stone walls when she sleeps."

Casavir felt a grudging respect towards the ranger for being able to come up with a good solution. He hadn't thought the man capable of considering what might be best for others, but apparently Sand and Zhjaeve were right. He must have some very deep feelings for Nim if he could give thought to what would make her happy. Of course, the solution he had come up with would please him as well, so Casavir couldn't say for certain that he wasn't motivated by what was in his own best interests. Still, he apparently did feel more than a passing interest in Nim, if he was as willing to help make life at the keep easier on her as he appeared. Bishop could easily have convinced the elf to run away, of that Casavir was positive, yet he didn't. Maybe the ranger had changed since meeting Nim, just as Nim had changed in the past few months.

"I know that Elanee was planning on going with Nim, but I think we'll need her help here if we are to implement what you suggested," Casavir finally said. "I'm sure Master Veedle has done similar things in the past, but what is right for a noble lady would not work for Nim. You and Elanee are the only two who have spent as much time in the woods and forests as Nim."

"Yeah, get the druid to help you with the design," Bishop smirked. "No way in the hells does Nim go anywhere without me, count on it." He resisted the urge to rub the paladin's nose in the fact that Nim liked having him at her side and in her bed. A wolfish smile crossed his face at the picture that thought brought to mind.

Seeing the smirk, Casavir once again found himself struggling to hold back a nasty comment. Nim had made her choice and he had to accept it, no matter how much it galled him. He still found it difficult to understand what it was she saw in the ranger. He had heard that love was blind, but Nim wasn't the type to let emotions cloud her judgement, so there had to be some other reason. She trusted Bishop and he could only pray that the ranger never abused that trust, for it would only confirm her worst opinions of humans and make her retreat once more. He watched as the ranger sauntered out of the keep whistling and shook his head to clear it. Rethinking the situation, he decided it would be better if Elanee did go with them. Of all of them, the druid was the one person who had as much influence over Nim as Bishop. They would be gone for weeks and anything could happen.

"Kana, I believe that Elanee is out back behind the keep," Casavir turned to the lieutenant. "Would you go find her and tell her I'd like to talk with her as soon as possible? I want to get her thoughts and ideas written down before she leaves with Nim and the others. I also don't want Nim to get wind of what we are planning, so have her meet me in the war room."

"Of course, Sir Casavir," Kana saluted him and hurried off.

With Elanee's help he should be able to come up with a good design for Veedle to implement, Casavir thought as he walked down to the war room in the west wing. He hoped that they could, for it would be a huge expense. Nim might have given him free reign with the keep funds, but she wasn't one to spend more than was necessary, and if she didn't like it, then she would be very angry with them. But if she did, then she would be more comfortable inside the keep and appearances could be maintained. Hopefully they would be successful.


	61. The World As Nim Sees It

Chapter 61: The World as Nim Sees It

"You know, it's amazing how much fun this little excursion has been," Khelgar chuckled. "Despite the fact that there have been no battles or enemies to fight." They were camped a few hours outside of Fort Locke and he was waiting with the others for Nim to return with dinner. The fire was going strong and he couldn't wait to see what Nim would bring back.

"I know what you mean," Neeshka laughed. "It's nice being able to just do whatever we want, whenever we want, without having someone tell us otherwise."

"Well, I suppose part of it is due to the fact that Nim has changed so much since the last time we were in the area," Khelgar added.

"Yeah, she has hasn't she?" Neeshka agreed. "I especially thought it was funny that time she teased you," the tiefling giggled. "The look of surprise on your face was priceless."

"Yeah well considering that she'd never done it before," Khelgar grumbled, his face coloring a little. "Still, there's no denying that it is much more pleasant this time around."

"I think you're good mood is also because you found out that Commander Tann managed to take care of the bandits in the area all on his own," Neeshka said pointedly. "You were pretty upset that Nim decided to help get the commander back but left those settlers to their own devices."

"Yeah, and I still don't understand why she made the decision she did," Khelgar replied.

"Well why don't you ask her when she gets back?" Grobnar chimed in cheerfully. "I mean, I ask her all sorts of things and she's never failed to answer. I always say that if you want to know something about someone then just ask them. What's the worst they could do?"

"Huh, Nim's worst is something even I don't want to contemplate," Khelgar snorted.

"Well a few months ago, if Nim didn't want to answer she'd either ignore you or disappear for a while," Neeshka told the gnome.

"Talking about me again are you?" Nimbrethil had returned unnoticed and had heard what the gnome had said. "Someone wants to ask me something?" she queried, pinning the dwarf with an intense stare.

Khelgar studied her closely but saw that she didn't appear to be too upset and so decided to grab the bull by the horns. "Yeah, I wanted to know why you helped get the Fort Commander back, but not help the others who needed it."

Nimbrethil heard Bishop snort a little as he helped her clean and prepare the rabbits they had caught for cooking. "I helped find Tann for two reasons. One was that Cormick, who was from West Harbor, asked me to and I liked him enough to say yes. The other was because of the way the soldiers treated Neeshka. I knew that the only way to prevent someone else from being victimized by the soldiers was to find Tann and restore him to command. Once that was done, I saw no reason to stay further."

"But, those innocent settlers needed help as well," Shandra spoke up in protest. "You couldn't possibly know what their families would suffer as hostages to the bandits."

"Innocent?" Nimbrethil asked archly. "Maybe, but they were adults and their children were not taken as hostages. Tann handled the problem once reinforcements arrived from Neverwinter."

"So, you're saying that if there had been children being held you would have helped?" Shandra asked in confusion and saw the elf's eyes narrow a little as a look of irritation crossed her face. "You'd help the children but not their parents?" she pressed.

"Children don't have the ability to help themselves, adults do," Nimbrehtil responded flatly. "I am not some do gooder out to save the world like Casavir."

"But that gith cleric said you were the only one who could stop this King of Shadows person and save the world, remember?" Neeshka chimed in. "By the way, I'm glad you told her to stay at the Keep, she gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, you're gonna end up saving the world anyway," Khelgar echoed the tiefling. "So how much trouble can it be to help a few others along the way?"

"Those who want to live will fight for it dwarf, not cower like sheep," Bishop sneered. "I say let those who can do for themselves solve their own problems."

"Well, I don't recall asking for your opinion ranger," Khelgar growled back.

"Knock it off you two," Nimbrethil warned them and both of them fell silent, knowing better than to cross her. "Shandra you seem to be confusing me with Casavir so I'll see if I can't set matters straight for you."

"I'm not confusing you with him Nim," Shandra protested. "I'm just trying to understand why you make the choices you do."

"Humans, elves and dwarves have the ability for higher reasoning," the elf began as she spit the rabbits for roasting. "As we grow to adulthood, we learn to do all kinds of things. Now, most of the time what we choose to learn is the things we need to live comfortable, happy lives. However, if we see something that isn't right or we feel the need to make our lives better, we have the ability to look at and reason out what we need to do. If someone or something is making life difficult for us, or trying to kill us, we have the ability to choose to fight for what we want, to protect ourselves. Or we can choose to submit to pressure and not fight. Either way, it is a conscious choice we make, one that we have the capacity and ability to make."

"So you're basically saying that everyone is on their own as far as you're concerned," Shandra interjected, unable to keep the disapproval from her voice. "So, what was done at Ember didn't upset you for the same reason as it did me, Khelgar or the others with us, did it?"

"It did anger me that Luskan massacred their own people just to try to frame me," Nimbrethil answered. "I could never condone something like that and unfortunately there is no way anyone in Ember would have been able to prevent it from happening completely. However, if the village had had a well-trained standing militia, then they would have been able to put up enough of a resistance for some people to escape. Many would have still died because they were attacked by hardened, battle-trained, experienced men, but more would have lived to tell the tale."

"Luskan probably chose Ember because they knew there would be no resistance," Bishop growled out. "That's standard Luskan tactics for you."

"Lass, most villages don't have standing militias," Khelgar stated. "It may be a common practice amongst those surrounding dangerous areas like the Mere, but it just doesn't happen elsewhere."

"Knowing what I do of Luskan, I would not live in a village anywhere in Luskan territory that did not have a militia," Nimbrethil retorted. "That is what I meant by conscious choice to fight or surrender. I choose to die fighting rather than submit to oppression or slavery, and so can others if they really want to."

"That's not completely true Nim," Shandra spoke up. "Maybe because you've had to take care of yourself for so long it seems that simple, but it isn't. People everywhere, regardless of race, tend to see the world in a better light than they probably should. Most would not dream of ever needing to learn to fight simply because of the remoteness of where they live. It usually takes something to spur people to do such a thing. For me it was the knowledge that I was hunted and that no one else, especially not you, would keep me safe forever." She saw the elf shift uncomfortably and bit back a smile. "Face it Nim, when I first joined the group, you made it perfectly clear that if I didn't learn to defend myself that you would just wash your hands of me. Maybe you feel differently now, but back then I was an unwanted burden and if the gith had caught me and killed me then it was no big deal."

"Yeah, but you learned to fight your own battles farm girl," Bishop snorted. "Because Nim refused to coddle you, you took it upon yourself to learn. That's what is really wrong with most people. They expect someone to just come along and solve their problems for them, so they don't bother to try to do anything themselves. Those who go around defending the weak people of this world just keep those people weak. That makes them easy pickings for the predators out there."

"I defend those who truly can't defend themselves," Nimbrethil stated firmly. "The animals and children of this world. They are the only true innocents and are also the only ones not capable of figuring out a way to defend themselves against more intelligent, aggressive people. Only a rare few creatures, such as Thorondor, have the mental ability to adapt to different situations. All the others need someone like me watching out for them or they would be pushed aside and trampled upon by the smarter predators. As for this greater threat, this King of Shadows, we only have the word of Zhjaeve that I'm the one who can defeat him. She has so far not convinced me that she is right and I have no intention of blindly walking down whatever path she has laid out. She doesn't have all the answers, even if she likes to pretend she does."

"Shandra I understand where you are coming from, but I also feel much the same way as Nim," Elanee said softly. "No one person can help everyone, and sometimes the hardest thing one can do is turn their back on those in need. Nim's errand to Neverwinter turned out to be of far greater importance than anyone knew at the time. Staying to help those settlers with the bandits would have delayed her arrival in Neverwinter, perhaps enough so that we would not have the time now that we do. Any soldier knows that if he stops to help a downed comrade in battle, then he gives the enemy an opportunity to make a preemptive strike. So the better option is to continue fighting and stop the enemy, even if by doing so it means that the injured friend will die. It is a tough decision, but a necessary one, and it helps insure that more will survive than die."

"But this wasn't a battle Elanee and Nim didn't know how important the shards were until much later," Shandra argued. "She didn't decide to ignore the settlers problem out of concern for the greater good. She truly felt that they should have been able to handle things themselves and it was just luck that things turned out so well."

"Yes Shandra, I did feel that way and I still feel that way," Nim said flatly, a touch of anger coloring her voice now. "They were grown men and women and should have taken the initiative long before they found themselves in that situation. The regular patrols had stopped and bandit activitiy had increased long before any of them were taken captive. They knew this and yet they still did nothing to try to protect themselves. So, when their families were kidnapped, they scurried off to Fort Locke and just expected the soldiers there to do something about it. When that didn't happen, they merely stood around and complained amongst themselves and to everyone that came along. I chose not to help them because they had already chosen not to help themselves."

Shandra could think of nothing to say in response and looking around, saw that only Khelgar seemed to share the same opinion as her. Grobnar was off in his own little world again and seemed to have not taken notice of the topic of conversation. She also understood that this was something that she probably would not be able to change Nim's opinion about and to press the issue would alienate the girl from her. After having regained ground with the elf, she certainly wasn't about to do anything to jeapordize that. "Well, I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree about some things and leave it at that," she said aloud and gave Nim what she hoped was a placatory smile.

Nimbrethil nodded at the farmer and began to pull the rabbits off the sticks and divide them up. She knew that many people felt the way Shandra did, Casavir especially. She also knew that they wouldn't change the way they saw things any more than she would. She could live with that just so long as they accepted and respected her feelings about such things. "I want to get an early start in the morning," she said aloud after she finished her food. "So no staying up late playing cards tonight," she looked pointedly at Neeshka and Khelgar.

"Aww, I was hoping to fleece moss-breath some more," Neeshka protested with a snicker.

"Hah, not a chance goat-girl," Khelgar retorted. "The next time we play I'll be the one doing the fleecing, not you."

Nimbrethil shook her head and then moved off a little as the two of them started their bickering again. As she settled on the ground she felt Bishop sit behind her and then felt his arms encircle her. Sighing a little, she leaned back against him, knowing that at least one of her companions understood her and her feelings.

"Don't bother trying to change the way the farm girl sees things elf," Bishop murmured softly. "She hasn't seen enough of the world yet to understand how we can believe the way we do about these things. At least she is willing to let you be yourself and not try to change you like so many of the others around you."

"True, she does try to understand me, even if she doesn't agree with me," Nim said just as softly. "It's too bad that she can't see how much she has benefitted by having to learn to look after herself. If more people were able to learn what she has learned, then perhaps the world could truly change and become a better place to live for all creatures. If more people chose to fight than submit, then perhaps there would be fewer thugs, bandits and tyrants running around."

"Tyranny only happens if the people let it happen," Bishop snorted. "But, enough of the serious talk," he whispered and began nibbling along her neck to her ear, chuckling as he felt a shiver go through her. Getting to his feet, he pulled Nim to hers and led her into the woods.

Shandra watched them go and sighed quietly. She could only hope that someday Nim would see that it wasn't always for the best to ignore people who needed help. While it was true that she had learned to fight, she also knew that not everyone had the ability or the inner strength to do the same for themselves. However, as long as Bishop was around then she knew there was no way she would be able to get the elf to see that. The man only seemed to reinforce her views and opinions and the fact that they were intimate gave him more influence than he normally would have. Mentally shrugging she turned her attention back to the bickering of the others.


	62. Homecoming: Part 1

Chapter 62: Homecoming: Part 1

Nimbrethil stood at the top of the hill staring at the woods before her. The road stretched away from her feet, winding its way under the shadow of the trees and continuing on through the Mere. There wasn't much in the way of civilization around here, just the Weeping Willow Inn and then West Harbor beyond that. However, there were other inhabitants in the area, the most common being lizardfolk. She was listening intently and smelling the air but could detect no trace of anyone or anything and that disturbed her. Despite her excellent eyesight she could detect no movement, not in the air or on the ground. Even the trees were silent, no air moving their branches or rustling their leaves. As it was spring time there shoud have been more signs of life and yet everything appeared to be dead.

Motioning to the others to remain where they were, she proceeded to move slowly down the road, peering closely at the ground. Try as she might, she could find no tracks indicating that anyone had passed this way recently. There was also no sign of animal tracks, either on the road or in the grass to either side of it. Lying down, she pressed her ear flat to the road, listening intently. After a few moments she got to her feet and returned to the others.

"I can detect no movement anywhere around here," she told them as she approached.

"Well, that's good," Neeshka spoke up. "Won't have to worry about any of them lizard people you've talked about."

"No Neeshka, it's not good," Nimbrethil sighed. Seeing the puzzled looks she explained. "It is spring, the mating season, and there should be all kinds of signs of life around here. The woods surrounding the Mere have always teemed with life and yet now there is nothing. It's almost as if all the animals and other creatures have left or were driven away by something. I don't like it."

"I can see a darkness of some sort shrouding the land around here," Elanee said softly.

Nimbrethil looked sharply at her. "Since you see it too it means I'm not imagining things. Do you sense that it is the same as what we felt in that cave beneath the Sword Mountains? Where we found the emissary?"

"Yes, and it is probably the reason the animals have left," Elanee replied. "Also, the lizard tribes had been moving away from the Mere for some time and perhaps for the same reason."

"In the months before the attack on West Harbor, Daeghun and I both noticed that the trap lines were not producing the way they had in years past," Nimbrethil said softly. "Also, the number of deer and other game seemed to be shrinking. The crops too were not growing as they had in years past and yet there was no problem with either the soil or the water supply. We had attributed the lack of game to just the normal shortages that occur every few years or so, but could come up with no reason for the poor crops. Maybe this darkness has something to do with that."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't," Bishop spoke up. "I don't think you're going to find the answer here though. Let's keep going and just keep a close eye out for any clues that might be around. Although, if the animals have all left then perhaps we should too. I never go against the instincts of animals."

"These are my woods Bishop," Nimbrethil told him, her voice tinged with anger. "I have a responsibility to try to determine whatever the threat is, if possible."

_"I have called out to those I knew when I was last here and yet have heard no response," Thorondor told her. "They are long since gone from here I think."_

Bishop heard a whine from his left and turned to Karnwyr to see the dire wolf looking nervous if that was possible. "What's wrong fella?" he asked, going over to scratch the wolf's head.

_"Place feels wrong, don't like it," Karnwyr told him. "Smells wrong too. Can sense something bad in there. Makes me want to head other way."_

Nimbrethil heard the nervousness in Karnwyr's thoughts and it increased her own tension. Bishop was right, it was always wise to trust to the instincts of animals. Unlike supposedly smarter beings like humans and dwarves, they always fled away from danger they didn't know or understand. However, her father was still in West Harbor, and she knew that if anyone could help answer her questions then he could.

"Well, I won't blame anyone who wants to wait here," Nimbrethil looked at each of them in turn. "I have to get to West Harbor and talk to Orlen about helping with the fields at the Keep. Also, I need to talk with Daeghun about the situation and see what he has to say about it. My father may have the answers to some of our questions."

"I too am interested in the cause of this," Elanee replied. "However, we should not delay our return to the keep too much, so we should not tarry here."

"Elanee, I waited an extra day to leave so that you could give detailed instructions to Casavir about the gardens and such," Nimbrethil said, mild annoyance in her voice. "Casavir is not one to cut corners and will follow your instructions to the letter."

"Still, I would have felt better being there to oversee things," Elanee said softly.

"Sorry Elanee, but considering what we've found I'm glad I insisted you come with us," Nimbrethil apologized. She turned her attention back to the road, informing the others that they should get going, and proceeding to head down it.

"Careful what you say or you'll make her suspicious," Bishop hissed at the druid. "I don't want to spoil her surprise." He then hurried to fall into step with the elf as she walked away.

Elanee sighed and followed hoping that everything would work out with the Captain's suite. She knew Nim better than anyone, so she had felt pretty confident about her ideas, but she just didn't know if Veedle or his workers were going to get it right. However, Nim had practically ordered her to join them and to contest that would have made the other elf very suspicious.

"You know, if I remember rightly, the Weeping Willow had some pretty good ale," Khlegar told Nim. "Perhaps when we reach it we can have a tankard or two before moving on. What do you say?"

"That perhaps we should give the Willow a wide berth," Nim retorted. "I know how quickly you can toss down the ale and the last thing we need is a drunk dwarf going through the mere."

"Yeah, if we stop at the inn so Khelgar can have a couple we won't get anything done," Neeshka snorted and rolled her eyes.

Khelgar gave the tiefling an evil look and grumbled about nobody letting him have any fun anymore which merely set the others to laughing. Seeing Nim laughing easily with them made him take note again of how different she was now from the first time they had met. There was a trust and friendship between them now, something he had not thought possible given that she was an elf. However, between Elanee, Nim, and Sand, he had come to realize that not all elves were untrustworthy. That was something that Hlam had been trying to tell him but he just didn't get it then. Now he realized that he was wrong to judge people by what they were. Just as Nim had learned to be less condescending, he had learned to be less judgemental. Chuckling quietly to himself, he marvelled at how much they had all changed in the past few months. Hells, even Bishop was better behaved and who would have thought that would happen?

Nimbrethil saw Grobnar had stopped to admire a particularly beautiful flower. Sighing she walked over to him to get his attention. "Listen Grobnar, I need you to do something for me," she told him and saw him look up eagerly.

"Of course, of course, happy to help," Grobnar said cheerfully.

"Okay, just because I have not yet seen any signs of life here doesn't mean that there isn't some evidence or clues about," Nim began and saw she had the gnome's full attention. "I'm going to be walking to the right side of the road and Bishop will be on the left. I need you to walk down the middle of the road and keep an eye out for any kind of tracks you might see. I've shown you various types of tracks already and shown you how to tell which way they are going. I need you to make note of what you see, if anything, and then tell me about it when we reach the Weeping Willow. If you see anything that you don't recognize, I want you to stop immediately and call me over. Think you can do all of that?"

"Indeed, you can count on me!" the gnome exclaimed and then hurried off to stand in the road.

Nimbrethil saw Bishop roll his eyes and snort before shaking his head. She found the gnome's eagerness to be amusing, and had tried hard not to let anything dampen it. Grobnar saw so much wonder in the world that he had helped her to see many things in a new light. It still amazed her that he could retain a certain innocence about him despite all of the bad things he had witnessed. It was one of the special qualities he had that made him nice to have around, even if she did have to make sure he didn't accidently get himself into trouble.

Seeing that everyone was ready and waiting for her, she once again started down the road into the mere. The whole group moved silently, everyone keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of potential trouble. As their path meandered through the woods, Nimbrethil felt her unease growing. It was too quiet and she almost felt as if she was walking through a desert devoid of life rather than a lush forest. She noticed that even Grobnar seemed to feel the effects of the gloominess for he had stopped smiling. They continued on however and soon she saw the inn ahead of them and it appeared to be the same as it always had been.

Khelgar saw the inn and quickened his pace, moving ahead of the others, a smile on his face at the thought of having a couple of beers. However, as soon as he neared the front door he saw a padlock on it and stopped in shock. "It's locked up!" he exclaimed to the others.

"What?" Nimbrethil asked, hurrying over to him. Seeing that the dwarf was correct she felt a shiver run down her spine. "The Weeping Willow has never been locked up like this, not in all the years it's been here."

"I too have never heard of it being closed," Elanee commented with a frown as she joined them. "It does not appear to have been attacked, so the question becomes why did the owners leave?"

"Maybe there was nobody coming along the road," Bishop spoke up. "An inn can't stay open if they have no customers. But, it usually takes more than a couple of weeks of no business to make owners decide to close up shop."

"I saw nothing to indicate that anyone or anything has been on the road recently," Grobnar chimed in. "It is possible that I missed something though."

"Okay, no animals, no people, boarded up inns?" Neeshka queried, a tinge of nervousness in her voice. "I don't like this."

Nimbrethil stared at the inn for a moment longer before turning away. "We should press on and try to reach West Harbor as quickly as possible. I need to inform Daeghun about this and see what he has to say. Hopefully, the clues to this mystery can be found there."

The others said nothing, merely fell into step behind her as she continued on down the road. Each of them were now even less eager to go deeper into the mere, but knew that they had no other choice. In silence they followed the elf, hoping that they would soon be going in the other direction, back towards the keep and civilization.


	63. Homecoming: Part 2

Chapter 63: Homecoming Part 2

Nimbrethil had just entered the village when she saw her father coming towards her. She had figured that he would know she was there as soon as she arrived, he always was alert to people passing near West Harbor. What stopped her in her tracks was the fact that Cormick was walking beside Daeghun. She had not expected to see the Marshall here and wondered why he had come home after all this time.

"I see you have returned," Daeghun said, a note of disapproval in his voice. "If you still have the shards then you are putting the village at risk, so make your visit short."

"Trust me, I don't plan on being here longer than necessary," Nimbrethil snorted. He should know that, for he knew how she felt about most of the people here. "What brings you here Cormick?" she asked as she turned to the Marshall.

"I needed a break from all the happenings in Neverwinter," Cormick answered. "Also, I brought Lorne's body home to his mother for burial." He watched as a fleeting look of distaste crossed Nimbrethil's face before an expressionless mask slipped over it. "I've already told Retta and Bevil about what happened, if that's why you've come here."

"Actually the thought never crossed my mind," Nimbrethil answered coolly. "I had more important reasons for coming."

"I thought Bevil was your friend?" Cormick asked. "Don't you think, as his friend, that you should have given thought to how he might feel about the death of his brother?"

"Bevil hardly knew Lorne," Nim stated flatly. "He certainly wouldn't remember what Lorne had been like."

Daeghun heard the contempt in her voice as she spoke of Lorne, despite her attempts to conceal it. He had to wonder why he had not been aware of it before and he wondered what could have caused such feelings. He then noticed the human man standing close to her, a ranger by the looks of him. Something about the man sent a warning tingle down his spine. The way the man stood, one hand lightly on his daughter's shoulder, indicated an intimacy between them.

Nimbrethil saw that Daeghun was now focused on those she had brought with her and quickly made introductions. She saw her father's eyes narrow as she introduced Bishop and sighed inwardly. He obviously had intuited the nature of their relationship and was not happy.

"I would like a word with you Nimbrethil," Daeghun said flatly. "In private," he insisted and turned to move away from them.

Nimbrethil told the others to wait where they were and then followed her father. After they had gone several yards he stopped and turned to face her. As good as he was at hiding his feelings from everyone, Nim was still able to tell that he was angry by the tightness around his eyes. "What did you want to talk about father?" she asked, even though she already had a good idea.

"That man you are with, Bishop, is your lover is he not?" Daeghun asked, his tone holding disapproval.

"Not that it is really any of your business who I sleep with, but yes," she replied, her chin lifted and her eyes holding a challenge.

Daeghun saw the challenge but ignored it. "I have warned you about getting involved with humans. You are setting yourself up for disappointment and heartache."

"I enjoy Bishop's company father," Nim stated flatly, her voice taking on a hard edge. "We have a great deal in common and the sex is great," she added, a slight note of vicious humor in her voice.

Daeghun narrowed his eyes at his daughter, "If you are trying to unsettle me with your words you will have to do better than that Nim." He saw her look away and decided to speak his mind, even though he knew it would probably fall on deaf ears. "Since you have been foolish enough to get involved with that man, and since I can see that nothing I say will change your mind about it, I will only say this. Watch your back daughter, for that man is dangerous and untrustworthy. He is capable of hurting you in more ways than one."

"If you are finished with your lecture, perhaps we can discuss more important matters than my personal relationships," Nimbrethil retorted.

Daeghun felt his lips twitch a little at her defiant tone. She was every bit as stubborn as her mother had been, and he had never been able to stop Esmerelle from doing what she wanted, regardless of how foolish or dangerous it was. Sighing inwardly he let the matter go for it would serve no purpose to continue. "What matters do you wish to discuss then daughter?" he asked.

Nimbrethil told him of the observations she and the others had made on their trip through the woods and the Mere. She saw his eyes narrow in speculation when she mentioned the Weeping Willow. "There is something very wrong in the land around these parts father, but what the trouble is I haven't been able to discover. I was hoping you might have some light to shed on the matter."

"Unfortunately I have not been able to come up with an explanation for the current situation," Daeghun told her. "The fact that the inn has been closed up indicates a much greater problem in the land than I had thought."

"You may be good at hiding what you're thinking from others, but I can tell that you are holding back," Nimbrethil shrewdly looked at her father. "I trust your instincts and even your theories have proven to have truth to them in the past."

Daeghun stared long and hard at his daughter, wondering how much he could tell her. What she wanted to know had to do with events he had tried for decades to keep buried. "I have my suspicions about the cause of these events," he conceded. He saw the determination in her eyes and took a deep breath. "These events are very similar to ones that occured 75 years ago."

"You mean the time of the big battle that destroyed West Harbor," Nimbrethil said, her voice suddenly tight. "The one in which my mother and Shayla died."

"You are too young to remember, I know, but it was a terrible battle," Deaghun couldn't keep his voice from trembling a little.

"I wasn't too young father," Nimbrethil said quietly and saw him start. "I do have memories of that night, they just aren't very clear because I was too young to fully understand what it was I saw."

Daeghun closed his eyes briefly before speaking again. "I was hoping that you would not remember anything of that night. How did you come to realize that you had these memories?"

Nimbrethil told him about the warlock they had fought, how the memories suddenly came surging to the surface, and how Sand had helped her lock them away. "Sand says that I can recall them anytime I wish, that I would have control over them. I can recall this warlock fighting something which Sand says was an avatar of the King of Shadows, although how he was so certain of it he didn't say. Also, we freed a githzerai cleric named Zhjaeve from Garius, and she has stated that the King of Shadows once again threatens this plane."

"Then it seems my instincts are right once again," Daeghun said quietly. "The same thing that happened then is happening now. It appears that this King of Shadows or his minions have once again established a foothold within Meredelain. The only thing else I can tell you is that your enemy is tied to the ancient Illefarn Empire in some way, and may be encountered in any place the ruins of that once great Empire are found. Be careful Nimbrethil, there are forces at work here that are very powerful and dangerous. I...," he hesitated. He saw her looking at him in puzzlement, her eyes asking a question difficult to answer. "I have lost much in my life, and I..I do not wish to lose you as well."

Nimbrethil blinked in surprise, not quite sure she heard him right. Even though she suspected he cared for her, he had never admitted to it, either to himself or others. To hear it from him now made her realize that something had changed within him. Perhaps the danger that loomed and the memories it stirred made him aware of how fleeting life could be, even for an elf. To her surprise she felt a lump in her throat and her vision blurred slightly, so she looked away until she could regain control.

Daeghun saw her surprise, it mirrored his own at his admission. When he saw her struggling to rein in her emotions he said nothing, merely waited in silence. He knew that she had learned that from him, but at this point in time it would be dangerous for her to give up that control. She needed to focus on what was to come and emotions only clouded one's reason.

"Father," Nimbrethil finally managed to get her voice back and was pleased that what she was feeling inside was not reflected in her tone. "I think it is time to leave West Harbor. I would not want to lose you either," she was watching him closely, and even though he tried to hide it, she saw the pleased look enter his eyes. "All the animals, even the lizardfolk have left, fled from whatever this danger is. I know that people often can be stubborn to the point of obstinacy, but you were never one of them. Even Thorondor says the place is not safe anymore."

"Where is your companion by the way?" Daeghun suddenly realized he had not seen the falcon anywhere.

"I left him outside the village with Bishop's companion Karnwyr," she answered and saw his lips thin a little. "Karnwyr is a dire wolf, I am sure you can imagine the effect his presence would have on the people here." She saw him nod in comprehension. "You know how brave dire wolves are so you should know that even Karnwyr was reluctant to venture into Meredelain. Anything that can scare a dire wolf is of considerable danger to everyone."

"What you say may be true, but it is also true how stubborn the people of West Harbor can be," Daeghun replied. "I will try to convince them to leave."

"If they are too stubborn to listen to your advice then leave them behind," Nimbrethil stated flatly. "Do not risk yourself for fools father."

"Some of them may be fools, but many of them are my friends," he answered. "I have never turned my back on them when they needed my help, and they were there for me when I needed help raising you. I have an obligation to protect them if I can. I know this is something that you find hard to understand and maybe I am responsible for that. Too often I left you to your own devices growing up, and the only thing I can say in my defense is I felt it was better to do that, than influence you with my bitterness over the loss of my wife. I cannot change the past, but I hope you will come to understand some day that friendships are not to be taken lightly. Being someone's friend is sticking by them through the good and the bad. You have referred to those with you as your friends and you will have to honor them by standing by them, especially when they are in trouble."

Nimbrethil looked thoughtfully at him, wondering at this sudden show of almost fatherly concern. "I have only ever considered my responsibility to the woods and the mere and those creatures that make their home here. The creatures of the wild have not the ability to adapt to protect themselves from aggressors, but people do. As adults, we have the ability to change the way we live, work, socialize and defend ourselves. Our higher reasoning enables us to do that. I am sorry father, but people should take responsibility for their fate and not wait for someone to come along and help them. Too often that is the reason we have found people dead in the mere. They didn't prepare properly and they died and most likely spent the time hoping someone would come along and rescue them. I choose to fight, to live, to survive and I do what is necessary to ensure that I succeed. I will not waste my time helping those who refuse to help themselves."

Daeghun sighed, knowing that at 80 years old, she was not likely to change her views without some major outside influence. No mere words will change her mind, he thought. "It seems then that we have vastly different views of the world. However, such a topic will have to wait for a better time. You have been here overlong already and you must finish what you came here to do and then leave. I hope that neither of us have cause to regret not speaking before this." Turning away, he headed off towards the far end of the village, his thoughts in turmoil about their conversation.

"_Tenna' ento lye omenta_, father," she said softly to his back. (Until next we meet). She saw him pause briefly but he did not turn back or respond. Feeling a little sad, she turned back to rejoin her companions.

"You spoke for a long time, did he have any insights on the problem within the Mere?" Elanee asked quietly as Nim approached. She could see a sadness in the girl's eyes but knew not to press her for details. If she wanted to talk about it, she would say so.

"He said that what is happening now is the same as what happened the last time the King of Shadows threatened this plane," Nim answered. She saw that Elanee knew something was bothering her but would not ask about it. For that she was grateful. What passed between her and her father was too personal to share with others, at least at this point in time.

Before she could say anything else, Nimbrethil heard her name being called in a familiar voice. Turning around she saw Georg hurrying over to them, and groaned inwardly as she saw that Bevil was hot on his heels. She had hoped to avoid seeing Bevil because of Bishop, but it was too late now. Bracing herself for potential trouble she was surprised when Georg grabbed her in a bear hug and clapped her on the back.

"Ha ha, you're looking just the same as ever girl," Georg laughed as he held her at arms length. "I see you have upgraded to a long sword these days. Been practicing have you?"

"With Bishop's help I have become even better with the swords than before I left," Nimbrethil answered. "Of course, I couldn't have done that without having learned what you taught me so many years ago." She could see Bishop was very tense and placed one hand on his arm to keep him from doing or saying anything.

"And who is this young man you've got here?" Georg asked with a smile. "I see you've found someone like yourself." Holding out his hand to Bishop he shook it as Nimbrethil introduced them. "Well met boy. How did you manage to catch this here wild elf in your net?"

"Actually, she stalked me," Bishop replied with a feral grin, then laughed when Nim smacked him. "Just kidding sweetheart. Actually we had a duel with the winner claiming the other as a prize."

Georg laughed heartily at the way Nimbrethil sputtered at those words. "I see you found someone just like yourself. I'm happy for you Nim. I was always afraid you were too much like Daeghun to let anyone get close to you. Glad to see I was wrong about that. So what brings you back here?"

"I came to speak with Daeghun and Orlen," Nimbrethil gave Bishop a warning look to behave, to which he responded with a cat that ate the canary smile. "I have been given the task of rebuilding a keep and there are many fields around it that I have no idea what to do with." She frowned as Georg busted out laughing again.

"Who in their right mind would ask a wood elf ranger to hole themselves up in a moldy old keep?" Georg asked. "You've never been one to stay indoors, even during bad weather."

"Lord Nasher, and no I don't think he was in his right mind when he made the decision," Nimbrethil snorted. She saw Bevil eyeing her and Bishop and turned to him. "I wasn't sure if I would see you Bevil. I know Cormick told you about Lorne."

"Yeah, he did," Bevil replied, still eyeing the man at her side. "You never said anything to me about problems you had with my brother. I had no idea he was causing trouble for you."

"Bevil, you were still a child when he left," Nimbrethil answered as softly as she could. "You loved him and I didn't see any good reason for you to know about it." She saw a sad expression cross his face as he started to speak, so she held up her hand to stop him. "You have nothing to apologize for, none of it was your fault."

"I heard some of the stories going 'round about you," Bevil changed the subject. "I guess that means you haven't come home to stay." There was a wistful note to his voice and a longing in his eyes as he looked at her that was not lost on the man at her side.

"No, Nim and I have to get back before the paladin she left in charge lets it go to his head," Bishop said with a slight sneer as he slid his arm around Nim's waist. There was a warning in his eyes and the possessive tone of his voice left no room for doubt as to who's girl she was.

"Oh Bishop really!" Nim said in exasperation. "He is the last person in the world to let something like that happen."

"More the fool him then," Bishop said with snort, chuckling as Nim shook her head in chagrin. "Hey, I promised I would stop baiting him. I never promised to not take a few cracks at him now and then. He is so deserving of it you know."

"Nevermind," Nim grumbled in defeat. "Georg, do you know where Orlen is right now?"

"He should be on his farm," Georg was not blind to what was going on and was on his guard against trouble between Bishop and Bevil. It was quite obvious to him that Nim had deep feelings for the ranger, and that Bevil had deep feelings for Nim. "I know you can't stay at this time, but you have to promise to come back soon and tell me all about your adventures. I need some new stories to tell the kids."

Nimbrethil nodded and shook Georg's hand before moving off. She felt Bishop fall into step beside her and looked over to see an almost angry look in his eyes. "What's eating you?" she asked him.

"What's between you and that kid, Nim?" Bishop growled low. "I didn't miss the way he looked at you, like he knew you better than anyone."

"There's nothing between us," Nimbrethil snorted. "At least not anymore." She saw him open his mouth and silenced him with a glare. "I'm sure you were no saint before we met, so don't go getting all jealous of Bevil. What we had ended the night of the attack. I realized during the journey to Neverwinter that it would never have worked out between us anyway. He wants a home and a family, and that's not something I want nor is it something I can even think about with everything else that's happened."

"As long as he doesn't think he can get back in your life now, then fine," Bishop retorted. "Besides, he looks like he would have bored you into leaving him anyway," he finished with a sneer.

Nimbrethil didn't bother to respond to that crack, merely shook her head and continued walking to Orlen's farm. At least Bishop had had enough restraint to wait until they were out of earshot of Bevil, for the boy would have been embarassed and she didn't want him hurt anymore than he already was. Besides, her father was right and they had been here too long already. It was time to conclude her business and leave and she would not be coming back.


	64. Nim's Surprise

Chapter 64: Nim's Surprise

"Okay, I think I've been pretty tolerant of some of your decisions Nim, but now my patience is at an end," Bishop growled in a low voice into her ear.

Nimbrethil glanced sideways at him and bit back a smile at the disgruntled expression on his face. "What are you talking about?" she asked in as innocent a voice as she could muster. The look he shot her said plainly he wasn't buying her act.

"You know exactly what!" he snapped. "You should have told that stupid, smelly, kobold merchant to follow us to the keep. But no, you just had to go and tell him we would escort him there. What were you thinking? Now we have two runty, squeaky pests underfoot. I swear if you don't do something I'll cut both their throats," he finished with a snarl.

"While I wouldn't go so far as that, I sure have given thought to cutting their tongues out," Neeshka chimed in and then winced as Deekin hit a sour note. "I thought Grobnar's singing was bad, but that Deekin guy, ugh," she grimaced. "He sounds like a dying cat when he sings."

"I'm thinking maybe we could use them for target practice right about now," Khelgar grumbled as he fell into step with them. "I sure as the hells will cut their tongues out if they don't stop that idiotic caterwauling soon."

Nimbrethil couldn't hold back her laughter at their words. Seeing their faces darken with anger she managed to get control and then set about soothing their nerves. "I agree that Deekin doesn't have a very good singing voice but he does keep Grobnar occupied and out of trouble. I will talk with them and see if I can get them to tone it down a bit," she told them and then turned to look ahead at the road.

"I do wish that Bishop and the others would show a little more patience," Shandra said softly to Elanee. "She won't admit it, but Nim actually finds Deekin's tales very interesting and I think she likes the little guy a lot."

Elanee smiled slightly as she watched Nim walking in front with the others. "She has seemed much more relaxed and carefree these past couple of weeks, despite the disturbing discovery we made in the Mere. However, I do not believe it is just because she finds Deekin's presence amusing or entertaining. She had a long talk with her father while we were in West Harbor, remember? Whatever they discussed seems to have healed the breach between them somewhat. Also, being away from the responsibilities that were heaped upon her shoulders has helped enormously."

"Unfortunately, as soon as we get back to Crossroad Keep those are going to come crashing back down on her," Shandra sighed. "I just don't think she is going to handle things as well as everyone seems to believe. She values her personal freedom above all things, including relationships. She may have let us inside her walls for the moment, but I'm afraid it won't take much for those walls to go back up again."

"Yes well, Bishop and I have made some arrangements that will hopefully help in that matter," Elanee said softly. Seeing Shandra's puzzled look she merely shook her head. "I do not want to spoil her surprise so you will have to wait until we get back to find out."

"Nim's not big on surprises or have you forgotten that?" Shandra snorted. Getting nothing but an enigmatic smile from the druid she shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Deciding that it might be a good idea to run interference between Nim and the others she quickened her pace to catch up with them.

Elanee's smile faded to be replaced by a slight frown as she watched the farmer move off. She hoped that Nim would like her surprise for it would have taken a good deal of time and money for Casavir and Veedle to pull it off. However, if the other elf decided that she hated it then she could very well get very angry at them. Casavir had seemed to feel that Bishop's idea was a good one, and so did she, but what if they were all wrong? She shivered a little at the thought of alienating Nim again. With the danger closing in on them it would be the worst thing that could happen. Zhjaeve had made it abundantly clear that if they were not careful then Nim would turn away from the right path and that would spell disaster for everyone and everything. Shaking off the gloomy thoughts she chastised herself. It made no sense to worry about things that had not happened yet. It was the druid way to watch and observe and then act appropriately.

"While I find this talk of hurting the childlike and innocent creatures of this world fascinating, do you think we could discuss something else?" Shandra asked sarcastically as she joined Nim and the others.

"No one asked for your input farmgirl," Bishop sneered. "When we want to know how to grow corn or something we'll come find you."

"My, someone's a bit touchy today?" Shandra smirked back and saw the ranger bristle. "If it were anyone else I would say you weren't getting enough loving."

Nim gasped in shock and quickly turned to stop Bishop from attacking Shandra only to see him almost doubled over from laughing. "What's so funny Bishop?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at him and her tone going a little frosty.

"Since when have you gotten so sassy farmgirl?" Bishop gasped out, ignoring Nim's question.

"Since I started traveling with a boorish, ill-tempered, filthy mouthed ranger," Shandra retorted.

"I'm glad you two find this line of conversation so amusing," Nim snapped. "Keep it up and I might just ask both Deekin and Grobnar to sing for me at supper." Seeing the expressions of horror cross their faces she had to fight hard to keep from laughing out loud.

"Luckily for all of us, we will be at Crossroad Keep by that time," Elanee said as she joined them. "That will give us plenty of options if we need them."

"Deekin would loves to sing for big boss captain at supper," the little kobold had left Grobnar driving the wagon and come over to them. Seeing the scowls directed at him by the others caused him to duck behind Nim for safety. "Uhm, Deekin just wanted to know how much farther keep is cause horses getting tired boss," he tried to whisper but was unsuccessful.

"We'll be there in a couple of hours Deekin, the horses will be fine," Nim assured him and then smiled as the little guy quickly scurried back to the wagon and out of harm's way. Now if only Grobnar could learn from the little guy and develop a greater sense of self preservation she thought to herself.

"Well at least at the keep we can avoid those two easily enough," Khelgar snorted. "I mean those quarters inside the keep probably have locks on the doors and can be sound proofed right?"

Nim sighed and shook her head before moving ahead to the wagon. Grobnar and Deekin both gave her big smiles and waves as she joined them. She wouldn't ever tell the others this, but these two and their constant cheerfulness made everyday seem brighter than it normally would be. Before leaving the woods she had not socialized with too many others, and now she was coming to appreciate the interaction she had with them. Hopefully, this time, she wouldn't lose what she had found. Losing Amie had been very painful and she didn't know if she could deal with such an occurance again.

"Listen guys, I don't want to put a damper on things, for I do appreciate your efforts to cheer me up," she said quietly. "However, the others have expressed a desire for some quiet time so could you do me the favor of saving any further singing for once you reach the keep?"

Grobnar's face fell slightly but he nodded agreement. "Okay Nim, we'll keep it down. Don't want to cause you trouble or anything."

"Okays boss, Deekin keeps it down too," the kobold grinned toothily at her. "Deekin can works on compostition of new song with Grobnar instead."

"Thank you," Nim smiled in return. "Make it a good one and when it's finished you can sing it for me." She turned away to rejoin the others and then stopped to look back. "Oh and Deekin, the merchant shop hasn't been completely finished inside yet. Master Veedle wanted to wait until he could speak to you about any specific details you might want for the interior. He'll probably still be working when we reach the keep so you'll be able to meet with him once we get there."

"Okays captain, Deekin do that," the kobold answered and then pulled out a book and a pen and began to write with Grobnar looking on.

As she walked back towards the others she saw Bishop and Elanee talking quietly and then suddenly stop as she joined them. "I know that look in your eyes Bishop," Nim said, giving him a suspicious look. "What were you and Elanee talking about?"

"Okay, we were talking about you again," Bishop said smoothly and saw her eyes narrow a little. "Don't get your back up kitten, we were just commenting on your poor choice of pets."

Elanee managed to keep a neutral expression on her face, but barely. She did not like lying, it went against her nature, but seeing Nim relax made her realize that sometimes lying was the best policy. What bothered her most was how easily the lie came to Bishop's lips for it called into question the truthfulness of everything he said. He had told her that he wanted to make the captain's quarters a place Nim would feel comfortable in, but what if that was a lie that sounded true? What else would he lie about and how would one be able to tell the difference? Nim certainly was not easy to fool, but she lacked a solid understanding of humans and their ways. Lying was easy for the majority of humans out there and because it was so unnatural a thing for elves, well except maybe the drow, it made it difficult for them to detect lies easily. Hopefully, Bishop would be honest in his dealings with Nim, even if he lied to everyone else. Nim's trust in him was almost complete and if he abused that trust the results would be devestating. Again she chastised herself for worrying about things that had not happened yet. She would just have to be alert for any problems.

"So as you can see, everything you wanted completed upon your return has been accomplished," Casavir finished his report of the work done on the keep. "Master Veedle is going to put the finishing touches on the merchant shop now that we have an occupant for it."

"I noticed that both Jacoby and Edario are here and already hard at work," Nimbrehil stated. "Do they have everything they need?"

"For now yes, but we will have to find more ore eventually," Casavir answered. "I am looking into finding miners and prospectors that can help in that endeavor, but have nothing to report yet." He saw Nim nod and then took a deep breath. "As you know, the quarters inside the keep are finished, however a problem arose between Qara and Sand."

"Actually sir it was a full blown argument between them," Lt. Kana interjected. Seeing her captain roll her eyes she bit back a smile. The elf's reaction was much the same hers had been. "They were arguing about who would get which room, of all things, which was pointless because they are all pretty much the same size, with the exception being the captain's quarters."

Seeing the scowl cross Nim's face, Casavir hastened to reassure her. "I took it upon myself to assign them rooms and told them that if they did not like it, then they could stay at the inn until you returned and present their cases to you. Needless to say, that was the end of the complaints from both of them."

Bishop bit back a snicker at that last statement. No one wanted to piss off Nim, she had too direct a way of making someone sorry if they did. He had to give the paladin credit for being smart enough to know how to cow the others into compliance. However, he was growing impatient and decided to hurry things along. "So, what about the captain's suite?" he asked.

Nimbrethil shot a surprised look at Bishop. "What about it?" she asked suspiciously.

"I had Master Veedle fix up the captain's quarters and I would hope that you would at least look at them before deciding on whether or not to use them," Casavir said cautiously.

"I gave them a few ideas on how to do it and they finished them yesterday," Bishop told her as he moved to stand in front of her. "I think I know you pretty well now and I think you will like them. I wanted it to be a surprise," he told her as he pulled out a bandana. He held up the cloth in front of Nim, "Do you trust me?" he asked softly. He held his breath waiting for her answer.

Nimbrethil eyed the bandana and then stared hard at the man before. Did she trust him? she asked herself. After a couple of minutes she concluded that he was one of the few she did trust and so she nodded at him and then stood still as he tied the bandana around her eyes. She felt him place an arm around her shoulders and then lead her through the keep and towards the captain's suite. Being unable to see, she relied upon her ears and her nose to tell her what was there.

Bishop paused before the room and nodded at Casavir to open the door and then led Nim inside. He saw her whole body tense and her head lift and knew she was trying to determine what the room looked like by what she could hear and smell. He had to admit that the place looked even better than he had pictured it would. "Okay, ready to take a look?" he asked and then removed the bandana when she nodded.

Nimbrethil took one look and gasped at what she saw. Her nose and her ears had told her she was in a woody area but her mind had been unable to comprehend how that could be inside a keep. Yet, everywhere she looked she saw trees, birds, water and grass. The walls were covered in a fine mix of moss and ivy and it was intertwined all across the ceiling overhead. Bending down she touched the grass she was standing on, finding that it was indeed real and not just some illusion. The floor had been landscaped into gentle rolling slopes with a small brook running down the middle and into a small pond that had fish! There was an oversized hammock strung between two trees and a spot near it that had been set up for a campfire. There was no glass in any of the windows and thus the breeze was able to circulate through the room, stirring the leaves on the trees. As she moved further into the room she saw there was a small glade with a low table set up at one end on which were set writing implements. An indoor/outdoor office of sorts she imagined. Then she saw that the brook actually branched and following it, saw it ended in another small, deeper pool at the far end which had a slight mist rising off of it. Touching the water she found it was warm and realized that they had actually engineered a hot spring in her quarters. She saw that soap and towels had been placed on a small shelf next to it. She stood up and headed back towards the others waiting at the door.

Bishop watched silently as Nim inspected her quarters. He couldn't tell how she was feeling about what they had done and he hoped that she liked it. He imagined that it had cost a pretty penny of her money to do all this. He saw her coming back towards them and felt himself relax when he saw the smile curving her lips. "You like it?" he asked and was totally suprised when Nim threw herself into his arms and began kissing him, the force of which sent him sprawling on his back. He couldn't hold back his laughter at her enthusiastic response. "I take it that is a yes?" he chuckled.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Nim shouted and then looked up to see Casavir and Elanee both looking relieved and happy. "You did this? This was your idea?"

"It was Bishop's idea, I merely carried out the plans that he and Elanee laid out," Casavir smiled at her.

Turning to look down at the man beneath her Nim whispered, "You did this for me?"

"I just want you to be happy elf," Bishop said gruffly. The smile on her face and in her eyes made his stomach clench for it was full of tenderness. "Now you have your own private retreat where you can relax when things get too stressful." He gave her a soft kiss which she returned and then deepened. Soon, the fire she always stirred in him leapt up and their kiss became passionate as their hands began to roam over each other, seeking out those places most sensitive.

Elanee nudged Casavir and together the two left the room and closed the door. "I think they want to be alone now," she smiled slightly.

Casavir nodded and then paused when he heard Nimbrethil's laughter float towards them. A bittersweet smile came to his face at the sound of her happiness. He still sometimes wished that it was him who made her that happy, but it wasn't meant to be.

"I must admit that I had my doubts that your plan would work Elanee," Lt. Kana spoke up. "I am glad that you and Bishop were right and I was wrong. This way, everyone is comfortable and protocol is maintained."

"Kana, you will have to learn to be more flexible with protocols and procedures if you are ever to have a working relationship with your captain," Casavir cautioned. "Nimbrethil plays by her own rules and doesn't care about other people's ideas of what is right or wrong. However, you can rest assured that she would never do something that would endanger those whom she has a duty to protect. She will respect your opinions and ideas even if she doesn't agree with them or decide to implement them."

"Nimbrethil may seem to be easy going or lax, but she only seems that way," Elanee interjected. "Be assured that if anyone or anything threatens her friends or those inside the keep, she will not hesitate to use whatever means necessary to protect us. She does not tolerate laziness or half-hearted measures and will not allow anyone to bend the rules."

"It will not be easy for me to do as you suggest, but I will try," Kana nodded and then excused herself to go finish some reports.

"I imagine that you want to get settled into your room, allow me to show you the way," Casavir said as he held out his arm to Elanee.

"I would like that, thank you," Elanee smiled in return as she took his arm and let him lead her away. "Besides, I doubt we will be seeing Nim again anytime soon."


	65. Torio

Chapter 65: Torio

Nimbrethil stifled a sigh as she stood atop the battlements staring down onto the training grounds. She had been back at the keep for only six weeks, but it was already beginning to seem like a lifetime. If it wasn't for the fact that her quarters were such a relaxing hideaway, she would probably go stark raving mad. Bishop did his best to distract her, but she couldn't exactly stay in her quarters with him all the time. After all, the keep did not run itself, even though she had parcelled out as much responsibility for it as she could get away with. Not only that, he had to train those men who showed an aptitude for archery. That required him to be down on the grounds with the men.

Casavir had done a good job finding and recruiting miners and had even found another officer for the keep, one Katriona by name. Nim hadn't recognized the woman at first, but when she did finally make the connection to Old Owl Well she had barely kept from expressing her distaste. The woman obviously took the position here to be close to Casavir, even though it was patently obvious that the paladin was not interested in her. That still didn't stop the woman from mooning after him like some lovesick puppy. Foolish woman, getting that hung up on a man, Nim snorted to herself. However, as long as she performed her duties within acceptable boundaries, then Nim could just ignore her.

Orlen and Shandra had worked wonders with the lands around the keep and now the crops were well on their way and should be providing for the keep within a month or so. There was plenty of game around, and more merchant traffic was heading their way, bringing those items that could not be grown or hunted. That was a good thing too because Casavir and Katriona had been quite successful in finding men to recruit for the keep from the surrounding lands. The keep now housed more than one hundred men at arms, as well as cooks, maids, laundry personal, and groundskeepers. Of course, the number of men were still too few, but she refused to take just anybody. Several hopeful farmers had been sent back to the fields because they just weren't fit enough to be soldiers. She knew that most of them felt that being a soldier was a better and more prestigious occupation than being a farmer, a foolish notion that no amount of words would dispel. When Katriona had questioned her about it, she had flat out told the woman that she would not allow anyone to be recruited who didn't stand a good chance of surviving the first skirmish in a war. When the woman had mentioned that it was common practice to recruit as many as possible during war time, she had become angry. She had coldly told Katriona that she might as well just kill the men herself for they would surely die before the first skirmish in any battle was even finished. That had effectively silenced the woman even though Casavir had lectured her afterwards that she could have been a little more tactful about it. Hmph, if Casavir wanted tact let him hire a public speaker.

One bright spot though was the fact that she had finally convinced Kana of the pointlessness of all the paperwork she managed to come up with, although not in the way most would have done so. The woman wanted to keep a detailed accounting of every coin spent, every purchase requisitioned for the keep or the smithy, and every little problem or obstacle faced by Master Veedle. Not only that, she wanted to keep track of every hour the men at arms spent training, on guard duty, or resting. Casavir had come to her two days ago seeking assistance with some of the paperwork. When she had seen the piles that Kana had stacked on the desk in the throne room, she had simply stared in disbelief before shaking her head in disgust. Walking over to a wall bracket, she had lifted down a torch, walked to the desk, and set everything on fire. When Kana had attempted to put out the flames, she had drawn her bow and told the woman to leave it be. Kana had protested that Lord Nasher wanted such things and she had retorted that if Nasher wanted reports then he could just march his ass down to the keep and write them himself. She would not have Casavir or anyone else bothered with such time wasting crap. Needless to say, when her companions had heard about the incident they had laughed their heads off. She had even seen Casavir's lips twitch a little despite the frown on his face and the words of censure he spoke to her. After that, Kana had given up and contented herself with keeping her own notes and logs. Even Katriona had seemed relieved to not have to write so many unnecessary reports anymore. When Nevalle had questioned her about it, she had coolly responded that as long as the men did their jobs and the keep was kept in excellent condition then she didn't care how it was accomplished or what it cost. She had then suggested to him that if it bothered him that much then he could just stay at the keep and do the reports himself. That was the end of that discussion.

Her attention was suddenly caught by a commotion down on the archery range. Being an elf, she easily picked up the words being exchanged between Bishop and one of the newer recruits. Apparently, the new man held to the opinion that the longbow he was being trained to use was an inferior weapon to a crossbow. Of course, since the longbow was Bishop's favorite weapon next to his blades, that rubbed him the wrong way. Knocking an arrow to her bow, she sighted on the target right in front of them and fired. Her arrow sailed straight, fast and true to the target and spilt the shaft of the arrow already lodged within it. All heads turned towards her and she saw surprise on the new man's face. It was the type of shot most would consider impossible, but one she did with ease and it impressed the men to say the least. After that, there were no more complaints and she saw Bishop smirking as he looked at her. Nodding at him, she felt a smile curve her own lips. Somehow she didn't think there would be any more negative comments from the men in the near future. Hearing footsteps approaching, she turned to see one of the men who guarded the main gates coming towards her.

"Excuse me for disturbing you Captain," he said as he stopped in front of her. "You asked to be informed as soon as the prisoner had arrived and we just recieved word that the woman and her escort are on the main road to the keep."

"Very well, see that they are shown into the throne room as soon as they arrive," Nimbrethil told him and watched as he nodded and walked off. At least the men had finally stopped saluting her all the time, she thought. While some seemed to feel this showed respect, she had told the men that the best way to show their respect was to do their jobs and do them well. As she headed down to the main doors of the keep, she couldn't keep from thinking about how to handle the latest "guest" of the keep. She had almost reached the bottom of the stairs from the wall when the sound of horses pulling up made her pause. She silently watched as a group of heavily armed soldiers hurried into the keep with a smallish figure in the middle of them. More silent then a mouse, she followed behind them, for she wanted to observe the woman for a bit.

Torio Claven, the former Ambassador of Luskan, tried to keep her irritation in check at the treatment she was getting from her so-called 'escort', a term she applied loosely. She had had to endure all kinds of snide, suggestive, and downright rude comments from them on the trip here and she could only hope that she would not be bothered with their presence ever again. However, from what she remembered of the little elf who was now her captor, she wouldn't put it past the girl from tormenting her with them if she thought it would suit her purpose, whatever that may be. As she was led into the throne room of the keep, she couldn't help but think about the man who used to be her boss, the one who pulled her up from the slime of the streets of Luskan and gave her the chance to make something of herself. This keep should have been his, and by extension hers, but Garius had been too greedy for power and had foolishly pursued it, dismissing her warnings to use more care. It was ever so with men, she thought contemptuously, always seeking the fastest way to gratification, no matter what form of it they sought.

As she entered the main room, she saw that all of the girl's so called companions had gathered there, but it was the presence of the moon elf and the look of speculation in his eyes that gave her hope that all was not totally lost. He at least could appreciate what she had to offer, even if the rest of the brainless footpads didn't. She saw an uptight looking woman wearing the armor of a neverwinter soldier and the insignia rank of lieutenant step forward and began to speak but she ignored her, focusing all her attention on Sand. Favoring him with a slight smile she addressed him smoothly, "Come to gloat over my downfall my dear wizard?"

"Why Torio, how unkind of you to think that I would be motivated by anything so petty as that," Sand replied just as smoothly. "The captain requested my presence here, otherwise I would not have bothered. I have far more important matters that require my attention these days." He saw Torio bristle and bit back a smile at the woman's attempt to hide how much he had insulted her.

Nimbrethil had paused in the shadows just outside the room to watch the byplay between the two, and bit back a snort at the way Sand toyed with the woman. She saw Bishop looking in her direction, but so far he was the only one who seemed to be aware of her presence. His lips curled in a slight smile and a barely perceptable nod told her that he would not let the others know she was there. She focused her attention back on the two who were presently center stage.

"My Sand, how far you have fallen these days," Torio purred, her voice tinged with venom. "From a promising career in the Hosttower, to being a lackey for an ill-mannered, uneducated wild elf from a backwoods swamp village." At those words, everyone around her started speaking up for their dear captain, everyone except for Sand and the ranger standing in the shadows against the far wall. Torio met the man's eyes briefly and shivered at the cold menace in the man's gaze and just knew that he was the one known as Bishop, the captain's lover if the reports were accurate. The look he gave said clearly that he would cut her throat given the chance and she found herself oddly approving of it. He would understand her better than most of the others here. Perhaps she could find a way to use that to her advantage.

"My dear Torio, I never took you for a fool," Sand purred back, his voice holding a clear warning. "It would be a very big mistake to underestimate the captain, or to look down upon her, for there is more to her than meets the eye. Many have underestimated her and all of them are now dead and buried: Logram and his clan, Moira and her gang, the Githyanki, Lorne, Garius and who knows how many others along the way. Did you know she even threatened to kill Duncan, her own kin, if he crossed her? Do you think that you are worthy of more consideration than them?" He saw the woman pale and look down at her hands. "Yes, it is something worth considering is it not Torio?"

"Gee Sand, you make me sound like a most terrible person," Nimbrethil spoke up as she glided into the room, causing several people to jump in surprise, including Torio, who turned so fast she almost fell over. She slowly walked around Torio, her eyes narrowed in speculation, watching as the woman tried to appear unruffled by the scrutiny. "I imagine that you have run through all kinds of scenarios for why you were brought here and not simply executed in Neverwinter," she said as she came to a stop in front of Torio.

"I served Garius and the Hosttower in Luskan for several years," Torio said confidently. "Why kill me when I can provide valuable information about your enemies?"

A cold smile curved Nimbrethil's lips as she stared at the woman before her. Slowly pulling a dagger from a sheath at her side she held it up. "This is the weapon I used to kill Lorne," she told Torio, her voice as cold as her eyes. "Did the thought never cross your mind that I wanted the pleasure of killing you myself and watching as the life fled your eyes?" She saw Torio pale and step back as those around her gasped in shock.

"Excuse me captain," Sand spoke up. "While I agree that it would be a most fitting end for the former ambassador, Torio does have a point. Her close 'working' relationship with Garius may have provided her with valuable information that she might not even be aware she has. It would be a pity if she were to die before such could be determined." He held his breath while waiting for her response for he just couldn't tell if she was serious about wanting to kill Torio, or if she was just holding up her end of the plan.

"Hmmm...," Nimbrethil studied Sand for a moment, wondering how long she would be able to keep from laughing at how everyone was falling for their little game hook, line and sinker. They had discussed exactly how to handle Torio several days ago, and were now putting that plan in motion. Although, in all honesty, the idea of just killing the woman and being rid of her once and for all had its own appeal. "You have made a good point Sand, as you always seem to be able to do," she finally said aloud. Turning back to Torio, she favored her with another cold smile. "You will live for as long as you prove useful to me. If ever I feel that I don't have your full cooperation, or if you should attempt any deceitful actions, I will kill you without a second thought. Do I make myself perfectly clear Torio?"

As much as she would have loved to defy the elf, she could see just how deadly serious the girl was. Swallowing hard she nodded, "As you command Captain." It galled her to speak the words, but she would be damned if she had survived this long only to be killed by the young upstart.

Turning to Kana she gave a few final instructions. "Torio is to have her own room, but there will be at least two guards on her at all time. She is not allowed to go anywhere, neither within the keep nor on the grounds, without an escort. If she proves troublesome then throw her into the special cell I had prepared for her in the basement until she agrees to behave. She is not allowed any personal communication of any kind that is not looked at and approved by yourself or Casavir." Turning back to Torio she caught the flash of anger in the woman's eyes before she managed to make her expression unreadable. "You are my prisoner now Torio, and as long as you behave yourself you will be treated fairly. Just remember my warning and don't cross me."

Torio saw the others in the room heave a collective sigh of relief as the girl left the room. She had to wonder if perhaps death would have been preferable to the situation she now found herself in. From the reactions of those around her, she knew that the elf was not making idle threats. As the men escorted her away they passed right by Bishop and once again Torio met his cold gaze as he halted their progress.

"Just remember bitch, Nimbrethil is far more lenient than I am," Bishop growled, his voice low and menacing. "If you screw up, she won't get the chance to kill you, for I will do it myself. Clear?"

Torio shivered and nodded at him before being led away. She suddenly felt tired and of all things old, and couldn't help but wonder how her life could have come to this point. Not so long ago, it had seemed like she had the world in her hand. Now, all she had left were the shattered remains of an elusive dream. She fought against the tears that threatened and managed to hold her head high as she entered her small room, if you could call the tiny space with the simple bed and lone table and chair a room. As the door closed and locked behind her, she finally let go of her iron control and lying down on the small bed, cried herself to sleep.


	66. A Quiet Interlude

Chapter 66: A Quiet Interlude

Nimbrethil sighed and stretched in the oversized hammock in her quarters. This would be their last day at the keep, for on the morrow they were heading off to find the Ruins of Arvahn, much to Zjhaeve's delight. The gith had been applying gentle pressure to seek out the ruins, for she had been convinced that time was running short. While Nim acknowledged her concern, it would do absolutely no good to run off to those ruins if it meant leaving the keep vulnerable to attack. She had flatly told the cleric that she would leave nothing to chance and would see the keep as best prepared as was possible just in case their enemy tried some sort of trick. Zjhaeve had nodded acceptance of the decision and then gone on to express her opinion that Torio could be a weak point and cautioned them not to leave the woman alone for any reason. As if she needed the gith to tell her that, Nim thought with a snort.

"Care to share your thoughts kitten?" Bishop murmured to her. He had been lying beside her idly tracing his fingers over her as they lazily idled the afternoon away. He felt so comfortable with her now, mostly becuase they needed no words when they were together. They were both quite content to just lie there and think their own thoughts.

"I was just thinking about the gith and what she said about Torio," Nim replied quietly.

"I think everyone feels the same way about that Luskan harlot," Bishop chuckled. "No one trusts her as far as they can spit, and certainly everyone wonders if she has any useful information to share with us at all. I mean, nothing she has told us so far has been a great revelation. We pretty much had figured all of it out ourselves."

"True, but I agree with Sand that she knows a great deal more than she has revealed so far," she retorted. "However, there is no rush to pry the information out of her yet."

"What do you plan to do if she proves uncooperative?" Bishop queried. "She grew up in Luskan, same as me, and I can tell you that you learn very quickly how to keep secrets in that wretched city. Ordinary methods of persuasion will not succeed in loosening that harpy's tongue."

"I have already discussed the possibility with Sand and I have agreed to allow him to use more drastic measures should it become necessary," Nimbrethil said coolly. "From the time she brought those false accusations against me, I have plotted ways to make her sorry our paths ever crossed. I hold her just as responisble as Lorne and Garius for everything, including Ember, and I would have no problem killing her outright. If it becomes necessary to use torture to loosen her tongue then I will have no problem with it."

Bishop smiled grimly at her words. "I have witnessed the way Luskans torture people, and I have even used a few of their methods myself. It is not for the faint of heart, trust me, and Torio is probably adept at resisting. All those with any kind of power in Luskan prepare for such a thing. Extreme methods may be called for with her. You have lived most of your life in the wilds, and are only now learning how truly ugly some of the world and the people in it can be. I would rather you not see more of it than necessary," he told her and then hesitated. "If you would prefer, I will be happy to oversee any such matters for you."

Nimbrethil stared at him for a while, seeing nothing but concern for her in his eyes. She saw the lingering pain in his eyes caused by those horrible memories of his past and felt a warmth spread through her that he cared enough to shield her from such things. "Thanks for the offer, but if I have to give the order, then I must be the one to see it carried out. Remember, I have had to do a similar thing before. This is one responsibility and burden that must be my own and no one else's. Besides, you have seen too much darkness in your life, and I'd rather you not witness any more than you have to."

Bishop merely stared at her for a while, wondering what he had done to deserve her support and kindness. It was something he had not recieved since he was a little boy and he had almost given up on ever finding even a small amount of happiness. Then she had wandered into his life and changed everything. While it scared him, it also made him happier than he could ever remember being. Bending his head he gently kissed her, teasing her mouth open so he could probe the honeyed depths with his tongue. His hands gently caressed her arms as she leaned into him, returning his kiss. He wanted to savor every moment of this last afternoon of privacy and wanted to bring her to new heights of passion.

Nimbrethil felt little shivers of delight run through her limbs at the feel of his mouth and hands on her. Something was different this time, although what it was she couldn't fathom. As he slowly removed her tunic, she felt his lips and tongue licking and nipping at each inch revealed. The touches were so light that at times she wondered if she had imagined them. They were also fanning the flames of desire higher than she had thought possible. She wasn't even aware of the soft whimpers issuing from her mouth, so lost was she in the feelings he was stirring up.

Bishop heard her soft sighs and felt the shivers run through her and clamped down on his body's demand to take her. He wanted to worship her, drive her to the edge and back, give her an experience she would remember forever, showing in this way how much she had come to mean to him. Bending his head, he nuzzled at one firm breast, his tongue teasing the nipple into a hard peak while gently caressing the other with his hand. He switched back and forth between both breasts until she was gasping and arching against him. Glancing up, he saw that her eyes were closed and her lips were open as she gasped for air. Loosening the laces on her trousers, he slowly slid them off, licking and kissing his way down her legs to her feet. Tossing them to the floor, he shifted his weight down and gently parted her thighs, kissing along the inside of them as his fingers traced gently along her legs.

Nimbrethil opened her eyes to stare fuzzily at him as he knelt on the hammock at her feet. She expected him to remove his clothes and take her like so many times before, and therefore was puzzled when he didn't. "What are you doing?" she managed to whisper.

"Shh..don't talk," Bishop purred back before lowering his head between her thighs. He lightly flicked his tongue across her little nub, hearing her gasp and jerk away a little in shock. Holding her hips firmly in his strong hands, he began to lick steadily, but gently, along her folds as he slid a couple of fingers into her now very wet opening. From her reaction, he knew she had never experienced anything like this before and smiled a little to himself.

Nimbrethil was too shocked at first by what he did to even think of stopping him, but that soon gave way to waves of pleasure so intense that she found it difficult to breathe. Never had she imagined such pleasure was possible, and was unable to keep from moaning aloud and thrusting her hips towards him. She felt his tongue plunging inside her, mimicking the actions of his manhood that she knew so well, and her moans turned to cries of rapture as the pleasure rolled over her in waves.

Bishop kept up his assault as the elf writhed under him, her movements becoming wild and frantic. He felt her muscles starting to tense and redoubled his efforts to bring her to climax. With a long drawn out wail, she finally came, her body thrashing and bucking under him in the throes of orgasm. He continued to lick soothingly at her as she started to relax. Then he quickly removed his own trousers and grabbing her legs, wrapped them around his waist as he thrust into her with one long, hard movement. He began to slowly drive himself inside her hot, wet channel, groaning at how good it felt as her muscles clamped around him. As her passion started to rise again, she began matching his pace and movements, and he was barely able to maintain control over his own desire for release. He wanted to drive her over the edge again before that happened.

Nimbrethil, lost in her own passion, barely comprehended that Bishop was now thrusting inside her. All she knew was that the feelings were like nothing she had ever experienced. She felt as if she was soaring high on a cloud of pleasure. She eagerly matched the man above her thrust for thrust, trying to get him as deeply as possible within her body. It seemed to go on and on, and the pleasure was building in such intensity that she felt she would pass out. When she finally came, the explosion was so intense that she screamed loudly, absolutely certain her body must have shattered into a million pieces.

Bishop felt her muscles clench around him and heard her scream and only then let go and found his own release inside her. He cried out her name as he jerked and shuddered over her before collapsing down on her. He simply lay there trying to catch his breath as she lay beneath him gasping for air herself. Coming to his senses, he rolled off her to the side, but dragged her body into his to hold her close. He could feel her limbs trembling and she was completely pliant in his hands.

Nimbrethil was in a daze and barely aware that she was now snuggled up against him and he was holding her. It was in that moment that she realized she cared for him more than she had thought possible, perhaps even loved him. She could no longer deny it to herself, but she dared not admit it to him for he surely would leave her then. She didn't want to even think about life without him and so pushed such thoughts aside and snuggled even closer to him, feeling a deep contentment fill her as she drifted off to sleep.

Bishop held her close as his heart rate slowed and his breathing calmed down. He had never given so much of himself to another and thought about why he did so this time. The truth hit him sqare in the face: he loved her. She had gotten past his defenses and under his skin. She had challenged him, taunted him, teased him, drove him mad with desire and longing for her. She had also made him laugh and given his life meaning and purpose. It scared him how much she had come to mean to him for he always lost everything he ever cared about. He also knew he could never speak such things aloud for that would surely ruin everything. He felt sleep coming over him and closed his eyes with a sigh.

_"Well, at least now they have admitted to themselves how they feel," Thorondor told Karnwyr. They had been waiting for this moment since the two had first shared a bed. "Now, I wonder how long it will be before they can tell each other the truth?"_

_"Bishop not ever feel this way," Karnwyr answered. "He knows lots of females, he not like them like he likes the elf. He's also scared cause he's lost so much in his life. Might be long time before he tells her."_

_"It is the same for her," Thorondor replied. "She too is afraid to lose again. Hopefully, they both get over their fear soon."_

Karnwyr mentally shrugged before dozing off again. Humans funny that way, he thought. Though the elf and human may not know it yet, they were mated for life, just like he would be when he found the right female. Dreams of him and a mate roaming the land with Bishop and Nimbrehtil filled his head as he fell asleep.

Thorondor tucked his head under his wing and drifted off himself. Eventually those two would speak aloud their feelings and then life would be just about perfect, he thought.

In her room at the end of the hall, Zjhaeve allowed a small smile to curve her lips. Some would see it as spying and dishonest, but she knew it was necessary in order to combat the devices of their shared enemy. She had set up a very tentative, unobtrusive link to the _Kalach-Cha_, for the express purpose of detecting when such a thing would occur. Now, she destroyed the link, for it's purpose had been served. The _Kalach-Cha_ had admitted to herself the depth of her feelings for Bishop, and he for her, removing one potential weak spot. Their shared enemy would now have a more difficult time sowing discord between them because of this. The only thing remaining would be to get them to tell each other of their feelings. Zhjaeve knew that, until that happened, they were both vulnerable to the enemy, for he was adept at twisting such things around so that they became weapons. Once spoken aloud, their feelings would provide a shield that nothing could break, for the two were, for want of a better term, soul mates, and as such only could be seperated in death. Getting up, she left her room to bring Sand up to speed on what just occured.


	67. Before The Ruins

Chapter 67: Before The Ruins

It had taken a little over a week for the group to reach the Ruins of Arvahn and the trip had actually been less stressful than the one from Neverwinter to the keep. Qara had actually behaved herself and not picked a fight with anyone. Of course, Khelgar thought to himself, that was probably because Sand had shown a remarkable ability to avoid an open confrontation with the girl. Qara could try one's patience, that was for sure, and he sure didn't know why Nim had included her in this joint. He was just glad that there had been no fireworks along the way, although there had been a couple of close calls. However, one look from Nim pretty much killed any confrontations before they got too involved. There was just something about the way those cool, green eyes fixed on you that made you lose your nerve. Hells, even the brat Qara backed down when Nim looked at her in that way. Khelgar shook his head, realizing that by now everyone knew that Nim was quite capable of seriously hurting or killing those who crossed her. He hadn't wanted to believe it, wasn't comfortable with it, but he could no longer deny the truth. The way she treated Torio had cemented that fact in everyone's mind but good.

Turning his eyes from the fire he had made for camp that night, he turned to look towards the top of the hill where the little elf was standing looking down into the valley of Arvahn. That mutt of Bishop's was standing right beside her, looking quite at home. He studied the girl for a while and then noticed that even though her body was still as a statue, her ears were pricked up and her nose was lifted, almost like a predator sensing its prey. In fact, her actions so mirrored Karnwyr's that it brought sharply home the difference in the girl out here, away from the keep.

"You've been silent for quite a while stumpy, what's wrong with you?" Neeshka asked, her voice slightly taunting, her eyes gleaming in preparation for a sharp retort from the dwarf. That retort never came and so the tiefling reached over and waived her hand in front of the dwarf's eyes, "hellooooo, anybody home?"

"Get your fingers out of my face fiendling," Khelgar said as he pushed her hand away. "Can't a dwarf have a moment to think for himself without a thieving, sneaking, little cut-purse sticking her tail into his business."

"Yeah a dwarf can, but that's never been a problem of yours before moss-breath," Neeshka chuckled. "Honestly, if a serious thought spent more than a minute in your head I would be surprised, and I'm not easily surprised."

"Well be prepared to be surprised for I was thinking serious things," Khelgar grumped. "I was just pondering some revelations I've had about our little leader if you must know."

"Yeah right, you were probably wondering when she was gonna go hunting for your dinner," Neeshka snorted, her lips curved in a slight smirk.

"Well, you're wrong," Khelgar said emphatically, a gleam entering his eyes as he stared at the tiefling. "I was thinking about how different she is out here in the wilds compared to the way she is at the keep. She seems to belong out here, almost like she is nature or nature is her. Oh and by the way, Bishop has gone to hunt for dinner tail-for-brains," he added as an afterthought.

Shandra had been sitting with them, watching the banter back and forth between them, and couldn't keep from laughing at the look of suprise on Neeshka's face as the tiefling's jaw dropped open in shock at what the dwarf had just said. "Too bad I'm not a betting type of person or put a bet on whether Khelgar could surprise you. I'd have made a fortune," she chuckled.

Neeshka snapped her mouth closed so hard her teeth clacked together and she simply glared at the other woman for a minute. "What did you mean by that nature stuff Khelgar?" she asked, turning to the dwarf and glaring at the smug look on his face.

Khelgar shrugged and tried to find the words to express his thoughts, never an easy thing for him to do. "Don't really know, it just came to me as I was watching her there with that mutt of Bishop's. I've been with her the longest, travelled the farthest with her and I never really noticed it until now."

"I noticed it from the first days of traveling with you to Highcliff," Elanee spoke up softly as she settled on the ground between the two. "I even spoke of it briefly after the battle with Garius, about how she is more in tune with nature than any non-druid I have ever met. In all the years I watched her I never fully understood what I was seeing in her behavior. It has taken months of association and many lengthy conversations for me to fully comprehend the difference."

"She has always been more relaxed out here, in the woods, than in any walled structure," Casavir said, his tone indicating he didn't understand what the druid was talking about.

"Know that from the day I was released to join with the _Kalach-Cha_ that I have been aware of the diffrence," Zhjaeve spoke up, her voice calm and confident. "Know that I sensed in her the same things as I would sense in a wild animal locked in a cage. Know that this only disappears once she has been out here for a couple of days and returns quickly once she is back inside walls. It is far more than comfort that causes this. Know that out here is where she truly belongs."

"You know I don't like Bishop, so don't jump all over me for what I'm about to say," Shandra told them and saw them look at her curiously. Taking a deep breath she continued. "When she first informed us of Nasher's plans for her that day at the Flagon and we were all talking about what it all meant, Bishop said some things that I remember quite clearly. He said that being assigned to rebuild the keep for war would kill her spirit. He said that she needed to fly free or she would wither and die. He was right," she finished softly.

Neeshka sputtered angrily and then hissed, "You're crazy. Bishop's an ass, he's stupid, he, he..."

"He was right and we were wrong," Sand spoke up firmly, causing the tiefling to stop mid rant. "I have seen it, we all have seen it these past few days. She is more open, care-free and happy out here than she ever is inside the Keep or in Neverwinter."

"I have closely watched her during this trip and can't deny what I've seen," Khelgar shook his head. "She moves through the land as if she owns it, as if it was placed here for her to move through. I swear by all that I hold dear that the land actually welcomes her, talks to her, speaks to her in a language we can't hear or understand. I know it sounds crazy, but that's the impression I've gotten."

"Know that it is not madness Khelgar," Zhjaeve looked directly at him. "I have seen how the trees seem to reach out to her and I have heard whispers on the wind. Know that I feel you are correct and that nature speaks to her and tells her things that we could never understand. Know also that I feel if she should ever need help, that all of nature would seek to aid her in any way that it could."

"I believe that is because she is a devotee of Solonor," Elanee said softly. "Bishop scoffs at such things and insists that the gods do not exist, but they do and they do occasionally choose to favor mortals. Solonor may have even chosen her specifically because of the threat from the King of Shadows, for that threat is not just against mankind but also against nature."

"Oh come on Elanee, that's such nonsense," Neeshka snorted and rolled her eyes. "She's like 80 years old and we never heard anything about this Shadows guy until just a couple of months ago. She's been following Solonor for a lot longer than that."

"Actually, it is a logical deduction," Sand said thoughtfully. "This is not the first time the King of Shadows threatened this plane. The last time was when Nim was a babe and her village was destroyed. It was during that final battle that the shard was buried in her chest, settling so close to her heart that it would be next to impossible to remove, at least not without killing her. That shard, as well as the others she carries, are part of a silver githyanki sword. She has seen that sword before and so have I."

Casavir came to sit with them, an intent look on his face as he faced the wizard. "You have never spoken of what is was you saw that time you linked with Nim's mind. I have been curious about it, but I respected her right to keep such things to herself. However, if what happened so long ago has any bearing on events now, then you have an obligation to inform us of it. We are her companions and have sworn to stand by her in her fight. We need every weapon or advantage we can get and the knowledge you have may provide such a thing."

"Shouldn't it be Nim's decision if we should be told?" Shandra asked sharply. "You know how private a person she is Casavir and you also know just how touchy she is about people talking about her behind her back."

"Actually, we are not talking about her, at least not techinically," Sand responded, a faint smile curving his lips. "If I choose to share my knowledge with others, that is my decision. I am not revealing deep dark secrets, nor am I revealing any hidden truths. I am merely relating things I know that just happen to involve her in some way."

"Trust a wizard to come up with a way to twist things so he comes out smelling like a rose," Khelgar snorted. "Just remember, Nim's not a logical type person."

"Ah but there you would be wrong, for she does not act on emotion but on a carefully determined course of action based on personal experience and hands on training," Sand retorted. "Even those times when she seemed to act on impulse, she was operating on some level of logical thought. Nim approaches every situation in a very logical and organized manner."

"Gee, no wonder you two are so buddy, buddy," Neeshka snickered and then laughed at the affronted look on Sand's face. "I'm surprised you didn't make a play for her before Bishop got his claws into her."

"She is a child and I am old enough to be her grandfather," Sand said suddenly looking like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "I happen to prefer my companions to be more mature thank you very much."

"She is more mature for her age than others of her kind Sand," Elanee said softly. "Her childhood was such that she was forced to grow up long before normal elven children would have to. Some of her actions may have been childish, granted, but she is learning quickly. Perhaps too quickly," she mused and fell silent thinking about it.

"It's so sad that she didn't get to enjoy being a child more," Shandra spoke up. "I mean, we all got to play with dolls or other toys, to play tag or hide and go seek. She got to learn to feed herself, clothe herself, look after herself. She learned about battle tactics and war, how to stalk and kill her prey. What kind of childhood is that?"

"Know that it was such that made her capable of handling and succeeding at the daunting task now before her," Zhjaeve said firmly. "My people believe that everything happens for a reason, even if the reasons are not clear. Know that it was no accident that her formative years were such as they were. I would like to hear what Sand knows about her memories for I believe that some of our answers can be found in them."

Clearing his throat, Sand started off with the first battle long ago, and walked them through it all right up to the point where West Harbor was destroyed. "The sword was wielded by a man, a warlock to be precise, against an avatar of the King of Shadows. It shattered and in succeeding years, the pieces were scattered throughout Neverwinter territory. Without knowing how it is possible, the man responsible for Melia's and the other nobles' deaths is the same one that participated in that battle. He wielded the sword and he is attempting to gather the shards. One could conclude that this sword, the shards for which Nim possesses, is a weapon capable of defeating our foe. As such, Nim is the only person who could wield it, for she carries a piece inside her. How we will convince her of this remains to be seen though. I imagine it will prove quite difficult."

"She isn't convinced that this enemy we face is her problem you know," Khelgar looked askance at the wizard. "I think difficult is too mild a word, I would use impossible."

"Already Meredelain and the surrounding woods, her woods, are falling under the threat of shadow," Elanee said firmly. "The gods can read future events and even take steps to alter them. I believe that Solonor chose Nim because of what happened to her when she was five years old. If I am right, then it is indeed possible that all of nature would respond to her. Solonor's domain is the woods, but he is closely tied to Mielikki and Rillifane and is on good terms with Silvanus, Lurue and Chauntea. Those five count all of nature as their domains and as such are usually supportive of the chosen of the others. Soon enough Nim will come to accept the truth that this is her fight and one she has been prepared for by those who watched over her."

"Yeah maybe, but I think it will take more than words from us, a few silver shards, and an arcane ritual to do it," Shandra shook her head.

"Well I've had about all I can stomach of serious talk, especially on an empty stomach," Khelgar grumbled. "What the hell's taking those two so long anyway?"

"I still can't believe Bishop took Grobnar along," Neeshka shook her head. "I thought he hated the gnome."

"Well it's quite obvious to those of us who use their eyes and brains," Qara put in her two bits worth. She had been silent the whole time, feeling contempt that the others were so clueless about what was going on and now she could rub their noses in it. "Nim likes Grobnar and Bishop would do anything to make her happy, so he tolerates the little runt. Pathetic really how he practically curls at Nim's feet and wags his tail anytime she smiles at..him..," her voice trailed off as everyone heard a low growl coming from behind them.

Karnwyr was looking at Qara like he wanted to rip her a new one, but it was the expression on Nim's face that caused Qara to slowly pale. The elf had obviously heard what was said and was definately pissed. Her lips were pressed so tightly together they were almost non-existant, and her emerald greens eyes glittered with cold malice. "The only pathetic one in the group is you Qara," she hissed. "I would strongly suggest that you keep your nasty tongue between your teeth and your thoughts to yourself from now on. That is if you don't want to become a permanent resident of the ruins."

Everyone sucked in their breath, not mistaking Nim's intention for anything other than a direct threat to Qara. They looked nervously at the sorceress to see how she would respond and everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief when the girl merely sniffed and went to her tent. Looking at Sand, Khelgar thought for a minute that the wizard looked disappointed. Shivering a little, he decided to try to divert attention from the source of everyone's discomfort. "So Nim, what discoveries have you made?"

Nim glared at Qara for a while before turning and taking a seat next to the dwarf. "Thorondor is returning and has a great deal of information for us. Over dinner, I will tell you what we've discovered and we can come up with a plan of attack."

"Attack?" Neeshka squeaked.

"The valley below us is overrun with orcs, goblins, ogres and bugbears," Nim responded, a slow feral smile curving her lips. "We need to prepare for war," she finished and noticed that the only one of the group who seemed thrilled by the idea was Khelgar. "Don't wet yourself getting all excited dwarf," she teased him and saw him sputter.

"Cripes Nim, I'm not sure I can handle this new you," Khelgar gasped out and then chuckled. "But I'm sure going to enjoy finding out."


	68. Troubles In Arvahn

Chapter 68: Troubles In Arvahn

Nimbrethil heard a big explosion and turned her head just in time to see Sand and Elanee thrown backwards as a fireball smashed into their enemies. She quickly noted that Qara was not where she had been ordered to be and cursed aloud at the little twit. Pushing the thoughts aside, she refocused her attention on the battle raging below her position. Things had been going well and she had been thrilled that her plan of attack was working against an enemy that outnumbered them three to one. Now however, a key part of their company was out of the fight and she hoped that the numbers of opponents had been reduced sufficiently that her remaining companions could handle them. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the sounds of battle quieted and then ceased altogether. Cautiously, she raised her head and looked around and then breathed a silent prayer that the battle was over and they had won. Now all that remained was assessing what damage had been done to the group by Qara's careless actions. Getting to her feet, she hurried quickly down to the plain below.

"What in the hells did you think you were doing you stupid bitch?" Bishop snarled. "You damn near took me out with that last spell you tossed out. You weren't even supposed to be there!"

"Oh please, you wouldn't have survived that last skirmish if it weren't for me," Qara sneered back. "You should be thanking me!"

"With help like that who needs enemies?" Shandra yelled at the sorceress. "Sand and Elanee are both hurt because of you. What were you thinking?"

Before Qara could respond she felt someone grab her hair and yank her head back while at the same time twisting her arm behind her back. She felt herself dragged over to where the druid and wizard lay and forced to her knees in front of them. She stopped her struggles as soon as she felt the blade of a dagger pressed to her throat.

"Look at what you did?" Nimbrethil hissed in the girl's ears. "Because of you, they have been hurt and were not able to help finish the battle. You disobeyed a direct order and just did what you pleased. I am within my rights to charge you with treason and execute you right here, right now. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

Everyone froze at those words and looked nervously at the elf as she leaned over Qara. They knew that this was not an empty threat and yet no one seemed able to come up with a way to stop Nim from doing what she threatened. Sand saw Qara's face filled with fear and gained some satisfaction from it. However, killing the brat wasn't really justified in this instance and he opened his mouth to say so when Casavir beat him to it.

"As Captain and the commander on this field of battle you are certainly within your rights to execute Qara," the paladin said in a calm voice as he stepped forward, ignoring the gasps of suprise from the others and the look of complete disbelief that crossed Bishop's face. "However, there are mitigating circumstances in this particular case. None of us were killed as a result of her actions and they also didn't affect the outcome for we have emerged victorious. Death is a rather extreme punishment in this instance."

Nimbrethil stared hard at him for a few moments before nodding. Grabbing a cloth from one of her pouches, she wadded it up and then pulled Qara's head even further back, causing the girl's mouth to open in a scream allowing the elf to push the cloth into it. Then pushing the girl flat on her stomach, Nim held her down while grabbing and tying the girl's hands behind her back. Once finished, she hauled Qara to her feet and then marched her to a tree near Elanee and shoved her down next to it. "I would strongly suggest that you not attempt to move from this spot or you will die by my hand before you get even two feet away," she snarled at the sorceress before turning away and stalking off into the woods away from everyone.

After she was out of hearing, Shandra got up and went to stand in front of Casavir. "I can't believe you agreed with Nim about killing Qara!" she shouted at him.

"I know the rules that govern all war time activities and so does Nim," Casavir stated calmly. "Lord Nasher has officially stated that we are fighting a war and has given Nimbrethil a command rank so that she can plan and carry out ways to attack our enemies. On the field of battle, disobeying a direct order is sufficient cause for a charge of treason and that charge usually carries a sentence of death if proven. Proof we have, for we all witnessed Qara's actions."

"So you would have let Nim kill Qara?" Khelgar sputtered out in shock. "You're a paladin of Tyr, the God of Justice, that goes against your beliefs."

"If Sand or Elanee had been killed then I would not have stopped Nim from doing it," Casavir said quietly. "As much as it would have pained me, I would have to follow battle protocols and procedures and allowed it."

"I must say paladin that I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore," Bishop chuckled darkly. "Of all of us, I would have thought you would try to stop Nim."

"I always follow the rules Bishop," Casavir snapped, not liking that the ranger found the situation amusing. "Out here, Nimbrethil is the law and we have to abide by her decisions regardless of our own personal feelings or viewpoints."

Bishop said nothing to that, but he couldn't help the little kernel of respect that rose up in him for the paladin's actions. Even though it made him sick to his stomach to acknowledge it, he realized now why Nim held him in such high regard. The saint did indeed respect Nim's views and position in the group and supported her fully despite obvious discomfort with some of her words or actions. "I'm going to go find a nice spot away from here to set up camp," he said finally. Turning away, he set off, knowing that Nim might be gone for a while. He knew the elf was thinking over what to do about the bratty sorceress and probably wouldn't be back for some time.

"I don't know anything about rules of battle and stuff, but Qara's been asking for it since she joined us," Neeshka said softly as she came to join the others. "I don't like the idea of being killed for not following orders and such though. I don't hold with the rules and things, Nim doesn't either, come to think of it. Despite all that happened I don't want to see Qara dead."

"Nim doesn't hold with other people's rules and ideas about what's right or wrong," Shandra spoke up. "She has her own code that she follows and does what she thinks is justified because of it. I have to wonder sometimes just what she thinks is justified or not."

"As it appears that all of you are having problems with what happened just now, I would like to try to clarify it for you if I can," Casavir sighed. "I believe most of what you're feeling has to do with the fact that none of you have ever served with an army or participated in a war before. During our training as paladins, we have very lengthy and detailed lessons about battle rules, regulations and procedures. That is because we will most likely be called upon to serve in a war. We also recieve extensive training in matters of politics and government as it relates to our beliefs and our faith. This is important, for sometimes our beliefs conflict with what we might be ordered to do. We have to be able to find a balance in order to do our jobs effectively. That being said, you should know that those rules that govern behavior during peace time are more relaxed and flexible than during a war. We are at war, we are on a field of battle, and harsher rules apply to our actions. Disobeying orders during war time are considered traitorous actions for they can cause the death of many good men. Nimbrethil will at the very least have to hold a hearing to decide Qara's fate. That fate will be largely dependant on the fact that we all survived and that we won. While my personal beliefs tell me to seek clemency, my duty is to support my leader's decision, regardless of what it is."

"Know that it is the same for priests and clerics," Zhjaeve had been silently observing to this point. "I have lived long and have seen and learned much. Know that battle is often brutul and uncaring and can cause even the best of us to question if what we are doing is right. I have witnessed many things that made me question, but I have never allowed those questions to make me doubt those who lead. Know that where I come from doubt such as what we feel now would be disastrous. Regardless of your personal feelings, you must never doubt or question the Kalach-Cha's leadership or decisions. Know that to do so would play into our enemy's hands."

"It's awfully hard not to when she threatens someone with death for making a mistake," Khelgar snorted.

"What Qara did was more than just a mistake," Sand finally spoke up, having recovered enough to join the group where they stood far removed from the sorceress. "The girl is far too wrapped up in herself to even care if what she does hurts others. The only thing she is interested in is feeding her self delusions of grandeur. She disobeyed orders and went off and did her own thing. Nimbrethil came up with a brilliant plan of attack, but it depended heavily on everyone performing their assigned tasks. The only reason we were victorious is because the battle was nearing the end. If not, then most likely one or more of us would have been killed and perhaps our enemy would have won the day. Qara is lucky that those we faced today lacked the intelligence to take advantage of what she did. Against a smart opponent, we would not have fared so well."

"Sand is right," Casavir nodded. "Qara's actions were the kind that a smart adversary would have been able to turn against us. Nimbrethil is well aware that we follow her because we want to and not because we are obligated. This weighs heavily in every decision she makes, for she is determined to see that all of us live through this war. She does not take lightly anything that puts our lives in more danger than they already are. For that alone, she would feel justified in killing the sorceress, for doing so would eliminate a potential threat. Before she travelled with us she might very well have done so, but not anymore. Now she knows that there are other ways of dealing with threats and I believe that is what she has gone off to think about."

"A hearing huh?" Neeshka asked. "I mean, this doesn't seem the place for such a thing, it would be better at the keep. But, it took us so long to get out here that I don't think we should bother going back just because Qara is a stupid twit."

"Know that there are more important things for us to deal with than one little girl's actions," Zhjaeve spoke up again. "Our enemy will certainly not be sitting idly by and there are other matters that require the Kalach-Cha's presence."

"Yeah, we know, that whole ritual deal you've been on about since you joined us," Khelgar snapped. The gith cleric certainly had a one track mind.

"That is the reason we are here, it was just bad luck that all those beasts decided to make their home here," Shandra shook her head. "Now that we've come this far and gone through that battle, I don't want to return to the keep without finishing what we came here to do. I mean, this isn't my idea of a good time, thank you very much."

"Ultimately that decision is Nim's," Casavir spoke up. "Zhjaeve is correct in that we have to support her in everything. If she wishes to return to the keep and then come back, that is what we will have to do."

"Oh my, I'm sure that it is not necessary for all of us to stay here," Grobnar had been flitting about the area, looking at odd plants and things, and only now had joined them. "From what Nim discovered earlier, I know that this group we faced was the largest one here. I imagine that anything else we face can be handled by a fewer number of us."

"I don't care what Nim decides to do, just so long as I don't have to worry about the pryo bitch screwing us all over," Bishop snorted as he came towards them. "Personally, I think we should kill Qara for that would ensure that the only enemies we face are in front of us. She certainly has been nothing but a pain in the ass and we'd be better of without her."

Casavir barely managed to not say something derogatory that would only end up causing a fight between himself and the ranger. "Like I said before, it is Nim's decision and I will stand by her no matter what she decides to do. I assume you've found a good spot for camp?" he asked.

"Yeah, a half a click that way," Bishop pointed back towards the tree line to the east of them. "This stream here runs down into a little glade there with plenty of room to set up our tents. I'm going hunting for dinner. Make sure you tie the sorceress to a tree until Nim gets back. She'd be pretty pissed if the bitch got away from us and I don't want to think of what she would do then." Turning on his heel, he headed off, not objecting when Grobnar fell into step with him.

"He is right, we had better keep an eye on Qara," Sand said as he moved to head out. "The girl has to know that she is in trouble and there is no telling what she will do."

Elanee had remained beside Qara, silently watching the group as they talked about what happened. Watching the girl and seeing the fear she tried to hide, Elanee felt only pity that it had come to this. Qara was still very much a child and like any child she didn't think about the consequences of her actions. However, unlike Nim, the girl had never even attempted to listen to others or heed their warnings, so she had pretty much brought this on herself. In that regard, Elanee realized just how much Nim had matured in the past months. Hopefully, she was now wise enough and strong enough to deal with what Qara had done in a fair manner. She knew that no one in the group, with the exception of Bishop, wanted to see Qara dead, and if Nim decided to execute her it would certainly put a strain on everyone. However, there was truth in Zhjaeve's words and she promised herself that she would stand by Nim's decision regardless of what it was.

"Come Qara," Elanee got to her feet and gently helped the girl to stand. "I know that you are feeling alone and scared, but I believe that Nim will not deal too harshly with you. The aftermath of battle is not the time to make such decisions. When Nim has had time to think, I know she will handle your case fairly." She saw the look of doubt on the other girl's face and sighed. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but one could only hope for the best.


	69. Solonor Appears

Chapter 69: Solonor Appears

Nimbrethil rejoined her companions in camp after a few hours of heavy thinking. She had reluctantly accepted the responsibility for leading her companions against the enemy, whoever they might be, and while she didn't like it, she was determined to do the best she could. Qara had been a thorn in everyone's side since Nim had saved her ass in front of her Uncle's inn. She didn't listen to anyone, couldn't follow directions, and was constantly at swords point with the rest of the group. Still, Nim was of the opinion that people deserved at least one chance to prove themselves. Qara had been given more than one and now enough was enough.

She saw everyone gathered around the fire and saw that Bishop already had several rabbits roasting over it. They all fell silent as she came walking up to stand near them. "We came here for one specifice reason: to find the statues for this ritual that Zhjaeve claims is so important. It will take too long to return to the keep with Qara and come back. Therefore, I have decided to leave Qara here under guard until our business in Arvahn is concluded. I have thought long and hard about who should stay behind as guard and who should accompany me and Zhjaeve."

"I will remain behind with Qara," Elanee said softly. "You have to have Zhjaeve and Sand's skill will probably be more helpful to you." What she didn't say aloud was that she felt the others would not hesitate to torment the girl if left alone with her.

"Very well," Nim nodded and then looked at the rest of them. Bishop, Casavir and Khelgar all had expressions on their face that said clearly not to ask them. Neeshka and Shandra met her eyes and both looked like they hoped she wouldn't ask them. With a silent sigh, Nim turned to the little gnome. "Grobnar, I would like for you to remain with Elanee to help guard Qara. You can help them pass the time by entertaining them with some of your new songs that you've written."

"Why I'd be delighted, absolutely delighted to do so," Grobnar stated enthusiastically. "Indeed, I have just the songs for the occasion too."

Nimbrethil hid her smile at the look of horror on Qara's face. She knew that, despite Grobnar's good intentions, the little bard was better at writing songs than singing them, often hitting a wrong note or two in the process. "Now that we have everything settled, let's eat dinner and get a good night's rest. The group we battled today was the biggest yes, but I suspect that there will be many more in the ruins as well as other unknown threats."

After supper, the companions discussed how to proceed through the ruins, how to deal with any other large groups of goblins and such, and in what direction or order they should search for the statues. Zhjaeve had said there were five, and indeed the first one was right in the area of the day's earlier battle. That would be their first stop in the morning. After setting the watches, the group settled down for a long night's rest, knowing that they were going to need all their strength for what was ahead.

Nim stood before the statue trying to see what about it made it so special. It looked like just an ordinary piece of marble, but she could almost feel an energy of some kind emanating from it. She lightly touched her chest where the scar was, the scar she had had for as long as she could remember. For years she had been told it had been caused by flying debris. It was only recently that she had learned the truth, not only about how she got the scar, but also about how her mother had died. Turning to the zith cleric she saw Zhjaeve staring intently at her, obviously waiting for the elf to do something.

"What exactly am I supposed to do or accomplish here?" Nim asked cooly.

"Know that a ritual was created to unmake the King of Shadows should it be necessary," Zhjaeve answered, her voice calm as always. "The five parts of the ritual must be completed by one person, the person who has the ability to remake the silver sword of Gith. Know that these weapons are the only ones that have any chance of succeeding in destroying our mutual enemy."

Nim said nothing in reply, simply turned to face the statue once more. Up until now she had been able to convince herself that this was just a journey to discover another weapon that could be used. However, if the cleric was correct about everything, then no one else would be able to use the weapons. Nim would be the one and only person simply because she had a piece of Gith's sword in her chest. Or at least that was what Zhjaeve wanted her to believe. Nim approached the statue reluctantly and then stopped about two feet away. She could feel the pull of the statue's power, almost as if it was being channeled along an invisible thread between it and her chest. If she went through with this, then she was in essence sealing her fate and tying her future to a war and a realm she had never wanted any part of. Abruptly turning, Nim stalked away from the area, not yet ready or willing to commit to this course of action.

Bishop watched the elf go and knew that her problem was that she was once again being given no other choice but to do what others wished of her. Nim, like himself, liked to be free to live as they chose, not bound by duty or obligations. This ritual was just one more chain in a long series of chains tying her to this time and place.

"You are the only one that she might listen to Bishop," Casavir said quietly as he came to stand next to the ranger.

"Your point being paladin?" Bishop asked sarcastically, even though he had a pretty good idea where the man was going with the question.

"If Nim does not do this, then it will put everyone at a great disadvantage later when we finally come face to face with the King of Shadows," Casavir answered, managing to keep his tone neutral despite the provocation. "She has not yet accepted this, because she still holds out the hope that she can leave it all behind at a moment of her choosing. That is not going to happen and you know that as well as I do. You can help her through this if you wanted to, if you stopped thinking of just your own wants and needs long enough."

"Yeah well don't expect...," Bishop's voice trailed off as Karnwyr started to growl softly. That was when he noticed how still everything had become around them. Looking over to where Nim stood, he saw the elf was standing stiffly, her ears perked up as if trying to sense some unseen danger. All of a sudden, as if out of thin air, a tall and well muscled elven man dressed in green forest garb appeared on the open grass in front of them. From a branch overhead, he heard Thorondor suddenly start shrieking, and looking up, saw the bird flapping his wings and hopping excitedly. He heard Karnwyr whine and looked down to see the dire wolf almost seeming to cower on the ground, its eyes fixed on the stranger. His companion's reaction was not as surprising as what he saw Nim do next.

Nimbrethil stared at the elven man before her and knew without a doubt that it was Solonor. He had never appeared to her in his elven form, but she knew it was him. Going to one knee, she bowed her head and waited to hear what he wished of her. There was a long silence before she heard him speak.

"You have served me well for decades child of the woods," Solonor began. "What you will face from this point on is far more difficult than anything you can imagine. What I will ask you to do will be the most difficult task I have ever set before you. I know you feel that what threatens the realm of Neverwinter should be their problem and not yours. However, the danger is greater than that. The woods and Mere that you have sworn to protect are also at risk, as is all of nature everywhere. If the King of Shadows is not stopped, then he will cover everything in darkness and all will die under his reign. Already his influence has corrupted the Mere and the creatures within it. It will soon stretch over all of your woods and beyond. "

Nimbrethil looked up into his eyes, her spirit rebelling at his words. She didn't want this responsibility, it wasn't fair to expect it of her. "Why is it that only I can stop him? Why must it all fall on my shoulders? I never wanted nor asked for this!" she snapped angrily.

"Oh my, I believe that is the wrong tone to take against a god," Sand muttered and heard Bishop snort. Turning to glare at the ranger he continued, "Open your eyes Bishop and see, really see, for the first time in your life, what is going on around you. That is Solonor, the god of the hunt, and he is real! Everyone here knows this, including your companion. If Nim annoys him, then he just might remove his favor from her and you have no idea what that will do to her. If she bows to his wishes then she will need your support, not your ridicule."

Bishop glared in return and then looked back towards Nim and the man she was facing. He saw she was now on her feet facing the strange elf and he could tell by the way she stood that she was very upset. Despite everything Sand just said and Nim had told him before, he found it difficult to just accept it as truth.

"I am not asking you to do this for Neverwinter, or even for those who follow you so faithfully," Solonor was saying. "You swore an oath to protect the woods and I am holding you to that oath. Not only will following through on the ritual and everything else stop the threat to them, it will also benefit those places and creatures that are watched over by others such as Mielikki, Rillifane, and Lurue. Because of our ties to each other, my favor that I have bestowed on you will also be honored by them. Even if all of your companions were to leave your side you would not be alone."

"If I decide not to go through with this, to not do as you ask?" Nimbrethil shot back although her voice had lost a great deal of its heat.

"Then you choose to defy me and I will remove my favor," Solonor replied harshly. "You have never before questioned or failed of a task I set for you, even though it has made for some unpleasant dreams. You of course have free will and I cannot and will not force you to do this. However, if you proceed to do other than what is required then you will do so alone."

Nimbrethil felt anger sweep through her and then just as quickly fade away. She had been fighting this from the beginning and it had not done her any good. Solonor's favor had helped her so much over the years and she knew that life would be easier for her with it. His good will was more important to her than anything else and she supposed that she could put up with the rest of her obligations in order to keep it. "Since the alternative is not something I wish to contemplate, then I have no choice but to concede to your wishes my lord," she finally said and bowed before him.

Solonor smiled slightly, glad to have been proven right and chuckling at the thought of the bet he had made with Rillifane that he just won. He had chosen well all those years ago and was now seeing the fruits of his labor. His chosen had a great deal of pride and it was this that was her biggest problem, although having been sheltered from the world around her during her formative years had contributed greatly to her attitude as well. With a final look at the rest of her companions, he stepped back and faded into the trees and was gone.

Turning around, Nim walked back towards the group, her eyes falling on Bishop as she did. She could see by the look on his face that he was trying hard to disbelieve what had just happened and that he was losing the battle. She knew that in time he would accept the truth of the gods existence for he wasn't a stupid man, just a stubborn one, almost as stubborn as she was. "Let's finish what we came here to do," she said firmly and headed back towards the first statue. She took comfort in the presence of the ranger at her back, for she knew that meant she had his full support, something she felt she would not be able to do without from this point on.


	70. More Orcs

Chpater 70: More Orcs

Nimbrethil barely paused as she topped a rise and saw a large orc encampment spread out below. The orcs had seen her but did not make a threatening move so she had no worries about approaching them. She heard the quiet, muffled curses of her companions and bit back a smile. She knew they thought some of the things she did was crazy, even stupid, but they had also seen her proved right in her actions too many times to doubt her. She came to a stop about three feet from one orc who, judging by his clothes and weapons, was the leader of the band.

"I know who you are elf," the big orc half-snarled. "Spies sent to determine my brother Logram's fate were quite accurate. I should kill you now for that offense."

Nim snorted derisively, "If you had intended that, I would already be dead, so save your posturing for someone who would be impressed by it."

The orcs standing behind their leader growled and grumbled, and she heard the whispers of her companions as to what in the hells they thought she was doing. "Your brother Logram was both stupid and weak, he deserved death for that alone. More importantly, he tried to interfere with my business and no one does that with impunity." Nim's voice was filled with both contempt and arrogance and her eyes flashed a challenge at the big orc, daring him to contradict her.

"This impudent elf dares insult you and your family Uthanck," a burly orc to the left growled. "Allow me the privelage of killing her."

"Logram was stupid to ally himself with humans, but his weakness was in allowing them to tell him how to handle things in his own territory," Nimbrethil snarled. "Killing me will not change the truth of my words."

Angry growls and curses issued from the mouths of the orcs in the camp as they shifted restlessly. Behind her, Nim could feel her companions tensing in preparation for an attack. However, she had locked her gaze on Uthanck, and he on her, and she knew that if she broke eye contact then this would end in a bloodbath.

Uthanck held up his hand and yelled for silence. "The elf speaks the truth," he growled. "My brother was weak and stupid, but I however am not. My scouts reported on your activities at the statue near the entrance to these ruins. I know that you have the favor of the nature gods and only a fool would ignore the implications of that. I also know that your purpose here is not for conquest, but a hunt of something you need that can only be found here. You have my permission to move freely within the ruins and my word that my clan will not attack you."

"Not attack us?" Khelgar sputtered indignantly. "We've already been attacked by members of your clan."

"They were berseker Khelgar," Nim said sharply. "If we had not killed them, they would have been slain upon their return to camp."

"You know of orcs and their ways?" Uthanck asked in surprise.

"I know many things," Nim said enigmatically, a slight smile curving her lips.

"Hmph, pretty smart for an elf," Uthanck said thoughtfully, a strange gleam in his eyes. "Feisty and brave too, you'd make a good mate for my son."

With a growl of anger, Bishop swept an arm around Nim's waist and snarled at them, "Only if he kills me first. She's mine, so back off." His tone was both feral and possessive, his eyes glaring a challenge and promising death to those who accepted.

Sand gripped Casavir's arm tightly as he felt the paladin start to step forward to intervene. "Do not move or say anything or you will get us killed," he hissed in a low voice.

"Ha, ha, ha," Uthanck roared in laughter. "I think I'm not ready to lose my son just yet human," he held up his hands indicating no challenge before turning to Nimbrethil. "It's late and I'm hungry. Join us for some meat and ale and tell me of how you came to travel with such an interesting human."

"What about my other companions?" Nimbrethil asked, a challenge in her voice. "They have travelled far with me and I would not like to disrespect them by leaving them out."

"We will tolerate them as long as they respect our wishes and do no harm here," Uthanck nodded and then turned towards the large fire.

"Well my dear, I must say I am impressed," Sand murmured as he came to stand next to Nim. "Nevalle could learn a thing or two from you on the finer points of negotiation, as could some others in the group," he finished with a stern look towards Casavir and Khelgar.

Nimbrethil shrugged, "Orcs have their own codes of honor and conduct. Strength, violence, and bloodshed are concepts they understand. They view the human need to negotiate peaceful resolution of problems as a weakness."

"Yes and by responding with the threat of physical altercation you diffuse their aggressive nature," Sand nodded.

"I think I'd rather be back with Qara and Elanee listening to Grobnar sing," Shandra spoke up, Neeshka and Khelgar echoing her sentiment.

"Refusing their hospitality would be an insult and guarantee an all out fight," Nimbrethil said sharply. "That would serve no purpose other than to put all our lives at risk for lack of a little tolerance. You don't have to get all cozy with them, just don't be rude or insulting and you'll be fine." She turned and, with Bishop at her side, walked into the camp to join Uthanck at the fire.

Bishop and Nim settled at the fire next to Uthanck, neither seeming to mind being surrounded by orcs. Sand, while not exactly comfortable, refused to sit apart from them for he wanted to hear everything they talked about. He knew Nim would not say anything about their exact reason for coming here, but he did want to make sure she did not slip in her words. This Uthanck character seemed smarter than the average orc, no doubt he could glean useful info from even the most innocuous of statements.

Casavir was definately not happy at being in the camp. His experience with the orcs at Old Owl Well had conditioned him to not trust them as far as he could throw them. Not only that, he hated seeing Nim treated like Bishop's property and the ranger's earlier statements galled him. He settled next to Sand, his eyes moving surreptitously around the fire looking for trouble. Neeshka, Shandra and Khelgar settled on the ground a little ways back from the rest. None of them wanted to get any closer than they had to.

As Nim told Uthanck what she knew of the humans involved with Logram, Bishop kept his arm around her waist, his body tense. He didn't like the way some of the orcs were eyeing her and he didn't notice any females in the camp. Orcs were not too particular about having sex with humans or elves as long as they were slaves. He wasn't sure how they would view Nim now that their leader had made her welcome. He hoped he wouldn't be challenged for her, the paladin would have kittens if that happened. He looked across the fire to find Casavir staring at him and smirked a little at the heat in the other man's eyes. So, the saint was ticked by his behavior was he? He snickered softly to himself, his promise to Nim did not mean he couldn't enjoy it when he upset the paladin, unintentionally of course.

Nim was aware of the tension her presence was causing. She too had noticed the lack of female orcs in the camp and wondered what Uthanck's purpose was here. If the orcs meant to make a permanent home here then their women and children would be here as well. The absence of their families combined with the fact the camp looked well settled meant only one thing. Something was stopping the orcs from claiming this area.

"I noticed Uthanck that your camp has been here for a while," Nim began. "You obviously meant to establish your clan here but your families are not with you. That means that something is stopping your plans and I'm curious as to what that might be."

Uthanck stared at the elf for a while, impressed at how accurate her observations were, and now even sorrier that she was taken already. What a mate for his son she would make! "We knew these ruins were long abandoned and we came with the intention of claiming the castle located here. However, a tribe of bugbears had got here first and prevented that. Matters are further complicated by the presence of a giant name Ghellu and his goblinoid slaves. Ghellu is a mage, and those slaves of his also know magic, making any confrontation with them a problem."

"Yes, we battled a few of them not long ago," Sand spoke up. "They are almost all warlocks, annoying little pests too."

"I know that Ghellu is searching for something in the basement of that place," Uthanck told them. "I think maybe you look for the same thing. If so, then you will have to deal with him before you can get what you want."

"And solve your problem at the same time?" Nim asked archly.

"I want the bugbears and Ghellu out of the castle," Uthanck confirmed. "Kill them and you will have the gratitude of my clan."

Nimbrethil sat in silence for a while, not liking what the orc implied by that last statement. Finally she spoke, "I will decide how to handle Ghellu and the rest once I've seen the situation for myself. They would pose a significant problem for my group as well as yours." She made it clear that she was not going to do his dirty work.

"Fair enough," Uthanck nodded. "Now, it is time for us to rest for we have work to do early tomorrow. There is a clear space a short way off to the right of this camp where you can set up your own camp. It is far enough away from the others so you should not be bothered by them and we will not bother you either."

Nim and Bishop got to their feet, both knowing a dismissal when they heard it and not willing to overstay their welcome. The others also stood and began heading in the direction Uthanck had pointed, all of them relieved to be away from the orcs. After a few minutes walking, Nim saw the clearing surrounded by trees that Uthanck had spoken of and was pleased with the location. Helping the others to set up their tents, she told them she would take first watch that night for she was not yet tired and had a great deal to think on. She saw the unasked question in Casavir's eyes but was not ready to give him an answer. She knew he did not like the idea of fighting or killing Ghellu just because an orc wanted it. He surely knew her well enough by now that he should not have to worry about her doing something like that. However, she would have to talk with him in the morning and put him at ease.

Without another word, she turned and headed off into the woods a little ways, Bishop right on her heels. She noticed that he had been practically on top of her from the moment Uthanck had expressed his opinion of her worthiness as a mate. She felt a little thrill run through her at the knowledge that it was jealousy that spurred him on. What surprised her was that the feeling didn't scare her. In fact, she rather liked the idea that Bishop saw her as his mate.

Bishop for his part was still seething inside at the way the orcs had looked at Nim all while they were in camp. A slight rustle in the woods to their left came to his ears and he just knew that at least one orc followed them. He could only see one reason for that. The orc wanted Nim and was watching to see what Bishop would do. It was time to make his claim a fact and he abruptly grabbed Nim and scooped her into his arms, possessing her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Nim, caught by surprise at his sudden actions, at first didn't respond. However, in just a few seconds, the passion she had for the man holding her flared to life within her and she wrapped herself around the ranger, losing herself in his kiss. She was barely aware of the fact that Bishop had loosened the laces to her trousers and was pushing them down off her hips. In a heartbeat, she found herself forced roughly to her hands and knees, her base ass exposed to the wind, while her lover crouched over her.

While stroking the soft skin of her backside, Bishop fisted his other hand into Nim's hair and pulled her head back sharply, exposing her throat. "Are you mine elf?" he growled even as his teeth scored the skin of her neck.

Nim found herself at a loss for words, not only because of his question, but also because the rough handling was exciting her beyond rational thought. Her only reply was a low moan of desire as she pushed her hips back towards him.

"Say it aloud, Nim," Bishop growled again and bit sharply on her ear, feeling her body shudder in response. "Let those orcs know who you belong to. Let the whole world know that you are mine and mine alone." He saw her hesitate and knew she didn't want to admit it. Running his hand over her, he gave a sharp slap to her ass and pressed himself against her, hearing her whimper with desire. "Say it, Nim, go on, say the words," he purred seductively in her ear as he loosened his own trousers and positioned himself behind her. He was about ready to explode, but he held himself in check, needing to hear her say the words before giving them both the release they needed.

Nim felt him poised and ready and desperately tried to impale herself on him, but his firm grip didn't loosen. Finally, unable to bear it any longer she gave him what he wanted. "I'm yours Bishop," she loudly and then screamed in pleasure as he drove himself into her.

Bishop began a hard and forceful drive within her slender body, the pleasure her admission gave him driving him onward. Gripping her hips with both hands, he increased the pace and force of his thrusts until the elf's entire body shuddered from it. "Say it again Nim, scream it out," he panted loudly as he felt himself reaching his peak.

Nim could barely breathe and could feel the power of her impending orgasm rushing through her. Just as her brain registered Bishop's words it hit, and she felt as if her body exploded with the force of her climax. Unable to stop herself she screamed, "Yours Bishop."

"MINE!" Bishop roared as he filled her hot body with his release. So powerful was it that he collapsed, practically crushing Nim beneath him. It was a few moments before he realized it and managed to find the strength to roll to the side a little. As he lay there panting, he briefly heard movement in the woods, but the sound was headed away from them. He smiled as he realized his point had been made.

"I think we no longer have to worry about one of the orcs coming after me," Nim managed to gasp out. Her body still trembled slightly and she felt as weak as a kitten.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Bishop asked. "I mean, the orcs are probably not the only ones who heard us."

"No," Nim murmured, a slight smile on her face. "In fact, I was rather turned on by your primal need to mate." She heard his chuckle, a self-satisfied sound that made her smile widen. "You animal you!" she teased.

Bishop nuzzled his mouth against her neck even as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close into his body. "Well, you like animals, even the two footed kind."

"Yes, I do," Nim said softly as she turned in his arms to face him. "And as much as I would like to stay here like this with you, we do have to stand watch. There are other dangers around besides the orcs."

Bishop chuckled and then gave her bottom a slap. "Well, then wench, get your ass in gear and get dressed." He then heard a sound he never thought to hear coming from the elf's lips. She was giggling! He found himself unable to stop the grin that curved his lips at the happy sound. What surprised him even more was the fact that her happiness made him happy, a feeling that he always buried deep within himself. However, he couldn't bury it this time, becuase it felt so good, so right, to be happy when he was with Nim. Getting to his feet he straightened his clothes as he watched Nim straighten hers.

"There's a rock off to the right of us that would make a good spot to stand watch," Nim told him.

"Lead the way elf," Bishop gave a mock bow and chuckled at the scowl she gave him before turning away.


	71. Fears of The Future

Chapter 71: Fears of The Future

Bishop watched Nim as she hurried through the door of the mines and into the night beyond. He knew she was troubled and he thought he knew the reason, or reasons more likely. First of all, he knew that wood elves, as a general rule, detested undead and the mines had been full of those. Not only that, but the weird ghosts of the dead elves and dwarves trapped there were certainly hard to tolerate, especially the weird sisters. But more than any of those things, the story of how their enemy, this King of Shadows, came to be was right at the top of the disturbing list. There was a great deal of similarity between that fool's life and Nim's current one. Bishop knew that it had hit too close to home and that now the elf would be having doubts. He had promised her that if she ever decided to leave, he would help her and he had a feeling that she was very close to the breaking point. He wondered what the others would do if she decided to take off. He doubted they'd just let her go her merry way and wish her safe journeys. No, they would try to stop her and he would have to be ready to intervene should that happen.

Nimbrethil paused on the path leading back down and closed her eyes, breathing deeply of the clean, crisp night air. Those mines had been the worst place she had ever visited, and she knew deep inside that if she kept on her current path, then there would be more places like that for her to face. She had serious doubts now about whether she could do this anymore, even though not following through would cause Solonor to withdraw his favor. Was he worth it? She didn't have an answer for that question and unfortunately no one else would have one either. She had just begun to relax when a quiet voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to grind her teeth in annoyance.

"Know that the Song Portal is now open and through it we must travel to reach the final statue," Zhjaeve spoke softly from right behind her.

Whirling on the cleric Nim fixed a venomous glare on her. "The gods be damned, don't you ever think about anything else but your precious ritual?" she snarled. "Get a life and leave me alone for a change. I'm tired of your 'know this' and 'know that' crap!" Furious, she stormed away, searching for a suitable tree which she could climb high enough to get away from all of them. Spying a slender birch tree, she hurried over to it and quickly climbed to the smaller and lighter upper branches. She needed time to think without everyone else putting forth their opinions.

"You know, for someone who claims to be so wise and all-knowing, you sure are blind to what's right under your nose gith," Bishop sneered. "Couldn't you see that Nim was upset and kept your trap shut for one day?"

"Know that the time we have is short and waiting would not change the truth of my words," Zhjaeve replied calmly.

"Know that you're skating on thin ice with Nim," Bishop sing-songed mockingly. "She doesn't like you gith, nor does she trust you. The only reason she is keeping you near is that she feels you're witholding things, keeping secrets. You may think you're indespensible but, trust me, you're not. We will eventually find Jerro's Haven and the information we need about our enemy. When that happens, you will become an unwanted and annoying burden. Piss Nim off enough and I don't think you'll like what happens to you then."

"Your words scare me not ranger," Zhjaeve said firmly.

"You think it's just words?" Bishop chuckled grimly. "Let me tell you a story that might just make you a little less confident." By now the rest of their companions had reached them and were standing quietly observing. He could see from their faces that they were uneasy about the conversation he was having. Good, they should be, he thought. "After the little incident with the water trough when we first arrived at the keep, Nim was extremely pissed off at all of us, but even more so at me, for obvious reasons. She snuck away from the keep that night and went into the woods. I guess a fit of madness took hold of me, cause like an idiot, I decided to follow her. If I had been thinking with my head and not my dick, I would have stayed all snug and warm in our room at the inn. Needless to say, Nim got the upper hand and put me into a most compromising position." Unconsciously, his hand went to his throat at the memory. "The only thing that kept her from cutting my throat that night was that I managed, somehow, to amuse her which made her rethink things a little. She didn't let me off scott free, no way. However, she did get me to agree to a few things that would appease her. Now, if she could be that ready, willing and able to kill someone she acutally likes, what do you think of your chances gith?"

"What in the hells!" Khelgar sputtered. "Is there no end to your lies ranger?"

Bishop glared at the dwarf, his eyes cold and hard. "You think I would lie about something that humiliating dwarf?" he growled. "Believe what you want, but you're fools to think that Nim is not capable of such a thing. She is a predator with a strong instinct for self preservation. Think about what you know about other predators and then tell me she wouldn't be capable of it. Protecting her territory and surviving any way she can is of utmost importance to her. Nothing and no one means more to her, not even her friends or family." With those words, he strode off in the direction she had gone. He would wait quietly and just be there should she decide she wanted to talk to someone.

"I believe him," Casavir said with a sigh. He saw the looks of doubt on the others' faces. "We have denied it for long enough. We can no longer blind ourselves to the truth. No matter how much we might wish otherwise, we cannot ignore the fact that everything Nim is doing is not her choice. She is being forced along this path by us, by events of her past, by Nasher, and even by the god she serves. Would any of us be happy to have our free will so chained?" He saw them look down at their feet. "She is under a great deal of pressure and if we push her too hard, too fast, then she will react just like any other wild animal that has been caged. She will attack with all her strength and gain her freedom or die trying. I don't want to see that happen."

"Then what do you suggest we do Casavir?" Sand spoke up sarcastically. "Let her go off and do whatever she wants, the consequences be damned?"

"Know that if such does occur then our worlds are doomed," Zhjaeve interjected, her voice tinged with nervousness now.

Casavir turned to the cleric and was unable to keep the anger from his voice. "I too believe that you have not been entirely forthcoming with all that you know. I do not know your purpose in this, but I do know that such a course of action would only serve to strengthen Nim's suspicions and deepen her mistrust. If you believe that you can extend your usefulness to us by such actions then you should rethink it. Nim will not tolerate such things for long, and the ranger is correct that you are not the only source of information about the shards, the sword of gith, or the ritual. Ammon Jerro knew of such things and Aldanon and his staff have been working diligently on discovering the location of his haven. If you have not been completely honest with Nim by that point, then it is highly likely that you will find yourself back in a cell."

"But Nim wouldn't actually harm any of us, would she?" Neeshka asked, her voice squeaking with worry. "I mean, we're her friends and all, we've helped her and stood by her. She wouldn't just walk away and abandon us to fend for ourselves or kill us or, or," her voice trailed off.

"She would if her own survival was at stake," Shandra said softly, placing a soothing hand on the tiefling's shoulder. "I know that we can find some way of making sure that doesn't happen, as long as we do as Casavir said and don't push her. We need to give her room and time to think the situation through for herself. Nothing we say or do can make her move forward if she doesn't believe in her heart that she is doing the right thing. As for what else we can do, well, if we put our heads together and stop trying to change what can't be changed, then I think we can come up with something. We just have to be realistic about the situation. As a farmer you have to work with what the gods give you: bad weather, scavengers, blight and other things. If you just stand there and complain then you won't have a harvest at all. I learned at an early age that you have to be prepared for anything and be ready to adapt to changes or starve during the long winters. We have a reluctant, stubborn and willful leader who is afraid of becoming something other than what she is or what she wants to be. We have to accept that and work with it, not against it."

"I couldn't have said that any better Shandra," Casavir smiled at the farmer. "We have to work together and that means putting aside our own personal feelings. If any of you feel you can't do that then it might be best if you leave." He looked at each one in turn and waited until they all nodded in agreement. "Let us go and set up camp for the night. I doubt that Nim will be making an appearance anytime soon so we should rest while we can."

"Let us hope that any nighttime activity they engage in is out of earshot," Sand muttered. "Shield spells only block so much and I do not want to hear such sounds ever again."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Khelgar asked.

"You mean you didn't hear those two a couple nights ago?" Neeshka asked in amusement. "You must have been drunker than I thought."

"They gave new meaning to the word "animalistic" that's for sure," Shandra shook her head.

"I will thank you all kindly for not discussing that subject," Snad snapped. He would have to find some time to talk with the elf about her proclivity for engaging in sexual acitvity wherever the mood struck. Some things were not meant to be heard outside of closed doors.

Laughing, they fell in behind the wizard and followed him in search of a camp for the night.

Bishop didn't know how long he had been waiting beneath the tree for his wayward elf, all he knew was that it was lonely and cold without her nearby. Still, he knew that she needed her space right now and he was determined to make sure she got it. If any of the others tried to intrude they would quickly find an arrow in them. The fools still had blinders on regarding Nim. What would it take to open their eyes to the truth? He figured if they hadn't gotten it by now then they never would. He stilled suddenly as the whisper of movement above him alerted him to the fact that the elf was coming down from her high perch. He didn't move from his position against the tree as she landed as quietly as a cat beside him. Looking up into her eyes he could see the turmoil raging inside her. He was caught off guard when she suddenly crawled into his lap and hugged him tightly. As he wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her tension and tried to ease it with soothing strokes.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he rubbed a hand across her back. He felt her nod and his own tension eased a little. "Want to talk about it?"

"You know what's upsetting me the most?" Nim asked in a whisper. She didn't expect him to know and so was surprised when he answered her.

"How similar the story of the King of Shadows is to your own?" Bishop murmured and felt her body jerk in surprise. "I think I've gotten to know you pretty well elf so you shouldn't be surprised."

"He did what everyone thought was best," she replied. "He gave himself over to them, mind, body and soul. They took everything from him that made him the person he was and turned him into nothing more than a tool to be used however they saw fit. Somehow they convinced him it was the right way, the only way, just like everyone around me is doing now."

"I made you a promise Nim, do you remember it?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Say the word and we're gone," he stated firmly. "There are many places we could go where they would have a damned hard time finding us. And just because they all think that you and only you can save them, I'm sure that if you weren't available, that they would eventually come up with some other way to deal with the situation. They may be idiots, but they care just as much about their own survival as the next person."

"I don't know," Nim said, her voice trembling. "It's not just Nasher, the gith, and the rest of them. Solonor also wishes me to continue down the path I'm on."

"So what?" Bishop shrugged. "Is he going to kill you because you don't do what he wants you to do?"

"No, but I'll lose his favor, and that scares me just as much as facing the King of Shadows," Nim shivered slightly and felt his arms pull her closer into his body.

"Well, it's not like he's the only one out there, right?" he snorted. "You've been trying to convince me of the gods existance, and I'm not sure yet if I believe, but there are probably lots of others to follow, if only judging by the numerous churches and such that litter the lands around here."

Nimbrethil sighed and snuggled into him, feeling safe and cherished in his arms. "I just wish Aldanon would hurry up and find that haven of Jerro's. I think that all the answers I am looking for can be found there."

"It's up to you Nim," Bishop shrugged. "I like being with you, so if you want to stay longer and wait it out then that's fine with me. Just wanted to remind you that you do have choices, no matter how hard others try to convince you otherwise."

Nim lifted her head and beamed up at him, feeling better about things all of a sudden. "I think that the luckiest day of my life was that day when I challenged you to prove yourself against the gith that took Shandra. I seriously doubt I would have stayed sane without you here to remind me of things that I keep forgetting."

"Want to go join the others in camp or stay here?" Bishop asked with a smile.

"I want to stay here with you," Nim replied and settled herself comfortably in his lap. It wasn't long before his warmth and his scent lulled her to sleep.

Bishop settled his back more comfortably against the tree and closed his eyes. He had known that she would decide to wait, but he wanted to keep reminding her of her options. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her, wherever she was. Nothing else mattered to him but the woman in his arms, well except maybe that soft hearted fur ball of a companion of his. He felt Karnwyr approach and settle down next to them on windward side, his large size providing a nice buffer to the cool night breeze. He heard a rustle of feathers and looking up, saw Thorondor peering down. He felt rather than heard the bird's approval and smiled slightly. Yup, with the three of them watching out for her, Nim didn't have to worry about losing herself or her identity. Obviously the person who had become their enemy didn't have friends like Nim did. If he had had them, then none of this would be happening. Closing his eyes, he finally allowed his mind to rest and fell into a quiet sleep.


	72. West Harbor Destroyed

Chapter 72: West Harbor Destroyed

Nimbrethil staggered but managed to maintain her footing as she was thrust suddenly out of the warm light that had surrounded her. She had been leery of entering the portal, but once inside had been surpised by how pleasant the experience was. As she straightened up and looked around at where she was, she instinctively knew that something had gone wrong. Anyone who could create something like the Song Portal would surely have made exiting it as easy as entering it had been. Hearing cursing and the clanging of metal, she turned just in time to see Shandra land right on top of Casavir and Kelgar, both of whom had landed hard on the ground, the weight of their armor obviously the cause. Sand she noted had managed to stay on his feet, but then he only wore light robes and was an elf as well. It made sense that he would have good reflexes. Neeshka, despite being light armored, had unfortunately tripped over Kelgar's feet and landed face down in the grass at the feet of Bishop who was standing and glaring angrily at Zhjaeve.

"What in the hells was that gith?" the ranger snarled. "If that was supposed to happen then I will eat my bow."

"Know that we are not where we should be," the cleric replied, unable to hide her apprehension at the knowledge. "Something has disrupted the powers of the portals."

Nim simply rolled her eyes at her. "Gee Zhjaeve, we would never have figured that for ourselves," she sneered, her voice and eyes filled with contempt for the gith. "If you have nothing useful to say then just keep your mouth shut." She saw that Casavir was giving her a frown and knew he was displeased by her tone, but she really didn't care anymore. The gith doled out information like it was something rare and precious and Nim was tired of it. "You have done little since you joined with us to convince me that freeing you from your cell in Neverwinter was the right choice. I don't know what your game plan is, but believe me when I say I find your presence more of a burden every day you are with us."

"She did explain about the statues and rituals, don't forget that Nim," Casavir spoke up.

"Yes, but I'm sure that Sand, with his centuries of knowledge and exceptional deductive reasoning, would have been able to figure it out for me. It would have just taken a little longer that way, so don't try to convince me that what she did was all that big a deal," Nim snorted derisively. Not wishing to discuss things further, she turned away to try to determine just where on Faerun they were this time. She moved away from them slowly, her nose twitching as she tested the air while her ears listened for any sound that might provide a clue. She was getting the feeling that she knew this place they had landed in, but she didn't immediately recognize anything.

Before following his little elf, Bishop turned to eye the gith, a knowing and sardonic look in his eyes. "I warned you yesterday about Nim's feelings and you just looked at me like I had two heads. I'd say she just proved the _"truth" _of _"my words"_ and driven them home, hasn't she?" he smirked before turning to follow the elf.

Zhjaeve refused to allow the alarm she was now feeling to show in her eyes. She was losing control of things and this did not sit well with her. She knew better than anyone the risks of too much information being given too quickly. However, she had to admit that perhaps she had been too cautious in her approach. Granted she had never met someone quite as stubborn or strong willed as Nimbrethil before, and thus had no way of gauging how the girl would react. That, combined with the elf's uncommonly strong mental abilities, made it nearly impossible to employ the usual methods of her people: mind probing to judge when to impart useful information. It was now clear that only blunt truth and forceful persuasion would work in guiding Nim along the right path. Yet, such methods were too close to the methods of the Illithids for her comfort. Giving herself a mental shake she determined that her personal discomfort must be pushed aside if she was to be of use.

"We had best get moving or we'll get left behind," Kelgar grunted as he strode by them in the wake of the two rangers. However, he didn't have to go far before he saw them both stopped at the edge of what appeared to be a destroyed village. He heard the others come up and Casavir whisper "Dear Tyr" before what his eyes were seeing registered in his brain. "It looks like West Harbor, but what happened, how?" he whispered.

"It is West Harbor," Nim stated, her tone more curious than anything else.

"Oh Nim, this was your home, I'm so sorry," Shandra spoke up, sounding on the verge of tears.

Nim turned to look at her, a puzzled expression on her face. "Why are you sorry? This village was not my home, it was simply where Daeghun's house was."

"But, you knew these people all your life," Shandra said, shocked at the lack of emotion from the elf. "Surely the fact that they are gone is upsetting to you."

"Not really," Nim shrugged before moving forward into the village. She moved quickly to the left and up a small hill to where her foster father's house stood. Looking at it, she could easily see that it had been destroyed by a fire of some kind and the smell that lingered was one of brimstone. She had so far only seen two bodies, but neither had been burned, so she wasn't sure exactly who or what had attacked. However, she could sense no sign of life anywhere, so whoever or whatever had done this had been very thorough.

"She doesn't care?" Shandra said in shocked surprise.

"Don't sound so surprised farm girl," Bishop snorted. "Most of the people of the village ignored her as she did them. It's not like she had many friends here to miss and one of them was dead before she even left." He hurried after Nim and came to a stop as she stood in front of her home. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gave it a squeeze, letting her know he was with her and would support her should she need him. As the others joined them, he turned his attention to the house. "I doubt Daeghun was here," he said softly.

"I know he wasn't," Nim replied firmly. "He knew as well as I did that the village was in danger, even though neither of us knew what form that danger would take. He would have stayed only long enough to try to convince the others of the wisom of leaving. I know he would have felt obligated to warn the other villages in and around the Mere, and thus would not have wasted time trying to change their minds if they proved stubborn. Knowing Harbormen as I do, I suspect that few heeded him and so he moved on." Turning on her heel, she moved down the hill and turned towards the center of the village, hoping to find something to tell her what happened.

The first body she came upon was that of Webb Mossfeld. Crouching down, she saw that he had a weapon in his hand, but that it appeared to not have been used. His face was a pale white, almost as if all color had been bled from it, and there was a faint odor wafting up that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. The body lying a few feet from him had obviously been killed in a more conventional method judging by the gashes and burns. It was almost as if the village was attacked by two very different enemies using very different tactics. Seeing robes out of the corner of her eye, she stood up and turned to face Sand as he stood looking down at Webb.

"Sand, this body here has the same scent as Garius' body did," she told him. "I now have to wonder about your confidence in that ritual you spoke of back then. Whatever killed Webb here was using a form of necromantic magic that seems to be unusually powerful and deadly. His body is as perfect as a marble statue and just as cold. What could cause that condition, hmmm?"

Sand saw the suspicion in her eyes and felt that it would be best if he was completely candid with Nim, even if it meant embarassing himself in front of the others. "Well, ahh, I know that I always speak and act as if I know the answer. However, the truth is that sometimes what I say is merely a mixture of deductive reasoning and guesswork based on extensive study and research. To be honest, I have no knowledge on which to base an opinion of what we see here. With Garius', how we handled the situation made sense based on what we knew at the time. Now, upon seeing this, I have to admit that perhaps what we did was not effective."

"So you're saying that perhaps Garius' corpse and the corpses of his henchman may not have been disposed of properly?" Nim asked.

"That is a possibility yes," Sand said and looked her square in the eye, bracing himself for an outburst or even a physical display of the displeasure he was sure she felt. So it was with surprise that he saw her smile triumphantly. "You do not seem angry or, uhm, upset."

"I might be if not for the fact that I had already guessed that what you did was possibly not as effective as you made it seem," Nim chuckled. "Like all elves, I have a near perfect memory of events, and I do remember the way Vale seemed slightly unsure of what he read in the tome about the ritual. That combined with the fact that I sensed something I never had before told me that perhaps you were being a bit optimistic. I have battled undead on several occasions and know what necromantic magic usually smells like. What I smelled from Garius is similar to what I smell here, and it smells like no magic I have ever encountered. Seeing as how all these events have ties to the Illefarn Empire which died out long before you were even born, how then could you possibly know about what types of magic they might have used? You didn't even know of the magic they used to tap the Weave to create the Guardian."

Sand heard the gasps of surprise from the others and knew it mirrored his own. He had forgotten that, unlike most wood elves, Nim was quite intelligent. He had to wonder now if perhaps she had some mix of another elven race in her blood. He knew that Daeghun's knowledge came from centuries of experience. Nim wasn't even a full adult yet, but there was no denying how smart she really was, and he realized how much of an advantage it gave them. She kept this ability tightly under wraps and thus there was no way their enemies could ever find out about it. They would most likely assume the same thing that most did: that Nim was all brawn and little brain. He realized that it would behoove him to consider ways to challenge her and make her use her intellect more. Perhaps it would help her to better understand what she faced and make better and quicker judgements on courses of action. While they all stood there in stunned silence, Nim had moved off further into the village, Bishop right behind her, and he shook himself out of his frozen state and followed quickly.

Nim heard Bishop chuckling softly and turned to look at him, one eyebrow arching in surprise. "What is so amusing?"

"I just found it funny to see the wizard struck speechless," Bishop laughed. "I thought I'd never see the day that would happen."

Nim's lips curved in a slight smile that faded quickly as she saw a familiar body just ahead. Stopping, she stared silently down at Georg, her heart filling with sadness for the first time. Kneeling next to him, she gently turned Georg's face toward her and stared into his sightless eyes. "You foolish old man, you know Daeghun would never tell you to abandon the village unless he had a very good reason for it," she whispered. "Why didn't you listen? Why on earth would you stay?"

"Probably because the rest of the villagers refused to leave," Casavir said quietly. "He would not have left if it meant abandoning those he was honor bound to defend."

"That is just plain stupid," Bishop snorted. "I thought only paladins had that warped sense of duty and honor."

"Yes it was stupid of him to stay," Nim said quietly, unable to feel angry about it. "But, like I said he was a Harborman, and they just don't back down from a fight. Daeghun was never the best with words, but even the most gifted speakers in the world would not have been able to convince the villagers to leave. Harbormen too often need proof before they believe something is true."

"Know that whatever happend here was quick and that they did not suffer long," Zhjaeve said quietly, hoping that the elf would find some comfort in the knowledge. "Know that what we seek will not be found here, yet will also not be far away."

"In the Mere there are some old ruins that Daeghun said were remnants of ancient Illefarn," Nim nodded. "It is where I found the first shard with Bevil," she swallowed hard, not wishing to dwell right now upon the fact that her only other real friend from the village was now dead as well.

"Then let us get out of here and find these ruins," Bishop spoke up. "I doubt we'll find anyone alive here." He had made an observation that he hesitated to voice because he was unsure of just how deep Nim's feelings for Bevil were, but he knew that he didn't want her stumbling upon his body if indeed he were dead. "I know it's not much help, but I don't think all the villagers were here when the attack occured. There just aren't enough bodies."

Nim looked at him in surprise, realizing that he was right and for a brief moment hope flared inside her, a hope that she quickly squashed. Bevil may not have been here when the attack occured but that didn't necessarily mean he made it out alive. Their enemy had been corrupting the Mere for months before she had even left and it had only gotten worse since. Travel through the Mere and the lands around it now was risky at best and deadly at worst. The odds of Bevil surviving the journey were slim.

"You're right, we can't do anything more here and should move on," Nim stood up, her voice firm once more. "This road leads into the swamp," she said and then started down it, the others following silently in her wake. The village was dead and soon the land would reclaim it again and erase all evidence of the stubborn humans who had refused to back down even against overwhelming odds. They had paid the ultimate price and other than Georg, she would not waste her time mourning them. Now, she had to focus on saving her true home, the woods that surrounded them.


	73. Unpleasant Business

Chapter 73: Unpleasant Business

Bishop sighed and stretched his legs out, slouching in his chair at the corner table in the Phoenix Tail, the table where he and Nim usually sat at on some evenings when at the keep. They had returned a mere few hours ago and he for one had never been so happy to see any place in his life. Upon returning from the last statue, after fighting some thing the gith had called a Shadow Reaver, they had made camp and then set out early the following day. Qara had been kept bound at the hands and was told she would be gagged as well if she opened her mouth for any reason other than absolute necessity. Bishop had taken great pleasure in making snide remarks towards the sorceress, when Nim wasn't around to hear it that is, and enjoyed watching the brat struggle to remain silent. Even better had been watching her on those occassions when Sand took it upon himself to educate the girl. The wizard seemed to take great delight in the fact that he had a "captive" audience, for Qara couldn't even so much as whisper a dissent. The one time she lost control and opened her mouth to spew some nasty words in the wizard's direction, Grobnar had immediately cast silence on Qara, effectively muting her irritating whine. He had to admit that he was coming to enjoy having the little pest around, and his handling of Qara had made him even more welcome company.

Still, despite those little bits of amusement, the trip back had been filled with more than a few uncomfortable silences. The gith, thankfully, had kept herself apart from them, not once venturing an unasked for opinion or comment. Nim had been subdued, lost in her thoughts about what they had seen and learned and also contemplating what to do with Qara. Bishop had not ventured his opinions, but he had told Nim that he would back her up, regardless of what decision she made. That seemed to be the only thing Nim needed from him, well, emotionally anyway. They had enjoyed several hours of diversions along the way, much to the annoyance of the rest of the companions. He figured they were just jealous because they weren't getting any and he was. A slow grin curved his lips as he thought about the fun he and Nim would have tonight in her room. Before his thoughts could wander too far into the carnal, he was jolted back to the inn by the appearance of Casavir at his table.

"I don't think I want to know what caused that look on your face Bishop," Casavir stated with a sigh. "However, I do want to know what you think about the situation with Qara, and what you think Nim might do."

"Well, here's a surprise," Bishop snickered. "_You_ actually asking _me_ for my opinion. Stop the presses, mark the calenders, such a momentous day should not go unheralded."

Casavir frowned at the sarcasm but chose to let it go. "Funny, but I do acknowledge the fact that you understand Nim better than the rest of us and thus you are the only person I can ask such things of. I will support her in whatever she decides to do because that is my duty, my obligation. Others are not so bound and I want to be prepared for potential fallout. Many things are often done in the heat of the moment and can never be undone."

The ranger studied the paladin for a while, sensing that the man was being sincere. It surprised him that Casavir would come to him. He did know Nim the best of all of them, but how to get the paladin to understand her was something he wasn't sure he could do. If Casavir refused to believe his eyes, no mere words would change that, but he owed it to Nim to try.

"There are three types of people in the world," Bishop began. "The talkers, the thinkers, and the doers. Me, I'm a doer, so's Khelgar. Neither of us are big on talking stuff out, it's easier to punch sense into an opponent than talk it into them. As for thinking about situations, well neither of us like to take time going over the pros and cons of our actions. We make a quick decision and then stick with it. Then you have the talkers, like Shandra, Grobnar, and that pyro brat Qara. They bray like donkeys all the time until you muzzle them. The problem with that type is they spend too much time talking and not enough time doing. There comes a time for the talks to end and the action to begin. Then you have the thinkers, like Sand and Elanee, who like to waste time thinking about all the ins and outs of a particular situation before getting down to doing anything. Spend too much time thinking things over and you don't leave enough time to take action. As for you, you're more like half thinker, half doer. You don't waste too much time thinking before getting down to business, but you don't stop thinking even while taking action."

Casavir hid his suprise for he never thought that the ranger was capable of such deep thought. "So what does this have to do with Nim?"

"Nim is in a whole class by herself," Bishop said, a hint of admiration in his voice. "She's that rare person who thinks enough to evaluate a situation without overdoing it, talks enough to make her point, and then moves on to take whatever action is required. From what I learned years ago in Luskan, the best leaders are like her. She has the brains to match her abilities and the confidence to use them when required. I'm sure she's already made up her mind what she is going to do, but she has allowed others to speak their peace first. She's not the type to let the "heat" of the moment affect her decisions. If you hadn't come up with an argument as quickly as you did, then Qara would have died in those ruins, and I for one wouldn't have shed a tear. But it was not done in the heat of the moment. No, it was a cold and calculated decision to kill someone whose foolish disobedience almost caused the death or serious injury of her friends. To Nim, that is a most serious crime, almost as bad as destroying her beloved woods."

"I have observed this in her before, but I had thought that it had been tempered in recent weeks," Casavir nodded agreement.

"Tempered only in the fact that she is willing to listen to other's opinions first, however briefly," Bishop snorted. "Make no mistake, she will do what she feels is best and to the hells with other people's opinions. If she decides to kill Qara can you live with that decision paladin?"

"As I said on the field, we are at war and rules are different during war time," Casavir replied stonily. "She is our Captain, our leader, and I am honor bound to follow her orders whether or not I like them, agree with them, or am comfortable with them. However, I am thinking about the men we have stationed here."

"Well, as for them, they will either accept her actions or not," Bishop shrugged, not really caring what the men thought or felt. "Nim will probably dismiss any who don't like what she does. However, I don't believe she'll kill Qara, not now at any rate."

"Why do you say that?" Casavir was curious, for the ranger didn't sound too unhappy that the sorceress might live.

"I don't care whether Qara lives or not, so long as she's not around to cause trouble for us when we find ourselves in battle again," Bishop shrugged. "She might prove useful at some point and Nim is not one to throw away potentially useful tools just because she doesn't like the way they're packaged. However, I doubt that the brat will be given free reign to do as she pleases. That could lead to some nasty confrontations."

"So you think Nim will confine her to the keep, possibly even to her room?" Casavir asked.

"Don't know and don't care," Bishop shrugged. "The only thing I care about is not having to watch my back all the time." He gazed thoughtfully at the paladin for a while, seeing that the man was giving serious consideration to what had been said. Of all of them, the paladin was the last person he expected to be giving advice to. "One other thing you should know," Bishop said quietly, looking around to make sure he wasn't overheard. "Nim doesn't really trust anyone except you, me, and possibly Sand. She definately doesn't trust the gith and is not happy to have the cleric around. I myself can't stand the woman's pompous and superior air and so I don't want anything to do with her. Nim is very close to having her locked up, just like Torio and Qara. I suggest you get the point across to her, however you can, that Nim is not to be toyed with. Her reaction to such a thing could be deadly."

Casavir looked hard at the ranger and could see the absolute belief in the other man's eyes. Bishop was convinced of Nim's potentially lethal side, a side that everyone had witnessed before but not really paid attention to. He could hear no lie in the ranger's voice, and the man knew the elf better than anyone. If he said she was capable of killing someone, then it was to be taken seriously. "I will talk with Zhjaeve and see if I can convince her to loosen up a little and be more forthcoming," he said aloud. "Nim will need every ally she can get, including Zhjaeve."

"Let's just hope that the old fool Aldanon will find Jerro's Haven soon," Bishop muttered. Hearing the inn door open, he looked up to see Nim and Sand come in and head towards them. He saw how relaxed the two were and knew that Qara's fate was decided. As they were sitting down at the table, he smiled at the elf. "Free for the evening now?"

Nim looked between Casavir and Bishop, sensing that they had been discussing something important. "What have you two been talking about?" she asked suspiciously.

"We were discussing how you would handle the situation with Qara," Casavir replied. "I assume since you are here that a decision has been made?"

"Yes, we have decided on a course of action," Sand said, unable to hide his satisfaction. "Qara is confined to the keep from this point forward. She will not be allowed to wander freely and her hours will be spent either in her room, the library, or the kitchens."

"I didn't want her to have unlimited access to any areas, especially to where Torio is being confined," Nim said quietly. "Qara is an idiot and would be putty in the hands of that Luskan viper. However, both may prove to be useful at some point and thus are a necessary burden. Qara was made aware that if she tried any sort of defiance then she would be sentenced to death. I will not have her or anyone else doing anything to compromise or undermine the security of the keep. Those who try will find their lives forfeit and I will not hesitate to carry out their sentences."

"Qara knows magic and none of the men we have here are capable of countering anything she might try," Casavir voiced his concern.

"Yes, that was a concern of ours as well, which is why I have sent for a couple of mages from the Cloaktower," Sand said with a smile. "They have agreed to send some lower ranking wizards to the keep and they should be here by the end of the week. Even young mages are more than capable of handling anything Qara could come up with. Until that time, Qara is under house guard and confined to her room. I have spelled the door so that she cannot leave and no one can enter without permission. For those times when it is necessary to either enter or exit her room, I will be in attendance."

"You said she would be allowed in the library wizard," Bishop sat forward suddenly, his body tensing. "From what I've heard there are some dangerous books and scrolls in there."

Sand waived a hand in dismissal of the ranger's concern. "If the girl ever bothered to read anything then perhaps it would be a problem," the wizard said, his voice fairly oozing contempt and disdain. "However, with all her insistance on how she does not have to "study" to use magic, it is highly doubtful that she would bother with such things. But, just in case she suddenly decides to grow a brain, I have made sure that the more dangerous items are spelled and only myself and Aldanon know the counters. Aldanon, foolish as he is, is too enthralled by his own research and interests to bother helping Qara with anything."

"As you can see, we have given this careful thought and taken every precaution," Nim broke in. "I gave Qara a chance to prove herself and she failed me. I will not give her a second chance. The same goes for everyone else, including my other companions. There is too much at stake here to do otherwise." A long silence fell amongst them as each absorbed what they heard.

"Well, enough of the serious shit," Bishop said suddenly and leaned back to signal a bar maid. "I say we relax and not worry about what might happen later. We've certainly earned a respite from all the tension and drama of the past couple of weeks."

The others shrugged and followed suit although none could keep their worries completely at bay. It was notoriously hard to predict what people like Qara would do and thus it was impossible to foresee all possible outcomes. However, there was nothing more they could do and so they agreed to let things be and not borrow future trouble.


	74. Father?

Chapter 74: Father?

Casavir sat at the large table in the throne room with Kana and Katriona going over the various reports for the keep. It was a boring, but necessary, task that Nim refused to have anything to do with. It was just as well, he thought, for some of the expenditures would seem unecessary in the elf's eyes. Nim liked the simple things in life and had little understanding of the human need for material things or creature comforts. He knew that sometimes these things were necessary to keep others happy and so he authorized their purchase. Hearing rapid footfalls, he glanced up briefly to see Bishop darting through the room and sighed, _here we go again._ He didn't even bat an eyelash when an arrow wizzed through the air and embedded itself in the column next to him, just missing Bishop as the ranger ducked behind said column.

"You just missed me elf, try again!" Bishop laughed and took off.

Casavir reached up and pulled the arrow out, noting the steel tip and frowning slightly. He knew that Nim and Bishop liked to throw caution to the wind when practicing their skills, but he was uncomfortable with the fact that they didn't mind getting wounded during their little games. "I hope that this isn't one of the poison tipped arrows," he said as he handed it to Nim on her way through the room.

"Now that would be unsporting of me wouldn't it Cas," Nim chuckled and replaced the arrow. Hearing a bark, she turned to see Karnwyr waiting for her, tail wagging in excitement.

"I am guessing that since Thorondor is not here that you and Bishop have traded companions for today's exercises?" Casavir queried.

"Correct," Nim nodded. "There may come a time when we will have to rely on them to watch our backs and they will be more effective if they get to know how we react in certain situations."

_"Are you going to stand there yapping all day or get back to the business at hand?" Thorondor thought to her. "You know better than to get distracted by other things during these games."_

The bird's tone was mocking, sounding very much like Bishop. _"I think you are spending too much time with him, he's rubbing off on you,"_ she thought back. "Not that that's a bad thing," she muttered aloud.

"Pardon me?" Casavir cocked his head in puzzlement.

"Nothing important, gotta go," Nim waived him off and quickly darted out of the room, ignoring the amused chuckles of the men at arms stationed inside.

Casavir shook his head and turned his attention back to the paperwork before him. Hearing the muffled laughter of the guards he found himself unable to keep a smile from his face. It was amusing sometimes to watch the two rangers hunting each other around the keep. The taunts they threw at each other sometimes made his ears turn red, but they were amusing and did serve to keep the men entertained. He knew from experience that men kept on their guard all the time without any means of distraction often wearied of their task and tended to focus less. Such a thing could be used against them by the enemy.

"Get that mangy cur out of my kitchen!" the cook's voice carried down the hall, followed by a crash and then cursing and swearing. "You won't get no dinner tonight captain if you keep this up!" the cook's angry voice rang out again, followed by Nim's amused laughter. The screech of a bird followed shortly and faded as the chase continued through the keep.

"A few weeks ago, such behavior would have bothered me," Katriona spoke up then. "It just seemed so improper then, but now either I'm getting used to it or the captain's less formal ways are wearing off on me."

"The captain is an unconventional leader, but I am beginning to appreciate it," Lt. Kana nodded in agreement. "I served under Brelaina for a time and let me tell you that woman's adherence to policy and convention was annoying at times. It also seemed to handicap her quite a bit, especially when dealing with the gangs in the Dock's. It took the captain coming along to wake everyone up to the fact that going by the book and following the rules was not the only way to handle a situation, and often was more of a road block."

"I too have come to realize the merits in Nim's approach to certain situations," Casavir agreed. "However, I am also glad that she's willing to adhere to rules and regulations when necessary."

Footfalls approaching the room from the direction of the front door had him looking up to see Sand entering followed by three other mages. Getting to his feet, Casavir went to greet them. "You must be the mages Sand told us to expect, the ones who will be keeping an eye on things here in the keep while we are gone."

"This is Master Sylvaron and his proteges Kevin and Tasha," Sand introduced the older sun elf and his two human companions.

"Thank you for coming and for your assistance," Casavir shook their hands.

"I was quite pleased to be offered the opportunity to come and see this keep," Sylvaron replied. "From what Sand has told me, I believe that Kevin and Tasha will be more than capable of keeping your young sorceress in line. I have heard many things about Qara, hardly anything favorable, and am not surprised at the situation she is currently in. One might be inclined to excuse her actions due to her father's influence and standing, but I for one am not so forgiving. Controlling magic is not just for the benefit of the practitioner, but for the safety of those around them. A fact that Qara, despite her training at the Academy, has been unable to comprehend."

"Yes, even Nim has been unable to get through the girl's thick skull," Sand agreed.

"Perhaps you could have someone show Kevin and Tasha to their rooms?" Sylvaron asked. "I have something I wish to discuss in private with...," he broke off as an arrow whizzed by his head to stick in the wall next to him.

Nimbrethil cursed loudly as Bishop once again dodged her shot and disappeared down another hallway, Thorondor flying after him, the bird's amusement echoing in her head. "It's not funny bird brain," she shouted, gritting her teeth as Bishop's mocking laughter was the only response she received. She stopped suddenly as she noticed the strangers standing there staring at her. Instantly her guard was up and she looked suspiciously at them. "Who are you?" she snapped, her emerald eyes glittering fiercely in the torch light.

Sylvaron schooled his features to show nothing as Sand made the introductions all around. His scrying had prepared him for the possibility, but to be faced with the truth was almost overwhelming. He was now almost positive that the wood elf before him was the one he sought, but he needed to be sure.

"These are the mages sent by-" Sand began.

_"Bishop getting away, let's go," Karnwyr thought at her, impatient to get back to their game._

"Sorry, but I am in the middle of something right now," Nim said curtly. "Casavir can show you around and get you settled in." Turning on her heel she followed the dire wolf down the hall in Bishop's wake.

"Lt. Kana, would you please show these two young mages to the rooms prepared for them?" Casavir requested before turning to the older mage. Something was on the sun elf's mind and he motioned to the man to have a seat at the table. Once he had dismissed Katriona and they were settled at the table he looked expectantly at the mage. "You said you had a matter to discuss with us and I get the feeling it has to do with Nim. Am I correct in that assumption?"

"You are very perceptive, even for a paladin," Sylvaron answered, stalling for time as he gathered his thoughts.

"Being around Nim all the time has honed that particular skill," Casavir said with a slight smile. "She is not the most open or articulate person. Often one must read between the lines to determine the meaning or intention of her words and actions."

"What is on your mind?" Sand asked, a little annoyed that he had not picked up on the matter as quickly.

"First, I would like an answer to a question, but I am not sure if you know it," Sylvaron paused and took a deep breath. "Captain Nimbrethil's mother's name," he hesitated slightly, "Would it be Esmerelle?"

Casavir and Sand both drew in sharp breaths, wondering how the sun elf could have known when so few others did. "It is, but why are you asking?" Casavir answered sharply.

"I knew her," Sylvaron said simply. "Nearly a century ago a young wood elf came to Neverwinter to ply her trade at the theatre in Blacklake. She was a gifted bard with the voice of a lark and a smile that could light up the darkest night. I heard about her and was intrigued for most wood elves keep to the woods and wilds. It is a rare thing to see one in a city, let alone as a bard."

"Yes, it is rare for a wood elf to pursue a profession other than that of ranger or druid," Sand nodded. He was more than slightly curious as to where the sun elf was taking his story.

"Rare indeed, but so was Esmerelle," Sylvaron said softly. "Perhaps she wove a spell around me, but if so, then it was one I could not see. I pursued her relentlessly, determined to be the one man who would get past the defenses she had erected around her heart. It took several months, but I finally managed to get her to agree to see me in a more intimate atmosphere. Every day we spent together we became closer and closer. However, the relationship was not meant to be. She had wanderlust in her soul and I had ambitions to become one of the premiere mages of the Cloaktower. We finally saw this and agreed to part, each knowing the other was not willing to give up their dream. It was only after she had been gone for a couple of weeks that I heard from one of the doctors that Esmerelle was pregnant and had decided to keep the child. She knew that I could not be the father the girl needed at the time and so chose not to tell me for she did not want to stop my dream. A child, a family, would have interfered."

"You are her father?" Casavir whispered in shock. "How can you be sure of that?"

"I know because Esmerelle was faithful to me from the moment we started seeing each other," Sylvaron. "Also, I did some scrying to make sure. I also tried to determine where Esmerelle had disappeared to, but had no luck. Off and on since that time I have wondered what became of her and our child, but was unable to scry such things until recently, possibly because of the actions of Nimbrethil in past months."

"Or perhaps the gods chose to keep the secret from you to avoid interference in their plans," Sand suggested. "We know for a fact that Nimbrethil's god, Solonor, is very active in her life and has been influencing her path since she was very young. He has favored her, for what reason we as yet are unaware."

"At any rate, your request Sand provided me with the opportunity to see with my own eyes if what I had seen was true and so here I am," Sylvaron finished.

"You must know that after all these years that Nim might not be receptive to the idea of her real father being part of her life," Casavir said quietly.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Sylvaron nodded. "However, I want to know about her life and her childhood and to make sure that my not being in her life was not detrimental in some way." He looked with pleading eyes at the two before him, silently asking to hear what they knew.

"Very well," Casavir nodded and proceeded to fill the sun elf in on all they had learned. The paladin closely observed the play of emotions over Sylvaron's face as he and Sand told him Nim's story. When finished, Sylvaron was silent for a long time.

"Well, it seems that Nimbrethil had as good a life as could be expected given the circumstances of her birth and the death of Esmerelle," he finally spoke, sorrow in his voice. "The knowledge that such a bright flame as Esmerelle is no longer in this world is painful. However, knowing that she had someone to look after our daughter is a small comfort."

"Daeghun may have looked after Nim, but as far as parenting goes I found him lacking in that department," Sand spoke up. "His inability to open up with the child, combined with allowing the girl to run amuck in the woods and the Mere, severly crippled Nim's emotional growth."

"He was unable to do more Sand and he could just as easily have given her over to some other family to raise and who knows how she would have turned out then," Casavir retorted. "He taught her how to hunt, how to live off the land, how to survive against overwhelming odds. We should be thankful for that, for it has allowed Nim to survive recent events better than most. As for her emotional health, that has improved greatly in recent months, which indicates that she was not as harmed by his inability to show affection as she could have been."

"I have to agree with Casavir on this one," Sylvaron spoke up. "I am not sure that if I had been a part of her life as she grew if she would have benefitted from it. You know as well as I do the rigorous training a mage has to go through. It leaves very little room for much else and encourages logical thinking, not emotional response. Her nature is drawn to the wilds not to the halls of academia and as such I woud not have been as good a father figure for the child as Daeghun was. Esmerelle most likely was aware of this and that is why she left without saying anything."

"Did you come here with the purpose of telling her the truth, or was it merely curiosity on your part?" Casavir asked.

"I had no purpose in coming here other than seeing the truth with my own eyes," Sylvaron. "I would like the opportunity to get to know the girl and perhaps one day tell her who I am. There are things about her mother that I can share with her should she desire such knowledge."

"I think that for now you should proceed with caution," Sand said sternly. "Nim is a rather stubborn and unpredicatable creature and there is no telling how she might react to finding out who her real father is. She is fond of Daeghun in her own way and is very close to him despite the distance he kept from her. She may not be pleased by your presence and now is not the time to be throwing her world out of kilter, if you take my meaning."

"I only seek the opportunity to get to know her, even if it is just as an acquaintance for now," Sylvaron repsonded.

"That is probably best," Casavir agreed. "However, at some point it is only fair that she know the truth about you and her mother. I think that it can help her emotional growth."

"There is one thing you should be very careful about, however," Sand lowered his voice to a near whisper knowing that Sylvaron's keen ears would hear him. "She is in love with the ranger Bishop and is very protective of him. As a member of the Cloaktower I am sure you are familiar with his past association with Luskan. He is also the type of person that tends to rub people the wrong way, to antagonize them so to speak. Whatever you may think or believe about him keep it to yourself. Nim would become very hostile to you otherwise and there is no telling what she would do in that case."

"I will keep that in mind," Sylvaron nodded. "Now, it has been a long journey from Neverwinter and I would like the opportunity to freshen up. Is there a room available at the Inn that I can use?"

"Certainly," Casavir said as he stood up. "I will take you there and get you settled. Nim will be occupied with her exercises for a while longer. I will introduce you and the others to her properly later this afternoon."

"Would you or Sand have some time for further conversation before then?" Sylvaron asked. "I would like to learn as much about her as I can before actually meeting her face to face."

Both Sand and Casavir nodded agreement and followed him out, each wondering what would happen when the two did meet formally for the first time. Hopefully, Nim would not suspect anything amiss until she got to know the sun elf better. Both felt that Nim might not be too keen on getting to know her real father, especially since she had a foster father that she was close to, despite everything Daeghun had done to keep her at arms length. Only time would tell for certain.


	75. Honing Abilities

Chapter 75: Honing Abilities

Sylvaron had just come back to the throne room from checking on his two apprentices and found it empty. Curious as to where everyone was, he asked a guard and was told they had all gone up to the wall to watch the captain doing drills. He had only been there a couple of days but had already noticed that Nimbrethil was practicing her skills every day. She also had those men that were not on patrol or guard duty drilling as well. There were no idle hands in Crossroad Keep, something he had been pleasantly surprised to find. Nimbrethil was still a child in years, but she seemed to have the maturity of someone decades older. Perhaps it was the trials and tribulations she had undergone that made the difference. At any rate, he hoped that her maturity would extend to her feelings so that she would react rationally once he told her who he really was.

Sighing, he headed outside to join the others, his thoughts once again turning to what he had learned from Sand and Casavir, as well as from her other companions. They all seemed to be willing to follow her anywhere, especially the other ranger Bishop. That kind of loyalty was not easily earned, but where Bishop followed her because of his feelings, some of the others seemed to follow her because they were afraid to do otherwise. The one thing the others believed strongly in was that Nimbrethil was the only hope they had of defeating the King of Shadows. He noticed though that the girl and her boyfriend did not seem to be so sure, and that troubled him. She had fought Lord Nasher, Nevalle, and her other companions every step of the way, and if the stories were true then it was only the interference of her god, Solonor, that had her complying so far. He had never known any god or goddess to have such interaction with one of their followers, going so far as to make an appearance. This to him suggested that the situation facing Neverwinter and the lands around was more serious than most believed. He wondered if it was really true, that she was so favored, or if it was merely wishful thinking on the part of her companions.

Upon reaching the wall outside the doors, he was surprised to see so many gathered there, including Bishop and Sand. "Why is everyone standing here?" he asked as he joined them.

"We're watching Nim do the impossible," Khelgar answered, his voice bemused. Seeing the puzzled look, he directed Sylvaron's attention to the training grounds below.

Sylvaron saw the girl sitting upon the back of the black horse he had ridden on his journey to the keep. "She is riding my horse," he stated.

"It's not yours, it never was mage," Bishop snorted. "She bonded with it on our first trip to the keep and I doubt it'll let you ride it now that it is back with her."

Nimbrethil was aware of the crowd gathered to watch, but was unruffled by the attention. Patting the neck of the sleek animal beneath her she readied her bow and quiver of arrows. She was practicing hitting the targets from the back of a horse moving at full gallop. She had made two passes already and not missed. With an elvish command, Nightwind, as she called him, leapt forward and quickly was at full gallop. As she neared the targets, she turned to her left, aimed and fired without hesitation and heard the solid thunk of the arrow hitting. The horse turned upon her mental command and she came back, switching her bow to her other, weaker hand. Again, without hesitation, she aimed and fired as she passed and once again heard the solid thunk indicating she had hit her target again. Smiling slightly, she decided to make one more pass before calling it a success.

"I do not believe it!" Sylvaron exclaimed. He had never seen anyone with her accuracy or with her ability to use both arms on the bow. "I mean, I see it and..."

"Believe it, she's that good," Bishop smirked, not hiding his pride in the elf's abilities. "My girl is certainly full of surprises." He was about to say more when he noticed several men at arms carrying some targets coming up the hill to the lower wall. He watched as they spaced them out along the base of the wall he was standing on and wondered just what Nim was up to now.

"What are they doing?" Lt. Kana asked, confusion in her voice.

"Setting up targets for Nim obviously," Bishop snickered and rolled his eyes, clearing implying that even an idiot would know that.

"I can see that, but I wanted to know why," Kana snapped back.

"You mean Nim didn't tell you?" Bishop pretended to be surprised and then chuckled at the dark look that crossed the lieutenant's face. "Oh that's right, Nim doesn't tell you anything."

"Bishop, that was uncalled for," Casavir growled.

"Don't get your underwear in a twist paladin," Bishop sneered back.

"Would you two knock it off already?" Khelgar grumbled. "Nim looks to be getting ready to do something and I want to watch it. In peace if you don't mind, thanks."

Everyone turned to watch as Nim slung her bow on her back and checked the multiple daggers she had strapped on her. Then with a silent command, she sent Nightwind galloping towards the large oak tree near the lower wall. What she was going to do was something she never tried before in front of others. But, she knew she had Solonor's favor and he would give her the skill needed to pull this off. As they neared the tree, she stood on the back of the horse and then leapt up and grabbed a branch and swung herself up. The horse continued running and would keep going, circling around the keep. With a quick leap, she landed as sure footed as a cat on the wall and began to run along it. As she passed each target, she drew and let fly a dagger, not once pausing her step. She completed the run and just as she reached the end Nightwind appeared and slowed below her. Without hesitation, she jumped from the wall and landed on the horse's back. Together they galloped back to the starting point before stopping. She felt an exhilaration fill her at how successful this first attempt was. Now all that remained was to have her men at arms actually firing at her when she did it the next time. If she used such a tactic in battle she would need to be able to dodge enemy fire and still hit her targets.

"I'll be a troll's uncle," Khelgar whispered in shock.

"It would seem that she does indeed have Solonor's favor," Elanee said quietly. "I have never seen someone do something like that as quickly and successfullly, and I have seen much of rangers and elves in my time."

"Just imagine how our enemy will feel when she shows him what she can do," Sand said in satisfaction. The girl was definately developing some scary and lethal talents.

"Skillfull, dangerous, and beautiful," Bishop murmured, his eyes gleaming with a strange light. "And all mine," he whispered so low that only Sand and Sylvaron heard him. Rousing himself, he left the wall and hurried down to the training grounds to congratulate his girl in person.

"You know, all those times Bishop told us how capable she was, I didn't really want to believe him," Neeshka said finally, breaking the awed silence that had descended upon the group. "I guess everything he told us is true."

"Yes, she is a force to be reckoned with," Shandra nodded. "I'm just glad she's on our side."

"As am I," Casavir agreed. "If I were the enemy, I would definitely not sleep well at night if I knew what she could do."

"Let us hope he remains in the dark then," Sand said. "Her newly developing talents definitely give us an edge in any future battles," he finished, not bothering to hide his satisfaction.

"This little demonstration also impressed the men at arms a great deal," Sylvaron pointed out, having seen similar looks of awe and disbelief on their faces. "It is important that a leader has the respect of those she commands, and it is apparent she does. I must say, for someone so young, that this is a pleasant surprise."

"She is only young in physical years," Zhjaeve said softly. "Know that events in her past, unknown to us, as well as those of the present have greatly influenced her character. There is nothing she will not do or try to achieve her goals. Life has hardened her in ways that none of us will ever understand."

"Bishop understands her," Shandra pointed out.

"Know that is because he too has things in his past, things similar to hers, that allow for his understanding," the cleric replied. "Perhaps, only one who has suffered in similar ways can ever fully understand the_ Kalach-Cha_."

"What a load of nonsense," Khelgar snorted.

"Ignore her Khelgar," Neeshka soothed the dwarf. "She's just trying to build up her own importance by spouting useless drivel. Let's go down and ask Nim how she learned to do this stuff." With those words, the tiefling scampered off, Khelgar following after her, snickering at the cleric. He didn't trust any gith and was glad Nim and the others shared his opinion.

Sand sighed and looked at Casavir to see if the paladin would say something to try to blunt the words of the others but he remained mute. In fact, Casavir looked almost as if he agreed with the girl and the dwarf. "You will have to excuse the more hot-headed members of our party. They lack the social skills to offer their opinion in a less annoying fashion," he said to Zhjaeve.

"Know that their opinions do not change the truth of my words," the githzerai cleric responded calmly. "Know that I do not take offense at their words so apologies are not necessary."

"They have been with Nim the longest and are most loyal to her," Casavir finally spoke up. "They will take her side no matter the right or wrong, truth or lie."

"Are you not as loyal to Nimbrethil as the others then Casavir?" Sylvaron asked, truly puzzled by the paladin's words.

"I am devoted to Nim and her cause," Casavir said with utter conviction. "However, I do not blindly support her. If I feel that she is in the wrong then I tell her so. That is why she holds my opinions and person in high regard. I tell her what she needs to hear, not just what she wants to hear and for that I have her respect. She may find the others amusing and may even appreciate their unwavering support, but she does not turn to them for advice because she knows that they will agree with her on everything. She knows the value of differing opinions and even though she seems not to heed them sometimes, she does listen to and remember them."

"She is lucky to have both you and Sand to guide and advise her," Sylvaron nodded. "As Sand could tell you, amongst the elves children are raised to heed and respect their elders. No matter how closed off emotionally her foster father may have been, I have no doubt that those lessons were drilled into her from the day she could walk and talk. No mature elf, regardless of race, would allow disobedience or disrespect from a child. In this place and time, the two of you are essentially surrogate fathers, ones she can look to for guidance whether she needs it or not. She is not yet an adult with the privelages that come with such age and as such is still in need of authority figures. While the mother is revered and respected, it is the father to whom elven children are accountable for their actions."

"Maybe that is why she seems to listen to Shandra as well," Sand mused. "Shandra exudes a motherly mien that must appeal to the girl on some subconscious level."

"Are you forgetting how we first met Sand?" Shandra asked. "She wasn't exactly chummy, in fact she seemed to outright dislike me."

"You are of course referring to your behavior after the githyanki burned your home down," Casavir said. "You must realize that your behavior would have tried most people's patience and, as we all know, Nim had very strong prejudices about humans that your behavior only seemed to reinforce. Once you calmed down and understood where Nim was coming from, you started making amends with her. It was at this time that your mothering instincts took over was it not?"

"Well, I did feel bad for what she had to go through to help me," Shandra nodded. "But more so, I was feeling guilty about treating her the way I did, especially after I saw how lonely she seemed. I only wanted to help her see that she wasn't alone in the world. I also felt outraged about how Daeghun raised her."

"The sun is starting to go down, which means dinner will be served soon," Sand pointed at the sky. "We all have just enough time to freshen up before then, so if you will excuse me," the wizard nodded to them and headed towards the keep.

"Shandra, a moment if you please," Sylvaron stopped the farmer as she was about to head inside.

"What's up?" Shandra cocked her head curiously.

"I was wondering if perhaps after dinner we might talk for a while, about Nimbrethil," the sun elf said softly. "I wish to understand her better and it seems that perhaps you could offer some insights to her character that the others cannot."

"Well, sure, but if you don't mind my asking, why?" Shandra puzzled.

"That is something I would rather answer in private," Sylvaron responded.

"Okay, after dinner then," Shandra smiled and then hurried off.

Sylvaron looked back down to the training grounds and saw that all activity was stopped for the evening. He was learning much about his daughter, but there was over 80 years of her life to learn about and not much time to learn it. He hoped that what he learned from the farmer tonight would help his decision on whether or not to approach Nimbrethil with the fact that he was her father, not Daeghun.


	76. Moment of Truth

Chapter 76: Moment of Truth

Nimbrethil was sitting under a large oak tree, shafts, feathers, and metal points spread out around her. Making arrows was something she was religious about doing, holding to the belief that an arrow was only good for a few shots before becoming faulty. Also, it wasn't always possible to retrieve her arrows, so it was imperative that she have a reserve stock of all types available. Of course, with her recent adventures taking her farther from her base of operations, it made having the right arrows with her much trickier than in times past. She had to rely on scouting reports much more than in the past because she herself couldn't just up and leave the keep whenever she felt like it. Even though Casavir could be trusted to keep things running smoothly in her absence, she knew that it was her presence that kept the men on their toes. She had a strict code of conduct that all were required to follow and infractions were punished swiftly and decisively. Those who failed to adhere to the rules and showed no inclination to change were firmly shown the gates and told not to return. She would only have the best at her keep.

Bishop was sitting to her left working on honing and cleaning their other weapons. He was the only one Nim trusted with her bow, daggers, and armor. Grobnar was sitting just to his left watching everything that was done and taking lots of notes. The little gnome had recently developed a fascination with the maintenance of armor and weapons. It was Grobnar's opinion that many adventurers met bad ends because of faulty equipment or failure to be prepared.

"I say, this is interesting enough that a book written about it might just be popular," Grobnar piped up. "I mean, if you and Nim didn't have such good weapons and armor you probably wouldn't be alive today, what with all the nasty things we've come across. I could even throw in a few stories of what could go wrong if one wasn't prepared, make it pack even more of a punch."

"As I've said more than once, failure to prepare properly has led to the death of many a traveller through the Mere," Nim told him. "It is no different when one is going into battle. Lack of preparation and planning is as good as a death warrant unless one is extremely lucky."

"Luck will only get you so far and then it'll get you killed," Bishop growled. "I don't believe in luck. If you're stupid enough to get into a situation over your head, then you deserve whatever happens to you."

"Well I do believe in luck," Grobnar argued. "I mean it was pure luck that Nim's and my paths crossed. I think we are also lucky that Garius was in a hurry to complete that dark ritual of his."

"That is what happens when one is too eager to pursue something," Bishop snorted. "I've heard your stories of how your curiosity overcame your common sense. You must be luckier than most, for you're still alive despite the stupid things you've done."

Nim looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching to see Neeshka and Khelgar coming over. She sighed inwardly as she realized that her quiet time with Bishop was about to get a lot less quiet. But, she couldn't very well tell them to go and do something else. The keep really didn't have much in the way of recreational pursuits. Hmm, something to consider, she thought.

"Hey, guess who was just out on the wall watching you?" Neeshka said as she plopped to the ground in front of them.

"Sylvaron right?" Nim retorted, an amused grin coming to her face at the look of disappointment on the tiefling's.

"Don't miss much do you?" Neeshka chuckled. "Must be a special talent of elves. Anyway, what's his deal here? Wasn't he just supposed to drop off his charges and then leave?"

"I think he's fascinated by our little elf here," Khelgar said as he sat down next to Neeshka. "Not sure what he's thinking, but he's always watching what Nim is doing. If he wasn't in the employ of the Cloaktower, I would suspect him of having an ulterior motive."

"He's a sun elf, they always have an ulterior motive," Nim said sarcastically, her distrust and dislike of sun elves quite apparent still. "He probably just can't figure out how a wood elf, especially one who is still considered a child amongst the elves, came to be in charge of all this," she waived her hand around at the keep.

"Well, what he thinks doesn't matter," Bishop said. "If he don't like it tough, he can leave. Maybe he's a spy for Nasher."

"Heh, wouldn't put something like that past the bloke," Khelgar grumbled. "My people don't trust Neverwinter or Nasher, but with good reason. They turned their backs on the dwarves when we needed them most. They also have a history of being less than favorable in their dealings with elves and other races."

"Yeah, look at how they are using Nim here," Neeshka pointed out. "I'd bet my last coin that if we live through whatever's gonna happen, then Nasher will send Nim and us packing without so much as a thank you. It's how he treated the last hero of Neverwinter, or so I heard."

"Wasn't the last guy human and a paladin?" Bishop snorted. "He should have fit right in with all the other uptight nobles in Neverwinter."

"Yeah, but I heard he fell in love with Aribeth and chewed out Nasher and his whole council for their treatment not only of the lady in the end, but of her lover Fenthick," Khelgar said. "Given that, I ain't surprised that they showed him the gates right quick as soon as the threat was over."

"Kinda makes you wonder to what lengths they'll go to protect their asses don't it," Bishop sneered.

"They can do or think whatever they like, so long as they don't try to tell me how to run things," Nim shrugged. "I have no plans to hang around any longer than I have to, so if they want to get all uptight and righteous after all is said and done, then let them."

"Yeah just watch yourself Nim," Neeshka warned. "They're very good at concealing their true motives, as some friends of mine found out. They like to pretend that they are above using tactics such as lying and cheating, but trust me, if it puts gold in their pocket or helps them sleep better at night, they have no problem doing so."

"Typical human behavior," Nim snorted disdainfully. "Present company excluded of course," she smiled at Bishop. "I prefer your blunt honesty and open hostility to the couched lies and soft entreaties employed by those in Neverwinter."

"What about the saint?" Bishop asked. "You value his opinion and last time I looked he was human too."

"Casavir is honest to a fault and loyal to the extreme," Nim replied. "He has defended me and my actions to others, even though he doesn't always agree with them or me. I don't know if that's just him, or if it's because of his training, but it does make it easier for me knowing he is on my side and understands the humans I have to deal with." She was about to say more when she saw Lt. Kana approaching.

"Excuse me Captain," Kana saluted. "Sand sent me to request that you meet him in the library. He has something he wishes to discuss with you in private."

"I suppose he means right now?" Nim sighed, wondering what was so urgent and hoping it wasn't something she had done wrong. Sand was constantly reminding her of her position and responsibilites, probably because Nasher and Nevalle were holding him responsible for her behavior still. Getting to her feet, she looked down at her friends, "I'll be back soon."

Bishop watched her walk off and debated whether or not to follow. He didn't like secret meetings, even those between friends. However, he knew that whatever Sand wanted to talk about Nim would relay to him, so he shrugged and went back to work on their weapons.

Lt. Kana led Nim to Sand's room and then left after knocking once. When she heard Sand say enter, Nim opened the door and stepped inside, immediately sensing that someone else was in the room. Her hand automatically went to one of the daggers at her hip.

"Relax my dear and close the door," Sand admonished.

Closing the door, but not relaxing, Nim turned back around and only then saw that Sylvaron was also present. "What is going on here Sand?" she asked in a voice heavy with suspicion, her eyes glaring at the sun elf.

"Sylvaron wished to speak privately with you but did not know if you would agree to it," Sand said, unruffled by the hostility in the wood elf's voice. "He of course is aware of your altercations with Vale and has surmised, rightly so, that you might not want to speak with him and would probably have let the matter be. However, given the nature of it, I felt it was imperative that you hear what he has to say and that is why I asked you here."

"You have ten seconds to get my interest before I walk out the door," Nim growled at Sylvaron.

"Decades ago in Neverwinter, when I was just beginning my work for the Cloaktower, I met a lovely young bard and fell in love," Sylvaron began, watching the girl's face closely for any kind of reaction. "Though we loved each other, neither of us was ready to give up our careers, and so it happened that one day my love left and I never saw her again. I found out after she left that she was pregnant with my child and attemtped to find her, but with no luck. Her name was Esmerelle," he finished quietly.

Nim blinked once and then shook her head. Surely she heard him wrong? "What exactly is this supposed to mean to me?" she asked coldly.

"I know that my Esmerelle was your mother," Sylvaron said firmly. "I am your birth father Nimbrethil." He watched as several emotions flicked through her eyes even though her face remained impassive.

"I have a father, I don't need another one," Nimbrethil snarled. "What did you hope to gain by telling me this?"

"I hoped to have the opportunity to get to know you and perhaps learn of Esmerelle and her life after she left me, nothing more," Sylvaron said softly.

"Nim, everyone has the right to know of their heritage, even if they feel no need for the knowledge," Sand told her, moving to stand in front of her. "I know that you have often wondered who fathered you, and I also know that you have always wanted to know more about your mother. Daeghun, for whatever reason, is incapable of talking about her or the past. Sylvaron has the knowledge you seek and he is willing to share it with you, no strings attached. He knows how important your foster father is to you and he does not seek to replace Daeghun in your life. He merely wants an opportunity to get to know you. Family ties are important Nim, especially amongst the elves. You have nothing to lose and so much to gain by talking with Sylvaron."

Nim merely stared at the moon elf for a while, emotions clamoring at her to get out, making it almost impossible to think. Without a word, she turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her. She walked swiftly throught the keep to the rear entrance and headed down to the small pond Veedle had engineered in the lavish gardens behind the keep. She had wanted some place for both herself and Elanee to come to relax and talk together. Veedle had made a perfect place for them. Sinking down onto the grass by the pond, she stared at it's surface, trying to make sense of everything she was feeling.

After all this time, after all that had happened to her, she didn't know if she was able to deal with this sudden revelation. So what if Daeghun wasn't as open and loving as other kids father's were? He still took the time to teach her what he knew, to help her to learn to survive on her own. She knew he cared for her even if he couldn't come right out and say it. Hells, she wasn't much better at it than him. She knew how painful memories could be, especially for elves whose memories didn't fade with time. She'd hoped that one day Daeghun would tell her about his past, his wife, and her mother. She wanted him to be the one to tell her. What would he think of Sylvaron suddenly coming into the picture? If it hurt him, he would never let it show. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see Casavir approaching.

"Nim, are you okay?" Casavir asked quietly as he came to a stop at the side of the pond. When she didn't answer he continued, "If I had known what Sylvaron and Sand were planning I would have tried to stop them."

"Did they tell you who Sylvaron was?" Nim asked quietly.

"Sylvaron spoke to both Sand and myself the first day he was here," he nodded. "I told Sylvaron that it was not wise to speak to you about it. Apparently Sand thought otherwise."

"Sand always thinks he knows what's best," Nim snorted, but there was amusement in her tone.

"It is typical of wizard's in general that they hold that opinion," Casavir smiled in agreement. "I will not tell you to speak with Sylvaron about this, that is for you to decide. However, I will say this about the subject. Daeghun may or may not be able to talk about your mother someday. The pain caused by the loss of loved ones can run deeper than even the most severe physical pain. Sylvaron has knowledge of your mother and he is willing to talk about her. I know that most of a child's behavior is formed by that of the ones who raise them. But, some of the child's nature is inherited from their birth parents. As an example, Sand has always hinted that you are smarter than the average wood elf. Since your father is a sun elf, that would explain it. Intelligence is a survival trait and one that is passed to children."

"What are you getting at?" Nim looked at him in confusion.

"By talking with Sylvaron and learning of your mother, you may come to understand yourself better," Casavir answered. "I was orphaned at a young age and have no memory of my parents. I have often wondered what they might have been like and what my life would have been like if they had lived. You have a chance to find out, something that many orphans never get. If it were me, I would want to hear everything Sylvaron knows."

"Daeghun was good to me and he cares for me in his own way," Nim told him. "I never felt that I lacked for anything by not having my real parents around."

"I do not think that Daeghun would begrudge you this," Casavir told her.

"I have managed to accept the fact that I would never know who my real father is, or what my mother was like," Nim looked back at the pond. "I don't know if I want to hear what Sylvaron has to say. I have to think about it some more."

"Then I shall leave you to your thoughts," Casavir said as he stood. "If you want to talk some more, you know where to find me."

Nim watched him walk away and sighed. He had made a valid point about Daeghun being unable to share what he knew with her. She just didn't know if it was a good idea to hear about the past, not when so much in the present required her attention. She decided to see what Bishop thought about the situation before proceeding. Getting to her feet, she headed back into the keep and then out the front to rejoin Bishop and the others. Bishop looked questioningly at her, but she just shook her head slightly. She didn't want to talk about it in front of the others. Retaking her seat, she resumed her task of making arrows, for it would give her more time to think about what she learned.


End file.
